Les anges sacrifiés
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: Castiel est un jeune oméga rebellé contre sa propre nature et Dean est un alpha qui ne demande qu'à vivre tranquillement sa vie. Le destin les uni et les attentes de la société envers eux deviennent insoutenables. Comment leurs personnalités respectives arriveront-elles à lutter et comment nier ce lien interdit de plus en plus puissant qui est en eux? DÉTAILS À L'INTÉRIEUR!
1. Chapter 1

22

Avant-propos

.

_**J'a commencé il n'y a que quelques semaines à m'intéresser à l'univers alpha/oméga. Les fics que je trouvaient sur le sujet ne m'expliquaient pas en quoi cela consistait et il m'a fallu des recherches de mon côté ( wika et google) pour enfin comprendre ce concept et le trouver riche et intéressant.**_

_**Je suis malheureusement resté sur ma faim car la presque totalité de ces fics n'ont qu'à peine 1000 ou 1500 mots et sont des PWP (attention! Je n'ai strictement rien contre les PWP et je les adore…Je trouvait seulement dommage que personne n'ai élaboré plus dramatiquement sur le sujet.**_

_**Je n'ai, en plus, trouvée aucune fic sur le sujet en français alors j'ai décidée de me lancer…**_

_**Je veux simplement vous donnez ce que je n'ai pas eu alors voilà une description et une mise en situation des éléments alpha/oméga et de cette société dans laquelle ils vivent (Pas très différente de la notre ne vous en faite pas…)**_

_**Warning: Je vous demande de ne pas détester certain personnage immédiatement. Vous devez bien prendre en compte l'éducation des personnages, les attentes de la société envers eux, leurs croyances et leur culture.**_

_**Il y a une longue liste de warning dans cette fic alors je me lance….Sexe (parfois non- consentant) Souvent TRÈS consentant, violence verbale, sexe avec mineur (culturel) notion d'objectivation de la personne,Mpreg, esclavage, droits bafouillés, langage vulgaire, cruauté (++), notion de caractéristiques biologiques animales comme les chaleurs, les odeurs, les phéromones, les actes instinctifs etc. Mais je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont PUREMENT humains tout de même. Encore une fois….BEAUCOUP DE LEMON…Ma fic la plus citronnée à ce jour**_

_**.**_

_**Ce qui suit est, je le sais, plutôt long et il n'est pas obligatoire de le lire pour comprendre l'histoire. Ce n'est qu'une clarification à propos du concept alpha/oméga de MON histoire (parce que ces règles ne s'appliquent pas à toutes les fics d'alpha/oméga, c'est plutôt une liberté personnelle). Chacun des points dont je parle plus bas fini par être à un moment ou un autre expliqués dans la fic alors libre à vous…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Concept**__**: À un moment donné de notre histoire, la race humaine à été confrontée à un danger catastrophique…Les humains ont été aux prises avec un virus mortel et extrêmement contagieux qui n'attaquaient que les femmes. La population de celles-ci a dramatiquement déclinée et la survie de la race humaine compromise. La nature contre-attaqua donc rapidement et au fil des ans, plusieurs enfants nouveau-nés mâles sont nés en ayant développés des caractéristiques faisant depuis toujours parti de nos gènes mais ayant à ce jour, toujours été à l'état de dormance. Certain devinrent alpha, d'autre oméga…**_

_**Les omégas avaient la capacité de concevoir et mettre au monde des enfants et énormément de petites filles virent le jour grâce à eux et la population féminine des humains retrouva son équilibre.**_

_**Le gène alpha/oméga n'étant plus utile pour la survie, il commença à décliner au fil des générations…**_

_**Au moment de mon histoire les alphas sont encore largement répandus tandis que les omégas commencent à devenir de plus en plus rares…**_

_**.**_

_**Les omégas:**__** Les omégas ont une enfance parfaitement normale jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les 13- 14 ans. Il s ont alors leurs premières chaleurs…Ils sont alors techniquement fertiles (même si les omégas ne conçoivent que très rarement d'enfant à présent). Les chaleurs changent leurs physionomies internes en formant une matrice temporaire prête à recevoir un embryon et les changements externes consistent en une augmentation intense de la température corporelle, une lubrification abondante et une oedémisation des tissus de la paroi anale et une apparition violente et aigue de libido. Bien que conservant toutes leurs facultés mentales et émotionnelles lors des chaleurs, les omégas sont tous de moins fortement poussés par un instinct violent et incontrôlable de se reproduire. Leurs sueur et sécrétions libèrent dans l'air de puissantes phéromones servant à attirer un alpha à eux. Les chaleurs durent d jours et se reproduisent aux 5 semaines environs (certains sont plus réguliers que d'autres). En dehors de cela l'oméga demeure parfaitement normal à la différence que son corps produit sa propre lubrification lorsqu'il est excité sexuellement. La plupart des omégas sont également physiquement plus frêle, plus fragile et petit mais leur santé est excellente et leur espérance de vie au-delà de 130 années.**_

_**Le gène oméga n'est plus dominant dans le génome humain et la plupart d'entre eux proviennent d'une conception oméga/bêta et quelques fois alpha/bêta et très exceptionnellement alpha/oméga.**_

_**.**_

_**Les alphas**__**: Les alphas ont également une enfance parfaitement normale jusqu'à leur 12ième ou 13ième année. Leurs cerveaux deviennent alors en mesure de libérer des récepteurs capable de détecter les phéromones émanées par les omégas. Leurs corps réagissent alors par une augmentation immédiate de leur libido et ils entrent alors rapidement en phase de puberté accélérée (1 semaine environ). Les alphas n'ont pas de chaleurs mais sont fortement troublé par l'odeur, même non en chaleur, d'un oméga. La présence d'un oméga dans l'entourage immédiat de plusieurs alpha peut pousser leurs instinct de possession à faire preuve de violence entre eux pour s'approprier ledit, oméga. Les alphas ont habituellement un physique très virile et dominant mais la notion de supériorité et de contrôle est culturelle et non pas biologique. Les alphas sont en mesure de reconnaître l'odeur d'un oméga et discerner s'il a déjà été noué, s'il appartient à un alpha et bien sûr s'il est en chaleur. **_

_**.**_

_**Les bêta:**__** Les bêtas sont des êtres humains complètement normaux sans aucune caractéristique nommée plus haut. Ils peuvent par contre concevoir des alphas et des omégas et donc détenir ces gènes dans leurs génome sans que celui-ci ne se soit manifesté.**_

_**.**_

_**Lien alpha/oméga et culture populaire. **__**Lorsque un alpha a une relation sexuelle avec un oméga en chaleur, la relation est puissante et parfois brève. Au moment de l'orgasme, la base du pénis de l'alpha se gonfle pour former un nœud (le knot en anglais) ce nœud est complet au moment de l'éjaculation et l'alpha reste donc emprisonné à l'intérieur de l'oméga pour une période d'environ 20 minute. C'est alors ce qu'on appelle nouer un oméga ou knotting en anglais. Le nouage permet de conserver la semence à l'intérieur de l'oméga et sert également à forcer les échanges hormonaux des deux protagonistes pour permettre à leurs organismes mutuels de se rencontrer et se reconnaître. Le corps de l'oméga peut alors se servir de ces informations et il fabrique alors une puissante phéromone complètement personnalisée pour l'alpha. Cette phéromone va alors stimuler fortement celui-ci en lui envoyant des signaux olfactifs. L'alpha est alors fortement pousser à nouer une seconde fois l'oméga et le plaisir y est alors doublé. L'oméga produira ensuite une odeur encore plus forte et envoûtante, les phéromones étant extrêmement concentrés et personnalisés et il est presque impossible pour l'alpha visé de résister tandis que les autres alphas alentour ne seront pas aussi attirés n'étant pas visés. Si l'alpha et l'oméga ont une troisième relation et donc un troisième nouage, il y par la suite un clamage (mating en anglais) Le clamage crée un lien biologique et émotionnel entre les deux êtres et celui-ci est fort et incassable.**_

_**Dans ma fic, nous sommes en 2013 et les omégas sont considérés comme une race inférieure. Leurs utilité passés contre la disparition de la race humaine est depuis fort longtemps oubliées. C'est une société dure et cruelle envers eux et les omégas n'ont absolument aucun droit humain. Ils sont prit en charge dès leurs premières chaleurs par un alpha et ne reçoivent pas la même éducation ou les mêmes soins que les autres enfants. Ils servent d'esclaves sexuels et toute émotions ou pensée concrète leur est refusée. Il n'y a aucune loi pour les défendre et au moment de mon histoire il ne commence à peine à y avoir de petits groupes marginaux qui veulent leur octroyer des droit**_**s.**

**.**

_**.**_

Chapitre 1

_Castiel regardait le vent souffler les feuilles d'automne par la fenêtre de sa chambre._

_La nuit était opaque et totale à l'extérieur et la brise légère de la journée s'était transformée en bourrasques glaciales qui arrachaient les quelques feuilles survivantes qui tenaient encore aux arbres._

_L'hiver approchait et Castiel n'en ressenti ni joie ni déception…_

_Il y avait longtemps que son âme écorchée avait cessée de ressentir quoi que ce soit à part une mélancolie et une tristesse infinie._

_Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre la vitre froide et impersonnelle de la fenêtre et soupira. Ses yeux bleus glacés se fermèrent un instant et son visage pale aux traits doux sembla un instant en paix._

_Il se remémora silencieusement les quelques moments de joie de sa vie, ces moments où il était encore heureux…Ces moments où il avait encore le droit d'être heureux, où la vie lui était belle et emplie de surprise et où il était encore possible de rêver à un lendemain…_

_Ces après-midi paisibles à lire calmement au parc…._

_Ces marches solitaire au crépuscule au rythme de sa musique favorite jouant dans son Ipod…_

_Ces journées à l'école à récolter des notes excellentes qui lui valaient la fierté de ses parents et à la certitude d'un avenir prometteur devant lui…_

.

.

_Plus rien de tout cela ne lui appartenait…_

_Plus de lecture, plus de musique et plus d'école…._

_Tous ces petits plaisirs lui avaient été brusquement arrachés au même moment que ses rêves, ses espérances et ses ambitions…_

_Du jour au lendemain il était passé de jeune étudiant surdoué plein d'avenir à un être privé de tout droits humains ne servant plus désormais qu'au plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre._

_La vie était devenue une succession de douleurs, de cruauté, de questionnement et d'un gouffre infini de désespoir…_

_Depuis ce jour atroce d'il y a presque deux ans, ce jour marqué d'une croix de sang où Castiel avait eu ses premières chaleurs…_

_Depuis ce jour maudit où sa nature d'oméga se fit connaître…._

.

Castiel avait toujours été dans la certitude d'être un bêta….Au plus grand malheur de son père qui se désespérait d'avoir engendré un fils qui ne soit pas un alpha.

Castiel provenait d'une longue lignée d'alphas…Son père, son arrière-grand-père, ses deux frères….

Dès sa plus tendre enfance, bien avant que les caractéristiques d'un alpha ne se fassent normalement sentir, il avait toujours senti qu'il ne serait pas un alpha…Et contrairement au reste de sa famille il s'en fichait…

Castiel croyait même que ce serait préférable de n'être qu'un bêta et par le fait même être délivré de toutes les attentes qu'on pourrait avoir envers lui…

Être un alpha voulait dire être fier et arrogant…Être viril en tout temps et détester la faiblesse…

Être dur et ne jamais faire preuve de compassion…

Castiel préférait aider son prochain, être utile et aidant et cela lui avait toujours valu les foudres de son père qui lui prédisait l'avenir d'un alpha faible…Le jour ou tous comprirent qu'il ne serait pas un alpha lui enleva tout une responsabilité des épaules.

Son père en fut insulté même si Castiel avait l'impression que tous se doutaient depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas un alpha. Sa vie fut plus facile par la suite, son père l'ignora totalement et Castiel n'en fit pas de cas. Son père l'avait toujours méprisé alors il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer…

Ses frères Michael et Uriel le méprisèrent violement quelques temps et finirent par l'ignorer aussi…

Seuls Anna, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui et sa mère continuèrent à agir normalement envers lui.

Sa mère l'avait toujours quelque peu protégé et cajolé, étant le plus jeune de la famille et elle semblait plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à abandonner l'éducation de son plus jeune ange à la dureté alpha de son mari, En demeurant qu'un simple bêta, Castiel continuerait donc à être sous sa responsabilité à elle….

La vie de Castiel fut alors, pour quelques années, calme et douce.

Il allait à l'école, fréquentait ses quelques amis qui partageaient les mêmes intérêts que lui et il ne demandait pas plus de la vie à ce moment là…

Puis vint ce mercredi matin qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire…

Ce mercredi où sa vie bascula complètement…

.

.

Il se rappela s'être réveillé avec une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais la sensation était nouvelle, inconnue et désagréable. Il se souvenait qu'il avait eu chaud, son front était bouillant et les draps de son lit étaient poissés de sueur.

Il tenta de se secouer et alla prendre une douche rapide. La journée à venir était déjà toute planifiée; il avait un test très important en mathématique ce matin puis une réunion très importante au dîner avec le club de science.

La douche ne lui procura pas la sensation de propreté escomptée et il se sentait anormalement poisseux en sortant de la salle de bain. Il eut une étrange bouffée de chaleur qui l'envahi des pieds à la tête et il dû se retenir contre le mur un instant. La tête lui tournait et son cœur battait la chamade.

- Castiel? Ça va? Lui demanda Anna en le regardant avec inquiétude

- Je crois que je couve quelque chose Avoua Castiel en se passant la main au visage. Il eut une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur et il perdit l'équilibre un instant. Sa sœur le retint contre elle et cria à leur mère de venir l'aider. Celle-ci arriva immédiatement et posa une main maternelle sur le front en sueur de Castiel

- Tu es bouillant mon garçon…Retourne au lit Castiel

- J'ai un test important! Se plaignit il mais sa mère le guida vers sa chambre malgré ses protestations

- J'appellerai l'école Castiel, ne t'en fait pas avec cela…Pour un élève doué comme toi ils feront preuve de compréhension.

Castiel retourna donc se coucher et se rendormit immédiatement.

Il plongea dans un sommeil agité et hanté de cauchemars et il se réveilla pantelant et noyé de sueur.

Une sensation oppressante avait envahie son corps et la sensation était des plus désagréable. Il gémit d'inconfort sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son sexe était dur et insistant contre son abdomen et il en ressenti une gêne atroce.

Il était malade! Comment son corps pouvait-il ressentir une envie de sexe durant un tel moment?

Sa main descendit par elle-même vers son bassin et il empoigna fortement son sexe. La sensation de désir l'envahi violement et il commença à se masturber avec des gestes brusques et précipités.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et il espérait qu'une fois qu'il aurait joui, son corps redeviendrait comme avant.

L'orgasme fut puissant et même quelque peu désagréable. Il éjacula violement contre sa main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahi soudainement mais avant qu'il puisse pousser un soupire de soulagement, l'impression de désir et de manque remonta brusquement de son ventre et irradia son corps en entier. Son sexe se redressa immédiatement et Castiel se senti complètement apeuré.

Le vide et le désir étaient encore plus forts, encore plus insistants et désagréables et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait….

Il savait que ce n'était pas ses gènes alpha qui se manifestaient, il avait assez entendu ses frères parler de leurs '' premières manifestations'' pour savoir qu'un alpha se déclarait pour la première fois en présence d'un oméga et il n'y avait aucun oméga dans cette maison.

De toute façon les symptômes qu'il ressentait à présent n'avaient rien à voir avec la manifestation d'un alpha.

Même si le désir était des plus insupportable, Castiel refusa de toucher une nouvelle fois à son sexe dressé. Il avait peur que la sensation soit encore pire par la suite. Il se leva péniblement et alla prendre une douche glacée qui n'aida en rien son état désespéré. Sa mère le croisa à son retour de la douche et lui lança un regard désolé

- Tu fait pitié à voir mon petit garçon…Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin?

- Non!

Castiel était désespéré et aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui lui arrivait mais la pensée d'être examiné par le docteur Smith le fit paniquer. Le docteur Smith était leur médecin de famille depuis toujours et c'est lui qui l'avait mit au monde. La pensée que cet homme bon le voit dans cet état l'horrifiait…

.

La journée fut longue et pénible. Il réussissait à sombrer dans le sommeil par moment mais le réveil était toujours aussi horrifiant. Il se mit à détester son corps, à le détester du plus profond de son âme. Il aurait voulu s'en détacher et voler très loin d'ici.

Il dû se masturber une dizaine de fois malgré lui et chaque orgasme ne lui apportait qu'un soulagement de quelques secondes à peine avant que la douleur ne revienne le ronger. Castiel en vint à pleurer de désespoir dans son oreiller, presque décidé à demander à sa mère d'appeler le médecin tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

Son corps était bouillant, sa peau ultra sensible et il était poisseux de partout. Son pantalon était complètement noyé de ce qui devait être de la sueur même si Castiel pouvait y sentir une odeur étrange et insolite qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir sentie auparavant.

Sa mère vint le voir à deux reprises pour tenter de le faire manger mais la seule pensée de le faire lui levait le cœur.

Il croyait vivre un enfer…Jusqu'à ce que son père revienne du travail et que Castiel comprenne que son enfer ne faisait que commencer.

Dès que Castiel entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir sur son père, il entendit sa mère discuter avec lui quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne monte les escaliers avec fracas jusqu'à la chambre de Castiel.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Castiel n'oubliera jamais le regard que lui lança son père….

À cet instant, il souhaita sincèrement mourir…

Plutôt mourir que de subir ce regard ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Il sût à cet instant ce qui lui arrivait…

Il su également à cet instant qu'il n'était plus rien pour son père…

Que le peu qu'il avait été pour lui venait d'être réduit à néant.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu… Gronda son père à sa mère

Celle-ci en resta étonnée et fronça les sourcils.

- Castiel est malade…Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurait prévenu pour si peu Zachariah?

- Parce que_ ton fils _n'est pas malade! Son odeur est partout dans la putain de maison! C'est un oméga…Une saloperie d'oméga! Il cria le mot comme si celui-ci lui avait brûlé la langue et le dégoût que Castiel ressenti dans la voix de son père le fit trembler de peur.

-Quoi?...Un…. Sa mère ne répéta pas le mot…Ce mot étant tabou dans cette famille et elle regarda Castiel avec un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envers son enfant…

De la surprise elle passa à la colère…

Puis le dégoût jusqu'à une honte sans nom…

Castiel en hoqueta de surprise…Ses deux parents…Ses propres parents le regardaient avec tant de dégoût qu'il tenta de disparaître derrière ses couvertures…

Disparaître…Ne jamais avoir existé….Voler loin de cet endroit…Mourir…Pourrir et disparaître….

La douleur de son âme fut telle que Castiel eut de la difficulté à se rappeler avec précision des évènements suivants…

Le peu de moments de lucidité qu'il lui restait furent emplis de honte et de questionnements.

Son père disparut rapidement de sa chambre. Son odeur nouvelle d'oméga en premières chaleurs semblait insupportable même pour son père. Castiel se souvint en avoir été surpris car les alphas n'étaient que très rarement dérangés par une odeur oméga génétiquement reliés à eux. Ses deux frères ne semblèrent pas atteint et vinrent le voir pour l'observer un moment comme une bête curieuse avant de disparaître au rez-de-chaussée.

Il ne vit pas Anna et sa mère ne fit que de courtes visites pour ranger silencieusement sa chambre comme si une visite surprise allait venir. Castiel était si désemparé et inquiet qu'il en oublia ses symptômes.

La douleur était encore là mais son esprit était trop occupé par la nouvelle qu'il la sentait à peine.

Il était un oméga….

Il était un oméga….

Castiel avait peu entendu parler d'eux dans sa famille.

Il savait que les omégas étaient de plus en plus rares et que les alphas se les arrachaient. La plupart des alphas rêvaient de clamer un jour un oméga, de faire de lui son esclave sexuel personnel et Castiel se souvenait avoir toujours ressenti une pointe de tristesse pour le sort des omégas.

Quelle vie triste ce devait être!

Lorsque son père parlait d'eux, il les décrivait comme de petites chiennes en chaleur dénuées de toutes pensées et c'était d'ailleurs la pensée générale.

Les omégas n'avaient aucun droit humain et ne servaient que pour le plaisir….

Auparavant les omégas pouvaient porter des enfants mais c'était devenu quelque chose de plus en plus rare à présent.

Les omégas étaient ridiculisés à la télévision et en public et Castiel se souvenait avoir été traumatisé enfant lorsqu'il avait vu un jeune oméga se faire traîner brusquement par un alpha au milieu d'un parc. Il avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi l'homme était si méchant avec l'oméga et sa mère avait serré les lèvres avant de répondre; '' Il n'a que ce qu'il veut! Si un oméga se promène seul dans un lieu public c'est qu'il veut être clamé!

- C'est quoi clamer?

- Tu es trop jeune Castiel

Il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié l'incident et se souvenait trop bien du regard abattu et résigné du jeune oméga.

Il en avait ressenti une étrange impression d'injustice et de tristesse et n'arrivait jamais à vraiment cesser de se demander ce que l'oméga pensait de tout cela…D'être transporté tel un trophée sur la place publique…

Durant des années il entendit les gens répéter encore et encore que les omégas ne pensaient PAS et pourtant il n'arriva jamais à y croire…

Il se demandait alors, lorsqu'il était très jeune, ce qu'il ferait lui, lorsqu'il serait un puissant alpha…Allait-il être ainsi?

Il se jura qu'il serait doux et gentil avec son oméga….Puis lorsqu'il fut plus vieux et qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas un alpha il en fut soulagé…Mais la pensée d'être doux et gentil envers un oméga ne le quitta jamais…

Son rêve était d'être un jour un médecin…De pratiquer très loin d'ici pour aider les gens pauvres des autres pays….Et il s'était juré qu'il serait un médecin qui accepterait de soigner les omégas…Parce que quelque part le regard lointain de cet oméga croisé dans un parc continuait à le hanter… Et que malgré l'endoctrinement de son éducation il n'arrivait pas à accepter que les omégas ne soient pas des humains à part entière….

Jamais il n'avait connu quelqu'un dans son entourage qui partageait ses idées et si c'était le cas, ils faisaient comme lui et gardait leurs opinions pour eux même.

Jamais Castiel n'aurait imaginé être lui-même un oméga et la pensée même le fit presque rire d'ironie…

Maintenant au moins, il était certain d'une chose; les omégas n'étaient pas différents des autres parce qu'il se sentait être la même personne que la veille.

Il fut apparemment le seul à le penser.

.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau ce fut pour faire place à son père…Accompagné du docteur Smith et Castiel senti un nouvel espoir l'envahir…

Cet homme allait l'aider…cet homme qui avait toujours été si gentil avec lui et qui l'avait mit au monde allait l'aider….

Le regard du médecin se posa à peine sur lui, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple objet et Castiel senti son cœur se serrer.

- Je vous ai appelé parce que je voulais être certain …Vous comprenez? Demanda anxieusement son père et le médecin hocha la tête tristement.

- Oui, je comprends que ce doit être difficile pour vous et croyez en ma sincère sympathie et à mon entière discrétion….

- Peut-être que Castiel est seulement malade! Tenta sa mère qui les avait rejoint et le médecin secoua la tête

- Non, je sens très bien son odeur…Je peux l'examiner mais je doute de me tromper…

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la chambre où tous semblèrent digérer ce nouvel espoir qui venait de disparaître.

Le médecin marcha vers Castiel et rabaissa brusquement les couvertures de son lit. Castiel vint pour protester mais une main froide et impersonnelle lui agrippa le menton et le força à regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Celui-ci l'examina un moment en fronçant les sourcils. Il toucha sa joue puis regarda attentivement ses yeux puis soupira de nouveau.

- Docteur? Tenta Castiel mais l'homme l'ignora et le força à s'étendre sur le lit. Castiel resta abasourdi par tant de froideur et resta immobile, sur le dos. Le médecin le tourna sèchement sur le ventre et Castiel sursauta et vint pour se retourner lorsqu'une main ferme le tint en place en pressant le creux de son dos

- Ne bouges pas petite putain…. Lui dit la voix froide de l'homme qui lui avait jadis ébouriffé les cheveux en rigolant et qui lui offrait toujours des sucettes après son examen médical lorsqu'il était enfant.

Castiel en resta glacé d'effroi et son corps se crispa sous la douleur atroce qu'on ne cessait d'infliger à son cœur depuis le matin.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et sanglota de désespoir lorsqu'il senti la main du professionnel baisser légèrement son pantalon et qu'un doigt s'enfoui froidement à l'intérieur de son intimité. Il en sanglota d'horreur devant le geste mais aussi devant la réaction de son corps qui en demanda encore plus. Le désir augmenta en lui et il senti son humidité se lubrifier encore plus et tous son corps trembla de désir

Le doigt se retira et Castiel remonta prestement son pantalon en sanglotant de honte et de désespoir. Il entendit à peine les voix autour de lui.

- Pas de doute Zachariah…Ton fils est bien un oméga…Désolé.

Ce fut le silence un moment et le médecin ajouta, presque inaudible :'' c'est illégal vu leur rareté mais je peux…Tu sais…T'en débarrasser…

- Je ne savais pas… Lui parvint la voix morte de son père.

- Ça ne se parle pas mais ça se fait…Une simple piqûre, sans souffrance…

Castiel senti son cœur saigner cette fois et ses sanglots cessèrent. La douleur était si forte, si aiguë qu'il ne croyait plus être en mesure de pleurer à présent…

Comment pleurer lorsque l'on était mort à l'intérieur?

- Je…Je ne suis pas d'accord… parvint la voix cassée de sa mère

- Un oméga… Pleura presque son père… - Bon Dieu! J'ai engendré un oméga….Comment est-ce possible? Il n'y a que des alphas et des bêtas dans ma famille et celle de ma femme!

- Ça arrive Zachariah…Des alphas comme toi qui se retrouve du jour au lendemain avec un oméga sur les bras…On crois que c'est rare parce que les gens n'en parlent pas mais ça arrive….Je connais nombres de dignes familles d'alphas qui cachent un oméga parmi eux…Je suis souvent le seul à connaître la vérité….

- Et est-ce qu'ils….Je veux dire…Est-ce qu'ils s'en débarrasse? Demanda son père avec gène

- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne me l'a pas demandé…C'est une pratique de moins en moins acceptée…Avant les gens tuaient les omégas sans que ça fasse sourciller qui que ce soit mais maintenant leur rareté commence à inquiéter les gens et ces petites putains se font de plus en plus précieux…Sans parler du mouvements de défenses des oméga qui commence à faire parler d'eux dans quelques pays d'Europe…

- Des fous! Jura son père - Qu'ils continuent donc à essayer de sauver les baleine au lieu de nous casser les oreilles avec leurs omégas! J'ai toujours détesté les omégas et je n'ai jamais même eu envie d'en clamer un!

- Je n'irais pas jusque là Zachariah…J'ai moi-même un oméga et j'ai toujours pensé qu'un alpha se devait de posséder un oméga…C'est souvent une preuve de pouvoir absolu

- Pfff… Je n'ai aucun problème à aller dans une de ces boites en ville pour m'amuser avec l'un d'eux mais je ne m'approche jamais d'un oméga en chaleur! Ces petites merdes ont le tour d'attirer un pauvre alpha à eux et le forcer à les prendre jusqu'à ce que le pauvre mec se retrouve à le clamer trois fois puis il est aux prises avec un oméga à ses crochets! Ces petites merdes ne demandent rien de plus que s'accrocher à un alpha qui sera prit avec ça toute sa vie

- Normal, c'est leur instinct de survie. Ces animaux savent très bien qu'ils ne peuvent survivre seuls Que fait un oméga non clamé de nos jours? Ils survit dans les bordel en espérant qu'un alpha le clame…Je les plaint presque tu sais. Pas surprenant que la nature les fasse irrésistibles, ils doivent absolument plaire pour survivre.

- Je les trouve aussi inutile que des insectes! Pesta Zachariah et il y eut un énorme silence.

Castiel avait perdu la notion de l'existence elle-même, ne se rappelant à peine que malgré tout, il continuait à avoir la capacité de penser.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant! Se plaignit désespérément son père

Le médecin força Castiel à se retourner sur le dos et l'inspecta avec précision

- Tu n'aurais aucun mal à le donner à un alpha Zachariah. Ils se battraient et s'entretueraient pour un spécimen comme lui. Il est magnifique. Le problème est qu'il n'a pas été élevé comme un oméga mais plutôt comme un bêta…Il vient en plus d'une famille d'alphas ce qui pourrait le rendre indiscipliné…Mais il y a aussi une très grande demande pour des omégas non éduqués. Ces petites putes sont habituellement si dociles que ça en devient ennuyant et que certains alphas en demande des plus difficiles…

- je me fiche de ce qui arrivera de lui…Je ne veux plus le voir!

- Je comprend…Sans compter que son odeur est très prenante…Je suis médecin et j'ai l'habitude et j'ai présentement beaucoup de difficulté à rester près de lui Avoua le médecin

- Moi aussi et je suis son père! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas immunisé comme mes fils?

- Il est très fort et c'est probablement la raison, sans compter que les chaleurs d'un oméga non clamé sont les plus alléchantes. Je te conseil de te tenir loin de lui….Clamer ton propre fils ne serait pas très socialement acceptable

- Il n'est plus mon fils…. Dit-il avec dégoût et Castiel senti une fois de plus son cœur se fendre.

- Tu peux toujours le jeter à la rue maintenant. Il est en pleines chaleurs et tous les alphas du coin se jetteront dessus….L'un d'eux va le clamer et ce ne sera plus ton problème…

- Non! La voix de sa mère le fit presque sursauter et il la regarda avec espoir.

- Il n'en est pas question! Il n'a que 15 ans et je ne le laisserai pas être clamé à 15 ans par n'importe quel alpha!

- Ton fils est une petite chienne en chaleurs qui ne demande que ça! Lui répondit son père

- Zachariah tu es un alpha mais moi je n'en suis pas! Je suis une mère et je l'ai mit au monde! Je sais ce qu'il est maintenant mais je l'ai tout de même nourri de mon lait! S'il doit être un oméga il sera clamé par un BON alpha lorsqu'il aura 18 ans…Pas maintenant il est trop jeune!

- Je refuse de vivre avec un oméga! En étant l'alpha le plus proche de lui je me rend responsable de cette petite merde! Je refuse d'être responsable d'un oméga que je n'ai même pas clamé!

- Ce sera pour les papiers seulement! Je m'occuperai de lui et il demeurera dans la pièce du sous-sol durant ses chaleurs…

.

.

Castiel se rappela avec angoisse de ces jours interminables dans la pièce du sous-sol. Ses premières chaleurs furent atroces et durèrent cinq jours…Cinq jours d'horreur à ressentir ce manque et ce désir inassouvi en lui…L'odeur des alphas de la maison ne lui faisait rien mais il savait que les chaleurs d'un oméga étaient encore plus insupportables lorsqu'un alpha était dans la même pièce. Il avait presque l'impression de n'être déjà plus un être humain mais bien cette bête qu'on lui disait être…Il était affamé de cette chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore….Son corps était envahi du désir de recevoir un alpha en lui…Même s'il était vierge et n'avait jamais jusqu'ici réellement été intéressé au sexe ,son corps se languissait de recevoir le membre dur et dressé d'un alpha qui plongerait en lui, le clamerait et déverserait sa semence au plus profond de lui avant que la base du sexe de l'alpha se gonfle et ne reste emprisonné en lui pour y maintenir cette semence. Son corps se contorsionnait de désir à cette pensée même si elle le dégoûtait…

Son corps était devenu complètement étranger à sa pensée…

Il eut beau tenter de se soulager en pénétrant ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, la brûlure restait à vif et rien ne le soulageait. Son intimité restait enflée, humide et pantelante sans que rien ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

Après cinq jours la douleur cessa enfin…Son corps se débarrassa de sa chaleur insolite, son intimité cessa de s'humidifier et Castiel eut l'impression d'enfin reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Sa mère le fit sortir de la pièce sans lui dire le moindre mot et il alla prendre une longue douche. Son corps était douloureux…Ses doigts inexpérimentés l'avaient blessé, son sexe était à vif à cause de ses masturbations désespérées, ses muscles étaient endoloris et son estomac était tordu par la faim. La douche lui fit énormément de bien.

Le silence de la maison et l'odeur particulière de la cuisine de sa mère lui donna l'impression que les choses s'étaient remises en place….Que tout allait bien aller à présent.

Il était redevenu maître de son corps et ne serait en chaleur qu'aux 5 semaines, le reste du temps il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa vie soit changée…

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage en pensant à tout le retard qu'il avait prit à l'école…Il devra appeler ses amis et leurs demander ce qu'il avait manqué…Oh mon Dieu! Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant l'examen de classification pour être éligible à une bourse en science…Castiel savait qu'il avait toutes les chances de la gagner!

Il allait se remettre immédiatement au travail et reprendre ces cinq journées de malheur qu'il préférait oublier à jamais.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre…

Son lit avait été changé et de nouvelles couvertures propres y trônaient…

Sa chambre avait été rangée et nettoyée de sa pagaille habituelle…

Plus aucun bouquin ne traînait sur son bureau….

Celui-ci était nu et immaculé…

Plus de travaux scolaire, plus de bouquin…Plus d'ordinateur….

Sa bibliothèque était vide…

Tous ce qui avait fait de sa chambre SA chambre avait disparu…

Ne lui restait plus qu'un lit froid, une commode et une table de chevet nue…

- Mes livres…Où sont mes livres? Demanda-t-il en tremblant

Anna qui le regardait silencieusement de sa chambre baissa la tête et se barricada dans sa chambre. Il vit sa mère monter l'escalier et il se jeta presque désespérément sur elle

-Maman! Mes choses ont disparus….

Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais Castiel senti un désespoir sans nom l'envahir et il s'agrippa aux épaules de sa mère

- Maman! S'il te plait! Maman!

- Lâches-la immédiatement! Lui ordonna la voix autoritaire de son père et Castiel figea d'horreur.

La voix de son père l'avait toujours quelque peu terrifié mais quelque chose de différent le glaçait maintenant d'horreur.

La voix alpha de son père faisait resurgir quelque chose de nouveau et d'instinctif en lui….

_Obéi_

Sa tête s'inclina presque immédiatement de façon complètement instinctive et il du lutter contre lui-même pour relever les yeux.

- Où sont mes choses? Demanda-t-il calmement

- Tu n'as pas de choses, oméga…

Deux émotions différentes se battirent en lui…. Deux forces différentes. L'une lui intimidant l'ordre de baisser les yeux et de ne pas contester les ordres de l'alpha et l'autre voulue hurler d'indignation et ordonner qu'on lui rende SES choses!

La lutte de ces deux aspects de lui-même lui donna une migraine terrible qui le fit grimacer.

- Père…Père j'ai besoin de mon matériel scolaire…Il y a école demain et…

Un rire cruel lui glaça le cœur et il ne pu croire que cette cruauté parvenait de l'homme qu'il avait jadis appelé _Papa_

- Il n'y a plus d'école pour toi! Tu es un oméga! Tu as passé cinq jours à être en chaleurs comme une pauvre chienne et tu n'avais pas compris cela? C'est terminé l'école! Tu n'as pas de besoin de livre, ni d'ordinateur ni rien! Lundi, un mentor alpha viendra ici pour t'enseigner comment être un parfait oméga…

Castiel senti ses yeux s'emplir de larmes mais il conserva un air neutre et digne…Comme on le lui avait toujours appris dans cette famille d'alphas…

- Si je ne vais pas à l'école comment je serai médecin?

- Médecin? Hoqueta son père -Tu n'as vraiment rien saisi non?

Le rire de son père le suivit incessamment tandis qu'il se sauva à sa chambre où il s'écroulant sur son lit en hurlant de douleur…

Cette douleur atroce qui semblait lui déchirer le cœur.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

.

Castiel n'avait effectivement pas vraiment saisi l'ampleur de sa situation…L'ampleur de son cauchemar plutôt.

Le maître alpha qui fut engagé à le _domestiquer_ se nommait Crowley et Castiel le détesta immédiatement. Il le regarda d'un air hautain et empli de désir qui lui retourna le cœur.

- Tu es une belle petite chose Lui dit-il en souriant et Castiel serra les poings

- Mon nom est Castiel

- Ça j'en ai strictement rien à foutre chéri…Avoir un nom est un privilège qu'un oméga ne devrait pas avoir…Tu as été éduqué à la façon d'un alpha mon beau mais on va à présent avoir à te rééduquer convenablement…Et baisses les yeux sale petite pute…On ne regarde pas un alpha dans les yeux!

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Baisser les yeux était une chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Il n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant personne…Un héritage du paternel…

Son hésitation sembla amuser quelque peu son maître qui pouffa de rire.

- Un oméga éduqué par des alphas…Bon Dieu…Tu seras tout un défi toi!

Castiel sursauta violement lorsqu'il reçu une gifle au visage et il gémit d'indignation

- Pas un son oméga! Ne jamais émettre le moindre son lorsqu'un alpha te puni! Apprend cette règle au plus vite petit!

- Vous m'avez fait mal!

Une deuxième gifle l'atteint, plus forte que la première

- Je suis un alpha et je pourrais te battre à mort durant des heures sur la place publique si je le voulais…Tu. N'as. Aucun. Droit. Castiel. Je veux que tu te répètes cette phrase une centaine de fois devant le miroir chaque jours jusqu'à ce que tu la saisisse bien…Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé à un oméga mais essais de l'apprendre

- Je ne suis pas stupide! J'ai une moyenne générale de 97% à l'école et…

La troisième gifle fut si puissante que son nez se mit à saigner.

Ce qui était le plus blessant était que Crowley ne semblait même pas fâché…Il le regardait avec un intérêt mitigé et sans aucune colère…Comme on regarde un chien qui tente d'attirer notre attention.

- Tu AVAIS une moyenne générale de 97% Tous cela n'a plus la moindre importance à présent, tu comprends? Les années que tu as passées à l'école ont été une perte de temps pour la société…Si on avait su plus tôt que tu étais un oméga tu n'aurais jamais perdu ton temps sur un banc d'école mon beau! On aurait commencé à t'apprendre tout jeune à être une parfaite petite pute pour ton alpha….Tu aurais appris à faire des fellations et à recevoir un alpha en toi sans sourciller et sans couiner comme une petite chienne…

Les paroles de Crowley l'horrifiait et il eut envie de lui hurler de se taire…Malheureusement son visage lui chauffait et sa petite taille d'adolescent de 15 ans ne l'avantageait pas.

Il savait que ce genre _d'écoles_ pour omégas existait…Que des _enfants_ y apprenaient comment servir de futurs maîtres…L'idée l'avait toujours horrifiée.

Crowley se frappa dans les mains d'un air enjoué comme s'il s'apprêtait à amorcer une leçon importante à son élève.

- Bon! Maintenant c'est moi qui aurai l'honneur de tout t'apprendre et je dois avouer que c'est une joie immense! J'adore éduquer les omégas et toi, mon mignon, tu es le plus joli spécimen qu'il m'ai été donné de voir! Avec tes grands yeux bleus et ton petit air révolté tu feras baver les alphas d'envie….

- Baver d'envie? Je croyais que c'était les omégas les animaux?

Le regard froid que lui lança Crowley lui fit regretter son commentaire, Cette fois son Maître ne le regardait plus avec amusement mais bien avec colère.

- Je te casserai Castiel…Tu peux en être certain…Maintenant je veux que tu répète la leçon numéro un: Je n'ai aucun droit….Répète cette phrase.

Castiel le fixa dans les yeux avec détermination et refusa de prononcer le moindre mot.

La leçon se poursuivit toute la journée….

Puis toute la semaine….

Le vendredi il craqua sous la douleur et répéta les mots qui lui écorchait le cœur et l'âme…

Il les prononça encore et encore ….

Sans jamais les croire.

.

Les leçons de Crowley s'avérèrent bientôt être une véritable lutte de pouvoir.

Castiel savait qu'il était obstiné et le fait d'être un oméga n'y changeait rien. Crowley avait beau lui faire répéter encore et encore qu'il n'était qu'une petite chienne en chaleur sans aucun droit Castiel savait que c'était faux.

Il était toujours lui et personne ne lui ferait croire le contraire.

On l'amena au registraire des omégas de la ville où l'on lui imprima au fer chauffé le numéro de son certificat d'identité oméga sur le poignet droit et où son père dû signer comme étant son alpha légal…Jusqu'à ce qu'un alpha le clame sexuellement, Castiel était à présent sous l'entière responsabilité de son père…Il était sa chose et son père possédait le droit de le vendre ou de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Castiel en mourut presque de honte lorsque l'employé du bureau signifia à son père qu'en tant qu'alpha responsable de lui toute parenté légale se perdait. Son père n'était légalement plus son père mais bien son maître…S'il voulait avoir des activités sexuelles avec Castiel rien ne lui en empêchait…On lui suggéra tout de même de ne pas le clamer durant ses chaleurs car s'il le clamait sexuellement, Castiel serait alors attaché à lui par le lien alpha/oméga et plus personne ne pourrait le clamer par la suite.

Malgré la honte de l'entretien, Castiel savait que son père ne le prendrait jamais sexuellement…Il voulait se débarrassé de lui et non pas y être attaché.

Entre ses séances de giflage, Crowley lui avait tout de même enseigné les rudiments de base que tout omégas devaient connaître.

Il savait maintenant qu'il dégagerait, et à jamais, une odeur caractéristique que tous les alphas pouvaient sentir. L'odeur le distinguait en tant qu'oméga sans alpha ou d'oméga appartenant à un alpha. L'odeur était également différente entre un oméga vierge et un oméga ayant été noué. Castiel était jusque là resté étranger aux réalités sexuelles d'un alpha et n'avait que ressenti un besoin primal en lui durant ses chaleurs sans en comprendre la vraie signification.

Crowley lui expliqua donc, comme à un enfant attardé, que les alphas avaient ce _nœud_, ce renflement qui se formait à la base du pénis au moment où un alpha s'accouplait à un oméga. Ce renflement se formait un peu avant l'éjaculation et soudaient l'alpha et l'oméga pour une durer de 20 minutes environ. On disait alors qu'un oméga était _noué._ Le nouement ne se faisait que lorsque l'oméga était dans ses chaleurs. En dehors de cela il continuait à avoir une odeur alléchante et irrésistible pour les alphas mais la relation sexuelle entre eux était alors semblable à celles des bêtas. Sauf que les omégas lubrifiaient, ce que Castiel savait déjà. Le désir sexuel ne se manifestait plus à lui que par la simple érection, il avait remarqué avec honte que son intimité se lubrifiait lorsqu'il était excité.

Heureusement son appétit sexuel, en dehors de sa période de chaleurs, était resté le même. Ni trop forte ni trop faible. Les alphas avaient donc tort, encore une fois, de croire les omégas comme de vrais animaux sans cesse en manque de sexe!

Crowley continua donc son apprentissage en lui expliquant qu'un oméga qui n'avait qu'eu des relations sexuelles en dehors de ses chaleurs avait la même odeur qu'un oméga vierge…Que tant et aussi longtemps que personne ne l'avait noué, il demeurait avec cette odeur virginal qui était très recherchée par les alphas.

Maintenant, s'il laissait un alpha le nouer, son corps produirait alors de fortes phéromones qui seraient si alléchantes et irrésistibles que l'alpha l'ayant noué serait presque dans l'incapacité de ne pas le prendre une secondes fois…Les phéromones seraient alors de plus en plus puissantes jusqu'au but ultime…

Parce que lorsque un alpha nouait à trois reprises un oméga (et trois reprises à vie, peu importait le temps écoulé) il se déclancherait alors un processus de clamage, rattachant par un lien primale d'alpha/oméga les deux individus.

L'oméga devenait la possession de l'alpha et son odeur possessive englobait l'odeur propre de l'oméga. Le lien était alors autant physique que législatif. Le clamage d'un oméga ne pouvait en aucun cas être contesté et l'alpha devenait le propriétaire légal…Un clamage n'était réversible que par un processus médicamenteux long et coûteux.

Rien de légal n'empêchait un autre alpha de prendre sexuellement l'oméga d'un autre alpha…Il était seulement de notoriété publique d'avoir la courtoisie de le demander à l'alpha auparavant.

L'opinion de l'oméga n'était bien entendu d'aucune importance.

Il était par contre très mal vu de s'accoupler à un oméga-noué durant ses chaleurs.

Un alpha propriétaire avait même le droit légal de prendre des jours de congé à son travail lorsque son oméga était en chaleur.

Castiel engloba tout ce savoir rapidement, comme il avait toujours eu la capacité d'apprendre quoi que ce soit plus rapidement que les autres.

L'intérêt qu'il y portait avait aussi quelque chose de personnel. Il devait savoir ce qui l'attendait…Et il devait savoir comment survivre dans ce monde injuste en tentant d'en ressortir le plus gagnant possible.

Même s'il ne l'acceptait pas, il comprenait que légalement il n'avait réellement plus aucun droit. Il lui était inutile de tenter de chercher de l'aide. Personne ne pouvait rien pour lui et même ses professeurs qui l'avaient tant aimé ne le regarderaient plus qu'avec dégoût…Ça faisait mal de le savoir mais il ne lui servait à rien de se cacher la vérité.

Il savait, pour les avoir entendu se chicaner, que sa mère tenait mordicus à ce que Castiel demeure sous leur toit jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Son père voulait le vendre mais sa mère avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit clamé avant sa majorité et son père dû se résigner.

Il savait par contre que dès le jour de ses 18 ans son père le vendrait à l'alpha le plus offrant et cette idée le répugnait.

Il pouvait comprendre que la plupart des omégas veuillent être clamé, être l'oméga d'un alpha leur donnait une certaine sécurité….Si cet alpha était un homme bien et non pas le genre à s'amuser à prêter son oméga à droite et à gauche…

Mais Castiel ne voulait en aucun cas être clamé….Il ne voulait pas devenir la chose de quelqu'un et il était prêt à lutter contre son propre corps pour cela!

Il se jura de rester bien à l'abri chez lui lors de ses chaleurs.

.

.

Les cinq premières semaines avec son mentor furent éprouvantes pour Castiel.

La journée commençait tôt avec l'arrivé de Crowley vers les 8hoo du matin. Castiel devait alors le saluer dignement et sans le regarder dans les yeux, et tout cela devant le reste de sa famille attablée pour le déjeuner. Castiel en ressentait chaque fois une honte immense. Crowley avait déjà demandé au père de Castiel si celui-ci voulait qu'il domestique Castiel à servir dans la maison, mais Zachariah avait été ferme; il possédait déjà une femme de ménage et ne voulait pas d'un oméga de service. Il voulait que Castiel apprenne les rudiments de bases d'un bon oméga et qu'il quitte au plus vite sa maison. Il ne croyait pas que de domestiquer celui-ci à faire le ménage ne soit vraiment obligatoire, il savait que Castiel serait clamé dès la seconde où il le mettrait à la porte et que l'alpha qui le clamerait n'aurait rien à foutre du fait qu'il sache cuisiner ou pas…Castiel était destiné à être un oméga exclusivement sexuel avec sa bouille adorable, son corps finement formé et ses grands yeux bleus.

Crowley était plutôt heureux de cette décision…Il pouvait alors se consacrer à sa tâche et enseigner à Castiel l'art de se soumettre …

Castiel réalisa assez rapidement que la soumission n'était pas naturelle chez lui. Baisser les yeux devant Crowley lui était toujours aussi pénible. Il avait moins de difficulté à le faire avec son père puisqu'il avait toujours eu une certaine crainte envers celui-ci. Crowley dû lui répéter à plusieurs reprises et à l'aide de gifles de baisser _ses satanés yeux avant qu'il ne les lui crève!_

- Je ne comprend pas que j'ai encore à te le répéter, sale tête de mule! Maugréa-t-il au cours de la 5e semaine.

Castiel resta silencieux, la tête baissée et les poings serrés le long du corps. Son mentor le remarqua immédiatement et se rapprocha

- Tss-tss…. Laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton désapprobateur - Pourquoi tu serres les poings? Tu te rebelles encore mon beau? Après tout ce temps tu oses encore te rebeller?

- Je n'ai rien dit, maître Crowley….Répondit-il du ton le plus respectueux qu'il soit en mesure de prendre.

Crowley lui releva doucement le visage

- Tu te crispes, mon cœur….Tu es un oméga Castiel, un oméga ne ressent pas de colère….

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas un oméga alors! Répondit-il bêtement ce qui fit sourire son maître

- Que oui, tu en es un….Tu dois apprendre à refouler ta colère…Les seules émotions qui t'appartiennent sont….? Allez Castiel, on a déjà appris tout cela…

Castiel tourna la tête d'un geste brusque

- Je ne me rappelle plus… Menti-t-il

- Tu oses me mentir en plein visage mon mignon?

- je me rappelle plus, Maître

- Menteur!

Castiel soupira…Crowley, même s'il n'en parlait jamais, connaissait l'extrême intelligence de Castiel et ne se laissa donc pas berner

Castiel soupira et entama sa leçon, malgré lui

- un oméga ne ressent ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni la déception et aucune autres des émotions qui caractérise l'être humain. Tel un animal, il ressent la faim, la soif, la douleur et tout autres sensations mettant en danger sa survie et….

- Castiel, ne me fait pas perde mon temps! Je ne t'ai pas demandé tout le bouquin! Quelles sont les émotions que peuvent ressentir les omégas?

- La peur, l'envie et le désir sexuel et la honte devant la désapprobation de son maître alpha….

- Bien

-… Mais je n'y crois pas

La gifle ne l'ébranla à peine et il resta de marbre devant l'assaut

- Personne ne te demande ton avis sale petite pute! Crowley avait perdu son impassibilité devant les remarques de Castiel, il semblait de plus en plus embarrassé, ébranlé même, de constater que Castiel continuait à répliquer après 5 semaines de domestication

- Alors expliquez moi _Maître_ comment il est possible que je sois toujours aussi _Fâché, indigné, dégoûté et…_

La gifle, cette fois, lui fit pousser un bref gémissement de douleur.

- Sale petite…

L'entré de Zachariah au salon fit taire Crowley qui ravala sa colère

- Il est toujours aussi têtu? Demanda évasivement l'homme sans même poser les yeux sur son fils

- Oui, la pire tête de mule de ma carrière mais j'en viendrai à bout…Faites moi plaisir Zachariah et n'élevé jamais plus d'oméga….Vous les rendez beaucoup trop fiers et têtus!

Castiel cru apercevoir un bref éclat de fierté dans les yeux de son père face à la ténacité de son fils mais ce fut si bref que Castiel allait se demander à jamais s'il avait rêvé.

- La semaine prochaine je commencerai à le dompter sexuellement…Commença Crowley et Castiel poussa un cri de surprise

Domestication sexuelle? Crowley allait-il le forcer à faire des choses?

- Ma femme demande s'il n'est pas trop jeune? Demanda simplement son père

- Trop jeune? Bon Dieu non! Un bon oméga est domestiqué sexuellement dès l'enfance de nos jours! La plupart des alphas ne les utilisent sexuellement que vers l'âge de 18 ans mais l'oméga a déjà une bonne expérience depuis…

- Bon

- Je ne veux pas! Clama fortement Castiel. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas osé parler ainsi devant son père mais cette fois il n'arrivait pas à se taire.

- Tu feras ce que ton maître te dira… Lui répondit simplement son père mais Castiel s'entêta

- Non! Je ne veux pas apprendre à être _un bon oméga_…Je veux apprendre les sciences! Et les mathématiques! Et l'histoire! Je veux voir mes amis! Je veux sortir et je veux retrouver la vie que j'avais! Je ne veux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec un homme deux fois mon âge! Je ne veux rien apprendre de tout cela! Je ne serai jamais l'oméga personnel de quelque sale alpha que ce soit! Je me tuerai plutôt que de laisser l'un d'entre eux me toucher!

- La ferme!| Gronda son père en le regardant, cette fois, ce que Castiel considérait comme une amélioration en soi

- Papa! Comment peux-tu vouloir ÇA pour moi? Je suis le même! Tu étais fier de mes résultats scolaires! Tu savais que j'allais aller loin dans la vie…Et maintenant je devrais me contenter d'être l'animal du premier alpha qui se pointera? Papa? Supplia-t-il en voyant que celui-ci fuyait à présent son regard

- Crowley! Gronda celui-ci soudainement d'une voix alpha qui fit frissonner Castiel de peur - Vous devez travailler plus sérieusement à la domestication de cet oméga…Je suis plutôt déçu…Je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre parler ainsi…

- Mais papa!

Cette fois son père se tourna directement vers lui et le fusilla sur place

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi sale petite chose dégoûtante! Gronda-t-il d'un ton sans réplique avant de sortir du salon.

Castiel resta pétrifié sur place, le cœur déchiré et les membres tremblotants de douleur.

- Ne pleure pas! Lui ordonna la voix autoritaire de son maître et Castiel tenta de ravaler les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la poitrine. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et il était à deux doigts de se laisser aller à pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis ce jour affreux où il était devenu oméga.

- Ne Pleure Pas Castiel….Tu dois absolument reprendre le contrôle de tes émotions, tu m'entend? La voix était ferme et toujours aussi autoritaire mais Castiel y senti quelque chose de nouveau…Une brève impression que Crowley lui ordonnait de ne pas pleurer non seulement parce qu'un oméga ne pleurait pas mais aussi pour son propre bien…

Être oméga voulait-il dire être psychologiquement plus fort qu'un alpha?

Les omégas semblaient-ils êtres si insensibles pour la simple et unique raison qu'ils avaient appris, à force de souffrir, à se renforcir?

Plus que jamais, à présent, Castiel souhaita avoir un mentor oméga…Un vieil oméga expérimenté qui lui expliquerait les règles de leur survie…

Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu de Vieil oméga…Et il savait que leur espérance de vie atteignait les 130 ans (100 pour les alphas).

Il savait que les omégas conservaient un air de jeunesse quasi éternel. Ils vieillissaient normalement jusqu'à ce que leur corps atteigne la maturité adulte puis ils figeaient durant de nombreuses décennies…

Que leur arrivaient-ils lorsque leurs corps finissaient pourtant à rattraper leurs ages? (Vers 100 ans environ)…Soudainement, il ne voulu plus le savoir. Il ravala ses larmes et regarda Crowley avec un visage impassible.

- Bien…Approuva celui-ci -C'est bien Castiel…

.

.

Le lendemain, Crowley en était à lui apprendre comment se tenir en public.

- Bientôt je t'amènerai dans des endroits publics et tu devras agir comme un bon oméga….

- Je vois rarement des omégas dans les lieux publics...Maître. Ajouta-t-il rapidement

- Et pourquoi Castiel?

Castiel se remémora l'une de leur première leçon civique.

- Chaque oméga doit être accompagné d'un alpha…Récita-t-il puis il fronça les sourcils - Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive si un oméga sortait sans un alpha?

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé la permission de poser une question. Lui rappela Crowley et Castiel dû se retenir de soupirer d'exaspération

- Je vais te répondre simplement parce que c'est une excellente question mais la prochaine fois rappelles-toi ta place!

- Oui Maître…

- Si un oméga était retrouvé seul, il est ''civiquement '' bien vu de le ramener à son maître le plus tôt possible…

- Avec ça? Demanda Castiel en présenta l'intérieur de son poignet droit où avait été inscrit au fer un numéro de série

- Oui, n'importe qui peut aller sur le site internet officiel international du recensement des omégas et entrer le numéro d'identification. Ce numéro nous donne tous les renseignements sur l'oméga. Son nom, son âge, sa date de naissance, la date de son identification (donc de ses premières chaleurs) Les commentaires des alphas qui ont dû le domestiquer ou l'école où il a reçue sa domestication, le nom de son alpha responsable et s'il est clamé, le nom de son alpha propriétaire…

- N'importe qui peut avoir accès à ces renseignements? S'étonna Castiel

- Bien sûr! Les renseignements sur un oméga ne sont un secret pour personne! En sachant ces renseignements, un alpha ou un bêta peut donc ramener l'oméga égaré à son propriétaire ou son responsable…

- il est obligé?

- Quelle question! Un alpha n'est jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit! Un alpha est un gentlemen et bien sûr qu'il ramènera un oméga à son propriétaire…Après s'être habituellement amusé quelques heures avec lui….

- Et c'est Gentlemen ÇA?

Il reçu une taloche derrière la tête mais n'en avait cure

-Un oméga est une chose! Un alpha ne devrait JAMAIS laisser son oméga seul dans les rues! Il peut s'escompter chanceux qu'on le lui retourne! Vous êtes devenues de précieuses petites putains et les propriétaires de bordel en cherchent toujours plus…Et c'est devenue drôlement cher de se payer un oméga dans un bordel! Quand j'étais jeune, on pouvait se payer une de ces petites chiennes pour à peine 20 dollars…C'est maintenant devenu un luxe! Les bordels ne sont fréquentés que par les hommes riches…Il est tout de même encore très populaire d'y amener son fils alpha à sa majorité pour qu'il couche avec un oméga en chaleur et ça c'est coûteux… Au moins 300 dollars…

- Est-ce qu'il arrive souvent que les omégas soient alors clamés par des alphas qui ne le prévoyait pas?

- Les alphas savent se tenir…Mais oui, ça arrive…Surtout les jeunes alphas, ils perdent la tête lorsqu'ils sentent un oméga et encore plus lorsqu'ils sentent un oméga en chaleur! On doit sans cesse leur rappeler de ne nouer l'oméga qu'une fois! Je t'ai déjà parlé de cet aspect biologique non? Une fois noués, vous sécréter de puissantes phéromones qui deviennent irrésistible à l'alpha…Vous voulez être noués et ensuite clamé, c'est votre instinct de survie et de jeunes alphas sous-estime fréquemment l'attrait que vous avez sur eux…On apprend en vieillissant…Je n'ai personnellement jamais clamé d'oméga mais j'en ai noués des centaines…Ton père est également un habitué des bordels et il n'en a jamais clamé…Le clamage est plus populaire chez les jeunes alphas…Ils y voient une sorte de pouvoir ou je ne sais quoi…

- Et ce lien alpha/oméga qui se forme? Demanda Castiel avec curiosité car ce semblait être un sujet tabou. Crowley n'en parlait jamais alors Castiel, curieux de nature, n'en était que plus intéressé

- Beaucoup de chose se disent sur ce supposé lien alpha/oméga mais je n'en crois pas un mot! C'est une notion romanesque d'un lien purement biologique…

- Que voulez-vous dire Maître? Que dit-on de ce lien? S'il vous plait?

Crowley soupira d'ennui

- Je vais t'en parler mais promet moi de ne pas le dire à ton père!

- Promis!

- Bon, certains alphas qui ont clamé un oméga prétendre ressentir un lien avec eux…

- Un lien?

- Cesse de m'interrompre!

- Pardon

- Un lien oui, je crois personnellement que c'est instinctif, histoire de lier éternellement un alpha à un oméga reproductifs et assurer la survie de la race…Les omégas ne portent que rarement des enfants à présents mais avant il était primordial de se reproduire et il était plus simple pour la nature, j'imagine, de créer un lien d'attachement envers l'oméga pour que l'alpha le garde auprès de lui et lui assure sécurité et nourriture…Il est prouvé que les omégas sont sentimentalement attachés à leur alpha…Lorsqu'un alpha meure son oméga se laisse souvent mourir de faim…

Castiel eut envie de grimacer de dégoût…Se laisser mourir de faim à la mort de son alpha? Plutôt hurler de joie non?

- C'est de l'amour?

Crowley éclata de rire

- De l'amour? Où vas-tu chercher des conneries pareilles! L'oméga ressent de la fidélité envers son alpha et l'alpha…parait-il, un attachement…Probablement un désir primal de protection envers son oméga…Les jeunes aiment cette idée de protéger un être plus faible et c'est pourquoi le clamage redevient populaire auprès des jeunes…

Par la suite, Crowley refusa de répondre à ses questions et continua à lui apprendre les règles de base du comportement à avoir en public soit; ne rien dire, ne rien penser, rester auprès de son alpha et laisser les autres alphas nous tâter sans rien dire.

Castiel était persuadé qu'il échouerait lamentablement sa première sortie…Le premier alpha qui viendrait le tâter comme une bête de foire aura droit à son poing en pleine figure…

.

.

Vers la fin de l'avant-midi, Castiel commença à se sentir fiévreux. Il tenta de chasser son malaise mais celui-ci empira rapidement.

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il pouvait _sentir_ l'odeur alpha de Crowley…C'était nouveau pour lui. Crowley lui avait appris qu'au fil des mois il allait commencer à reconnaître l'odeur des alphas et Castiel ressenti une soudaine panique…

Il pouvait très bien sentir l'odeur de Crowley…Une odeur d'alpha dominant….Une odeur musquée et étrangement enivrante. Il ressenti alors cet instinct profondément enfoui en lui d'oméga qui lui donna envie de s'agenouiller devant l'alpha dominant devant lui…De s'offrir à lui….De le séduire et de se faire clamer…

Castiel se secoua vivement

Se faire clamer? Par Crowley?

Mais comment son corps pouvait il concevoir une chose aussi horrible?

Il compris rapidement en ressentant une humidité en lui et se senti habité par une honte sans pareille.

Bon Dieu!

Il était en chaleurs…..

Crowley le remarqua évidement immédiatement et se tut au milieu d'une phrase et le regarda attentivement avec des yeux noirs de désirs…

Lorsqu'il parla ce fut avec une voix rauque

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu allais être en chaleurs aujourd'hui!

- Je ne savais pas

- Tu aurais dû savoir!

- Comment je peux savoir?

- Tu apprends à calculer espèce d'idiot de première! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Tu sens bon Castiel…Trop bon…

Il s'approcha de son élève et lui agrippa brusquement les cheveux et rapprocha sa tête pour le humer longuement

- Maître?

- Merde! Jamais je n'ai rencontré un oméga qui sente si diablement bon!

Il posa sa main possessivement dans son dos et rapprocha son corps.

Castiel avait peur, Crowley ne semblait plus rien contrôler et Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi

- Je te nouerais là, tout de suite, mon cœur…Mais je ne crois pas que je m'arrêterais….Qu'est-ce que tu me fais sale petite pute!

Il le repoussa alors soudainement

- Va voir ta mère, pas ton père! Et dis lui de te boucler dans ta chambre au sous-sol au plus vite…Je reviendrai après tes chaleurs.

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et couru vers sa mère.

.

.

Ces deuxièmes chaleurs furent encore plus pénibles que les premières même si elles ne durèrent que 3 jours.

La douleur, le besoin, ne lui laissa aucun moment de répit. Il se tordait sur le lit, agonisant d'envie, son corps plus poisseux que jamais.

Il avait senti un alpha, un puissant alpha et son corps refusait de lâcher prise. Il voulait être clamé, même si son cerveau ne le voulait pas. Il savait qu'il lui serrait impossible de résister à un alpha dans cet état. L'odeur d'un alpha durant ses chaleurs était décidément trop irrésistible. La lutte entre son corps et son esprit allait être encore plus pénible qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Ses trois jours de chaleurs lui furent si pénibles qu'il ne mangea pas du tout et dû se forcer à penser à boire. Son corps se déshydrata rapidement et son corps était à bout de fatigue et au bord de l'épuisement fatal lorsque la douleur le quitta enfin. Il fut si mal en point que ses parents firent venir le docteur Smith. Celui-ci l'examina longuement et lui débuta une perfusion de Lactate Ringer en expliquant à ses parents;

- C'est fréquent chez les jeunes omégas. Ils manquent d'expérience et leurs chaleurs les prennent par surprise. J'ai déjà vu des omégas mourir d'épuisement. C'est plus facile lorsqu'ils sont clamés. Les chaleurs sont alors moins intenses lorsque leurs alphas les prennent…Mais un oméga qui passe ses chaleurs sans même se faire nouer une fois…Ils oublient parfois de boire et leurs corps dépensent énormément d'énergie et de liquides…Les chaleurs sont extrêmement exigeantes sur le cœur…Il est jeune et en santé, il va se remettre mais pensez à envoyer une femme ou un bêta le forcer à boire et à manger la prochaine fois.

.

.

Lorsque Crowley revint, il ne parla jamais de ce bref moment de faiblesse qu'il avait démontré devant Castiel. Il fut cependant encore plus strict et sévère.

Il commença à le sortir avec lui et Castiel se révéla être un oméga entêté et impoli, ce qui lui valu de nombreuses gifles et taloches derrière la tête. Crowley l'accusa d'être l'oméga le plus entêté et désobéissant qu'il n'eut connu et Castiel reçu une gifle lorsqu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce qui lui paru être un compliment.

Crowley fit le point aux parents de Castiel et ne leur cacha pas la vérité; Castiel ne sera probablement, qu'après de nombreuses années, un oméga obéissant. Il avait une personnalité naturellement dominante et son éducation avait renforcit ce trait

- Alors il restera toujours aussi têtu? Demanda son père

- Oui, mais il apprend à se tenir…Il réplique de moins en moins…Vous avez des idées à qui vous allez le vendre?

- J'ai plusieurs offres…Je ne savais pas que les gens étaient prêt à payer si cher pour un oméga…

- Vous y gagnerez à la fin, Zachariah… Sourit Crowley

- J'ai perdu un fils! Ça reste irréparable!

- Vous saviez depuis ses 13 ans qu'il n'était pas un alpha

- Mais je le croyais être bêta et c'était toujours ça! Ma fille est une bêta et je l'aime! Bien sûr, avec un fil on souhaite toujours qu'il soit un puissant alpha mais j'avais fais mon deuil! Il était peut-être bêta mais il restait qu'il faisait ma fierté à l'école! Un géni Crowley! Cet enfant était un vrai géni! Il était vif et intelligent! En santé et beau comme un cœur! En plus il avait plusieurs traits de mon propre caractère et réussissait à avoir mon affection même s'il était un bêta. Il allait devenir médecin…J'étais fier de lui…

Castiel écouta son père en serrant les lèvres. Le cœur battant la chamade. Il eut envie de hurler, de crier à son père qu'il était toujours le même! Qu'il était toujours Castiel Novak! Qu'il était toujours son fils, qu'il était toujours aussi intelligent et qu'il avait toujours ces traits de caractères propres à son père…

Mais il savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien.

Au moins pouvait-il se consoler avec ces paroles d'affection que son père déclarait avoir eue envers lui…Même s'il parlait au passé.

Même s'il parlait comme si Castiel était mort et enterré…Ce qu'il était probablement à ses yeux.

.

.

Les leçons sexuelles commencèrent cette semaine là.

Castiel eut beau refuser, s'entêter et même supplier Crowley, celui-ci resta de marbre.

-Tu dois apprendre cela! Ton père m'a donné le nom de quelques acheteurs potentiels et crois-moi, tu as intérêt à savoir comment les satisfaire parce qu'ils en ont eu des omégas!

- Je ne veux pas être acheté!

- Tu préfères finir dans un bordel? Je t'y vois bien en fait

- Ni l'un ni l'autre!

- C'est les deux seuls choix que tu as, mon cœur

- Alors je me tuerai!

- Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire chéri, tu ne le ferais jamais, tu as un caractère trop fort.

- Ça arrive Maître que des omégas se suicident? Demanda Castiel soudainement

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Ça voulait donc dire que oui….

Ils s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Castiel, en fait ce qui en restait, parce que la mère de Castiel avait été rétive face à l'idée que son jeune fils commence sont éducation sexuelle.

- Bon, Je vais commencé tranquillement avec toi…Tu as déjà eu quelque expérience sexuelles que ce soit Castiel? Lui demanda Crowley en commençant à détacher sa ceinture et Castiel se crispa.

- Je…C'est pas vos affaires… Marmonna-t-il

- Je suis ton mentor et tu n'as absolument pas à avoir le moindre secret pour moi…Alors?

Castiel rougit des pieds à la tête.

Il avait eu quelques baisés volés avec des filles, quelques séances de pelotages mutuelles qui ont quelques fois peut-être dégénérées en séances de masturbations mutuelles mais jamais plus que cela. Il avait d'ailleurs réalisé depuis peu qu'il semblait aussi s'intéresser aux garçons.

- Je…J'étais trop occupé avec mes études… Crowley éclata de rire

- C'est ça, à d'autre! Tu as 15 ans et même les études ne peuvent pas empêcher un ado d'avoir des envies! T'es mignon à croquer alors ne me fait pas croire qu'aucune fille n'a tentée de te séduire!

- J'ai…Eu des expériences mais rien qui soit une vraie relation sexuelle… Dit-il en se sentant rougir des pieds à la tête

- Tu as touché une fille? Castiel hocha la tête

- Tu as fait plus? Tu as fait jouir une fille avec tes doigts? Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête

- Avec ta bouche?

- Non

- Et elles?

- Des touchers…

- Pas de fellations?

- Non

- Et avec des garçons?

- Non…

- Tu n'as jamais touché un autre garçon? S'étonna Crowley et Castiel se passa la main derrière la nuque

- NON!

- Mais tu en avais envie?

- Peut-être….Je commençais à croire que j'étais bisexuel…Avoua-t-il avec gène

- Bon…Si les filles t'intéresse toujours tu n'as qu'à souhaiter être acheté par un alpha dont la femme aime bien les omégas…Beaucoup de femme en sont friandes! C'est d'ailleurs la reproduction de femmes et d'omégas qui assure la continuité de la race oméga…Avant c'était plus hasardeux parce que lorsque les omégas enfantaient, ils donnaient naissance à 85% à une fille, 10% à un oméga, 4% un bêta mâle et 1% un alpha…

- Et une femme et un alpha? Demanda curieusement Castiel

- À 60% un male alpha, à 35% un bêta de sexe masculin ou féminin et un négligeable 5% un male oméga…Tes parents n'ont pas été chanceux…Ou plutôt ils ont eu toute les possibilités! Deux fils alphas, une fille bêta et un fils oméga…

- Et vous Maître? Vous venez d'une famille d'alphas?

- Des questions personnelles mon joli? Tu ne dois jamais poser de questions personnelles à un alpha Castiel…

- C'est une simple question…

- Je proviens d'une famille d'alphas dominants…

- il y a des alphas qui ne sont pas dominants? Demanda Castiel

- Il y en a des plus dominants que d'autres…Tu sera plus attiré par des alphas de longues lignés, tu verras…Mais est-ce que tu fais exprès de poser des questions parce que tu veux retarder notre leçon, mon beau?

Castiel baissa les yeux, malgré lui

- S'il vous plait? Je ne veux pas faire ces choses….Supplia-t-il malgré lui

- Mon cœur! C'est la récompense de tout mon travail et tu voudrais me l'enlever? Mets-toi à genoux devant moi. Je t'apprendrai à donner une fellation…

Castiel se balança d'un pied sur l'autre sans pouvoir se résoudre à obéir.

- Castiel? Obéis immédiatement! Lui ordonna son maître et le ton alpha de celui-ci lui fit presque courber la tête. Il détestait que son corps réagisse de façon si soumise aux ordres d'un alpha et chaque fois qu'il tentait d'y résister ça lui donnait des migraines terribles.

- À genoux…IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Il obéi et s'agenouilla devant son maître. Crowley commença à détacher son pantalon et Castiel dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour ne pas se sauver à toutes jambes…

- T'en fais pas mon cœur, je suis ton mentor et je serai très patient avec toi… Le rassura Crowley. Son sexe était déjà dur et il poussa la tête de celui-ci contre les lèvres de l'adolescent. Castiel eut un mouvement de recul mais son maître posa une main derrière sa nuque pour le tenir en place et Castiel ouvrit la bouche, malgré lui.

.

.

Il ne prit pas loin de deux semaines avant de, selon Crowley, être en mesure d'offrir une fellation digne d'un Dieu. Il eut droit à sa part de nausées, de haut-le-cœur, de vomissement, de gifle et d'injures mais il fini par être capable d'envisager de faire une fellation à Crowley sans que ça ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid...

Et ça lui faisait peur…

Étais-ce ainsi qu'un oméga devenait si déconnecté

Il prit panique lorsque Crowley commença la leçon suivante et lui ordonna de se déshabiller.

- Non! Argumenta-t-il

- Bon! Ça recommence! Se plaignit Crowley de façon théâtrale - Tu vas recommencer à protester mon poussin?

- Je suis pudique…

- Avec un corps comme le tien? Allons donc! Et comment je suis supposé te baiser si tu restes habillé?

Castiel senti sa poitrine se serrer

- Mais je ne veux pas que…

Crowley le coupa

- Combien de centaine de fois Castiel, Sérieusement, je devrai te répéter la leçon de base consistant en JE ME FOU ROYALEMENT DE CE QUE TU PEUX PENSER! Avant que ça entre de façon permanente dans ton petit cerveau d'oméga?

- Je ne veux pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec vous! J'ai 15 ans et vous en avez 41!

-…Et ceux qui se battent présentement entre eux pour t'acheter à ton père en ont 60 et plus…

- Qu… Quoi?

- Tu croyais quoi mon coeur? Un oméga mignon comme toi ça vaut le prix! Le fait que tu sois aussi irrésistible et qu'en plus ton père ait fait la promesse que tu ne sois pas noué une seule fois avant de te vendre te donne une valeur qu'un alpha de moins de 60 ans ne pourrait pas espérer pouvoir s'offrir! Une véritable enchère est en train de prendre vie! Avec le prix qu'on offre pour toi je ne sais même pas si ta mère réussira à convaincre ton père de ne pas te vendre avant tes 18 ans!

Castiel senti un dégoût l'envahir

- Vous mentez!

- Tu crois? Tu veux savoir combien offre le dernier acheteur potentiel?

- NON!

- Tu fais bien, c'est indécent…Mon rôle est alors de bien te préparer...Parce que celui qui t'achètera s'attendra à retrouver un oméga bien dressé avec le prix qu'il aura payé!

- C'est dégoûtant…

- C'est ça…En attendant tu enlèves tes vêtements et tu te places à quatre pattes sur le lit…Et je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Castiel en aurait pleuré de dépit.

Comment étais-ce possible que ça arrive?

Il avait fréquenté l'école où les professeurs les avaient mit en garde contre l'abus sexuel et voilà qu'un homme de 41 ans allait le violer au vu et au su de tout le monde dans sa propre chambre sans que cela ne brise aucune loi bien qu'il n'ai que 15 ans?

Pourquoi étais-ce si différent?

S'il avait été un bêta ou un alpha il aurait pu courir au poste de police le plus proche et on lui aurait assuré protection et sécurité. Crowley aurait été arrêté et accusé d'abus sexuel sur un mineur…

Mais il était un oméga et n'avait donc aucun droit….

Il pouvait se compter chanceux…Certain oméga avaient droit à cette leçon dès l'âge de 10 ans…

Il enleva ses vêtements et se mit en position….Les mains fortement agrippés aux draps de son lit. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Crowley tenta de le pénétrer. Son corps n'était pas excité et donc pas lubrifié…Crowley lui donna donc une nouvelle leçon.

- Tu savais que le corps d'un oméga réagissait à l'odeur d'un alpha, mon beau?

Castiel secoua la tête sans bouger.

Crowley se toucha le sexe et posa ensuite sa main contre le nez de Castiel. L'odeur était familière et très forte, il la reconnaissait en tant qu'alpha mais en dehors de ses chaleurs elle ne l'attirait pas particulièrement. Son corps y réagit tout de même et s'humidifia même si son sexe restait impassible.

Castiel considéra dès cet instant son corps comme le pire traite qui soit.

Il était à présent complètement ouvert mais sans même ressentir la moindre excitation.

Il hurla de douleur lorsque Crowley le pénétra…

Il pleura au deuxième coup rein et le supplia au troisième.

Crowley l'accusa d'agir comme un enfant et Castiel dû tenir sa langue. Il eut envie de lui crier, de lui hurler qu'il ÉTAIT un enfant! On aurait dû le protéger et non pas laisser cet adulte le violer de la sorte.

La douleur était atroce et il pleura et cria durant toute la relation…

Il se souvint que sa mère avait les yeux rougit par les larmes lorsqu'il descendit pour le souper…Des heures plus tard.

_Castiel soupira de lassitude contre la vitre froide de sa chambre._

_Un an et demi s'était écoulé depuis cette fois où Crowley l'avait violé pour lui enseigner l'art de recevoir un alpha en lui comme un bon petit oméga…_

_Un an et demi depuis ce viol dans sa propre chambre avec ses parents dînant tranquillement au rez-de-chaussée._

_Il avait 15 ans à ce moment là et en avait presque 17 à présent et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un million de vies._

_IL n'avait pas 17 ans et était aussi épuisé qu'un vieillard…_

_Les leçons avec Crowley étaient terminées depuis quelques mois et Castiel ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait détesté cet homme…Il était un alpha, pas plus cruel ou méchant que n'importe quel alpha._

_Il avait d'ailleurs été la seule personne à s'être occupé et soucié de lui depuis qu'il était un oméga._

_Crowley n'avait jamais été volontairement cruel à son égard et ne l'avait traité que comme devait l'être un oméga._

_Il avait vu bien pire depuis…_

_Castiel avait commencé à sortir clandestinement de sa chambre la nuit pour aller se promener à l'extérieur et prétendre à une vie normal. Il prenait garde de ne se faire voir par personne et surtout de ne pas aller trop loin…Ses chaleurs avaient tendances à ne pas être régulières et la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était de se retrouver dehors en pleines chaleurs!_

_Il ne vivait plus que pour ces petites escapades…Le reste de ses journées consistant à rester seul, assis sur son lit à contempler les murs. Son père et ses frères l'ignoraient. Sa mère le fuyait…Il y avait Anna…Anna qui, à sa façon lui démontrait que pour elle, il n'avait pas changé…._

_Comme lorsqu'elle lui avait rendue sa peluche Boubou…Un mouton à l'air stupide et complètement miteux qu'il avait depuis son enfance…Une peluche affreuse qu'il avait pourtant tenu contre lui durant toutes ses nuits d'enfance et qu'il gardait sous son oreiller, même à son adolescence…On la lui avait enlevée en même temps que toutes ses autres choses et Castiel avait éclaté en sanglots lorsque Anna la lui avait tendue avant de disparaître rapidement de sa chambre pour ne pas se faire voir par ses parents à interagir avec l'oméga de la maison…_

_Castiel passait à présent ses nuits à serrer le mouton pelucheux contre son cœur, tentant de retrouver un peu de l'innocence de son enfance._

_Ce fut ensuite des livres qu'il trouva sous son oreiller chaque soir et son cœur se fendit d'amour pour sa grande sœur qui lui faisait alors le plus beau des cadeaux; celui de le reconnaître comme une personne…_

_À part ces petits moments volés à la vie, Castiel n'attendait plus grand-chose de celle-ci. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses cours avec Crowley il n'avait même plus l'occasion de se rebeller…Plus personne à qui parler même si c'était pour recevoir une gifle en plein visage, c'était tout de même mieux que cet oublis total!_

_Sa mère lui avait appris, la veille que Crowley avait rejoint ce qui était devenu une véritable enchère pour l'acheter et Castiel n'en avait ressenti qu'un vague intérêt._

_Il ne voulait pas être acheté….Ne voulait surtout pas être clamé et il trouva tout de même ironique que le plus puissant des alphas, le plus dominant, comme Crowley se décrivait lui-même, veuille l'acheter lui…_

_Oui, presque drôle…_

_Voulait-il être acheté par Crowley?_

_Non_

_Mais entre lui et un alpha inconnu…Peut-être serait-il mieux d'appartenir à un alpha qu'il connaissait._

_Surtout un alpha qui le connaissait lui…_

_Il savait de toute façon que son opinion n'avait aucune importance et que son père le donnerait au plus offrant…Même s'il avait promit à sa femme qu'il ne vendrait pas Castiel au premier venu…_

_Il savait également que Crowley avait énormément d'argent…_

_Il soupira de dépit une nouvelle fois…_

_La nuit semblait froide mais belle…_

_Un désir de liberté l'envahi soudain et il décida de sortir quelques temps…Juste pour se dégourdir les jambes et humer l'air frais…_

_Il ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait changer à jamais à cause de cette décision futile d'aller respirer l'air frais…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

.

.

Dean observa la première neige tomber et soupira profondément.

La nuit était calme et paisible. Il revenait du garage où il travaillait et était appuyé contre l'impala, une bière à la main….

L'apothéose de sa journée…

Il aimait son travail, il aimait son père et son frère Sam mais sans le vouloir…Quelque chose de cette vie lui faisait défaut.

Il avait sans cesse l'impression de jouer un rôle…

Celui du digne fils à son père…

Il avait 20 ans, presque 21 et il était incapable de prendre ses propres décisions… Il aurait voulu partir, se choisir un appartement à lui, vivre sa vie mais une seule phrase de son père l'avait fait revenir sur sa décision la famille, c'est fait pour rester soudée, Dean

Alors il était resté…Parce que son père voulait qu'il reste avec lui…

Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien tout les trois, non? En plus, son père et son frère avait besoin de lui pour les empêcher de se chamailler comme des enfants!

Sam avait 17 ans et la même tête de mule que son père…Il était également ce que John Winchester qualifiait de _Foutu socialiste idéaliste de mes deux…_

Samuel voulait aller à l'université dès l'année suivante et étudier le droit…Il rêvait depuis son enfance de sauver le monde! La veuve et l'orphelin, le pauvre, les baleines…

Dean avait toujours admiré son frère pour cet esprit indépendant qu'il avait.

Sam était probablement la seule personne au monde qui fut royalement enragée d'être un alpha…

Dean allait se souvenir à jamais de ce moment…Sam avait 13 ans et avait tenté de cacher à tout le monde qu'il était soudainement en mesure de sentir les omégas…Dean avait tout de suite vu clair dans son jeu…Un alpha qui sent pour la première fois un oméga est difficile à cacher…

Dean se souvenait de sa première fois à lui…Il avait 13 ans et avait embrassé sa première fille. Il savait être alpha…Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Papa était alpha, son grand-père aussi et l'arrière jusqu'à l'infini!

Il avait tout de même été déboussolé lorsque l'odeur lui était parvenue…

Elle était douce et enivrante et pleine de promesse…Il avait tournée la tête dans tout les sens pour en découvrir la provenance et son père avait sourit sans rien dire…Il savait très bien ce que son jeune fils sentait.

L'oméga était à plusieurs mètres d'eux…Et Dean l'avait regardé comme il n'avait jamais regardé un oméga…

Il l'avait trouvé beau et excitant et son sexe s'était dressé douloureusement.

Son père avait alors posée une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Tu es un alpha à présent mon fils…Ce soir nous fêterons en ton honneur!

Et Dean s'était senti tout heureux…Parce qu'il avait rendu son père heureux.

Il avait tout fait par la suite pour continuer à le rendre fier…

Il avait accompagné son père au bordel à ses 18 ans pour nouer un oméga pour la première fois…Parce que son père disait que c'était la tradition.

Il était devenu mécanicien…Parce que son père disait qu'il avait cela dans le sang.

Il demeurait dans la maison paternel…parce son père avait dit que la famille devait rester soudée.

L'idée de vivre sa propre vie commençait de plus en plus à le démanger.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir le courage et l'indépendance de Sam?

.

.

Dean prit une autre gorgée de sa bière.

Il se demandait s'il aurait été une personne différente si sa mère n'était pas décédée lorsqu'il avait eu 5 ans…

Cette femme, dont il n'arrivait plus à bien redéfinir le visage, lui avait toujours cruellement manquée.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle il avait envie de fonder une famille, de trouver quelqu'un à chérir et à protéger…

Quelqu'un qui le chérirait aussi…

Il ne voulait pas finir comme son père…Ce veuf éternel qui se contentait de coucher avec la première inconnue et de fréquenter le bordel pour se taper un ou deux omégas par année…

Il avait envie de plus…

De quelque chose de plus confortable que cela…

Sam allait bientôt les quitter et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas abandonner son père seul…John était si fier de ses fils, si plein d'amour pour eux que ça le tuerait…

Dean se devait de demeurer un bon fils…

.

.

Un son le fit sursauter et il releva la tête.

Un étroit chemin traversant le pâté de maison se trouvait juste à côté de sa maison et il n'était pas rare que des voyous y fichent un bordel terrible.

Il soupira de dépit en entendant des bruits de course et de gros rire gras. C'est lorsqu'il entendit une faible supplique que Dean réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de simples voyous mais bien de simples voyous s'en prenant à quelqu'un…

Et un Winchester venait toujours en aide à quelqu'un dans le besoin. Il déposa sa bière sur le capo de la voiture et se dirigea vers la traverse.

Celle-ci était un long couloir entouré de béton et quelques lumières seulement l'éclairaient. Dean avait toujours détesté cet endroit. Des jeunes venaient s'y piquer à l'héroïne, des couples venaient y baiser et une fille s'y était déjà fait violée, il y avait quelques années.

Dean se rapprocha et vit que deux jeunes, encore moins âgés que lui, avait entourée une autre personne et l'avait acculée contre le mur de béton.

C'était un homme, ou plutôt un gamin. Il portait un étrange trench coat beige beaucoup trop grand pour lui et bien que Dean ne puisse véritablement le voir à cette distance et à cette noirceur, il semblait complètement terrifié.

Il se rapprocha rapidement avec l'idée d'aider le pauvre gamin lorsque l'odeur de celui -ci le frappa si fortement qu'il s'immobilisa sous le choc.

Un oméga…

Un oméga en chaleurs.

Il prit une autre bouffée d'air plus délicatement cette fois, ne voulant pas noyer son jugement de phéromones et analysa plus attentivement l'odeur.

Oméga

Chaleurs

Et jamais noué…

Un oméga-vierge dans le langage populaire…

Son odeur était complètement époustouflante…

Électrisante…

Alléchante…

Dean avait soudainement l'impression de mourir de faim et de se retrouver devant un buffet de tartes à volonté.

Ses jambes se mirent à courir avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Les deux hommes rigolaient toujours et tentait de retirer le trench- coat à l'oméga tout en l'abreuvant d'injures salées

- Allez petite chienne! Montre nous ton joli derrière en feu et on te l'éteindra… Rigola l'un deux en tirant sur la manche du manteau. L'oméga, bien qu'en chaleurs, se défendit à coup de pieds ce qui mit l'autre en colère.

Il le frappa salement au ventre

- Tiens-toi tranquille putain! Tu faisais quoi seul dans la rue en pleines chaleurs? Tu voulais nous attirer? Et bien c'est fait.

L'oméga lui distribua un solide coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et l'homme le frappa violement au visage. L'oméga tomba par terre et se retint avec ses mains et resta un instant sur les genoux avant de relever le visage.

Il fut alors illuminé par la faible lueur et Dean s'immobilisa en pleine course pour la deuxième fois…

Bon Dieu….

Ces yeux….

Ils étaient bleus vif et si beaux….

Il avait des lèvres pleines et un visage doux et masculin à la fois.

Et ses cheveux presque noirs contrastaient si joliment avec la blancheur de sa peau…

Et c'était un gamin…

Un gamin probablement plus jeune que Sam qui allait se faire violement prendre par ces deux voyous…

Dean senti une soudaine tristesse pour lui, même s'il n'était qu'un oméga et que c'était ridicule.

L'un des hommes le releva par les cheveux et l'oméga poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Et son odeur…

Bon Dieu, son odeur était si puissante…

-Allez-vous en!

La voix autoritaire et si alpha le fit sursauter. Elle détenait tant de confiance et d'autorité qu'il vint pour lui obéir avant de réaliser que c'était ses propres mots.

Les voyous se tournèrent vers lui et figèrent avant de bafouiller…

- On ne veux pas de troubles mec…Tu peux le prendre le premier ok?

- Non, Partez…Il est à moi

Encore une fois les mots sortaient de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Nous avons trouvée la petite pute alors il est à nous! S'opposa l'un des voyou et cette fois Dean gronda…

Il gronda véritablement.

Il n'avait que rarement entendu un alpha gronder et c'était toujours pour avertir un alpha qui touchait d'un peu trop près un oméga lui appartenant

Un alpha ne grondait que pour défendre son territoire

Donc son oméga…

.

.

Le grondement d'un alpha est rare et empli de menace.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec peur et l'oméga releva alors la tête et ses grands yeux emplis de peur et de surprise se posèrent sur Dean.

Il gronda à nouveau et les deux voyous se sauvèrent en courant.

Dean cru reprendre quelque peu contenance et se demanda soudainement la prochaine marche à suivre. Que devait-il faire de l'oméga? Le laisser aller ou…

Toute pensée concrète disparu de son cerveau lorsque l'oméga laissa échapper une nouvelle bouffée de l'odeur…

Encore plus forte

Encore plus alléchante…

L'oméga sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il baissa légèrement les yeux…

Dean se rapprocha et senti une chaleur enivrante émaner du corps de l'oméga.

Le vent souffla et l'odeur le frappa encore plus fortement et il perdit tout contrôle.

Il fut sur l'oméga en une fraction de seconde, ses yeux noirs de désirs, son cœur battant la chamade. Il agrippa l'épaule de celui-ci et colla son corps au sien. L'oméga résista faiblement et Dean gronda de désir…Il le voulait, il voulait le prendre immédiatement et il poussa l'oméga contre le mur froid de béton.

Les yeux de l'oméga le stoppèrent

Ils étaient emplis de désirs mais aussi de peur et…

Merde…

Merde c'était un gamin!

Il n'allait pas prendre un gamin apeuré dans une ruelle sombre en plein milieu d'une nuit d'hiver…

Non…

Il ne souhaiterait même pas ce sort à un chien!

Il profita du peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait et attrapa le jeune oméga pour le mettre à travers son épaule.

Il savait que les phéromones de l'oméga agissaient sur son corps en décuplant sa force physique mais fut tout de même étonné d'avoir l'impression de ne porter qu'un enfant de 5 ans sur son épaule.

L'oméga resta figé de surprise ou de peur et resta immobile contre lui. L'odeur était maintenant partout et Dean se dirigea rapidement vers la maison.

C'était une sensation si étrange…

Porter ainsi un corps chaud et émanant une odeur si alléchante en sachant qu'il serait à lui…à lui seul…En pensant au même moment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti un pareille sentiment de possession et que c'était réellement angoissant.

Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction soudaine de son corps. Il n'était pas un adolescent et avait senti son lot d'omégas dans sa vie et ceux-ci ne lui avaient jamais fait perdre la tête.

Qu'avait ce gamin pour lui faire perde la tête ainsi?

Pourquoi le transportait-il comme un trophée de chasse alors qu'il n'avait jamais approuvé qu'un alpha agisse ainsi envers un oméga?

Il n'était pas un protecteur d'oméga comme ces fous en Europe mais n'était pas non plus d'accord avec l'idée de leur faire du mal ou de les ridiculiser…Il était même contre ces bordels où il allait tout de même quelques fois avec son père.

Il avait toujours ressenti une certaine pitié envers les omégas…Ils étaient faibles et ce n'était pas de leur fautes s'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient…

Alors inutile de les faire souffrir pour rien…

Et l'idée que certains alphas prennent leurs pieds avec de très jeunes omégas le dégoûtait même s'il ne le disait pas tout haut.

Que faisait-il alors avec ce gamin sur le bras?

Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas partir?

Parce qu'il est en chaleurs et qu'il ne fera pas trois pas avant de se faire reprendre

Oui!

C'était logique…Valait mieux le ramener en sécurité.

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et son père était déjà sur lui

- Dean? Tu fiche quoi là?

L'odeur de l'oméga lui parvint alors brusquement et il s'interrompit

-Mais où tu as prit ça?

- La ruelle…Bafouilla rapidement Dean. Il perdait encore une fois son sang froid. La chaleur de la maison lui avait renvoyée l'odeur de son précieux fardeau en plein visage et celui-ci commençait maintenant à se débattre contre lui.

Il tourna le dos à son père et se dirigea vers sa chambre

- Prend gaffe Dean! Lui parvint la voix de son père - Il sent rudement bon ton oméga! Te laisse pas prendre! Tu le baises une fois et tu déguerpis de la chambre!

Dean grogna ce qui lui semblait être une réponse avant de pénétrer enfin dans sa chambre. Il laissa tomber l'oméga sur son lit. Probablement plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais son corps était à l'agonie. Il avait chaud, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son érection le faisait souffrir.

.

L'oméga se redressa vivement dans le lit et le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'un mélange de peur, de désir et de colère.

Dean se demanda soudainement s'il était le seul à se battre ainsi contre son propre corps. On lui avait toujours répété que les omégas étaient de vraies putains et qu'en chaleurs ils devenaient de vraies bêtes…

Celui-ci portait tout les signes visibles d'un immense désir sexuel et pourtant…

Pourtant il semblait lutter contre lui-même…

Et ses yeux lançaient réellement des éclairs de rage…

Était-il en colère contre Dean ou contre lui-même?

Dean lui retira son manteau et l'oméga ne résista pas.

Il était brûlant de chaleur et semblait plutôt soulagé de se défaire du manteau.

Il portait un jeans bleu usé, un t-shirt rouge de Linkin park et une chemise de coton bleu par-dessus… Son corps semblait osciller entre l'adolescence et la maturité et était mince et ferme sous ses mains. Dean était envahi de frénésie et lui arracha presque ses souliers et ses bas. Il s'occupa alors de retirer son propre chandail et ses bottes avant de se jeter, littéralement cette fois, sur l'oméga. Celui-ci tendit les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger mais Dean les lui agrippa pour les immobiliser au-dessus de lui et l'oméga laissa échapper une plainte entre la colère et le désir.

Dean aurait sincèrement voulu prendre le temps de le rassurer mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il arracha le t-shirt et plongea les lèvres avec avidité sur la peau brûlante et délicieuse de l'oméga. Son corps était vif mais ferme sous sa bouche. Ses mains défirent le jeans sous lui et il le retira rapidement avant de revenir sur les bras de l'oméga pour l'immobiliser. Il ne se débattait plus que faiblement, le désir semblait l'avoir complètement gagné et Dean posa les yeux sur le corps nu de l'adolescent. Il était magnifique. Royal même…Une sorte d'œuvre d'art et il se demanda soudainement comment un oméga pareil pouvait être encore vierge…

Le sexe de celui-ci était dur et dressé et alléchant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le caresser et l'oméga poussa un gémissement plaintif qui alla droit vers le sexe de Dean.

Il le voulait!

Il le voulait immédiatement!

Il se redressa sur les genoux et entreprit de détacher son propre jean. L'oméga le fixa un moment immobile avant de se redresser vivement à son tour et de mêler ses mains à celles de Dean pour retirer le pantalon de celui-ci.

La pensée que l'oméga le voulait apparemment autant que Dean le voulait lui-même le poussa presque vers la folie. Il retira le jeans avec violence et se laissa tomber sur l'oméga. Celui-ci ouvrit les jambes en gémissant et l'odeur qui provint de son intimité était si forte et si puissante que Dean faillit venir sur le champ. Il réussit tout de même à prendre son sexe par la base et il l'enfonça sans préambule dans l'intimité lubrifiée de l'oméga.

Son sexe frémit d'extase.

Rien ne se comparait à cette sensation….Ni une femme, ni un autre oméga ni même celui qu'il avait noué lorsqu'il avait eu 18 ans...

Celui-ci était chaud et ferme contre son sexe…

Dean avait l'impression d'être chez lui pour la première fois de sa vie et il gémit fortement en posant son front contre celui de l'oméga sous l'avalanche de sensations.

Celui-ci avait fermés les yeux lorsque Dean l'avait pénétré et avait laissé échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean…Et y resta.

Jamais Dean n'avait vu un oméga fixer un alpha ainsi dans les yeux et la surprise le paralysa un instant.

Il commença à bouger. Il se retira lentement du corps chaud pour ensuite y replonger avec passion. L'oméga ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et Dean se surpris à regretter le regard bleuté. Tout ce qui était alpha en lui lui criait de ne pas laisser un oméga le fixer du regard ainsi mais il l'ignora…

Il aimait ce regard bleuté et lorsque l'oméga ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, il plongea son propre regard vert dans le sien et l'y paralysa. Il ne voulait plus que l'oméga ferme les yeux et s'assura de ne pas le quitter du regard tout en augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements.

Il n'allait pas durer longtemps, il le savait. Il sentait déjà la base de son sexe commencer à former son nœud et il plongea de plus en plus violement dans l'oméga. L'orgasme de celui-ci n'avait aucune utilité mais Dean voulait le faire venir, il voulait qu'il orgasme tandis qu'il se trouverait encore en lui et il ne fut pas déçu. L'oméga poussa de petits cris d'extase si alléchants que Dean en perdit la tête. Un gémissement final envahi l'oméga tandis que son corps en sueur se contorsionnait sous lui et Dean senti les parois de son corps se resserrer et spasmer contre son sexe tandis que la semence de l'oméga gicla entre leurs deux abdomens et que les jambes de celui-ci se resserrèrent contre le bas du dos de Dean. Le nœud à la base de son sexe se gonfla alors rapidement, les soudant l'un contre l'autre et Dean vint en hurlant tout en éjaculant violemment à l'intérieur de l'oméga.

.

Tout cela avait été complètement dément et hors contrôle…

Depuis ce moment où il avait aperçu cet oméga dans la ruelle il s'était mit à ressentir et à a agir de façon qui lui était complètement étrangère…

Il n'était pas ce genre d'alpha à se jeter ainsi sur un oméga...Encore moins à vouloir se battre pour lui…

Et de le prendre ainsi…Comme une bête…

Quoi qu'il ne pouvait nier le plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti…C'était sans mot…Juste tellement…Trop?

L'oméga reprenait péniblement son souffle sous lui et eu un bref mouvement comme pour se dégager mais le sexe de Dean était fermement emprisonné à l'intérieur et l'oméga laissa échappée une petite plainte de douleur.

- Ça va aller…Ne bouge pas trop tu te ferais du mal… Lui dit tranquillement Dean pour le rassurer. Cet oméga était noué pour la première fois et devait se sentir complètement apeuré.

Le gamin le regarda brièvement avant de baisser les yeux et d'hocher la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise à présent de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses chaleurs l'avaient momentanément quittés…Elles reviendraient en force lorsque le nœud se dénouera, elles seront même encore plus violentes…

La seule façon, Dean se rappela, de stopper complètement les chaleurs, était de clamer un oméga. Lorsqu'il était clamé, l'oméga voyait ses chaleurs s'arrêter pour la première (Et seule fois) de sa vie, jusqu'au prochain cycle….

Dean avait déjà noué des omégas, deux en fait, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait été pour la première fois et surtout aucun ne lui avait semblé si vulnérable. Il savait que ce n'était pas un être complètement pensant sous lui, un oméga était, selon l'opinion publique, à peine plus intelligent qu'un animal mais Dean avait tout de même cette envie étrange de le prendre contre lui pour le rassurer.

L'oméga tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger mais le nœud lui faisait apparemment mal et il renonça.

Dean le tint solidement contre lui et se laissa tomber sur le côté en entraînant le corps chaud avec lui pour que tout deux soient dans une position plus confortable. Ses bras s'en trouvèrent immédiatement soulagés et il soupira d'aise. L'oméga fuya son regard et Dean se dit que ça allait être 20 longues minutes si aucun d'eux ne dormait ou ne parlait.

- Tes chaleurs vont revenir en force lorsque nous seront libérés…Commença maladroitement Dean

- Je sais… La voix était grave et douce à la fois et Dean dégluti péniblement

- Tu devras partir…Tu as un effet très fort sur moi et je ne voudrais pas…Tu sais…

- Oui, je comprends…

L'oméga releva ses bras et posa ses mains sur sa propre poitrine, il semblait si petit aux yeux de Dean, si fragile…

- Écoutes…Je ne peux pas te renvoyer à la rue comme ça…Tu te ferais attaquer…Le mieux est que tu me donnes le numéro de ton alpha responsable et il pourrait venir te chercher?

L'oméga le regarda un bref instant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais hocha tout de même la tête. Ce ne semblait pas l'enchanter mais Dean ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Je suis Dean…Dean Winchester… Dit-il pour combler le silence. L'oméga fixa ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur lui et eut l'ombre d'un sourire

- Je…Je suis Castiel…

- Castiel?

Ça sonnait étrange et en même temps, ça allait à merveille à cet étrange gamin…

- C'est de quelle origine ce nom?

- Céleste…C'est le nom d'un ange…L'ange du jeudi et des voyageurs…

- Je suis né un jeudi!...Mais je suis loin d'être un voyageur…Alors tu es un ange en quelque sorte?

Castiel détourna les yeux

- Ma mère n'avait évidement aucune idée que je serais un oméga lorsqu'elle m'a nommé…

Le ton était poli mais quelque peu froid…Dean n'avait jamais entendu un oméga parler ainsi…Son père aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas se tenir et lui aurait probablement foutue une baffe…Mais Dean n'en voyait pas l'intérêt…Ce n'était pas comme si cet oméga lui appartenait et…Et il se fichait que Castiel soit impoli…Il trouvait même cela plutôt intéressant…Nouveau…

- Tu as quel age Castiel?

- J'ai bientôt 17ans

- 16 ans? Tu n'as que 16 ans? Il se senti découragé…Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec un gamin de 16 ans…

- Que faisais-tu dehors seul à cette heure de la nuit?

Cette fois-ci Castiel se déroba, il évita prestement son regard et serra les lèvres et Dean savait pourquoi.

Il avait commis un des pires crimes que pouvait commettre un oméga…Il avait désobéi à son alpha responsable…Il avait apparemment peur de représailles de la part de Dean

- Hé! Je ne suis pas responsable de toi et c'est surtout pas moi qui va te faire des reproches, mon vieux, mais tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux non? Tu sais ce qu'ils t'auraient fait ces deux voyous? Et ne me répond pas '' la même chose que toi'' parce que je te frappe! Ils t'auraient probablement tué après s'être amusés avec toi Castiel! Où ils t'auraient vendu à un bordel…

- Je voulais seulement prendre un peu d'air! Je me suis plus éloigné que je le croyais et là-dessus mes putains de chaleurs se sont pointées!

Castiel semblait froissé, en beau pétard même et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer, ébahi…Jamais il n'avait vu un oméga en colère…Encore moins dire '' ses putains de chaleurs'''

- Mais d'où tu sors Castiel? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de demander.

Là-dessus il réalisa que leurs deux corps n'étaient plus soudés et il se libéra tranquillement et avec précaution.

L'oméga eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupire de soulagement avant que Dean ne voit ses sourcils se froncer. Son corps s'arc-bouta sous une vague de chaleur et de désir et l'odeur le paralysa complètement.

La première odeur de Castiel avait été celle d'un oméga-vierge. Elle avait été forte, tentante, attirante…

Castiel avait à présent changé d'odeur puisqu'il n'était plus vierge…L'odeur était maintenant violente…Envoûtante, ensorcelante…Les phéromones que déployaient à présent Castiel avaient pour but de l'attirer à lui, à lui ordonner de le prendre une seconde fois et Dean en gémit de désir…

Il s'éloigna rapidement et rechercha ses vêtements et s'habilla en vitesse. Castiel lui lança un regard désespéré et invitant mais Dean se força à se contrôler.

Il sorti en trombe de la pièce.

.

.

Il retrouva son père et Sam dans le vestibule, se préparant apparemment à sortir

- Vous allez où? Demanda Dean en reprenant son souffle

- On sort…L'odeur de ton oméga est à devenir fou! Lui répondit Sam

Dean voulu bafouiller que ce n'était pas son oméga mais se tut. Sam avait un air paniqué au visage et Dean comprenait pourquoi. Sam n'avait jamais encore couché avec un oméga et n'en éprouvait apparemment pas l'envie…Bien que son corps d'alpha ne pense pas ainsi…L'odeur de Castiel le rendait fou et Sam n'avait jamais aimé se laissé allez à ce qu'il appelait '' ses bas instincts d'alpha'

- Désolé Sammy… Lui dit Dean mal à l'aise

- Ouais…C'est ça! Le ton était hargneux et Sam quitta pour allez attendre son père près de la voiture

John regarda son fils avec un drôle de sourire de fierté

- Sam est de mauvais poil…l'odeur de ton oméga l'a réveillé…Pauvre Sammy…Où tu as déniché un oméga de cette qualité Dean? Tu ne l'as tout de même pas acheté?

- Quoi? Non! Il se faisait attaquer dans la ruelle et…

- Et tu as couru pour te l'approprier? C'est mon fils ça!

- C'était plutôt pour le défendre…Ils auraient pu le tuer!

- C'était à lui de ne pas être dehors en pleines chaleurs! Il l'a cherché! De toute manière tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour le nouer…On doit l'avoir entendu couiner jusque chez le voisin! La phrase fut suivie d'un rire gras de connivence et Dean n'apprécia pas. Castiel n'avait pas '' couiné''…. Il avait plutôt laissé échappé les plus sensuels et délicieux gémissements que Dean ai jamais entendu.

- Ça va? Lui demanda John en voyant que Dean ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie

- Oui…Je pensais seulement que je ne pouvais pas le foutre dehors comme ça non? J'appellerai son alpha demain…

- Dean…Tu joues avec le feu! Pour moi, en ce moment, il sent toujours aussi extrêmement bon mais pour toi ça doit être présentement l'enfer! Ses phéromones te cible TOI à présent…

- je suis capable de résister…Je resterai dans la cuisine…

- Il va te supplier Dean! Cette petite pute va venir ramper jusqu'à toi pour se faire baiser! Tu seras vraiment capable de résister?

- C'est un gamin papa

- Non, c'est une petite pute et tout ce qu'il veut est que tu le clames Dean! Prend le une deuxième fois si tu veux, je ne crois pas que tu retrouveras un autre oméga de cette classe de si tôt mais après tu fous le camp ok? Tu n'as pas 21 ans Dean! Qu'est-ce que tu ficherais d'un oméga à charge! Sans compter qu'avec Sam comme frère tu ne pourrais pas le tuer parce que Sam ne te pardonnerait jamais!

- Je le ferais pas de toute façon! Dit fermement Dean pour qui l'idée de tuer un oméga pour mettre fin à un lien était un acte de cruauté barbare

- Alors sois responsable! Tu le prends une dernière fois…Dernière! Ensuite tu le fous dehors Dean!

- Oui papa, je saurai me tenir… Promit Dean

John le tapota affectueusement sur l'épaule

- Bon, je serais bien resté pour l'aider dans ses chaleurs mais Sam m'a fait un de ces visages quand je l'ai proposé….

- Pas surprenant! Castiel est plus jeune que lui!

- Et puis? Et comment ça Castiel? Tu lui as demandé son nom? S'étonna John

- On a été soudés ensemble pour 20 minutes! Ça aide à entamer une discussion

- Nah! Je n'ai jamais parlé avec un oméga moi, même en le nouant! Pfff, les jeunes, vous êtes bizarres comme génération…. Dit-il en sortant de la maison.

.

.

Dean se retrouva alors dans un silence total. L'odeur de Castiel semblait être une entité propre qui l'attirait physiquement à lui et Dean y succomba assez rapidement. Après tout, son père lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le prendre une deuxième fois non?

La chambre était un vrai fourneau et les halètements de Castiel lui vinrent droit au bas ventre.

Castiel était sur son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures, imbibé de sueurs et gémissant de désir.

Comment diable était-il supposé résister à cela?

Les omégas étaient de véritables créatures de l'enfer!

Dès qu'il le senti, Castiel se redressa d'un bon dans le lit et le fixa avec fièvre.

- Dean…Dean...Je…

Dean se rapprocha et Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif à crever le cœur

- Ça va Castiel, je peux te prendre une dernière fois mais après c'est fini….

- Oui! Oui! Prends-moi Dean! Ou sors de cette chambre! C'est complètement insupportable! Gémit-il Dean vint s'asseoir auprès de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains

- Moi je suis irrésistible? Tu ne t'ais pas senti, oméga? Tu me rends fou…

- Alors prends-moi! Prends-moi ça fait mal tellement j'en ai besoin!

Castiel s'était laissé tomber sur le lit et se releva sur les genoux, la tête baissée et les hanches relevées, offertes à lui. Ses fesses étaient poissées de sa propre lubrification et du sperme de Dean et celui-ci perdit la tête. Il s'agenouilla derrière Castiel et s'enfonça violement en lui d'un seul coup. Castiel laissa échappé un cri de surprise et arqua le dos sensuellement. Dean se sentait entre deux mondes et bougea avec ferveur, débutant un rythme rapide et profond qui le paralysa de plaisir. La sensation de Castiel autour de lui était merveilleuse, paradisiaque et la pensée soudaine qu'il lui était possible de posséder cet oméga à jamais lui passa par la tête mais une vague de plaisir aigue la lui fit oublier. Il gémissait fortement, agrippant les hanches de Castiel avec force tout en guidant son sexe toujours plus loin à l'intérieur de lui. Castiel accompagnait chaque mouvement comme un professionnel, bougeant son bassin de façon si sensuel que Dean en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Il posa ses lèvres contre la nuque de Castiel et y goûta la peau sensuelle et délicieuse. Il promena alors sa bouche sur le cou et y déposa de profonds baisés qui n'auraient probablement jamais été approuvés pour une relation sexuelle entre alpha et oméga mais Dean n'en avait cure. Castiel était délicieux et il désirait le goûter avec tout ses sens avant de le laisser disparaître. Il lui brûlait de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de parcourir sa bouche de sa langue mais il savait que c'était là, une limite à ne pas franchir alors il se contenta de mitrailler la peau douce du cou de Castiel de baisers.

Le corps de Castiel commença à trembler sous lui et Dean tendit la main vers le sexe de l'oméga et se mit à le masturber violement. Castiel redressa la tête en criant de plaisir et Dean senti la base de son pénis commencer à enfler pour former son nœud.

C'était incroyable…Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que ça se termine…

Castiel vint le premier en gémissant d'extase et en éjaculant violement contre les draps et Dean le suivit rapidement. L'orgasme le déchira littéralement et sa vision se brouilla, ses oreilles sillèrent et il cru même perdre momentanément conscience. Le plaisir fut si intense qu'il le vida de toute énergie. Il se laissa tomber sur Castiel tendit que son sexe continuait à éjaculer à l'intérieur de celui-ci…

Cette fois-ci, il s'endormit aussitôt.

.

.

À son réveil, il se sentit étrangement bien…Bien comme il ne s'était pas senti depuis des années. Il releva les yeux et trouva Castiel assit calmement dans le lit, les draps pudiquement enroulés autour de lui et le regard perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il ressemblait à une statue, la statue d'un Dieu quelconque et il se fouetta mentalement à cette pensé. Un oméga un Dieu?

Le visage de Castiel était pâle et de grandes cernes lui soulignaient les yeux. Il semblait épuisé…Épuisé et triste.

Surtout il ne semblait pas en chaleurs mais en parfait contrôle de son corps.

- Castiel? Appela-t-il doucement et celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui

- Oui Dean?

- Il y a longtemps que le nœud est défait?

- 1 heure peut-être? Je crois que nous avons le temps …Crowley m'avait enseigné que les temps de repos s'allongeait entre les nouements…

Dean ignorait qui avait été ce Crowley…Un enseignant? Un frère?

Dean se leva avec peine et fouilla sur son bureau pour y trouver un morceau de papier et un crayon sous le regard curieux de Castiel. Il revint alors s'asseoir prêt de lui et prit son poignet droit dans sa main pour le retourner et y déchiffrer le numéro d'identification de Castiel. Celui-ci le laissa faire sans rien dire.

Il n'était pas loin de 0600 du matin et Dean estimait qu'il pourrait appeler le responsable de Castiel à présent.

- Tes chaleurs vont reprendre alors je vais aller à la cuisine maintenant…Tu veux quelque chose?

- J'ai très soif... Avoua l'oméga doucement et Dean eut envie de se frapper la tête. Bien sûr que le pauvre gamin devait être assoiffé!

- Je te rapporterai à boire et à manger d'accord? Ton alpha responsable se nomme comment?

- Zachariah

- Bon, je vais l'appeler et si on ne se revoit pas…Je te souhaite bonne chance Castiel

Castiel le regarda avec curiosité un long moment et Dean aurait payé cher pour connaître ses pensées.

Castiel fini par hocher la tête.

- Merci Dean.

Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre.

.

.

À sa surprise, son père était attablé à la cuisine et buvait une tasse de café. Dean alla se verser une grande tasse et s'assit sans rien dire.

- Alors? Demanda John en jetant un bref regard à son fils

- Alors quoi?

- Alors tu le fiches dehors ou tu veux que je m'en charge?

- Je lui ait dit que je lui apporterais à boire et à manger avant…J'ai seulement besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais.

- Alors va à l'extérieur parce qu'il embaume jusqu'ici

- C'est rien comparé à l'odeur dans la chambre, crois moi!

- J'ai aucune difficulté à te croire…Raison de plus pour que tu ne mette plus les pieds là…Je lui apporterai à manger

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien que son père avait l'intention de profiter de l'opportunité de se taper un oméga gratuitement. Étrangement, Dean n'en était pas ravi…Il ne voulait pas que son père touche à Castiel et il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi.

Probablement parce que Castiel était si jeune et que la pensée que son père soit attiré ainsi par un gamin plus jeune que Sam le dérangeait…

Les fenêtres de la maison avaient toutes été ouvertes et il faisait un froid glacial….Il était probablement mieux que Castiel sorte de cette maison au plus vite, après tout. Il se fit tout de même à déjeuner et vint pour apporter quelque chose à Castiel mais la simple pensée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, de l'entendre gémir, de voir son corps magnifique se tordre de désir lui sembla être au-dessus de ses force.

Sam vint les rejoindre, l'air épuisé mais salua tout de même Dean.

- Désolé pour le froid…Il va quitter bientôt… Dit Dean et Sam lui jeta un bref regard de reproche

- Tu ne vas pas le jeter dehors en pleine chaleurs Dean! Déjà que je ne te croyais pas être Cro-Magnon au point de chasser l'oméga dans les rues!

- Hé! Il se faisait attaquer par des voyous dans la ruelle et je suis allez le secourir!...C'est après que j'ai succombé….

- Oh… Sam le regarda avec surprise - Oh…Je ne savais pas…

- Tu aurais dû le baiser dehors! Jura John

Cette fois, Sam sauta sur l'occasion pour déclencher sa guerre quotidienne avec son père

- Franchement! On n'est pas tous une bande de sans-cœur! Dans ton temps les alphas s'amusaient avec les omégas comme si c'était des jouets!

- ILS SONT DES JOUETS!

- Non! Je ne suis pas d'accord!

- On s'en reparlera quand tu prendras ton premier oméga!

- Je le ferai jamais!

- T'es un alpha!

- M'en fiche! Je n'irai jamais dans un de ces bordels de merdre! Si c'était de moi je les ferais tous brûler!

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un Winchester!

- Oh! Hé? Ça va vous deux! Il n'est que 0700 du matin bon Dieu!

- C'est ton frère Greenpeace qui fait des siennes! Maugréa John

- C'est Barbe Noir qui ne veut pas évoluer!

- La ferme! Tout les deux! Ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sam ouvrait la bouche.

Il y eu un long silence béni et Dean sorti le papier où il avait inscrit le numéro d'identification de Castiel

- Sam, tu peux me prêter ton portable? Le mien est dans ma chambre et je dois retrouver l'alpha de Castiel pour qu'il vienne le reprendre.

Sam hocha la tête et vint pour se lever lorsqu'il s'immobilisa en plein geste.

Dean comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'une infuse concentré de l'odeur de Castiel lui parvint.

Les trois alphas de la maison en furent paralysés et Dean comprit que Castiel devait avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre.

Bon Dieu!

Allait-il venir le supplier jusqu'ici? Allait-il ramper jusqu'à lui en le suppliant de le prendre comme les commérages d'alphas disaient des omégas?

Il vit la silhouette tremblante de Castiel camouflé derrière le pan de mur séparant le couloir de la cuisine et John se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux oméga? Ton odeur a déjà empestée la maison et ce n'est pas assez?

- Je suis désolé….

La voix de Castiel était si faible, enrouée et brisée

- J'ai très soif…S'il vous plait…S'il vous plait je peux avoir de l'eau?

Dean se leva immédiatement mais John lui attrapa le bras

- Je vais lui en apporter de l'eau moi…

Sam avait regardé la silhouette à moitié cachée de Castiel avec un regard de pitié et de désolation si intense qu'il englobait tout le désir que son instinct d'alpha ressentait. Aux paroles de John il tourna les yeux vers Dean et le supplia du regard en secouant faiblement la tête.

- Non j'y vais… Décida Dean

- Pas question Dean! Tu l'as prit deux fois et je le sais bien! Tu ne pourras pas résister!

- Oui je pourrai!

- Non, et je veux le prendre, il est tout de même chez moi!

Dean se tourna vers la silhouette maintenant frissonnante de peur de l'oméga

- Castiel? Retourne à la chambre et je t'apporterai de l'eau! Ordonna-t-il. L'oméga obéi immédiatement et disparu à petits pas.

John soupira de frustration

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à la fin à m'empêcher de m'amuser avec cette petite pute? Vous croyez que c'est tout les jours qu'on retrouve un oméga en chaleurs dans sa propre maison?

- Si tu le prends, la chicane entre toi et Sam va durer des siècles! Se défendit Dean

- Des millénaires oui! Approuva Sam

- On se demande qui commande dans cette maison! Grogna John

- Écoutes Papa, pourquoi tu n'irais pas passer quelques heures avec Bobby? Sam va trouver le numéro de l'alpha de Castiel et on va s'occuper de tout. Quand tu reviendras il ne sera plus là…

John leva les yeux au ciel

- C'est bon! Mais toi tu ne fais pas de connerie! Tu lui donnes un verre d'eau et tu te barres!

- Promis!

Sam décida d'amener son portable à l'extérieur et d'y faire les recherches dans le jardin…Très loin de l'odeur de Castiel.

Dean prépara deux toasts et une grande bouteille d'eau et pénétra dans la chambre en retenant presque sa respiration.

.

.

Castiel était toujours emmitouflé dans les couvertures de Dean et celui-ci ne pu qu'admirer la façon dont l'oméga, même en pleines chaleurs, tentait de sauvegarder le plus de dignité possible. Le front de Castiel était trempé de sueurs et son corps secoués de tremblement. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs de désirs mais il tenta tout de même de ravaler ses gémissements et de garder un visage impassible devant Dean

- Il…Il va venir? Demanda-t-il difficilement et Dean dû réfléchir un moment avant de comprendre de qui il parlait

-Mon père? Non…Mon frère n'est pas d'accord…Il te trouve trop jeune…

Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise avant qu'une nouvelle vague de désirs ne le prenne d'asseau une nouvelle fois. Il ne pu retenir une plainte cette fois-ci.

Dean prit pitié de lui….Ça ne semblait pas agréable…Pas du tout agréable même…

Il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau d'une main tremblante et Castiel s'en empara vivement. Il bu à grande goulées et Dean se senti minable, cruel même, de l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

- Je…Tu en veux d'autre? Demanda-t-il tranquillement

- Non merci…Si je bois trop d'un coup je suis malade…Et je me suis déjà assez humilié comme cela…

Dean savait que n'importe quel alpha aurait dû répondre à Castiel qu'un oméga ne pouvait pas s'humilier, qu'un oméga n'avait pas d'amour propre mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment…

Pas depuis qu'il avait vu la ferveur avec laquelle Castiel tentait de demeurer digne malgré son état…Indigne.

Castiel était décidément un oméga très différent des autres….

-Je…Je vais repartir maintenant bafouilla Dean tandis que l'odeur de Castiel semblait contre-attaquer contre lui…Sembla déployer toutes ses armes de dernière défense pour l'attirer

- Oui…Tu sens très bon… Avoua Castiel en le regardant d'un regard fiévreux

Dean ne savait pas que l'odeur d'un alpha était aussi alléchante pour un oméga… Castiel semblait littéralement se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Dean remarqua que les poings de celui-ci étaient fermement agrippés aux draps au point que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

- Et toi tu sens divinement bon…Gémit Dean qui sentait la sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos.

Il devait quitter cette pièce, cette maison…

En même temps une voix intérieur lui criait le contraire, une voix autoritaire et confiante qui lui hurlait de rester, de le prendre, de le clamer passionnément en grondant de victoire…

Castiel était à lui

Castiel était SON oméga…

- Pars Dean… Supplia Castiel d'une petite voix rauque mais Dean savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tard, l'odeur était partout, elle tournoyait autour de lui et lui murmurait toute les promesse du monde entier à l'oreille.

_Prend-le, Il est à toi! À toi seul!_

_Prend cet oméga, il est né pour toi, pour toi seul et personne d'autre…_

_Tien…Le tien…_

Dean gronda de désir et Castiel en frissonna instinctivement

- Non…Non…Je ne veux pas ça…C'est pas ce que je veux… Murmura Castiel, les yeux fermés, comme dans une transe et Dean avait l'étrange impression qu'il était aux prises avec la même voix intérieure que lui…Cette même conscience instinctive…

Dean retira son t-shirt si rapidement qu'il le déchira. Son jeans suivit rapidement et ses boxers volèrent rapidement à l'extrémité de la chambre.

Le grondement rauque était constant à présent et provenait du plus profond de sa gorge

Il voulait l'oméga…Le voulait plus que tout au monde mais une seule chose le retenait encore…

Il voulait que celui-ci s'abandonne à lui

Il savait qu'il avait une force largement supérieure à l'oméga et que le consentement de celui-ci ne comptait pas mais…

Idiotement il voulait que Castiel perde la bataille contre sa conscience…Comme Dean avait perdue la sienne…

- Je te veux Castiel Grogna-t-il et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec peur en secouant la tête faiblement

Dean gronda plus désespérément et le regard de Castiel se rempli d'un désir fou, son corps tremblait de passion tandis qu'il regardait l'alpha devant lui avec avidité.

Il allait craquer et Dean eut un faible sourire de victoire mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de l'oméga tremblant

- Laisses-moi te prendre Castiel…Je te veux tellement

- C'est pas ce que tu veux…Tu le regrettera Gémit l'oméga d'une voix plaintive

- Je m'en fiche…Je te veux plus que tout au monde…Je serai un alpha juste et bon pour toi…

- Je ne veux pas d'alpha… La voix était défaite, battu mais le regard était flamboyant de désir

- Je te veux… Répéta Dean et Castiel abandonna brusquement toute résistance et gémit en tentant de se débarrasser de la couverture qui le recouvrait avec des mains tremblantes.

Dean lui arracha la couverture brusquement et rugit presque en découvrant le corps tremblant et ruisselant.

- Dis-le Castiel! Ordonna-t-il de cette voix autoritaire qu'il ne connaissait pas

- Oui! Prend-moi...Prends-moi! Gémit-il fortement comme si la douleur était devenu un fer rougeoyant qui le brûlait intensément.

Dean fut sur lui en une fraction de seconde et le corps de Castiel se moula immédiatement à lui, comme s'ils étaient effectivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Dean le pénétra profondément et la sensation fut telle que Castiel et lui lancèrent simultanément le même cri violent et extatique sous le plaisir gargantuesque qui les parcouru. Dean bougea avec frénésie à l'intérieur de Castiel, la sensation en était décadente, immense et électrisante. Chaque coup de rein lui apportait une sensation aussi extatique que le plus puissant des orgasmes qu'il n'eu jamais eu. Tout son corps réagissait avec frénésie, son cœur pompait des centaines de litres de sang à la minute, sa respiration était saccadée, sa peau ultra sensible et parcourue de frissons à chaque contact de celle de Castiel. Son corps n'était plus qu'une masse de plaisir à l'état pur, il sentait que ce plaisir allait le faire imploser sur place, que chaque parcelle de son corps allait se liquéfier et il n'en regretta aucune seconde…

Castiel semblait aux prises avec la même sensation. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses paupières plissées sous l'intensité du plaisir. Son bassin bougeait férocement contre celui de Dean, approfondissant chaque pénétration, les parois de son corps se contractaient spasmodiquement contre le sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Ses jambes et ses bras entouraient le corps de l'alpha d'une poigne solide et possessive et Dean se senti agréablement prit au piège contre lui.

Son nœud commença à se former et il savait que c'était sa dernière chance de se retirer. Castiel poussa un gémissement extatique si puissamment érotique que Dean perdit le peu de conscience qu'il avait.

'' Je vais le clamer, je vais le clamer…''

Cette phrase jouait en boucle dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv

Il haletait à présent, son corps à bout de souffle et le nœud était presque complet…Castiel hurla sous lui et Dean senti sa semence chaude gicler entre eux et ce fut le coup de grâce.

Il poussa un profond grondement en éjaculant violement et abondamment à l'intérieur de celui qui serait à jamais lié à lui…

L'orgasme le paralysa sur place, son corps électrifié de plaisir pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité…Le plaisir commença à s'estomper et Dean en fut heureux… Un tel plaisir était si violent, si dévastateur qu'il n'aurait pu l'endurer encore plus longtemps sans devenir complètement fou…

Le plaisir s'estompa mais une sensation nouvelle la remplaça doucement.

Dean pouvait la ressentir s'incruster tranquillement en lui…Une étrange sensation…

De la douceur…

De la sérénité

De la paix…

Dean fut envahi d'une profonde plénitude tandis que son corps se détendait et que son visage alla s'enfouir au creux du cou de Castiel. Il huma l'odeur de celui-ci et gémit de bonheur.

Castiel sentait si bon…

Et cette sensation…Cet impression de voler, d'être libre, d'être redevenu un enfant innocent et sans inquiétude…Cette paix et ce calme…

Sa poitrine se serra et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

La main de Castiel caressait calmement son dos et Dean se laissa bercer par cette sensation…

Plus tard il aurait l'occasion de regretter ce moment…

Les doutes viendraient…

Les reproches…

Il se devra plus que jamais d'être l'alpha dominant que son père attendait de lui…

Il aurait un oméga à charge…Un oméga pas tout à fait comme les autres qu'il se devra de corriger…

Un oméga qui ne devrais pas, en ce moment, être celui qui réconforte l'alpha fort…

Un oméga qui ne devrait pas avoir ces gestes de tendresse qu'il prodiguait présentement à Dean et qui ne devait pas avoir lieu entre un alpha et un oméga….

Il poussa un soupire de contentement en enfouissant encore plus son visage contre Castiel, les caresses de celui-ci si douces et réconfortantes contre sa peau…

Si agréable…

Plus tard il s'inquiéterait…

Pas maintenant…

.

.

NDA: cette fic est terminée et compte 20 chapitre. Je la publierai par coup de 3 chapitre à la fois pour éviter de faire Boguer le site en le bombardant de 20 chapitres d'un coup...Merci pour le sage conseil, Marianclea! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

.

**Voici le 4e chapitre! Merci à ma bêta Marianclea!**

**Et merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alertes! C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour vous!**

**Pour les chap à suivre...N'oubliez pas le warning du début...Certaines paroles ou actes des personnages peuvent vous paraitre méchants mais prenez en compte la culture dans laquelle ils vivent et...Dean restera TOUJOURS bon pour moi...**

**.**

Le retour sur terre fut brutal cette fois….

On cogna violemment à sa porte et il sut avant même qu'il ne parle que c'était son père…

- Dean Winchester ? Arrêtes de te cacher dans ta chambre comme un lâche. Cela ne va pas réparer tes conneries…

Dean grogna de dépit en se relevant du corps chaud et paisible de Castiel qui était éveillé et regardait la porte de la chambre avec de grands yeux. Toute trace de chaleurs l'avait quitté et il semblait frigorifié et affamé, tentant de se réchauffer le plus possible dans les draps souillés.

John cogna une nouvelle fois.

- Dean ! Le ton était autoritaire et sans réplique.

- Oui ! Répondit-il en sautant du lit. - Ne défonces pas la porte ! J'arrive !

- Tu vas d'abord aller mettre à laver tous les maudits draps et les vêtements que ton oméga a touché ! Ses chaleurs sont terminées et je ne veux plus sentir cette putain d'odeur ! Ensuite tu le laves et tu te laves et je veux te voir à la cuisine pour que tu prennes tes fichus responsabilités…C'est clair ?

- Très clair…Maugréa-t-il

Il commençait à revenir à la réalité et la réalisation de sa gaffe commençait à lui peser…Son père ne l'avait pas encore égorgé…Ce qui était bon signe…

Il attrapa toutes les couvertures du lit et Castiel sauta rapidement de celui-ci pour venir l'aider mais Dean le stoppa rudement

- Laisses tomber ! Je peux le faire seul !

Il savait que c'était lâche de crier contre l'oméga mais il était maintenant en pétard et n'avait pas envie d'avoir Castiel dans les jambes. Le pauvre gamin ne savait apparemment plus où se mettre. Il resta donc immobile contre le mur, les bras pudiquement autour de lui et tremblant de froid. Dean attrapa tout tissu ayant été en contact avec eux et les jeta dans la chute à linge avec l'intention de faire une lessive dès que l'entretien avec son père serait terminé. Il prit alors fermement Castiel par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau de la douche couler un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chaude à son goût et regarda l'oméga qui restait toujours aussi immobile, les yeux au plancher, un air triste et embarrassé à faire hurler et Dean soupira de dépit.

Il se sentait vraiment lâche d'agir ainsi.

- Écoutes Castiel…C'est pas personnel…Désolé d'être si brusque mais mon père m'attend pour m'engueuler vivement de t'avoir clamé et disons qu'à mon âge c'est pas un moment que j'anticipe avec joie…

- Oui, je comprends… Lui répondit faiblement Castiel toujours sans le regarder

- Alors on va se laver ok et je te prêterai des vêtements en attendant…

Castiel sembla apparemment se demander '' en attendant quoi?'' mais il ne dit rien et pénétra dans la douche.

Dean ne s'était encore jamais douché avec qui que ce soit mais étant donné que Castiel allait apparemment faire partie de sa vie à jamais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il ferait preuve de pudeur à cet égard.

Ils s'ignorèrent mutuellement tandis qu'ils se lavèrent et Dean sortit le premier pour s'enrouler dans une serviette alors que Castiel semblait vouloir profiter de la douche chaude le plus longtemps possible. Après un moment Dean prit une autre serviette et regarda Castiel sévèrement.

- Allez, ça suffit…

Castiel ferma l'eau et sortit lentement de la douche. Dean fut étonné lui-même de son geste lorsqu'il enroula prestement l'oméga dans la serviette et qu'il se mit à le frictionner doucement pour le sécher. Castiel sembla aussi surpris que lui et fronça les sourcils de questionnement. Dean s'interrompit avec malaise.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Dean réalisa que les dernières infuses d'odeur des chaleurs de Castiel avaient disparu. Ne restait plus que son odeur propre d'oméga…Une odeur particulière que Dean était certain de pouvoir reconnaître à jamais les yeux fermés à présent…

Il s'habilla puis il fouilla dans ses tiroirs et trouva de vieux jeans qu'il n'avait pas portés depuis des années parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop petits. Il dénicha un boxer, des bas et un t-shirt de Metallica. En voyant l'oméga tremblant de froid il prit également une veste de laine bleue qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà portée.

- Habilles-toi et restes dans la chambre…Je te dirai quand tu pourras sortir ok ?

- Oui…Maître ?

Dean grimaça.

Bien des alphas avaient ce fantasme ultime d'avoir un jour un oméga à eux les appelant "maître'' mais ça n'avait étrangement jamais été quelque chose qui intéressait Dean.

- Non, pas de '' Maître''… Appelles-moi Dean simplement.

- Oui Dean.

- Ok…Alors restes sagement ici ok ? Je sais que tu dois avoir faim mais je dois parler à mon père et…Et je ne sais même pas s'il voudra de toi ici alors inutile que tu te pointes devant lui avant que tout soit réglé…

- Ok Dean.

Dean quitta rapidement la chambre sans un mot de plus. Il était maintenant mal à l'aise en présence de Castiel…Ils avaient été tous deux contrôlés par de fortes phéromones depuis leur rencontre et maintenant qu'ils étaient redevenus maîtres d'eux-mêmes, la situation était des plus malaisée…Sans compter que Dean se retrouvait avec un oméga à sa charge et que ça commençait royalement à le faire de plus en plus chier.

Qu'avait-il eu à aller au secours de ce foutu imbécile ! Il aurait mieux fait d'entrer chez lui en se bouchant le nez ! Il ne serait pas alors dans ce pétrin !

.

Son père était à la table, Sam près de lui, son portable ouvert devant lui. Il vint pour se lever à l'approche de Dean mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Restes, ça ne m'embête pas Sam…

Sam hocha la tête et se rassit.

Dean attendit que son père parle mais voyant qu'il ne faisait que le regarder sévèrement il se jeta à l'eau :

- Je suis désolé Papa, j'ai foiré et j'aurais vraiment dû écouter tes conseils…Je me suis cru plus fort que je l'étais et je me suis royalement fait avoir… Je sais que tu es déçu et j'en suis vraiment désolé… Les conséquences de mes conneries sont entièrement sous ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas l'intention de me dérober ni que ça t'importune toi ou Sam…

Le regard de John se fit soudainement doux et il sourit légèrement.

- Assieds-toi Dean

Dean obéit et regarda son père sans rien dire d'autre.

- Tu as effectivement '' foiré'' Dean…Tu es jeune et inconscient et tu n'es pas le premier et malheureusement pas le dernier à faire une connerie pareille…

Dean hocha la tête doucement.

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention Dean et tu aurais dû prendre mes mises en garde au sérieux parce que je suis plus âgé que toi et que j'ai plus d'expérience avec les omégas ! Tu croyais être en mesure de tenir le coup devant un oméga que tu avais noué deux fois et ça mon fils, c'est de l'arrogance !

- Oui…Je m'en rends compte maintenant… Approuva docilement Dean et John posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule

- Bon…Inutile de ressasser tout cela encore et encore hein ? Ce qui est fait est fait…Cette petite pute a réussi à t'avoir et tu es maintenant pris avec lui…À moins que tu veuilles t'en débarrasser ? Je sais que c'est quelque chose que vous, les jeunes, trouvez de plus en plus barbare mais tu peux le faire…

- Pourquoi Castiel payerait-il pour l'erreur de Dean ? Demanda bêtement Sam

- Parce que _Castiel _n'est qu'une sale petite chienne d'oméga et que c'est le bien-être de Dean qui me tient à cœur !

- Des milliers d'alphas rêvent d'avoir un oméga à eux… Rappela Sam malgré lui

- Des plus vieux ! Des alphas qui ont fondé leurs familles, des alphas aisés financièrement qui veulent se gâter pour leurs vieux jours et qui se paye un oméga ! Un jeune de 20 ans ne peut pas se permettre un oméga ! Il commence à peine sa vie merde ! Il va devoir le traîner partout avec lui ! Sans compter qu'il devra trouver une femme qui ne les a pas en horreur !

- La plupart des femmes n'ont rien contre le fait de fréquenter un homme qui possède un oméga…C'est même une preuve de réussite et de dominance… Continua Sam et John le regarda avec curiosité

- Pour un homme qui prétend ne jamais vouloir toucher un oméga tu en connais beaucoup sur le sujet !

- J'ai étudié l'histoire, la biologie et la sociologie se rapportant aux omégas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est très intéressant…Il commence à y avoir de plus en plus d'ouvrages portant sur leurs DROITS, évidemment les auteurs sont anonymes parce qu'ils se feraient lyncher sur la place publique mais…

- Ok Samuel Winchester ! Tu vas trop loin là ! Se fâcha littéralement John

- Les temps changent papa. Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un se lève pour la première fois pour stopper l'esclavage des noirs !

- Et tu voudrais être cette personne !

- Ce serait un honneur mais il ne faut pas voir trop haut…De petits pas, un à la fois…C'est ça le secret !

- Tu vas me faire mourir de honte Sam ! Comparer les omégas aux noirs ! Je ne voudrais jamais que mon ami Rufus t'entende parler !

- Rufus qui a un oméga….Il devrait peut-être faire son examen de conscience et se rappeler le martyr dans lequel ses ancêtres ont vécu l'esclavage et il ferait peut-être preuve d'un peu plus de douceur envers son pauvre oméga qu'il traite comme de la vraie merde !

- Samuel Winchester !

John était à présent rouge de colère et fusilla son jeune fils du regard. Celui-ci lui retourna la pareille et Dean soupira.

- Arrêtez ! Vous allez me rendre fou tous les deux ! Je vous jure que maman doit souvent se retourner dans sa tombe !

Le père et le fils se turent à cette parole et eurent même la délicatesse de sembler désolé.

.

- Bon… Commença John après un moment - La seule chose à faire à présent Dean, est de communiquer avec l'alpha responsable de Castiel…Tu vas devoir assumer maintenant parce que il ne sera pas fou de joie…Je peux te jurer, Dean, que tu t'aies vraiment foutu dans le pétrin…Il aura vraiment fallu que tu te jettes sur le plus problématique des omégas !

- Pourquoi ?

John prit le portable de Sam et tourna l'écran vers Dean.

C'était la page d'identification personnelle de Castiel et avant que Dean ait pu y lire quoi que ce soit, John parla.

- Je te résume…Ton oméga se nomme Castiel et il a 16 ans, 17 dans deux semaines. Il a eu ses premières chaleurs à 15 ans ce qui est plutôt tardif pour un oméga et il est le fils de Zachariah Novak…

Devant l'air interrogatif de Dean, il soupira.

- C'est l'un des plus importants hommes d'affaires de la ville…Il provient d'une famille d'alphas très réputée et connue…

- Et Castiel est son fils ? S'étonna Dean

- Oui, le pauvre homme a dû en être mort de honte ! Imagine ! Un alpha de sa prestance qui se retrouve avec un oméga comme fils ! Sans compter que la petite merde ne s'est révélée qu'à 15 ans ce qui veut dire que le pauvre mec doit avoir eu une tonne d'espoir pour son rejeton avant que ça lui tombe au visage…

Dean eut une brève interrogation face à ce qui se serait produit si c'était arrivé dans sa famille…Si lui ou Sam avait été oméga mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée.

- Selon son dossier ici, je peux lire que tu es encore plus dans le trouble que tu le croyais mon pauvre garçon…Non seulement Castiel était présentement le centre d'intérêt d'une enchère très prospère visant à son achat…

- Hé merde ! Jura Dean

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…Tu viens de filer un oméga d'une foutue valeur sous le nez des plus puissants alphas de la ville…À 20 ans…

- Et l'autre bonne nouvelle ?

- L'autre bonne nouvelle est que ton fichu oméga provient d'une famille d'alpha et a été élevé comme un bêta…

- Et ?

- Et ? Et il n'a jamais vraiment appris comment se soumettre ! Il a eu un mentor durant plus d'un an et celui-ci décrit Castiel comme étant : _Naturellement insoumis et rebelle face à l'autorité…Est instinctivement rébarbatif aux ordres et ne détient apparemment aucune notion de respect inné envers l'alpha…Je suggère fortement que cet oméga soit confié à un alpha de dominance élevée…_Et ça continue encore un bon moment comme ça…

- Bon…Et je ne suis pas un alpha assez dominant ? C'est ça ?

- Même moi je ne crois pas que je serais en mesure de dompter un oméga comme ce mentor décrit le tien ! Je n'ai aucune tolérance envers les omégas qui ne savent pas où est leur place et je l'étoufferais probablement avant la fin de la semaine…!

- Je suis patient… Dit simplement Dean et John soupira de dépit.

- C'est un oméga dominant Dean ! Il y en a un sur des millions et il a fallu que tu le clames ! Tu vas devoir le dompter parce que je ne veux pas d'un oméga effronté chez moi !

- je le ferai ! Se fâcha légèrement Dean et John hocha la tête, le sujet clos pour le moment.

- Vous savez… Se mêla Sam avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres - Plus je lis sur Castiel et plus je sens que je vais l'apprécier…

- La ferme Sam ! Jura John

- Je me demande quelle était son histoire avant qu'il ne devienne oméga…

- On s'en fiche…

- Je lui demanderai…

- Toi je ne veux pas te voir parler à cette petite chienne ! Ton frère va déjà avoir de la difficulté à le dompter sans que tu ailles le gâter !

- Il va être chez moi ! Je ne vais tout de même pas l'ignorer !

- Si tu tiens à aller à l'université je te le conseille !

- Ce sont des menaces ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux !

- Ok ! Réellement vous êtes de pire en pire ! Maugréa Dean en attrapant un crayon et un papier pour y inscrire le numéro de téléphone où joindre le père de Castiel.

- Je vais lui téléphoner… Tentez de ne pas vous crier dessus durant l'appel si vous en êtes capables !

.

Il préférait être seul pour faire cet appel qui lui nouait les tripes.

La voix forte et autoritaire lui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie :

- Zachariah Novak…

- Monsieur Novak…Je m'appelle Dean Winchester…

- Est-ce que vous appelez pour mon oméga ? Demanda l'homme sans lui laisser la chance de finir

- Oui

- Il est en vie ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. La question avait été posée sans la moindre émotion et Dean eut de la difficulté à se rappeler que cet alpha était bel et bien le Père de Castiel.

- Oui, il va bien…

- Parfait…Je peux venir le chercher immédiatement ? Sa mère le croyait mort et elle est dans tous ses états…

- Rassurez-la…Castiel va bien…Il y a tout de même un problème….

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que l'homme soupire fortement.

- Tu l'as pris ?

- je l'ai clamé Monsieur…

Dean avait préféré dire toute la vérité le plus vite possible et l'homme resta une nouvelle fois silencieux un long moment.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Bientôt 21 ans…

Il y eut un rire froid à l'autre bout du fil.

- 21 ans ? Tu es un gamin de 21 ans ? Tu sais combien le dernier acheteur potentiel était prêt à me donner pour mon oméga, jeune homme ?

Dean se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Non Monsieur.

- Et tu ne veux pas le savoir crois-moi…Je sais que je suis dans le tort, rien n'excuse un alpha de ne pas avoir surveillé son oméga mais…Bon Dieu fiston ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le clames, merde !

- C'est un accident…

- Je vois…

- Je suis désolé…

- Ça tu n'as pas fini de l'être, crois-moi ! Castiel est insoumis…

- Oui, j'ai lu les commentaires de son mentor sur la page web…

- Tu aurais mieux fais de les lire AVANT !

- Comme j'ai dit, c'est un accident. Je n'avais jamais prévu de clamer un jour un oméga Monsieur.

- Te voilà bien pris !

- Encore une fois, je suis désolé…

- Ouais…Je suis toujours en pétard pour l'argent que tu m'as fait perdre sans compter que les acheteurs potentiels vont être réellement enragés mais tu m'as personnellement enlevé une épine du pied…Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de faire des chi chi sur les acheteurs ! C'est une femme et Castiel reste encore, malgré tout, son_ petit ange_ même si elle tente de le cacher…Je crois que je ne serais jamais arrivé à m'en débarrasser si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas clamé de force !

Dean ne sut quoi répondre à cela. De toute façon, il doutait que l'homme attende quelque commentaire que ce soit de sa part.

- Bon…Tu crois que tu pourrais passer demain vers 10h00 ? Nous pourrions te donner les effets de Castiel. Il a beaucoup de vêtements tout neufs alors inutile que tu en achètes…Je te donnerai aussi sa carte d'identification…Tu en auras besoin pour aller l'inscrire à ton nom au bureau registraire…

Dean n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlait l'homme mais il ne fit rien paraître.

Il prit donc rendez-vous avec le père de Castiel pour le lendemain en disant qu'il amènerait celui-ci avec lui mais cette fois Zachariah s'opposa.

- Je ne désire pas le voir…Sa mère peut-être…Mais pas moi ! Tu le laisseras dans la voiture d'accord ?

Dean se demanda s'il était plus sensible qu'il ne croyait l'être parce que les paroles de cet homme, ce père, lui avaient semblé si froides et cruelles…

.

.

À l'heure du souper, il décida qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher Castiel dans sa chambre plus longtemps et lui cria de venir à la cuisine tandis que John et Sam mettaient la table.

Castiel apparut dans la pièce timidement, le regard baissé et les bras le long du corps. Il semblait si jeune et si petit dans les vêtements de Dean que celui-ci en ressentit un élan de tendresse inapproprié.

John le regarda un long moment avant de soupirer de dépit.

- Approches, on ne va pas te manger !

Castiel ne bougea pas. Il ressemblait à une petite bête effrayée et Dean se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de si rebelle en lui…

- Approches Castiel… Dit-il doucement et cette fois l'oméga obéit et vint s'asseoir à table à l'endroit indiqué par Dean. Dean posa une assiette emplie de spaghettis devant lui et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement. Castiel avait un appétit d'ogre et mangea avec délectation, appréciant manifestement de se remplir enfin l'estomac. Sam le regardait discrètement et finit par briser le silence.

- Castiel ?

L'oméga leva immédiatement les yeux de son assiette et regarda Sam.

- Je m'appelle Sam et je suis le frère de Dean.

- Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Sam Lui dit poliment Castiel.

- Le vilain vieil homme devant toi est John, mon père.

- Et ce sera Monsieur Winchester pour toi Répondit bêtement celui-ci et Castiel baissa les yeux.

- Oui Monsieur Winchester.

John eut une grimace de mécontentement et ignora volontairement Castiel pour le reste du repas, se consacrant à Dean.

- J'ai parlé à Rufus pour connaître la marche à suivre avec un nouvel oméga…Tu dois l'inscrire au registraire, il y aura un médecin qui lui fera ensuite passer un examen et c'est obligatoire…

- J'irai demain en revenant de chez les Novak…

À ces mots, Castiel releva vivement la tête et fronça les sourcils mais lutta apparemment pour ne rien dire.

- Et comment a été ton entretien avec Monsieur Novak ? Il te fout des avocats au cul ou il te fera seulement casser les deux jambes ?

Il éclata alors de rire trouvant sa propre blague hilarante .

- Non…En fait ça a été mieux que je le pensais.

- Il était heureux de s'en débarrasser alors ?

Dean continua à manger sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas spécialement parler de ce détail pendant que Castiel était là… John par contre n'en avait rien à foutre et continua.

- Le pauvre homme ! Je le plains réellement…

- Il doit y avoir pire comme tragédie… Dit Sam, mal à l'aise pour Castiel.

- Sincèrement je ne vois pas … Dit John en jetant un regard mauvais à Castiel.

Celui-ci avait cessé de manger et fixait son assiette. Dean pouvait voir qu'il serrait la mâchoire et oméga ou non, il trouvait sincèrement que le pauvre gamin avait suffisamment vécu d'émotions depuis les dernières 24 heures sans avoir besoin de rajouter à sa torture.

Il tenta donc de changer de sujet.

- Bobby m'a donné le reste de la semaine de congé alors je pourrai facilement aller au registraire demain après mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur Novak à 10h00…Rufus t'a dit si c'était long là-bas? J'aurais voulu bricoler sur l'impala en après-midi ?

-Je sais pas trop. Ils vont sortir la fiche médicale de ton oméga. J'imagine que ça dépend de ses antécédents ? S'il est en santé ça ne devrait pas être long…

- Je suis en santé… Dit doucement Castiel et John le regarda avec colère.

- Je t'ai parlé toi ?

- Non...Je

- Alors tu te la fermes ! Je ne t'aime pas et ta présence ici ne fait pas mon bonheur ! À ta place je ferai tout pour me faire oublier espèce de sale petite putain !

- Papa ! Se fâcha Sam tandis que Dean resta silencieux.

- Je déteste les omégas ! Ce ne sont que de sales petites chiennes en chaleurs et je déteste particulièrement celui-ci d'avoir gâché la vie de mon fils !

Castiel le regarda silencieusement, les yeux brillant de colère ce qui enragea encore plus le patriarche.

- Tu ne me regardes pas comme ça toi ! Aucun oméga ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça et si tu le refais je te crève les yeux !

Castiel eut un sursaut de peur devant la colère de John mais resta obstinément figé et l'homme se leva vivement.

Dean intervint immédiatement parce qu'à voir la colère de son père, il ne donnait pas chère de la peau de l'adolescent.

- Ok Papa…Calmes-toi ! Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! C'est qu'un oméga…

John fulminait et pointa Castiel d'un doigt accusateur.

- Domptes ta putain Dean ! Domptes-le au plus vite parce que…

- Oui ! Je le ferai ! On peut manger en paix maintenant ?

John se rassit non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à Castiel.

- Dès demain Dean je veux que ce petit parasite fasse des tâches dans la maison…Si moi je ne peux pas m'en servir au lit il faut bien qu'il me serve à quelque chose !

- Tu as entendu Castiel ? Dit Dean en se tournant vers celui-ci. - Demain tu commenceras à aider pour les tâches…

Castiel serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Son obstination l'irrita violemment sans compter que John le regardait avec sévérité et jugement.

Il frappa donc la table du poing devant Castiel et celui-ci sursauta violement.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle Castiel et tu me réponds !

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux emplis de larmes et de remords mais ça ne fit que l'enrager encore plus… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un oméga qui pleurait ! Merde !

- Dégages de ma vue Castiel…Retournes dans la chambre ! Lui cria-t-il de son ton autoritaire d'alpha.

Castiel se leva immédiatement et quitta vivement la cuisine.

- C'est un début… Lui dit John après un moment avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

Dean en fut soulagé même s'il ne pouvait ignorer le regard désappointé que lui jetait Sam discrètement.

.

.

Dean prit tout son temps avant de retourner à sa chambre. Il ne désirait pas voir Castiel… Il aurait voulu qu'il disparaisse de sa vie…

Il n'aimait pas les attentes que son père avait envers lui…À cause de Castiel, il devait faire preuve d'une autorité et d'une dominance dont il se serait bien passées… Il se fichait des convenances que devait respecter un oméga…Il n'en avait sincèrement rien à foutre que Castiel ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ou ne parle sans être questionné… Il ne voyait pas en quoi ça nuisait à son autorité ou même sa virilité…Dean aimait les choses simples et la petite vie tranquille qu'il avait, jamais l'idée d'avoir la responsabilité d'un oméga ne l'avait intéressée.

Il était maintenant aux prises avec Castiel et si celui-ci n'agissait pas comme le devait un oméga, cela ne ferait que désappointer son père à son égard.

Et Dean avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas désappointer son père.

Il devait donc dorénavant être dur et rigide envers Castiel…Même si ça ne lui venait pas naturellement.

Il se retira à sa chambre vers les 20h00 avec l'idée de regarder un peu de télévision avant de se coucher…Il réalisa alors que plus jamais il n'allait être seul dans sa chambre…Voir même dans son lit.

Son irritation envers Castiel ne fit que s'approfondir à cette pensée.

L'oméga était sagement assis sur le lit et releva la tête à son entrée. Dean l'ignora et alla ouvrir ses tiroirs pour en sortir un bas de pyjama et un vieux t-shirt qu'il lui lança sans le regarder. Il en prit pour lui-même et enleva ses vêtements pour enfiler ceux de nuit. Lorsqu'il se retourna Castiel tenait les vêtements que lui avait lancés Dean dans ses mains mais ne faisait aucun geste pour se changer et Dean soupira d'impatience.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas t'habiller ! Et ne t'attends pas que je me retourne, tu n'as vraiment pas à être pudique avec moi !

- Je…Je suis désolé de t'avoir fâché Dean Lui répondit Castiel d'une petite voix.

- Pour l'instant je me fiche que tu sois désolé…Si tu sais vraiment ce que c'est…

Castiel fronça les sourcils et Dean pesta.

- Arrêtes ça !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais quoi Castiel ? Je t'emmerde ! J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de toi pour aujourd'hui ! Lui cria-t-il impatiemment - Habilles-toi, fous-toi au lit et fais-toi oublier ok ?

Castiel ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et obéit immédiatement. Dean regretta légèrement de s'être emporté ainsi et savait très bien qu'il se défoulait lâchement sur l'oméga mais il décida de laisser tomber.

Il voulait la paix et il voulait surtout que cette fichue journée se termine.

Castiel se déshabilla en silence et Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que phéromones ou non, il continuait à trouver Castiel très excitant. La pensée qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il pouvait le prendre quand bon lui semblait, diminua quelque peu sa contrariété…

Il pouvait le prendre à ce moment même s'il le voulait et Castiel ne pourrait rien y redire…

Il se demandait tout de même s'il aimerait baiser un Castiel impassible. Celui-ci avait démontré tant d'enthousiasme et de passion durant les trois fois où ils avaient couché ensemble… Devrait-il attendre de retrouver cela aux 5 semaines dorénavant et se contenter d'une poupée vivante les autres temps ?

Bien sûr rien ne l'empêchait de continuer à fréquenter les bars à la recherche de filles faciles…

Mais Castiel avait vraiment ce petit quelque chose qui l'aguichait.

Peut-être était-il tombé sur un fichu oméga insoumis et indocile mais personne ne pourrait nier qu'il était délectable à s'en damner…

Castiel enfila donc le pantalon de coton et le t-shirt trop grand et vint timidement se coucher dans le lit double de Dean. Il resta silencieux et discret cherchant apparemment à se faire oublier et Dean ouvrit la télévision pour regarder son émission favorite.

_La clinique des cœurs brisés_ finit par lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur. Durant une publicité il regarda discrètement l'oméga. Bien qu'il ait les yeux fermés Dean savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

Lorsque Dean ferma enfin la télévision et qu'il s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures il sentit le corps de l'oméga trembloter légèrement près de lui.

Le gamin faisait apparemment preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une terrible douleur à la poitrine.

À quoi donc pensait Castiel ? Que pensait-il d'avoir été clamé ?

Regrettait-il sa maison ? Ses parents ?

Il aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, de ne pas démontrer son chagrin parce que sa vie n'était pas si terrible que ça à la fin !

Dean avait peut-être été un peu sec envers lui mais merde ! Il aurait pu être présentement dans un bordel à se faire baiser sans relâche par n'importe qui !

Il avait un toit ici…Il était au chaud et en sécurité et serait bien nourri et soigné…

Et Dean n'était pas un alpha cruel !

Il aurait vraiment voulu retrouver cet élan d'irritation envers l'oméga et lui dire de cesser ses larmes de crocodile et d'apprécier ce qu'il avait…Il en fut incapable.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin…Et personne ne saurait ou n'avait à savoir ce qui se passait dans son lit.

C'était son territoire à lui et son oméga à lui…John n'avait aucune autorité ici.

Il se tourna sur le côté et posa délicatement son bras autour de l'épaule de Castiel. Celui-ci se raidit sous le toucher et étouffa un gémissement tandis que les sanglots semblaient l'étouffer à force d'être refoulés.

La voix de Dean eut alors la même autorité alpha qu'elle avait eu pour ordonner Castiel plus tôt…

Mais une autorité sécurisante

- Laisses-toi aller Cass…

L'adolescent se retourna vivement face à lui et enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Dean. Ses poings se serrèrent contre le chandail de celui-ci et il éclata en sanglots, déversant un torrent de larmes faites de peur, de frustration, de déception et de douleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Je vous envoie deux chapitres fraichement corrigés par Marianclea...**

**Merci pour tout vos encouragements et surtout pour celles qui m'ont envoyées des reviews mais en guest, donc je n'ai pas pu vous répondre alors...Merci!**

.

.

Lorsque Dean se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentit plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Il jeta un regard à son radio-réveil et réalisa qu'il était plus de 8h00. Il était heureux d'avoir son vendredi de congé puis il se rappela soudainement pour quelle raison il avait eu ce congé.

L'autre côté du lit était vide et il balaya la chambre du regard.

Castiel était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était déjà habillé, coiffé, même si ses cheveux gardaient toujours cet air ébouriffé et son regard était figé vers l'extérieur.

Dean se leva en position assise et le son sortit l'oméga de ses pensées et il tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Bonjour Dean…

- Salut Castiel…Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Une heure…Je ne savais pas si je devais rester dans la chambre à attendre ton réveil où si je devais commencer le petit déjeuner à la cuisine…Monsieur Winchester veut que je fasse des tâches…

Le visage de Castiel était tendu, embêté même par ce dilemme.

- Je crois que c'est préférable que tu restes dans la chambre quand j'y suis…Mon père n'aime pas t'avoir près de lui et vaut mieux éviter les ennuis non ?

- Comme tu le veux, Dean.

Dean se leva alors du lit pour entreprendre de s'habiller. Il réalisa alors qu'il devra faire de la place à Castiel dans ses tiroirs et se demanda soudainement quelles autres affaires il rapporterait de chez lui.

- Tu as beaucoup de choses chez toi Castiel ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ton père m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup de vêtements mais tu as des meubles ? Des livres ?

Dean regretta immédiatement sa question lorsqu'il vit le visage surpris puis affligé de Castiel.

- Non Dean…Mes effets personnels m'ont été enlevés dès mes premières chaleurs comme il se doit d'être…Un oméga ne doit posséder rien d'autre que les vêtements que son alpha veut bien lui donner…

Castiel donnait véritablement l'impression de réciter un bouquin et il se demanda combien de règles comme celle-là il avait bien pu apprendre par cœur.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas le droit de posséder quoi que ce soit d'autre ? S'étonna-t-il tout de même.

- Non, toute source d'information tel que des livres, des ordinateurs ou des journaux sont formellement interdits tandis que la possession ou l'utilisation d'objets de loisirs ou récréatifs sont à la discrétion de l'alpha…

- Tu faisais quoi de tes journées ?

-Tu veux la version officielle ou la vérité ? Demanda calmement Castiel et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais Castiel que tu ne dois pas me parler comme ça non ? C'est du sarcasme et tu le sais très bien…

- Je suis désolé Dean.

Il paraissait sincère mais Dean était certain qu'il allait tout de même récidiver.

- Donnes-moi tout de même la version officielle…

- Depuis que je n'avais plus de leçons avec Maître Crowley, je passais mes journées à apprendre à perfectionner mon attitude à devenir un bon et docile oméga pour mon futur alpha.

- Ok…et la version véridique ?

- Je passais mes journées à m'emmerder….

- Cass….Se découragea-t-il.

- Toutes mes excuses Dean….Et si je peux me permettre une question…

- Vas.

- Tu m'as appelé Cass ?

- Oui…Je trouve ça plus simple et de toute façon tu es MON oméga et je peux te nommer comme je le veux non ? Le ton était plaisantin mais il portait tout de même une légère menace sous-jacente…Mettant Castiel au défi de le contredire.

.

Ils étaient seuls à la cuisine. John travaillait et Sam était à l'école.

Castiel s'immobilisa au milieu de la cuisine et regarda Dean, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as une question ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Oui…Je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi le matin, s'il te plait…Je ne veux pas te désappointer mais pour cela tu dois me donner une base de ce que tu attends de moi…

Le ton poli fit presque grimacer Dean mais il se retint. L'oméga avait raison. Dean devait lui donner une marche à suivre s'il voulait que le pauvre gamin sache où aller.

Il réfléchit un moment.

- Je me lève à 07h00 le matin, je prends une douche rapide et je déjeune après…Le mieux serait que tu te douches avant mon réveil et que tu restes dans la chambre par la suite. Comme j'ai dit, je préfère que tu ne sois pas seul avec mon père et il se réveille avant moi…Ensuite nous pourrions descendre à la cuisine ensemble et tu pourrais faire à déjeuner…

- Dois-je préparer un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde ou est-ce que chacun de vous préfère manger quelque chose de différent ?

- Nous ne mangeons pas un gros repas le matin, on est plutôt pressé et on se fait habituellement des toasts, des céréales…Et du café bien sûr…Le mieux serait que tu prépares une bonne carafe de café puis que tu demandes à mon père, mon frère et moi ce que nous voulons.

Castiel hocha la tête mais se mordit discrètement la lèvres inférieure, ce que Dean remarqua.

- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Non…Mais …Si toi ou Monsieur Winchester ou Sam demandez quelque chose que je ne sais pas faire ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait la cuisine Dean…Ni le ménage…Ni rien…

Il semblait apeuré à présent et Dean lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Personne ne va te demander quelque chose de gastronomique ici…Papa et moi ne sommes pas très gourmets. Sam est le seul à aimer la nourriture de lapin mais il ne te le demandera pas…Pour ce qui est des tâches ce n'est pas la mer à boire…De la lessive, laver la vaisselle et passer la balayeuse.

Les épaules de l'oméga se détendirent et son visage se décrispa.

- Je sais faire tout ça…

- Et ça t'empêchera de t'emmerder non ? Ajouta Dean pour reprendre le terme qu'avait utilisé l'oméga. Celui-ci rougit d'embarras.

- Oui…Est-ce que je peux te demander autre chose ?

- Vas Dit Dean en mettant du pain dans le grille-pain.

- Tu travailles tous les jours ?

- Du lundi au vendredi, le mercredi je finis plus tôt mais les autres jours je reviens ici à 17h00, à moins que je fasse du temps supplémentaire…

- Tu travailles où ?

- Je suis mécanicien au garage à deux rues d'ici…

- Oh !

- Bon, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions il serait temps de manger…On doit être chez ton père à 10h00.

- Oui Dean.

Castiel prépara le premier petit-déjeuner chez les Winchester. Dean le guida pour trouver les ustensiles et Castiel se débrouilla plutôt bien. Ils mangèrent silencieusement leurs toasts aux œufs et Dean buvait son café complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa alors au week-end qui arrivait, à ses amis qu'il allait probablement visiter au _Roadhouse_ et à qui il allait devoir expliquer qu'il avait désormais un oméga. Benny sera le plus intéressé étant son seul vrai ami alpha. Il avait son âge et contrairement à Dean, parlait souvent de son envie de posséder un jour un oméga. Ash était bêta et avait gardé cette allure et ces mêmes comportements qu'ils avaient eus à l'adolescence. Il était aussi fou de _Heavy métal_ qu'il l'avait été dans son jeune temps et était un compagnon de rêve pour Dean lorsqu'ils allaient voir des concerts ensemble. Ash et lui n'avaient jamais parlé d'omégas ensemble alors Dean ignorait ce qu'il allait en penser. Jo était une amie d'enfance, c'était une belle blonde au physique trompeur. Elle était dure, entêtée et extrêmement dominatrice. Dean l'adorait parce que sous ses airs farouches elle était une amie fidèle au cœur gros comme l'océan. Charlie était aussi une amie d'enfance qui avait formé le 5ième élément de leur petit groupe à l'école secondaire. Elle était la geek officielle. Elle aimait tout ce qui était fantastique ou science-fiction et était une vraie maniaque d'ordinateurs et de jeux en ligne. Elle était gaie mais aussi instable et coureuse de jupons que Dean…Ils s'entendaient également à merveille. Jo était plutôt du genre volage également bien qu'elle ait déjà eu à quelques reprises un petit ami stable tandis que Benny était en couple avec la même fille depuis 2 ans.

Dean les voyait chaque semaine et il se demanda s'il allait devoir traîner son oméga dans leurs sorties à présent. Il savait qu'il était mal vu de ne pas apporter son oméga avec soi car c'était plutôt un honneur et une fierté de démontrer à tout le monde que l'on en possédait un mais Dean en était mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas de Castiel dans ses sorties ! Merde ! C'était seulement avec eux qu'il pouvait être lui-même !

.

Il amena par la suite Castiel vers l'impala et lui ordonna de s'asseoir du côté passager. Il savait que c'était mal vu et que les omégas voyageaient normalement à l'arrière mais il préférait l'avoir à l'avant sans compter qu'il pourrait le guider vers son ancienne maison, à moins que les omégas ne soient aussi stupides que tout le monde le disait et qu'il n'arrive pas même à s'en souvenir !

Castiel ne fut apparemment pas _aussi_ stupide et le guida poliment dans les rues de la ville. Dean fut étonné que son ancienne demeure soit si loin, Castiel avait fait beaucoup de chemin cette nuit-là, il commençait même à se demander si l'oméga n'avait pas eu l'idée de fuir…Jamais il n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'un oméga s'éloignant volontairement si loin de chez lui. En même temps Castiel se révélait toujours être différent des autres omégas alors Dean en fut à peine étonné.

La demeure des Novak était immense et Dean s'y sentit presque embarrassé dans ses jeans et son t-shirt. Un garçon de quelques années de plus que lui lui répondit. Il le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de le faire entrer.

- Tu es Dean ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Michael, le '' frère'' de ton oméga.

Dean y reconnut bien quelques traits physiques mais ce qui était une douce masculinité sur le visage de Castiel était rude et dure sur Michael. On le guida dans un couloir à l'aspect riche et classe jusqu'à la plus chic et grande salle à manger que Dean n'ait jamais vue. Un homme presque chauve y était assis. Il avait de fortes épaules et un air dominant qui ne trompait pas. Zachariah, à ne pas en douter. Une femme mince et élégante aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus était assise à ses côtés. Castiel ressemblait énormément à sa mère et bien que Dean ne reconnaisse quelques légers traits de son oméga sur l'homme, la femme était le portrait tout craché de Castiel. La majeure différence des yeux bleutés était que ceux de la femme étaient plus éteints et n'avaient pas le vif, la curiosité et l'éclat de ceux de l'oméga. Une jeune fille rousse se tenait debout dans le coin de la pièce et le regardait presque froidement.

- Bonjour…Les salua poliment Dean et l'homme se leva pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour Dean, je suis Zachariah et voici mon épouse Jeanna, mon fils Michael et ma fille Anna…Mon autre fils Uriel est absent…

- Tu n'as pas apporté Castiel? Demanda sèchement Anna et Dean regarda Zachariah qui sourit froidement en répondant à sa fille

- Non, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le revoir une dernière fois ma chérie

- C'est mon petit frère et je voulais lui dire adieu !

- Il est dans ma voiture…Dit Dean mal à l'aise et Anna lui jeta un regard menaçant qui lui rappela soudainement Castiel.

- Oh…J'espère que tu lui as laissé une petite fente ouverte de la vitre…Comme à un chien !

- Anna ! Lui dit sèchement son père - Montres-toi un peu plus polie bon sang ! C'est moi qui ai demandé à Dean de le laisser dans sa voiture ! Tu n'auras qu'à sortir pour lui dire au revoir si tu veux !

- J'irai avec toi, ma chérie Lui dit la femme avec la voix enrouée.

Les émotions apparentes des deux femmes comparées à l'indifférence complète des deux hommes faisaient froid dans le dos. John aurait dit que la mère et la sœur de Castiel faisaient des chi chi pour rien mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir complètement coupable et dégueulasse devant elles…Il avait clamé Castiel…Et bien que n'étant à présent qu'un oméga, il avait tout de même été un nourrisson que cette femme avait bercé, un petit frère avec lequel cette fille avait joué…Il avait été aimé avant… La pensée d'un Castiel enfant, parlant et jouant et même d'un adolescent normal allant à l'école lui donna un mauvais sentiment et il étouffa ces images au plus profond de lui. Ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité de penser à Castiel ainsi…Il avait déjà amplement trop de sensibilité envers son oméga que pouvait se permettre un alpha. Il se secoua donc et tenta de retrouver son bon sens. Il était ici pour prendre les objets personnels de SON oméga et rien d'autre.

La femme disparut quelques instants et revint avec une grande valise qu'elle posa aux pieds de Dean.

- Tous ses vêtements sont là…J'y ai inclus un album avec ses photos…d'avant….Zachariah ne veut plus de ces souvenirs-là alors j'ai pensé que… En fait je sais qu'il n'est pas supposé avoir cela en sa possession et que tu as tous les droits de refuser que je les lui donne mais… La femme semblait aux bords des larmes et Dean perdit son air impassible encore une fois. Il la regarda avec tendresse…Bon sang, elle lui rappelait sa mère…

- Je n'ai aucune objection à ce que Castiel les ait…

- Merci…

- Jeanna ! Bon Dieu ! Reprends-toi ! Il n'est pas mort _ton ange !_ Tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise ! Lui reprocha Zachariah et Dean se dit que c'était une chose de faire preuve d'insensibilité envers un fils-devenu-oméga mais cette femme était tout de même SA femme !

- Vous les hommes alphas vous ne comprenez rien ! Pesta-t-elle.

- Tu devrais être heureuse ! Tu me reprochais de vouloir vendre ton fichu fils à un centenaire riche et cruel…C'est un jeune de 21 ans qui l'a clamé ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleurniches !

- Je ne pleurniche pas ! Et laisses tomber Zachariah ! Tu ne comprends pas.

- Effectivement ! Jura celui-ci. Il approcha de Dean et lui tendit une carte plastifiée.

- Sa carte d'identification…J'imagine que tu vas aller au registraire aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'y allais tout de suite après.

- Parfait. J'ai déjà appelé là-bas pour leur dire que tu viendrais probablement alors ils t'attendent et ils ont déjà sorti le dossier de Castiel…T'en fais pas, c'est un oméga en parfaite santé que tu as…

- D'accord.

Voyant que l'homme ne dit rien d'autre il annonça son départ.

- Je peux venir le voir ? Demanda la femme en tentant de garder un visage impassible et Dean sourit tristement.

- Bien sûr.

- J'arrive tout de suite Annonça Anna en fonçant à l'étage. Elle revint avec un sac à dos qu'elle serrait contre elle et tentait visiblement à cacher à son père.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison.

.

En les voyant approcher, Castiel sortit de la voiture et resta immobile. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tant d'émotions que Dean remit encore une fois en question tout ce qui se disait à propos de la supposée insensibilité des omégas…Castiel semblait dévasté, triste, désespéré et tentait tout de même de garder un visage impassible.

Anna s'approcha de lui et le serra fortement contre elle. Elle lui murmura quelque chose qui tordit le visage de l'oméga mais il refoula fortement ses larmes. Elle lui tendit le sac à dos et Castiel le serra contre son cœur en hochant la tête faiblement.

Dean se sentit comme un témoin malveillant. Il sentait que ces moments appartenaient à eux seuls et qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Si le bref moment sœur/frère avait été déchirant, l'image de la mère portant violemment son fils à son cœur lui fut insupportable.

Il pensa à sa mère à ce moment là et dut refouler un sanglot à la pensée que peu importe son éducation, peu importe ce qu'on lui avait dit encore et encore à propos des omégas… Rien…Rien ne justifiait que l'on arrache ainsi un enfant à sa mère…

Mary Winchester, il le savait, aurait secoué la tête de tristesse devant cette image.

Loin de son mari, la femme semblait se laisser enfin aller et elle sanglotait à présent en tenant son enfant une dernière fois contre son cœur. Castiel avait apparemment perdu sa lutte contre ses larmes et sanglotait dans le giron de sa mère.

Dean détourna lâchement le regard.

C'était lui le monstre dans cette histoire…Les femmes (loin des regards des alphas) n'avaient apparemment rien à foutre que Castiel soit un oméga et Dean était le méchant alpha qui le leur enlevait pour en faire son propre esclave sexuel.

C'était la réalité et il serra fortement les poings devant cette constatation.

Lorsque la femme et la fille revinrent vers lui, le visage dévasté, il sentit le besoin de dire quelque chose, de _faire_ quelque chose.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone. Il le tendit à la femme.

- C'est mon numéro…J'ignore ce qu'en dirait les autres mais…Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas si vous voulez venir voir Castiel…Ou même lui téléphoner….

À voir le regard surpris de la femme, Dean devina que ce ne devait effectivement pas être quelque chose de commun….Elle plia le papier et le mit dans sa poche en hochant la tête. Dean était plus que certain qu'elle n'en parlerait pas à son mari.

Elle vint pour tourner les talons mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de la retenir.

-Madame…Je…Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas et tout mais…Je ne suis pas…Je ne suis pas sans-cœur et je ne veux pas de mal à Castiel…Je sais que je suis très jeune mais je vous fais la promesse de bien prendre soin de lui…

Elle le fixa un long moment sans rien dire, le scruta véritablement à la loupe et Dean reconnut enfin le regard de Castiel…Elle eut alors un léger petit sourire triste et hocha la tête.

.

Castiel et lui restèrent silencieux durant le trajet. Castiel serrait affectueusement le sac que lui avait donné sa soeur contre lui et Dean savait qu'il devra lui demander de lui montrer le contenu. Il ne pourrait tolérer que Castiel apporte quelque chose qui n'était pas légal pour un oméga. L'album de photos était déjà très limite.

L'épreuve des adieux avec les Novak avait été affreuse pour Dean et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose; retourner chez lui et penser à autre chose. Malheureusement il devait aller à ce fichu registraire et se taper encore des démarches légales et tout et il soupira de dépit. Castiel tourna timidement la tête vers lui et le fixa un moment avec de grands yeux tristes et interrogateurs.

- Tu vas devoir essuyer tes larmes Castiel…Tu sais que ça ne serait pas apprécié…

Castiel hocha la tête et tenta de faire disparaître toute trace de larmes avec ses paumes. Dean eut envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui dire de tenir le coup parce que cette visite allait probablement encore être une dure épreuve pour lui.

Mais un alpha ne faisait pas ce genre de chose alors il resta silencieux et ne fit que stationner l'impala devant l'édifice.

En entrant, ils croisèrent un alpha dans la cinquantaine qui sortait de l'édifice. Un oméga blond aux yeux éteints le suivait docilement. L'homme salua gentiment Dean et celui-ci lui retourna son salut d'un geste de la tête.

Apparemment être un alpha propriétaire apportait une reconnaissance et une prestance qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Une femme l'accueillit à la réception et lui demanda poliment si elle pouvait l'aider.

- Je suis le nouveau propriétaire d'un oméga et…

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira

- Êtes-vous Monsieur Winchester ?

- Oui

- Monsieur Novak nous a avisé de votre visite…Vous venez enregistrer Castiel ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son écran d'ordinateur et Dean hocha la tête.

Elle les guida alors vers une porte fermée.

- Monsieur Abbott et Monsieur Finns vous attendent à l'intérieur. Monsieur Abbott est notaire et s'occupera des papiers légaux tandis que Monsieur Finns est le médecin qui l'examinera.

Dean se retrouva rapidement à serrer la main des deux hommes alpha. Le médecin était grand et fortement charpenté tandis que le notaire était un petit homme enveloppé ne ressemblant pas du tout à l'alpha habituel. Son ton était pourtant celui d'un puissant alpha.

Après s'être adressé les politesses d'usage les hommes invitèrent Dean à s'asseoir sur le siège devant eux. Castiel, à qui on n'avait même pas donné le moindre regard, resta donc debout devant eux, silencieux et immobile. Le notaire regroupa ses papiers devant lui et débuta avec une voix débordante d'entrain.

- Premièrement Monsieur Winchester. Félicitations. Peu de jeunes alphas de votre âge possède un oméga…Le clamage a-t-il été délibéré ou accidentel ?

- Accidentel….Avoua Dean et les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

- C'est compréhensible…Puis-je vous dire tout de même que votre oméga est vraiment magnifique ? Demanda le petit homme en regardant longuement Castiel. Le médecin scruta également celui-ci et approuva vivement de la tête.

- Oui…Je suis d'accord. Dit Dean mal à l'aise.

- Le Docteur Finns l'examinera tout à l'heure et pourra vous confirmer s'il est en bonne santé…Moi je vais débuter par l'aspect légal... Il jeta un petit sourire désolé à Dean - Je serai le plus bref possible…Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de précieuses heures où vous pourriez vous amuser avec votre Oméga. Vous provenez d'une grande famille d'alpha alors je suis certain que vous connaissez la plupart des lois non ?

- Oui. Nous avons un cours là-dessus au lycée, réservé à tous les alphas.

Il se souvenait très bien de ces longues leçons parlant, entre autre, de l'interdiction formelle pour un oméga de se présenter dans un lieu public sans alpha, de posséder un cellulaire, un ordinateur ou tout autre objet pouvant lui apporter des informations éducatives _qui ne feraient qu'embrouiller inutilement leurs petits cerveaux._

Dean se souvint avoir déjà demandé la raison de cette loi si stricte à son professeur. Pourquoi interdire aux omégas d'être en présence d'objet pouvant les instruire si de toute façon ils étaient trop stupides pour les comprendre…Où était donc le danger alors ?

Il avait eu une retenue pour cette question et son père l'avait privé de télévision pour une semaine.

Le notaire lui déroula alors une vingtaine de lois les unes après les autres en lisant un papier devant lui.

- ….et vous êtes évidemment responsable des allées et venues de votre oméga…Vous pouvez obtenir une carte de permission écrite pour lui permettre de sortir sans vous mais devez en faire la demande, cette carte peut être utile si vous voulez que votre oméga vous fasse des courses mais je vous le déconseille…Un oméga sans surveillance MÊME avec une permission écrite est un danger pour lui-même. Ces pauvres créatures sont incapables de reconnaître le danger et une fois libre dans la nature ils deviennent complètement perdus et…

- …Et la plupart d'entre nous a tout de même vécu comme des bêtas jusqu'à notre puberté…Nous avons donc L'INTELLIGENCE de reconnaître une voiture comme étant un danger sans nous précipiter sous ses roues…

La voix de Castiel était restée calme et douce, presque sur le ton de la conversation mais il aurait pu aussi bien avoir hurlé à plein poumon en frappant le mur tellement les deux hommes sursautèrent. Le médecin regarda Castiel avec de grands yeux surpris tandis que le notaire en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre et dit simplement, avant de retourner à ses papiers :

- Monsieur Winchester…Veuillez contenir votre oméga s'il vous plait…

Dean se sentit rougir de honte des pieds à la tête.

Il fusilla Castiel du regard. Il aurait voulu le frapper, le secouer et lui crier toutes les injures de la terre !

Il s'était montré sympathique envers lui…Il avait été doux et compréhensible…

Et voilà comment cette petite merde le remerciait ?

En l'embarrassant devant ces deux hommes ?

Castiel avait déjà baissé le regard sous les yeux meurtriers de Dean mais ce ne fut pas assez.

- Castiel….Si tu ouvres la bouche encore UNE seule fois sans qu'on te le demande je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras !

Castiel hocha la tête et replongea immédiatement les yeux au plancher.

- Demandes pardon pour ton effronterie…Ils sont alphas et les excuses d'un minable oméga ne leur sont d'aucune utilité mais tu vas le faire tout de même…Et avec le respect que tu DOIS à un alpha, c'est clair ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais leva tout de même les yeux vers les deux hommes :

- Veuillez pardonner mes paroles…

Le notaire et le docteur hochèrent la tête en direction de Dean.

- C'est bien jeune homme Lui dit le notaire. - Tu auras du travail avec cet oméga mais tu en seras capable…Tu as déjà lu sa fiche non ? Alors tu sais qu'il sera plus difficile à dompter que les autres ?

- Oui je sais.

- C'est Crowley qui a été son mentor. Un grand homme que nous connaissons tous… Il l'a eu sous son aile pendant plus d'un an et lui a entré dans le crâne ce qu'il pouvait…Il m'a parlé de lui et le décrit comme le pire des insoumis qu'il n'ait jamais vu…Mais saches qu'il était tout de même en procédure d'achat pour se l'acheter…Et Crowley n'a JAMAIS voulu acheter un oméga auparavant alors il devait bien avoir un petit truc spécial non ?

Le médecin lâcha un petit rire en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à '' probablement une de ces putes au lit lorsqu'il se ferme la gueule''.

Dean sentit Castiel se raidir près de lui mais il ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Tant mieux s'il était insulté…Ça lui donnerait une leçon de modestie !

La lecture des lois et des règles se poursuivit encore un moment jusqu'à ce que le notaire quitte ses papiers des yeux pour le regarder plus sérieusement.

- De nouvelles lois ont été créées ces dernières années devant la chute de natalité de plus en plus visible des omégas et devant…Certains groupes faisant pression sur nous…

Il semblait mal à l'aise et mécontent mais poursuivit :

- Il est très mal venu de causer la mort de votre oméga…Vous pourriez même y récolter une puissante amende…Si vous blessez gravement votre oméga, il est impératif de communiquer avec le numéro d'urgence propre aux omégas, soit le 511 pour obtenir une aide médicale. Vous devez également communiquer avec un médecin s'il est gravement malade. Si vous voulez vous en débarrasser, il n'est pas recommandé de l'abandonner car il sera sans aucun doute envoyé dans un bordel et ils en meurent souvent très jeune. Si vous ne voulez plus de lui vous pouvez communiquer avec le numéro d'urgence et ils le prendront en charge…Ils lui trouveront un autre alpha ou bien ils le tueront de façon appropriée.

Dean absorba toutes ces informations avec surprise.

Tuer Castiel ?

Il ne croyait pas un jour en arriver là. Il avait également toujours cru qu'il avait en tout temps été recommandé de ne pas les tuer. Pas il n'y avait que quelques années.

- Toutes ces nouvelles lois visent la sauvegarde de la race oméga…Continua le notaire

- Oui, je comprends et je suis d'accord.

-Parfait ! Je vais maintenant remplir les papiers légaux…Voulez-vous changer l'oméga de nom ?

- Non.

Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de renommer Castiel.

- Donc Castiel est maintenant et à jamais votre propriété…Veuillez signer ici Monsieur Winchester…

Dean signa son nom et le notaire lui tendit une copie carbone des longs papiers emplis de règles et de lois…Celles qu'il venait d'accepter…Et d'approuver…

.

Ils passèrent par la suite dans ce qui ressemblait à un cabinet d'examen et le médecin sortit un dossier de papier de son tiroir de bureau.

- Votre oméga semble en parfaite santé Monsieur Winchester, il n'a pas d'antécédents de maladies familiales et sa petite enfance ne comporte que les maladies infantiles habituelles. Il a déjà eu la varicelle et la rougeole alors inutile de le faire vacciner. Je vois qu'il a souffert à plusieurs reprises d'amygdalites à l'âge préscolaire et on lui a fait une amygdalectomie à l'âge de 4 ans. Il n'a pas d'allergie alimentaire ni médicamenteuse et…

- Pénicilline… Interrompit Castiel et le médecin le foudroya du regard. Castiel y resta insensible et garda les yeux levés.

- Je suis allergique à la pénicilline Docteur.

- Castiel ! Lui cria Dean découragé.

- J'ai cru bon de vous interrompre puisqu'il s'agit tout de même d'une information capitale.

- Il n'y a pas d'allergie dans ton dossier… Lui dit bêtement le médecin.

- Je peux vous assurer que je suis bel et bien allergique à la pénicilline. J'ai eu une réaction de rash suivie d'un puissant choc anaphylactique…On a dû m'administrer de l'adrénaline et…

- Comment tu connais tous ces termes toi ? Le ton accusateur du médecin ne réussissait pas à cacher une certaine surprise.

- Je suis devenu oméga qu'à 15 ans Docteur…J'avais entre temps débuté des leçons supérieures de biologie et de sciences en vue de faire ma médecine.

- Ta médecine ? Rigola presque l'homme.

- Oui Docteur…Lorsque j'étais encore bêta et pouvais rêver d'un avenir…

Dean fut à deux doigts de punir Castiel mais il s'arrêta…Le ton de celui-ci était resté poli, calme et même docile et pourtant…Pourtant il hurlait de rébellion. Le médecin semblait être lui aussi en dilemme, il finit par laisser passer et Dean en fit de même.

Il était tout de même mal à l'aise de constater le savoir enfoui que semblait détenir son oméga…Non pas que ça l'insulterait qu'il soit plus intelligent et savant que lui mais…Il avait depuis le tout début cette peur non-dite et cette sensation, que Castiel était intelligent…Beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne devrait l'être et il savait qu'une intelligence et un esprit de rébellion ne feraient pas un bon mélange pour un oméga.

À voir le regard du médecin…Il semblait lui aussi trouver Castiel beaucoup trop vif à son goût.

L'homme finit par écrire quelque chose dans le dossier de Castiel qui devait être la nouvelle allergie et poursuivit.

- Enlèves tes vêtements et assieds-toi sur la table d'examen. Dit-il sèchement à Castiel.

Dean vit bien Castiel hésiter quelques secondes mais il obéit et enleva rapidement ses vêtements.

Le médecin ne fit preuve d'aucune retenue et le regarda longuement sans même tenter de cacher son regard de convoitise.

Dean en ressentit une étrange jalousie. Il savait que son oméga était beau et ça aurait dû l'emplir de fierté qu'un alpha si puissant le regarde avec envie ainsi mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le corps nu de Castel était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore eu tout le loisir d'observer à son aise. Il était à lui…À lui seul…

Lorsque Castiel fut assis sur la table, silencieux et visiblement mal à l'aise, le médecin alla derrière lui et sortit son stéthoscope. Il pratiqua alors les tests d'usage : il écouta ses poumons, son cœur, prit sa tension artérielle et sa température. Il regarda sa gorge et ses oreilles, palpa ses ganglions et regarda ses yeux.

- Tout m'a l'air très bien Dit-il en sortant de sa poche un garrot qu'il attacha autour du bras de Castiel. Celui-ci le regarda alors avec de grands yeux terrifiés en le voyant sortir une aguille et des tubes de prélèvement. Dean le vit ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de se reprendre.

- Je vais lui faire des labos de routine, vous aurez les résultats demain Continua le Médecin d'un ton professionnel.

- Ok Dit Dean en tentant de ne pas trop regarder l'aiguille. Il avait horreur des piqûres et l'air des plus paniqué de Castiel lui disait que son oméga partageait vivement son avis. Castiel eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'alpha se rapprocha et celui-ci lui agrippa sèchement le bras :

- Bouges pas, Toi…

La respiration de Castiel devint saccadée et ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur.

Oui.

Il avait véritablement horreur des piqûres.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda l'oméga d'une petite voix plaintive et le médecin lui écrasa presque le bras dans sa poigne de fer pour l'immobiliser.

-Ne bouges pas ! Lui répéta-t-il fortement avant de lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans la veine saillante de son pli de coude.

Castiel laissa échapper une plainte et le médecin eut un sourire froid :

- On ne tolère pas une petite piqûre, oméga ? Va falloir t'endurcir mon mignon et ne surtout pas pousser d'aussi adorables gémissements comme tu viens de le faire devant d'autres alphas !

Castiel détourna les yeux du médecin et il se mordit les lèvres tandis que l'homme lui prit quelques échantillons de sang.

Lorsque ce fut terminé il lui dit sèchement de se retourner sur le ventre et cette fois Dean en éprouva une véritable jalousie.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Test d'usage Répondit-il simplement avant d'insérer sans délicatesse un doigt ganté dans l'intimité de l'oméga. Castiel eut une plainte sourde et son bassin eut un mouvement de recul. Le médecin posa une main à plat sur ses reins et enfonça plus profondément son doigt.

- Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit Castiel.

La main sur ses reins se leva et le gifla violement sur la fesse.

- Arrêtes de te tortiller et te plaindre toi…Nous savons très bien que tu aimes ça…

- Non. Vous me faites mal ! S'entêta Castiel.

- À d'autres, sale pute !

Castiel ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa de douleur lorsque le médecin ajouta un autre doigt.

- L'avez-vous pris plusieurs fois, Monsieur Winchester ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de faire taire les plaintes de Castiel en le giflant une deuxième fois.

- Heu…Les trois nouements seulement…

- Vous ne l'avez donc pas pris hors chaleurs encore ?

- Non.

Dean tenta de rester impassible mais il lui était difficile de rester complètement insensible aux gémissements maintenant devenus de faibles pleurs de son oméga.

Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir…C'était, selon lui, inutilement cruel.

Le médecin avait maintenant trois doigts en Castiel et celui-ci ne tentait même plus de rester digne. Il pleurait sans retenue et avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras.

- Il semble avoir très mal… tenta timidement Dean en espérant faire arrêter le médecin. Cela fonctionna puisqu'il retira ses doigts d'un seul coup. Castiel continua à sangloter silencieusement.

Le médecin retira ses gants et sourit à Dean.

- Oui, il est très étroit pour un oméga de son âge. Il n'a eu qu'un seul mentor et vous ne l'avez pris que durant ses chaleurs. Attendez-vous à le trouver très étroit quand vous allez le prendre…Faites-le lubrifier aussi, ça lui empêchera d'être blessé… Il semble plutôt délicat et sensible…Une vraie petite pute de luxe… Ajouta-t-il méchamment en regardant froidement l'oméga qui avait relevé la tête. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne dit rien.

- Vous avez l'intention de le partager avec d'autres ?

- Quoi ? Non.

- La plupart des jeunes le font, surtout les premiers temps…Prêter son oméga à ses amis a longtemps été populaire.

- Je suis plutôt possessif… Dit seulement Dean.

- Bah…Une belle petite chose que vous avez là, c'est compréhensible…Tout est parfaitement normal à l'examen…Je vais l'inscrire dans mes patients et le reverrai tous les ans. Je vous contacterai pour vous donner un rendez-vous…Entre temps s'il est malade ou blessé n'hésitez pas à me l'amener…

- Ok…Je peux le ramener ?

- Oui, c'est terminé.

Dean en fut soulagé et ordonna à Castiel de s'habiller, ce que l'oméga fit avec empressement.

.

De retour à la maison Sam était confortablement installé dans le sofa lorsqu'il regarda l'oméga de son frère avec de grands yeux.

Castiel avait les yeux bouffis de larmes et son visage était blême.

- Bon Dieu Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Bondit-il immédiatement.

- On se calme Samantha ! On revient de registraire et un médecin lui a fait passer des tests.

- Wow…Des tests très agréables on dirait bien ! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il regarda alors l'oméga avec tristesse.

- Ils t'ont fait quoi ces salauds Castiel ?

- Sam ! Lui parle pas, tu sais que Papa ne veut pas !

- Il n'est pas là !

- De toute manière, il ne mérite pas ta pitié. Il s'est conduit comme un véritable imbécile là-bas !

Castiel le regarda d'un air honteux et Dean éleva le ton.

- Oui Castiel ! Moi aussi à ta place j'aurais cet air là ! Tu t'es vraiment mal conduit ! Tu as fait preuve d'effronterie, tu as argumenté, tu as désobéi et en plus tu as pleurniché comme un bébé ! Tu m'as fait honte !

Castiel baissait de plus en plus la tête à chacune des accusations de Dean.

- Tu es un sale oméga effronté Castiel et la prochaine fois que tu me fais honte ainsi, je prends ma ceinture et je te rosse les fesses, c'est clair ?

- Oui Dean.

- Fiches le camp à la cuisine pour commencer le souper avant que John ne revienne du travail…

- Oui.

Il obéit, les épaules voûtées et l'air triste à en mourir.

- Félicitation Ô puissant alpha…. Lui dit ironiquement Sam lorsque l'oméga fut à la cuisine.

Dean soupira en se massant l'arête du nez.

- Sam…Je ne suis pas d'humeur ok ?

Sam sembla saisir l'épuisement dans la voix de son frère puisqu'il hocha la tête.

- Tu vas le dire à Papa ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben…Que ton oméga s'est mal tenu…

- Non…Tu crois que je devrais Sam ?

- Non…Castiel est TON oméga et il n'a pas à savoir ça…Il le déteste assez comme cela…

Dean approuva de la tête et se rendit à sa chambre avec la valise de Castiel et le mystérieux sac à dos. Il ouvrit ses tiroirs et y déposa les vêtements de Castiel. Il n'avait lui-même que peu de vêtements alors il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver de la place. Il jeta le sac à dos dans un coin de la chambre n'ayant pas même envie de voir ce qu'il contenait.

On cogna doucement à sa porte.

- C'est moi Dit Sam.

- Entres.

Sam pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit :

- Tu as envie de parler Dean ?

Dean soupira de dépit.

Sam et lui avaient toujours été très proches et il voyait l'entrée prochaine de celui-ci à l'université comme une terrible épreuve. Il avait toujours pris soin de Sam, avait toujours pris son rôle de grand frère protecteur au sérieux mais Sam n'avait plus besoin de sa protection à présent.

Il lui arrivait de plus en plus de se confier à son petit frère et il savait que celui-ci était venu dans sa chambre dans ce but.

- Parler de quoi ?

- Pff ! Dean ! De la pluie et du beau temps… Parler de quoi d'après toi ! Tu as un oméga maintenant ! C'est une sorte de léger changement dans ta vie non ?

- Et tu es contre, je sais.

- Je suis contre oui mais…Bon…Tant qu'à avoir un oméga…Aussi bien le traiter convenablement non ?

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un sadique et tu le sais !

- Je sais ! Ce que je veux dire est que…Castiel est un oméga et le sera toujours…Vaut mieux qu'il soit avec toi non ? Au lieu d'être avec un vieux croûton qui le traiterait comme un chien ou dans un bordel…

Dean réfléchit à la question et sourit.

-Donc tu l'estimes chanceux d'être avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Dean ! Tu es quelqu'un de bon et de responsable…Même si tu regrettes de l'avoir clamé je sais que tu seras juste envers lui.

- Pas si il continue à agir comme cela devant les étrangers !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si mal ?

Dean soupira et lui raconta brièvement sa visite chez le médecin. Sam en resta songeur un moment.

- Tu vois ? Même toi tu trouves qu'il exagère !

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je le trouve fascinant ! Surprenant même. Castiel vient prouver mes théories...Les omégas ne sont PAS nés inférieurs, c'est leur éducation qui leur lave le cerveau et notre société qui les oppresse !

- Je ne sais pas Sam…

Il avait déjà entendu les théories à Sam et ça ne l'avait que toujours vaguement intéressé. À présent qu'il était concerné, ça l'embêtait.

- Tu sais…Commença timidement Sam - J'ai fait quelques recherches à l'école aujourd'hui et j'ai remarqué que Castiel avait fréquenté le même lycée que moi…Avant d'y être retiré…

- Sam ! Je ne veux pas savoir ok !

La visite des parents de Castiel et le bref aperçu de ce qu'il avait été avant d'être oméga était un territoire miné…Il n'avait pas envie de le fréquenter parce qu'il ne savait véritablement pas comment il y réagirait.

- Écoutes Dean…C'est juste que...Bah…Je suis tombé sur des tableaux d'honneur datant des années passés et …J'ai parlé avec un professeur qui lui avait enseigné et…

- Quoi Sam ! Craches le morceau ! S'impatienta Dean, ayant hâte de changer de sujet.

- C'est un génie Dean…Un véritable génie ! Il était le président du club de science et …

- Et quoi ? S'impatienta finalement Dean en se levant.

Sam lui jeta un regard amer.

- Bah…Je trouve dommage et complètement injuste qu'un garçon de son quotient intellectuel et aussi bourré de talents ne soit plus à présent autre chose qu'un objet servant à réchauffer ton lit !

.

Dean passa le reste de l'après -midi à bichonner sa voiture. Il se sentit enfin redevenir lui-même…Juste lui et son impala…Pas de foutu oméga et de foutues lois et…

Juste l'impala et la paix totale !

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsqu'il eut terminé de faire la vidange d'huile il était déjà l'heure du souper. Il entra dans la maison et trouva son père devant la télévision.

- Salut papa.

- Salut Fiston, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, tu sais si le souper est prêt ?

- Ton oméga est afféré dans la cuisine depuis que je suis revenu du travail. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ou fais mais ça marche.

- C'est qu'un gamin, je ne crois pas qu'il soit si difficile à dompter, papa.

- On verra.

Ils furent interrompus par Castiel qui vint se poster devant eux d'un air timide.

- Le souper est prêt…Si vous voulez manger.

Dean se leva immédiatement suivi de John. Il cria à Sam de venir manger et celui-ci dévala rapidement les escaliers.

Castiel s'était visiblement forcé et avait mis la table comme il le pouvait. Dean s'assit, suivi de son père et son frère et Castiel les servit en commençant par Dean. C'était un repas simple de bœuf, de pommes de terre et de légumes mais Dean en fut satisfait. Il avait donné comme tâche à Castiel de leur faire à manger et celui-ci lui avait obéi…John n'aurait rien à y redire.

John sembla effectivement satisfait et mangea silencieusement et avec appétit. Castiel resta à l'écart dans la cuisine et Dean réalisa qu'il attendait ses ordres pour venir manger.

- Castiel, sers-toi une assiette et viens manger. Lui dit-il froidement et l'oméga obéit immédiatement.

- Comment les choses se sont déroulées au registraire ? Demanda John entre deux bouchées.

- Bien…Castiel est en parfaite santé et je n'aurai qu'à le faire suivre tous les ans par le même médecin… Répondit évasivement Dean.

- Il s'est bien comporté ?

Dean se demanda soudainement quelle devait être la bonne chose à faire : dire la vérité et sembler faible aux yeux de son père ou mentir et courir la chance que son père n'apprenne la vérité un jour ou l'autre ?

- Il…J'ai eu quelques problèmes mais j'ai géré la situation.

John le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête.

- C'est bien fiston…À voir la façon dont ton oméga se tient en ce moment il n'y a pas de doute que tu lui as foutu une de ces peurs…C'est bien.

- Merci.

Castiel resta effectivement silencieux tout le long du repas et ne fit que hocher la tête lorsque Sam lui dit que le repas avait été délicieux. Il les desservit sans que John ou Dean n'ait à le lui dire et commença immédiatement la vaisselle. John regarda Dean avec un tel regard de fierté que le jeune homme se sentit tout drôle à l'intérieur.

Dean ignora Castiel pour le reste de la soirée et alla écouter la télévision avec son père. Castiel resta vraisemblablement dans la cuisine et il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait y faire… Où plutôt il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il y faisait et c'était bien le problème… Cet après-midi dans le garage, il avait bien senti que quelque chose lui faisait défaut et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans la cuisine et hume l'odeur de son oméga et réalise que celle-ci lui avait manquée. Était-ce cela qu'impliquait le lien alpha/oméga ? Castiel allait-il sans cesse lui manquer comme cela ?

Il sentait tout de même que la présence de l'oméga dans la maison causait un changement de dynamique et John était plus amer, plus impatient. Dean finit par ordonner à Castiel de retourner à la chambre vers les 20h00 et celui-ci sembla soulagé de cette décision.

.

Lorsque Dean retourna à sa chambre il ne se sentait pas encore épuisé et avait l'intention d'écouter un film de sa collection de DVD jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe endormi mais Castiel se releva immédiatement du lit à son apparition et se posta devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Castiel ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amer et l'oméga releva doucement les yeux vers lui.

Bon Sang !

Savait-t-il à quel point il était désirable ? Faisait-il exprès ?

- Dean….

- Oui ?

- Dean, je suis désolé de tous les problèmes que je t'ai apporté aujourd'hui…Tu es déçu de moi et tu me détestes…

Dean soupira de fatigue.

- Écoutes Castiel…On a déjà parlé de tout cela et tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir à l'avenir…

- Oui mais tu es encore fâché contre moi non ? Demanda l'oméga avec un regard triste et éprouvé.

- Et puis ? J'ai bien le droit… Non ?

- Oui Dean…

- Vas te coucher Castiel, tu ne peux pas changer ce qui a été fait…

- Je peux me faire pardonner Dean…

Cette fois le regard bleuté se détourna du sien, comme si Castiel était soudainement intimidé.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Si…

Avant de l'avoir vu venir, l'oméga s'agenouilla soudainement devant lui et Dean en fut embarrassé…Et grandement excité…

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

- Je fais ce que je peux faire Dean…Donnes-moi la permission de te faire plaisir…

- Quoi ? Cass ! T'es en train de me dire que tu veux me faire…Tu sais quoi ?

- Oui Dean…Je suis à toi et je suis ici pour ça non ?

- Tu crois que ça me fera oublier les conneries que tu as faites ?

Il y eut un court silence.

- Oui Dean.

Dean voulut répliquer mais se demandait si l'oméga n'avait pas raison…Juste de le voir ainsi à ses pieds à quelques pouces de son bas-ventre et il n'arrivait déjà plus à bien se souvenir pourquoi il avait été en colère contre lui.

Il voulait ordonner à Castiel de se relever mais une partie de lui disait de se laisser aller, que l'oméga était effectivement là dans ce but.

Il succomba.

- D'accord…

Castiel se rapprocha légèrement de lui et porta les mains derrière les cuisses de Dean. Il sentit la bouche de celui-ci se promener légèrement sur son entrejambe, caressant furtivement la peau emprisonnée de son jeans et il sentit une soudaine chaleur l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'oméga agir à sa guise. La bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit et il sentit son souffle chaud. Il était bouillant contre lui et le titillement éveillait son sexe. Castiel remonta légèrement ses lèvres vers le bas-ventre et le nombril, remontant le t-shirt et parcourant la peau à nue de légers baisers.

Dean se sentit fondre, la chaleur se faisant de plus en plus intense dans son ventre et descendant rapidement vers son sexe qui s'éveilla et commença à se durcir. Il gémit faiblement et posa sa main droite sur la tête de Castiel. Les cheveux de celui-ci étaient doux et soyeux sous sa peau et il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Castiel commença à détacher la fermeture éclair de son jean et sa bouche engouffra soudainement son sexe à travers son boxer. Dean se crispa sous le plaisir et laissa échapper une plainte à travers ses dents. L'oméga sembla envahi d'enthousiasme et sa bouche se promena férocement sur lui tandis que ses mains descendirent pour se joindre à la partie. Dean était à présent complètement dur et redressé et son sexe palpitait sous le sous-vêtement. Le souffle chaud de Castiel l'emplissait de désir mais il voulait plus à présent.

- Cass… Gémit-il faiblement et celui-ci tira doucement sur le sous-vêtement, l'attirant vers le bas et le sexe de Dean se redressa vivement, enfin libéré de sa prison de tissus. Castiel posa sa bouche chaude prêt de celui-ci et son souffle le rendit complètement fou. Il poussa son bassin vers l'oméga pour qu'il le prenne dans sa bouche mais celui-ci ne fit que souffler faiblement sur la peau ultra-sensible. Dean baissa la tête et prit le visage de l'oméga entre ses deux mains. Castiel le regarda fixement, les yeux brillants, bleu vif et sa bouche… Bon Dieu ! Ses lèvres rosées étaient humides et si tentantes…Dean aurait voulu y plonger à pleine bouche tellement elles étaient appétissantes. Castiel était magnifique, tout simplement magnifique et il était tout à lui.

Il bougea sensuellement son bassin, rapprochant son sexe de la bouche exquise et lorsque le gland entra en contact avec les lèvres humides il sentit un plaisir vif et aigu l'envahir. Il ne put détacher le regard des yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément tandis que Castiel ouvrit légèrement la bouche et sortit le bout de sa langue pour en titiller la tête du sexe turgescent devant lui. Dean se crispa une nouvelle fois et ses mains agrippèrent fortement les cheveux de Castiel.

- Merde…Merde Cass…

Celui-ci prit fermement la base du sexe de Dean et le tint solidement dans sa main tandis que ses lèvres se promenèrent tranquillement sur toute la longueur du pénis. Dean gémit sans pouvoir se retenir. La sensation était si excitante et si puissante. Il voulait plus, encore plus…

Castiel caressa chaque centimètre du sexe devant lui et celui-ci était maintenant étincelant de salive. Dean aurait voulu ordonner à Castiel de le prendre dans sa bouche et l'oméga aurait probablement obéi mais la douce provocation que lui faisait subir Castiel ne lui déplaisait pas. Il était brûlant de désir et chaque geste de l'oméga le rendait fou. Castiel suçota quelques instants contre le gland et Dean lui tira les cheveux sous le plaisir.

- Cass…Cass…Par pitié ! Cass !

Castiel libéra le gland de ses lèvres et parcourut encore une fois le sexe tout entier de sa bouche avant de soudainement, et sans prévenir, l'engloutir en lui. Dean sentit ses jambes s'amollir sous le choc et il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Son sexe avait complètement disparu dans la gorge de Castiel, celui-ci le prenant en entier sans même tousser et Dean se demanda brièvement en quoi consistaient les _leçons_ qu'avaient eues Castiel avec son mentor.

Il ne fut bientôt plus dans la capacité d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente tandis que Castiel le libéra pour ensuite le reprendre au plus profond de sa gorge, sa langue le caressant doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux sans même avoir eu le souvenir de les avoir fermé et il dut utiliser toute sa concentration pour ordonner à l'oméga :

- Regardes-moi Cass… Regardes-moi !

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui sans cesser de le prendre profondément et sensuellement dans sa bouche. Les yeux bleus étaient brillants et magnifiques et Castiel le regarda sans ciller. Cette vision rendit Dean fou de plaisir et il sentait l'orgasme approcher à grands pas.

- Cass…Cass c'est bon…Arrêtes pas ! Gémit-t-il et l'oméga huma doucement tout en ayant son sexe dans sa bouche et la sensation était fantastique, meilleure que tout ce que Dean avait expérimenté en matière de sexe oral.

Castiel était un Dieu…Véritablement un Dieu et Dean sentait que ses jambes allaient le laisser tomber sous l'avalanche de plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Castiel renforça la prise de sa main sur le sexe et sa bouche augmenta la vitesse de ses allées et venues sur celui-ci. Dean perdit complètement la carte et grogna de plaisir tandis que l'orgasme l'envahit violemment et qu'il éjacula abondamment.

Castiel prit tout ce que Dean lui donna l'avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Lorsqu'il le libéra, le sexe de Dean était complètement vidé et satisfait. Castiel resta immobile devant lui, les lèvres humides et appétissantes et attendit que Dean ait repris son souffle.

- Bon sang Cass ! Gémit-il lorsqu'il fut en mesure de parler.

Castiel le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus sans rien dire. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude sous l'assaut des mains de Dean.

Dean s'endormit en paix cette nuit-là, Castiel dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, donnant de légers petits coups de pieds de temps à autre dans son sommeil et Dean se dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cela…À cette sensation de dormir paisiblement avec Castiel contre lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**2e...aller hop...et encore quoi? encore du lemon! Vous avais-je prévenue que c'était ma fic la plus citronnée? :)**

.

.

Le lendemain, lorsque Dean s'éveilla, Castiel était déjà éveillé et douché et attendait calmement sur une chaise, enroulé dans une serviette de bain.

Il était de tradition de choisir soi-même les vêtements de son oméga. C'est fou comme Castiel semblait connaître ces règles mieux que lui. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il y retrouva l'album photos que la mère de Castiel lui avait donné et qu'il avait mis dans le tiroir. Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux mais se força visiblement à ne rien dire.

- Ça, ça doit rester entre nous Castiel…Je t'autorise à le garder mais à la condition ultime de ne jamais le voir ! Si tu le regardes, ce doit être discrètement, je ne veux pas avoir à le voir d'accord ? Et John ne doit pas savoir que tu as cela.

- Oui Dean…Et merci Dean de me le laisser.

- C'est pas pour toi c'est pour ta mère que je fais cela.

- Merci tout de même.

Dean posa alors les yeux sur le sac à dos qu'il avait laissé tomber dans un coin de la chambre depuis leur retour, la veille.

- Montres-moi ce qu'il y a là-dedans Castiel.

Castiel baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'air si désespéré que Dean intervint.

- Cass… Je dois savoir ce que ta sœur t'a laissé et tu le sais bien.

-Oui Dean… Toujours cette petite voix triste.

- Hé…Cass ?

L'oméga le regarda docilement et Dean eut un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que je te semble être un gros méchant alpha cruel et sans cœur ?

- Non Dean…

- Alors pourquoi tu prends cet air ? Si ce qui est dans le sac n'est pas formellement interdit, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne te laisserai pas le garder ?

Castiel soupira tristement et alla chercher le sac qu'il tendit à Dean.

Dean s'était attendu à tout mais pas à ça….

Il tenait dans ses mains une vielle peluche en forme de mouton qui avait probablement vécue de meilleurs jours. Il était tout ébouriffé et il lui manquait même un œil.

Il se sentit mal…Aussi mal qu'il s'était attendu à l'être en présence de quelque chose lui rappelant l'enfance de Castiel. Lui rappelant qu'il avait été un bambin gazouillant un jour.

Castiel semblait avoir senti le malaise de Dean puisqu'il se tordit anxieusement les mains.

- Dean ? Je…

- Laisses- le sous ton oreiller…Je ne veux pas voir cela dans ma chambre.

Castiel poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- D'accord Dean…

Dean ne dit pas un mot de plus et choisit rapidement des vêtements pour Castiel. Un jeans, une chemise blanche et un t-shirt bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

-Tu as des vêtements d'hiver ? Réalisa-t-il soudain.

- Non…Je ne sortais jamais…Mes frères et mon père ne voulaient pas de moi dans leurs sorties.

-À ce que je vois ça ne t'empêchait pas de sortir seul, hein ?

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est difficile de rester sans cesse à l'intérieur Dean.

- Ça te semble surtout difficile d'obéir à quelque règle qui soit, oui !

Castiel ne répliqua pas, mais ne tenta pas de se justifier non plus, ni de s'excuser.

- Avec moi, tu vas sortir…Et ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir mais bien parce que je ne reste jamais à la maison les week-ends et que je dois te traîner avec moi.

Le regard de Castiel s'illumina mais il tenta visiblement de contenir sa joie.

- Cet après-midi nous sortons…Je vais passer la soirée avec mes amis au Roadhouse et avant nous allons t'acheter des vêtements d'hiver en ville… Et tu sais comment tu dois te comporter non ?

- Oui Dean, je serai sage, obéissant et poli si quelqu'un me parle.

- Je te le conseille et ne vas pas te faire détester par mes amis parce que tu vas trouver tes longues années de vie très longues, mon beau…Je vois mes amis chaque semaine, et cela depuis toujours…

- Oh ! Je comprends ! J'avais un ami qui se nommait…

- Castiel ! Le gronda Dean mettant fin au babillage de l'oméga qui baissa immédiatement la tête.

- Désolé Dean…

Dean alla dans la douche sans un mot de plus et à sa sortie il amena Castiel à la cuisine avec lui. Il était tard et tout le monde avait déjà mangé. Castiel leur cuisina à tous deux des pancakes et en brûla la moitié. Son air affligé était si mignon à voir que Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment de lui. Sam lui avait dit que Castiel avait été un génie à l'école...Il ne pouvait donc pas maîtriser tous les talents…Malheureusement ses talents académiques ne lui servaient plus à rien.

Castiel passa le reste de la journée à pratiquer son entretien de la maison. Dean lui expliqua tout de même de se faire une petite routine dans la semaine et de s'assurer de n'avoir rien à faire de plus que la vaisselle quotidienne les week-end car, comme il le lui avait dit, Dean aimait quitter la maison durant ses congés. Castiel comprit et domestiqua assez rapidement l'antiquité qui leur servait de machine à lessive.

Dean communiqua avec ses amis et s'assura qu'ils se voyaient bien au Roadhouse. Il ajouta également à Jo qu'il amenait une surprise avec lui mais refusa d'en dire plus. Il entraîna ensuite l'oméga dans sa voiture et eut une pointe de remords en le voyant frissonner de froid. Il augmenta le chauffage de la voiture et se promit de lui trouver un bon manteau chaud. Le trench-coat de celui-ci n'était pas assez chaud pour ce temps de l'année et il était surtout beaucoup trop grand pour lui, à croire qu'il l'avait volé à son père.

.

Le centre d'achat était bondé, en ce samedi après-midi et Dean pesta.

Il détestait les centres commerciaux !

Castiel le suivait docilement tendait qu'il avançait à grandes jambées parmi la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux.

Il ne réalisa que pour la première fois à quel point un oméga attirait les regards. Tous les alphas qu'il croisa le fixèrent avec surprise avant de hocher la tête en signe de respect. Plusieurs bêtas observèrent également Castiel avec curiosité. Il savait que Castiel ne ressemblait pas à un oméga typique et cela rendait les gens curieux. Castiel était grand pour un oméga et bien qu'il était mince il n'était pas frêle et fragile et surtout, il n'avait pas fini de se développer. Castiel avait également un visage plus masculin que la plupart des omégas et il n'avait pas la démarche soumise et effacée de l'oméga typique. Castiel le suivait docilement mais ses pas étaient décidés et fermes, sa tête haute et ses épaules droites.

Dean se demandait si cela allait changer avec le temps.

Il se surprit à espérer que non.

Il fini par faire essayer quelques manteaux à Castiel et lui choisit un _North face _hors de prix mais qui lui allait si bien que ça en était indécent. La vendeuse qui l'avait assistée dans ses achats en était restée surprise de voir que Dean avait choisi un vêtement si coûteux pour un simple oméga mais elle était sans contredit heureuse de sa vente.

- Vous verrez, ce manteau va le tenir bien au chaud ! Approuva-t-elle.

-Tant mieux parce que je compte bien l'amener souvent avec moi cet hiver.

-Oui et ce serait un crime de le laisser prendre froid ! Il est si mignon ! Jubila-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Castiel. Celui-ci se laissa toucher sans rien dire.

La vendeuse lui proposa un assortiment de foulard et mitaines bleus que Dean acheta également. Ne resta plus que les bottes et Castiel fut habillé pour survivre au plus fort de l'hiver américain du Dakota.

Castiel le remercia timidement pour les achats tandis qu'ils retournaient vers la voiture et Dean ne fit que grogner une réponse quelconque. Castiel lui avait coûté la peau des fesses mais il savait que ce serait probablement là la seule dépense qu'il aurait à faire pour lui, pour des années. Un oméga (une fois qu'on l'avait durement clamé ou chèrement acheté) ne demandait que très peu de dépenses dans sa vie.

Il était presque l'heure de se rendre au _Roadhouse_ et Dean se sentit nerveux tout à coup…Et si ses amis détestaient Castiel comme son père le détestait ? Allait-il être forcé de le laisser à la maison ?

Dean savait très bien que la raison majeure qui l'empêchait de laisser Castiel chez lui n'était pas Sam. Ce n'était pas non plus la peur que l'oméga ne fasse des idioties sans lui. La raison c'était son père. Ce regard haineux et fou de désir qu'il avait envers l'oméga.

Dean et Sam lui avait enlevé Castiel de sous le nez alors que l'alpha avait été dans tous les droits de le prendre et John n'avait pas apprécié. Et Castiel semblait lui faire un effet monstre. Castiel était maintenant clamé et tout autre alpha serait malvenu de le prendre sans le consentement de Dean mais John était son père, il était techniquement en droit de prendre un alpha sous son toit…Surtout appartenant à son fils…Et Dean ne voulait pas…Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne prenne Castiel mais surtout il ne voulait pas que son père le prenne…Ça lui semblait mal…malsain même…

Durant le trajet Castiel lui demanda timidement s'il devait attendre dans la voiture durant la soirée de Dean et celui-ci fut légèrement outré à la pensée que plusieurs alphas le faisaient…Il trouvait cela plutôt cruel, même s'ils avaient été en été…Si c'était pour laisser Castiel poireauter dans une voiture durant des heures, valait encore mieux le laisser chez lui !...Il n'aurait pas même voulu cela pour un chien !

.

L'intérieur du bar était bruyant et animé comme Dean l'aimait. Il repéra rapidement une banquette où étaient Benny, Ash, Jo et Charlie et s'approcha rapidement d'eux, Castiel presque timidement caché derrière lui.

Charlie fut la première à les remarquer et sourit largement en voyant Castiel.

- Hé salut Dean…Tu as amené un ami ?

- Un ami ? Rigola Ash - Pauvre petit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait avec un idiot comme Dean ? Il regarda Castiel - T'es son cousin ?

- Mais non bande d'idiots de bêtas ! S'esclaffa Benny en se levant pour se rapprocher de Dean qu'il serra affectueusement et fortement contre lui.

- Dean ! Mon salaud ! Tu m'as caché ça ! Depuis quand tu as cette petite merveille ?

Charlie, Ash et Jo restèrent abasourdis un long moment avant de remarquer le poignet numéroté de Castiel et de comprendre.

- Un oméga ! S'écria presque Charlie tandis que Jo étouffa un cri de surprise en se mettant une main devant la bouche et que Ash s'étouffa presque avec une gorgée de bière.

Benny, pour sa part, souriait largement à Dean et promena longuement ses yeux sur tout le corps de Castiel.

Dean se sentait mal à l'aise sous l'avalanche d'attention et guida Castiel vers la banquette et le força à s'asseoir près de lui. Benny vint immédiatement s'asseoir de l'autre côté de celui-ci et Dean aurait pu gager sa propre chemise que les mains de Benny allaient probablement explorer Castiel à son aise sous la table.

- Tu vas nous expliquer oui ? Demanda finalement Jo après avoir commandé à boire.

Dean savait qu'il devait des explications à ses amis et raconta brièvement les évènements qui l'avaient emmenés à devenir l'heureux propriétaire d'un jeune oméga en parfaite santé et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel.

Ils écoutèrent tous religieusement son histoire, hochant la tête ça et là, rigolant à d'autres moments et lorsqu'il eut terminé, Dean prit une longue gorgée de sa bière.

- Hé bien…Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec un oméga ! Dit Jo.

- C'était accidentel !

- Si tu ne le veux pas, je te le prends ! Dit Benny en se rapprochant de Castiel pour lui flanquer un gros baiser mouillé sur la joue. Castiel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Il ne semble pas t'apprécier ! Rigola Charlie mais Benny sourit largement.

- On verrait bien ! Si je l'avais dans mon lit, il couinerait comme une petite chienne ! Tu as assez d'énergie pour le satisfaire Dean ?

- Ses chaleurs sont aux 5 semaines Benny ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Et puis ? On dit qu'ils sont toujours assoiffés de sexe.

- Non, ça c'est juste les hommes en général ! Ricana Charlie.

- Regarde qui parle ! Se défendit Dean.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un oméga pour me satisfaire moi !

- Tu es jalouse ! Répliqua Benny.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Jo à l'oméga silencieux.

- Castiel…

- Castiel ? Bizarre non ?

- L'ange du Jeudi. Leur apprit Ash qui savait toujours tout.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Tu viens d'un élevage ou une famille ? S'intéressa Charlie et Benny soupira de dépit.

- Vous les filles ! Il suffit de vous placer à côté d'un putain d'oméga pour que vous vous mettiez toutes à lui poser des questions et jubiler devant lui !

- C'est mieux que les alphas qui ne savent faire rien d'autre que de les renifler en branlant la queue ! Répliqua Charlie et ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Benny.

- Oh ! Castiel trouve ça drôle ! Rigola Jo en pointant celui-ci qui avait baissée la tête pour cacher son sourire.

- Il est siiiiiii mignon ! Jubila Charlie.

- Siiiiiiiii baisable….Argumenta Benny.

- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda Ash.

- Bientôt 17 ans…Monsieur.

- T'es un gamin ! Et m'appelle pas Monsieur mais juste Ash, je suis un bêta moi, pas un alpha dont la bite va tomber si un oméga ne l'appelle pas Monsieur !

- Hé ! C'est la journée de bicheries envers les alphas ou quoi ? Grogna Benny.

- Mais c'est toujours la journée de bicheries envers les alphas, mon grand ! Rigola Charlie ce qui les firent tous éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, Benny inclus.

.

La soirée se déroula à merveille et Dean fut soulagé de constater que tous ses amis semblèrent avoir accepté assez rapidement l'idée que Dean avait un oméga. Ils ne bronchèrent même pas lorsque celui-ci leur rappela qu'Il devra désormais le traîner partout avec lui. Ash semblait être transigé de curiosité envers Castiel et ne cessait de le fixer et de l'analyser comme s'Il était le premier oméga qu'Il voyait de sa vie. Benny était sous le charme de celui-ci et le regardait avec désir et envie et ne se gênait pas pour le toucher dès qu'il en avait l'occasion tandis que les deux filles traitaient Castiel comme une petite chose mignonne et adorable et était présentement en train de le nourrir de frites et de morceaux de pizza comme on nourrissait un petit chiot. Castiel engouffrait le tout sans rien dire, souriant gentiment aux filles et se laissant regarder comme une bête de foire par Ash et tripoter par Benny.

Oui…Castiel faisait vraiment des efforts de comportement et Dean pouvait voir que sa docilité était forcée.

- Castiel, tu as l'air affamé ! Est-ce que le gros vilain alpha ne te nourrit pas ? Lui demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils à l'endroit de Dean.

- Non ! J'ai seulement toujours faim…C'est l'âge…Répondit-il puisque Charlie lui avait posé une question directe.

- Et je ne suis pas un gros méchant alpha Charlie !

- Il a l'air tout épuisé le pauvre petit ! Se mêla Jo - J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas laissé se reposer depuis que tu a mis la main dessus hein ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos oignons ! Se défendit Dean légèrement insulté parce que la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois encore _utilisé_ son mignon petit oméga…Si on excluait la fellation de la veille.

- Moi je l'aurais déjà épuisé ! Se vanta Benny.

- Toi on sait bien ! Depuis tes 13 ans que tu nous casses les oreilles avec ton désir de posséder un oméga ! Lui dit Ash.

- Toi Ash, t'es un bêta et tu ne comprends pas ces choses là ! Le taquina Benny.

- À la bonne heure ! Je ne suis donc pas accro à l'oméga !

- Non, seulement à la bière, la musique, la mari et…

- Hé ! Je suis humain ! Se plaignit Ash en rigolant.

- Moi je suis alpha ! Ma drogue c'est ces espèces de petites chiennes à deux pattes…

Jo posa affectueusement une main sur la joue de Castiel.

- Oh ! Ne les appelle pas comme ça !

- C'est ce qu'ils sont !

- C'est vulgaire et je déteste ça ! Tu es si _alpha_ Benny ! Dean n'a jamais parlé comme cela des omégas…Il est plus noble !

- Pfff, ce qu'il doit faire à celui-là ne doit pas être _noble_, crois-moi !

- N'oublies pas que mon frère est Sam Winchester ! Lui rappela Dean et Benny leva les yeux au plafond.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ce doit être la guerre !

- Mon père lui interdit de lui parler.

- Il fait bien, des plans pour mettre toutes sortes d'idées bizarres dans la tête de ce pauvre et adorable petit oméga sexy comme ce n'est pas possible !

- Arrêtes de complimenter mon oméga !

- Tu devrais être fier Dean !

- Tu le regardes comme si tu voulais le bouffer tout cru.

- Mais je VEUX le bouffer tout rond ! Tu l'as bien regardé ? C'est moi qui ais toujours voulu un oméga et toi on t'en livre presque un sur le pas de ta porte…Et il est parfait ! Ce corps et ce visage sont un attrape-à-alpha…Mon vieux je suis jaloux à en crever ! Dis-moi que tu vas me le prêter Dean !

- Hé ! Je ne partage pas facilement et tu le sais !

- Oh Dean ! Je suis ton ami !

- Nous aussi et il ne nous le prêtera pas ! Dit Ash.

- Tu en ferais quoi ? Tu le saoûlerais et t'en servirais pour être le deuxième joueur de tes jeux vidéos ? Rigola Benny.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis certain qu'un oméga peut apprendre si on lui en donne l'occasion.

- Moi je le prendrais chez moi et je le gâterais ! Dit Charlie.

- Moi je lui ferais découvrir les joies du plaisir qu'il peut avoir avec une femme ! Pauvre petit ! Pris à jamais à coucher avec seulement des alphas! Se mêla Jo.

- Non ! Pas une autre fille qui a le fantasme de se taper un oméga ! Se découragea Benny.

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle ferait quoi ta petite amie si tu ramenais Castiel chez toi ce soir ? Lui demanda Jo et Benny resta songeur un moment.

- Elle me laisserait seul avec lui ?

- Pfffff ! Tu rêves mon vieux ! J'ai souvent parlé à wendy de ton fantasme d'oméga et crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir !

- Wendy voudrait se taper un oméga ? S'étonna Benny.

- Oui, comme la majorité des femmes, idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne parlons pas d'eux de façon dénigrante et salée qu'on ne les trouve pas excitants…On est seulement plus douces avec eux…N'oublies pas ce que les omégas ont fait pour nous !

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Benny et Dean d'une même voix ce qui fit soupirer les autres de découragement.

- Vous n'écoutiez pas en histoire ? C'est vrai que les alphas parlent peu de cela parce que ça rend les omégas comme de véritables héros et qu'ils préfèrent les abreuver d'injures et les traiter comme des déchets…Ce sont les omégas qui ont sauvé la race humaine ! Les femmes étaient toutes atteintes d'un virus et les humains étaient voués à la disparition lorsque les omégas se sont mis à venir au monde… Durant des années, les omégas ont enfanté et mis au monde des petites filles…Paraît même qu'ils étaient des pères formidables…Plus possessifs et protecteurs que la plus féroce des lionnes…Lorsque la population féminine est revenue à la normal ils ont doucement commencé à diminuer…Je crois sincèrement que dans 200 ans il n'y a aura plus un seul oméga sur terre.

- Oui mais le gène restera en dormance Se mêla Ash - Prêt à se réveiller si le virus revenait.

- Tout cela s'est passé il y a des centaines d'années ! Dit Benny.

- Et puis ? Ils nous ont sauvé ! Dit Charlie - Et pour les femmes ils ont été nos pères. Pas surprenant que nous les respections plus que vous ! Et n'oubliez pas que si il n'y a plus d'oméga. Il n'y aura plus d'alpha.

- Pfff ! Il y a encore des tonnes d'alphas tandis que les omégas sont presque en voie de disparition ! Dit Benny.

- Parce que les alphas ont tendance à se marier entre membres de même familles pour _sauvegarder_ la race et le sang pur…Et les omégas ont été massacrés pendant l'histoire.

- Ma famille n'est pas consanguine ! Se mêla Benny.

- Tu serais troublé par ton arbre généalogique…Le nargua Ash. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Dean se leva.

- Bon…On s'est assez foutu de la gueule de Benny…Pour ce soir…Je suis crevé et je rentre…. Annonça-t-il.

Ses amis protestèrent légèrement mais ils avaient tous dépassé leurs nombres de consommations habituelles et se préparèrent à sortir.

- Dean ? Je peux aller au petit coin ? Demanda Castiel.

- Ça peut pas attendre ? Demanda-t-il légèrement irrité. Il avait payé deux 7 up à Castiel au cours de la soirée et il n'avait pas penser à offrir à celui-ci de l'accompagner à la salle de bain et celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas voulu l'embêter avec cela.

- Je peux attendre… Dit docilement l'oméga mais Dean voyait bien qu'il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je voulais faire réchauffer la voiture avant de partir !

- Je peux y aller seul Proposa Castiel et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Non ! Pas question et tu le sais !

- Je l'accompagne ! Offrit immédiatement Benny et Castiel en eut l'air terrifié et se fit tout petit près de Dean.

- Je vais le faire ! Dit Ash en prenant la main de Castiel qui le suivit avec un timide air de soulagement sur le visage.

C'était bien, parfois, d'avoir un ami bêta…

.

La voiture était maintenant chaude et ronronnante lorsque Ash lui rapporta Castiel qui s'assit silencieusement sur la banquette passager. Dean se mit en route sans rien dire durant un long moment. Castiel regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre…Les fenêtres semblaient avoir un attrait particulier sur lui, Dean le trouvait sans cesse en train de se perdre dans le paysage quelconque d'une fenêtre.

- Dis Castiel…Tu n'as pas le mal des transports j'espère? Demanda-t-il.

- Non Dean.

- Tant mieux parce que tu risques de faire souvent de la voiture avec moi.

- J'adore me promener en voiture alors je ne t'embêterai pas Dean.

- Tu vas également devoir endurer ma vielle musique Rock… L'informa Dean et cette fois il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Castiel.

- Tu t'es bien conduit avec mes amis Cass… Le félicita Dean mais il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il s'était probablement attendu à ce que Castiel soit fou de bonheur devant la fierté de son "maître'' mais il ne fit que le regarder d'un air impassible, les yeux presque arrogants de colère et d'hocher la tête.

- Merci Dean.

Dean retrouva immédiatement son oméga. Sa tête de mule d'oméga qui ne se soumettait que pour les apparences. Il en éprouva à la fois une irritation palpable, l'envie de lui botter les fesses et en même temps une fierté surprenante.

Putain d'oméga….

- C'est quoi cet air Castiel ? Gronda-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas Dean… Toujours ce ton si digne…Si…Putain il lui rappelait Sam lorsque celui-ci lui faisait la gueule !

Il donna un léger coup au volant en signe de frustration.

- Dean je ne comprends pas ta colère à mon égard…Tu dis que je me suis bien comporté puis tu t'irrites soudainement.

- La ferme Cass !

- Mais je ne veux que te plaire Dean…Dis-moi ce que je fais de mal et…

- La ferme Cass ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile et de me prendre par le fait même pour le plus grand des crétins ! Je sais très bien ce que tu sous-entends ! Que toi tu t'es bien comporté avec mes amis mais que eux ne se sont pas bien comportés avec toi ?

- Moi ? Sous-entendre ? Tu sembles surestimer mes capacités intellectuelles Dean.

Dean vit rouge. Il arrêta la voiture sur l'accotement et regarda Castiel froidement. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de peur mais soutint tout de même son regard.

- Sale tête de mule ! Gronda Dean exaspéré.

- Dean je…

- La ferme Cass ! Par Sainte pitié, LA FERME ! N'importe quel alpha t'aurait foutu une raclée pour ce que tu viens de dire !

- N'importe quel alpha n'aurait jamais accusé un oméga de _sous-entendre_ quelque chose, Dean… Répliqua calmement Castiel.

Dean eut envie de l'étrangler…De l'étrangler de ses propres mains et de laisser le joli cadavre sur le bord de la route !

Qu'est-ce que Castiel venait de dire là ? Que Dean n'était pas comme les autres alphas ?

Était-ce un compliment ?

Que faisait-il de si mal pour que SON oméga, SON esclave sexuel le regarde avec un tel regard.

Et pourquoi ressentait-il cette putain de fierté qui ne voulait jamais s'éteindre chaque fois que le foutu oméga se révélait être une tête de mule indomptable !

La colère de Dean sembla enfin toucher l'oméga et son regard se fit moins impassible.

- Je suis désolé Dean.

- Tu recommences chaque fois Cass…Tu te tiens bien devant les autres, tu agis comme un bon et docile petit oméga…Et par la suite, lorsque nous sommes seuls…Toi espèce de sale petit hypocrite tu me parles comme si nous étions des copains d'école !

- Et c'est si mal ? La voix de l'oméga s'était levée. Elle était emplie de colère et d'incompréhension et Dean soupira. Un oméga élevant la voix devait faire partie des plus hauts crimes que pouvaient faire un oméga et Dean n'en fut que légèrement irrité.

- Oui Cass…C'est mal…Très mal ! Peut-être que tu as raison…Peut-être que c'est moi le problème et que je ne suis pas assez dur envers toi…Normalement tu devrais avoir peur de me parler comme tu le fais…

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Dean…Lui dit doucement Castiel -Est-ce vraiment mal ? Ne pas avoir peur de toi ne veut pas dire que je ne te respecte pas ! J'avais très peur de Maître Crowley.

- Et tu ne le respectais pas ?

- C'est ce qu'il disait…Qui suis-je pour savoir ce qu'est le respect ? Je ne suis qu'un oméga.

- Arrêtes Cass ! Ne fais pas le stupide oméga avec moi ok ? Garde ça pour la galerie parce que je commence à TE connaître mon beau…Je sais aussi ce que tu étais lorsque tu fréquentais l'école…

Cette fois Castiel ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise.

-Oh…

-Oui '' Oh''…Tu es intelligent Cass…Mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide moi non plus alors ne crois pas que tu puisses me manipuler comme tu le veux avec tes petits airs soumis…Si tu parle en sous-entendus en me croyant assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre tu ferais aussi bien de te taire ! Tu ne fais que cela lorsque nous sommes seuls !

- Et toi tu ne me parles que lorsque nous sommes seuls ! Et tu m'appelles Cass que lorsque nous sommes seuls !

Dean en suffoqua de surprise.

- Quoi ? Mais tu insinues quoi là ? Que je suis hypocrite ? Que je ne sais pas comment traiter mon oméga de façon autoritaire ?

- Non ! C'est juste difficile pour moi de me rappeler que je dois être docile et soumis lorsque tu me regardes comme si j'étais un peu plus qu'un simple et stupide oméga !

.

.

Dean resta silencieux pour le reste du trajet. Il était en colère contre Castiel, il lui en voulait pour ses paroles et surtout pour les interrogations qu'il suscitait dans son esprit.

Il jura pour la millième fois contre ce jour fatidique où il avait clamé cet oméga.

La maison était silencieuse à leur arrivée et ils se mirent immédiatement au lit. Castiel s'endormit immédiatement et Dean le suivit rapidement, hypnotisé par le souffle lent et régulier de l'oméga à ses côtés et à peine dérangé à présent par les éternels petits coups de pieds que celui-ci donnait dans son sommeil.

Dean rêva de leur dernière relation sexuelle, de ce moment électrisant où il avait clamé Castiel et il s'éveilla d'un coup, en sueur et excité comme jamais. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et éclairait faiblement la pièce. Dean regarda son radio-réveil et grogna en constatant qu'il n'était que 4h00 du matin.

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Celui-ci avait gigoté dans son sommeil et avait repoussé ses couvertures. Il était étendu sur le dos, les bras repliés au-dessus de la tête et le visage tourné vers lui….Ses traits étaient détendus et en paix, ses lèvres pleines et appétissantes légèrement ouvertes et il était beau comme un Dieu avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son petit air d'ange.

Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, se remémora encore et encore qu'il était à lui…à lui à jamais…

Le t-shirt de Castiel était relevé sur son abdomen et découvrait ses hanches et Dean sentit un désir incontrôlable de le toucher.

Il avait envie de Castiel, en avait envie comme jamais et même s'il avait tous les droits de se jeter sur lui et de le prendre immédiatement, il ressentait une légère retenue.

Il se rappelait de Castiel durant leurs ébats, un Castiel en sueur et débordant de passion qui s'agrippait à lui comme s'il allait se noyer…Bougeant son bassin avec faim sous lui comme si Dean était le seul être au monde qui pouvait l'empêcher de mourir…Ses gémissements de plaisir, ses cris étouffés…Ses mains sur lui…

Il ne pourrait jamais…Jamais se contenter d'un Castiel rigide et obéissant sous lui…Attendant que Dean termine…Encore moins un Castiel soumis et artificiel qui acterait sous lui pour lui faire plaisir.

Il voulait Castiel…Il voulait que Castiel le veuille aussi.

Il voulait l'impossible.

Son sexe était complètement dressé depuis le rêve et surtout depuis qu'il dégustait silencieusement le corps de son oméga avec les yeux. Il approcha une main tremblante de l'abdomen à découvert et y caressa doucement la peau douce.

L'oméga fronça légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Dean promena sa main plus haut, toute timidité l'ayant quitté…Il voulait Castiel et avait tous les droits de le prendre.

Sa main caressa le torse ferme de celui-ci et cette fois-ci l'oméga ouvrit soudainement les yeux, brusquement éveillé et surpris. Il contempla Dean un moment sans rien dire, ses yeux bleus étincelants ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées.

Dean fuit son regard et caressa son corps plus passionnément. Castiel releva légèrement le torse et enleva son t-shirt sans rien dire et sans quitter Dean des yeux. Celui-ci perdit toute retenue et se glissa sur le côté pour parcourir le corps chaud de l'oméga de sa bouche. Il caressa le ventre, glissa sa langue dans le nombril et se sentit fou de désir lorsque Castiel frissonna sous lui en gémissant légèrement. Il remonta son visage vers celui de l'oméga et posa les lèvres sur les paupières closes de celui-ci puis descendit sur sa joue puis parcourant légèrement le contour de la bouche, s'arrêtant juste par-dessus les lèvres et lutta un moment pour ne pas les prendre contre les siennes, un geste qu'il se mourrait de faire depuis sa première rencontre avec Castiel et dont il savait être malsain.

On n'embrassait pas un oméga sur la bouche…C'était un geste réservé aux humains.

Mais bon sang que Dean le voulait ! Il savait que les lèvres seraient tendres et chaudes sous les siennes, il rêvait de forcer la bouche à s'ouvrit et d'y plonger avec la langue et d'explorer chaque partie de celle-ci avec gourmandise.

Il sentait qu'embrasser Castiel serait quelque chose de magnifique.

Les gens qui qualifiaient le baiser avec un oméga de malsain n'avaient apparemment jamais vu un oméga avec une bouche aussi appétissante que le sien !

Il soupira de dépit en s'éloignant des lèvres et se consola à la pensée que le reste du corps de Castiel était à la disposition de sa bouche. Il quitta le visage trop tentant et alla prendre l'un des mamelons de Castiel contre sa bouche. Castiel s'arc-bouta légèrement en étouffant un gémissement et le mamelon se raidit sous la langue de Dean qui le titilla sans repos jusqu'à ce que la respiration de l'oméga soit chancelante et saccadée. Il ne le libéra que pour aller faire subir le même traitement à l'autre mamelon et Castiel était bientôt frétillant et chancelant sous lui…Et rigide et dur, une érection du tonnerre dont Dean n'aurait pu mieux rêver.

Il baissa le pantalon de coton de celui-ci et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Il prit un moment pour retirer son propre chandail et son propre pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent complètement nus tous les deux. Le sexe de Castiel était complètement dressé et magnifique, palpitant de désir et Dean savait le sien être dans un état encore pire. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois la poitrine de Castiel de sa bouche, descendant jusqu'au bas ventre. Castiel gémit de plaisir et sa main se posa doucement sur le dessus de la tête de Dean et y agrippa une poignée de cheveux.

Dean laissa glisser sa main droite derrière la cuisse gauche de l'oméga et la posa sur l'intimité de celui-ci. Castiel ouvrit légèrement les jambes pour lui permettre une meilleure prise et Dean sentit l'humidité abondante et à l'odeur alléchante de son oméga.

Castiel avait envie de lui.

Son propre plaisir était insoutenable et il n'avait qu'une envie : plonger dans l'oméga immédiatement.

Il savait que peu d'alpha préparait un oméga, ceux-ci se lubrifiant ils n'avaient selon eux, pas besoin de préparation mais Dean se souvenait des pleurs de douleur de Castiel chez le médecin et savait que même lubrifié, l'oméga demeurait étroit. Il plongea alors un doigt en lui et Castiel eut un gémissement de surprise et le regarda avec curiosité. Dean bougea assez facilement ce seul doigt mais éprouva de la difficulté à en ajouter un deuxième. Les omégas n'étaient complètement ouverts et prêts que durant leurs chaleurs….Après celles-ci, ils redevenaient aussi étroits que des vierges et cela durant toute leur vie peu importe le nombre de fois où ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles.

Les parois de Castiel luttèrent quelque peu contre lui mais l'oméga étant calme et détendu, ses muscles se détendirent à leur tour et Dean put caresser l'oméga avec deux doigts. Il les promena profondément à l'intérieur de Castiel et trouva rapidement la protubérance de la prostate. Castiel s'arc-bouta violemment et laissa échapper un petit cri qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir. Dean l'embrassa doucement sur la cuisse pour lui rappeler d'être silencieux et il retira ses doigts.

Son propre sexe était à l'agonie.

Il monta de tout son long sur le corps de l'oméga et celui-ci écarta les jambes pour lui permettre d'être plus proche de lui. Dean se releva doucement sur les coudes au-dessus de Castiel et le fixa du regard avant de jouer du bassin et de poser son sexe contre l'entrée de celui-ci. Castiel se perdit dans les yeux de son alpha, envahi de désir et d'impatience et lorsqu'il eut un bref mouvement de ses hanches pour presser Dean en lui celui-ci perdit tout contrôle et le pénétra avec passion. Castiel garda les yeux grands ouverts dans ceux de Dean durant tout le temps que prit celui-ci pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la base. Une fois complètement en lui, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et Castiel eut un léger petit sourire mystérieux. Dean se retira de quelques pouces pour ensuite s'enfoncer avec délice en Castiel et celui-ci ferma les yeux et se crispa de plaisir en gémissant faiblement. Son corps se moula immédiatement à celui de Dean et ses hanches se soulevèrent pour l'accompagner dans ses va et vient. Le plaisir était atrocement bon...Et Castiel parfaitement chaud et étroit contre lui. Il était parfait et participait de façon magnifique à la relation et Dean se sentit fou de joie à l'idée que Castiel était si coopératif et passionné avec lui.

Tous ses désirs étaient réalisés.

Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus violents et Castiel se tortillait de plaisir sous lui, agrippant ses épaules de ses mains, le griffant même à certains endroits. Ses jambes se soulevèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Dean tandis que ses hanches se soulevèrent de plus en plus passionnément. La chambre était à présent emplie du son de leurs respirations rauques et de l'odeur appétissante de sexe et de Castiel. Le lit grinçait sous eux et Dean sentait qu'il allait venir très bientôt. Castiel libéra alors une de ses mains et la posa sur la poitrine de Dean en tremblant.

- Dean ? Dean ? Je t'en prie, Donnes-moi la permission de me toucher…S'il te plaît !

Dean comprenait la supplique désespérée de Castiel.

Un oméga n'avait pas le droit de se toucher durant un acte sexuel et la plupart des alphas ne leur permettait pas de se faire venir…Ils aimaient apparemment les garder fous de désirs et à jamais insatisfaits…L'oméga commun n'arrivait, la plupart du temps, qu'à venir lors de ses chaleurs. Pas surprenant que les alphas les accusent d'êtres de véritables petites chiennes en chaleur ! Un oméga passait sa vie à être interdit d'orgasme.

Il se souvint que Castiel était venu sans s'être touché les trois fois où ils avaient eu du sexe, un oméga en chaleur étaient si stimulé analement qu'il venait sans stimulation génitale mais Castiel n'était présentement pas en chaleurs et il avait besoin de se toucher pour mettre fin à cette tension…Et il devait avoir l'accord de Dean.

Dean ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les alphas refusait cela aux omégas. Castiel était si magnifique ainsi, chancelant et suppliant, son sexe magnifique, gonflé, rouge et palpitant de plaisir.

- Pas question Cass… Grogna-t-il et Castiel eut un violent gémissement mêlé de colère et de déception…Jusqu'à ce que Dean prenne son sexe fermement dans sa main et que l'oméga ne lance un cri étouffé de plaisir en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux se fermant brusquement.

- JE vais te faire venir mon ange…

Castiel ouvrit les yeux à ce nom et le regarda fixement tandis que Dean se mit à le caresser avec entrain. Il augmenta lui-même ses va et vient en Castiel, le pénétrant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violemment et profondément et Castiel en gémit de plaisir, son sexe palpitant contre la main de Dean tandis qu'il l'amenait vers les limites de son plaisir.

- Tu aimes ça Cass ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Oui ! Oui ! Le corps de l'oméga se contorsionnait sous lui, menaçant même de le faire tomber sur le côté et cela, mêlés aux gémissements désespérés de Castiel, le rendit fou.

- Tu aimes que je te baise comme ça ? Tu aimes ça profond ?

- Oui Dean…Comme ça…Juste comme ça…C'est bonnnn…. Il termina sa phrase d'un long gémissement et Dean changea légèrement de position, cherchant l'angle parfait qui lui permettrait de buter contre la prostate de Castiel. Lorsqu'il la trouva, Castiel s'arc bouta violemment et lui griffa le bas du dos de ses ongles.

- OUI ! OUI ! DEAN !

Dean s'enfonça avec volupté en Castiel, butant inlassablement contre la protubérance qui rendait celui-ci complètement fou et il augmenta la vitesse de son poignet. Castiel releva violemment le bassin pour s'enfoncer dans la poigne de Dean qui lui martyrisait le sexe. Il augmenta lui-même la cadence, s'enfonçant vers le haut dans la main pour redescendre violement vers le sexe de Dean profondément en lui et sans le vouloir, conduit la relation sexuelle entre lui et l'alpha. Dean était au bord du gouffre. Il voyait des étoiles et le corps gémissant de Castiel sous lui et autour de lui le rendait complètement pantelant.

- Cass…Tu vas venir pour moi ? Je vais te faire venir fort mon ange…Je vais te faire venir comme tu n'es jamais venu Castiel !

- Oui Dean…Oui ! Je suis à toi ! Fais-moi venir…Oui Dean !

- Viens pour moi Cass !

L'oméga obéit immédiatement et Dean le sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe, les parois de son corps l'aspirant en lui tandis que Castiel éjaculait dans la main de Dean, chaud et palpitant.

Ce fut le terminus pour lui et il s'enfonça une dernière fois puissamment en Castiel avant que son sexe n'explose violemment et se répande en lui.

.

Le retour à la réalité fut difficile.

Dean était satisfait, comblé par son oméga tête de mule.

Même s'il le voulait, il savait qu'il serait à jamais incapable de rester loin de celui-ci…Était-ce le lien ?

L'odeur de Castiel était pour lui, synonyme de réconfort et de bien-être. Il avait besoin de sa présence, de le sentir contre lui.

Le sexe était extraordinaire mais ce n'était pas seulement cela…C'était à la fois physique et métaphysique…Ce lien alpha/oméga était beaucoup plus profond et précieux que l'opinion commune ne voulait le laisser croire. À moins que ce ne soit que lui ?

Il se laissa glisser sur le côté pour ne pas écraser le corps de Castiel et celui-ci s'accrocha soudainement à lui, comme un jeune enfant que sa mère tente de rejeter et Dean en éprouva une soudaine et violente affection. Il garda ses bras autour de celui-ci et Castiel vint se peloter contre lui, se repliant sur lui-même et se blottissant contre le corps de son alpha. Il posa son visage dans le creux de son cou, les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules et les jambes recroquevillées sous lui et il cessa complètement de bouger…Dean s'attendait presque à l'entendre ronronner.

Castiel, encore une fois, le surprenait et le prenait complètement par surprise.

Comment pouvait-il arriver, en l'espace de quelques heures, à être à la fois un effronté petit oméga arrogant ; être ensuite une vraie bête de sexe puis se transformer en ce doux petit chaton quémandant de l'affection sans aucune honte.

Castiel était spécial. Castiel n'était pas et ne serait probablement jamais comme les autres.

Et Castiel était à lui…A lui seul…

Sa main droite se posa machinalement sur la tête de Castiel et il lui caressa les cheveux tandis que sa main gauche se posa dans son dos et y resta calmement. Castiel murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil et cette fois Dean se ficha des convenances.

Il posa délicatement un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de son oméga.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent et une certaine routine s'amorça.

Dean s'habitua affreusement rapidement à l'idée d'avoir un oméga…Presque comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Castiel s'adapta rapidement et Dean fut épaté de la rapidité avec laquelle il prit le contrôle des tâches ménagères…presque avec maniaquerie. Ni Dean, ni John n'avait demandé autant de zèle à l'oméga mais celui-ci prit sa tâche au sérieux avec un perfectionnisme que Dean ne lui connaissait pas. Pas même John ne trouva à redire à propos du caractère acharné au travail de Castiel. La maison était toujours propre et bien rangée et Castiel sembla prendre un plaisir malsain à la garder dans cet état. Il sembla également avoir trouvé un plaisir sans cesse grandissant à faire la cuisine. Les premiers jours, il était incertain et ne faisait que reproduire des plats simples qu'il savait plaire aux Winchester puis il sortit tranquillement des sentiers battus et essaya de nouvelles choses, puis expérimenta toujours plus jusqu'à ce que Dean n'ait plus jamais à le guider pour la confection des repas. Castiel avait déjà dépassé en talents culinaires, tous les membres de la maisonnée, y compris Sam, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Sam resta distant et prudent envers l'oméga ne voulant pas lui apporter de problèmes mais Dean pouvait sentir que son jeune frère brûlait de se retrouver seul avec lui pour le bombarder de questions. Dean avait tout de même quelques doutes lorsqu'il trouvait un livre scientifique un peu trop près de l'endroit où était assis Castiel…Ou une envie soudaine de la part de Sam d'écouter les informations ou un documentaire lorsque Castiel était dans le salon. Cela faisait enrager John de fureur, voyant bien le jeu de son jeune fils mais celui-ci feignait toujours l'innocence…Oui, il écoutait ce programme et Castiel était dans la pièce…Et puis ? John voulait-il insinuer que l'oméga y comprendrait quelque chose ?

John fulminait alors de colère parce qu'il ne pouvait que laisser le dernier mot à Sam…Ou avouer que OUI, il croyait que le satané oméga comprenait les infos à la télévision et ça, aucun alpha ne l'avouerait jamais !

.

L'intelligence et l'esprit vif de Castiel étaient un sujet dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Mais il était là. Toujours là.

Dean avait vu la différence flagrante entre son oméga et ceux qu'il croisait dans les endroits publics mais le choc avait été la visite de Rufus deux semaines après l'arrivée de Castiel.

Rufus était un ami de son père depuis la tendre enfance de Dean. L'homme, à l'extérieur bourru, avait toujours été doux et sympathique envers les deux petits garçons de John. Dean avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour l'homme et il n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup prêté attention à Adam, l'oméga de Rufus. Adam était physiquement le même que dans ses plus vieux souvenirs…Les omégas restaient jeunes beaucoup plus longtemps que les alphas. Et 100 fois plus qu'un bêta. Il ignorait l'âge d'Adam mais savait que Rufus l'avait depuis plus de 10 ans et que celui-ci n'avait pas été aussi jeune que Castiel à son adoption. Adam provenait d'un _Élevage_, un endroit où on élevait des enfants que l'on était certain, à presque 100%, être des omégas…Dean se demandait ce qu'on faisait avec le minime pourcentage qui se révélait ne pas être des omégas…Il y avait une tonne de légendes urbaines courant sur le sujet et cela faisait d'ailleurs partie des histoires d'horreur les plus épouvantables que Dean avaient entendues dans sa jeunesse.

En revoyant Adam dans son salon ce jour-là, Dean vit vraiment la différence entre les deux omégas. Castiel se tenait droit, presque avec arrogance tandis qu'Adam avait les épaules voûtées. Le regard bleu de Castiel brillait de curiosité, d'intelligence et plus que trop souvent, de colère…Il criait la vie à pleins poumons tandis qu'Adam, sous ses airs jeunes, ressemblait à un vieillard épuisé et apathique n'attendant plus grand-chose de la vie.

Dean eut mal ce jour-là. Il eut très mal.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se fixer sur l'oméga de Rufus. Remarquant de petits détails qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Une légère crispation de la bouche à une parole blessante de Rufus, un sursaut à peine visible lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui trop brusquement. Une légère douleur passant dans le regard. Des signes minimes mais prouvant hors de tout doute que l'oméga était loin d'être aussi impassible et insensible qu'on voulait bien le croire.

Castiel afficha une curiosité à peine voilée devant l'autre oméga et Dean se demanda si c'était la première fois que Castiel en côtoyait un.

Lorsque Rufus eut terminé d'étudier Castiel sous tous les angles, de le palper et de féliciter Dean de posséder _une telle beauté_, Castiel en éprouva immédiatement un soulagement et sembla grandement heureux que l'homme s'intéresse à autre chose que lui.

Dean offrit à John et Rufus d'aller au salon et de laisser les omégas leur préparer à manger et Dean vit très bien le soulagement dans les yeux de Castiel, mais aussi d'Adam.

Dean ne sut jamais si les deux omégas avaient parlé entre eux durant cette heure de _liberté_ mais les yeux d'Adam lui avaient semblé plus humides à leur retour. Légèrement plus vivants aussi.

.

.

Castiel demeurait un mystère pour Dean et il doutait de le comprendre complètement un jour. Castiel semblait le respecter, il semblait éprouver de l'affection pour son maître mais… Mais il y avait toujours ce côté de lui, ce côté indomptable et indocile qui criait la rébellion. Ce regard dur et critique qui semblait sans cesse LE juger. Cette façon qu'avait Castiel de pencher doucement la tête sur le côté et de le regarder avec CE regard qui donnait à Dean l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Ce regard qui semblait dire : '' Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi tu agis comme cela…Et je crois que tu n'en as aucune idée toi non plus…''

Ce tic de la tête rendait Dean complètement fou. Lui donnait envie de frapper l'oméga et de l'embrasser férocement par la suite.

Dean n'avait encore jamais frappé Castiel. Il trouvait sans cesse une raison pour ne pas le faire, retenait sa main à la dernière seconde lorsque l'oméga avait été arrogant et cette tension, cette fureur envers lui le rendait complètement fou la nuit et finissait par une séance de sexe intense qui, loin de sembler déplaire à l'oméga, faisait plutôt pousser de longs gémissements de plaisir à celui-ci. Presque des gémissements de victoire, pensait quelque fois Dean.

Le sexe était incroyable avec Castiel, sans cesse de plus en plus magnifique à mesure que leurs corps apprenaient à se connaître.

Dean trouvait ses journées de travail longues loin de Castiel et jamais il n'aurait admis à qui que ce soit que son oméga lui manquait.

Il revenait habituellement le premier du travail et trouvait Castiel à la cuisine, mijotant un bon petit plat. Celui-ci le saluait alors timidement et Dean devait lutter pour ne pas le prendre doucement contre lui, l'embrasser dans le cou et parcourir son corps de ses mains. Quelques fois il n'y résistait pas et guidait Castiel vers sa chambre, profitant des quelques instants qu'ils avaient seuls. Castiel ne s'opposait pas. Non pas qu'il en avait le droit mais ses yeux ne s'opposaient pas. Et cela comptait pour Dean.

Les moments seuls qu'il passait avec Castiel étaient formidables. Sans compter le sexe où ils étaient définitivement sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils étaient bien ensemble, loin des conventions et des regards emplis de jugements de John.

.

Oui,

Castiel continuait à parler trop franchement en présence de Dean, à hausser le ton, dire son opinion et toutes ces petites chose qui lui étaient strictement interdites mais Dean ne pouvait prendre sur lui de faire autre chose que de le reprendre avec autorité. Castiel finissait par demander pardon et Dean oubliait immédiatement (pardonnait ?) l'incident assez vite.

Castiel reprenait quelque peu sa place lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et Dean se prit à plusieurs reprises à penser comme il serait bien, s'il était toujours seul avec son oméga. Sans plus avoir quoi que ce soit à prouver à qui que ce soit.

La tension entre Castiel et John était plus tendue que jamais.

La mollesse de Dean envers celui-ci ne fit que créer de nouveaux conflits et John l'accusait de ne pas faire un alpha de lui et de laisser ce sale petit oméga effronté lui tenir tête. Castiel faisait son possible pour rester docile devant John mais la patience ne semblait pas faire partie de ses talents innés et il finissait chaque fois à argumenter, répondre et se rebuter contre celui-ci. John voyait alors rouge et même Sam se tenait loin, lui-même n'ayant jamais réussi à enrager son père comme le faisait Castiel.

Dean savait qu'il y avait une énorme tension sexuelle du côté de John. On lui avait refusé Castiel et cela l'avait profondément insulté. Il se reprenait sur l'oméga qui était, de toute façon, indocile et arrogant.

Dean se sentait pris entre deux feux. Il voulait le respect et la docilité de Castiel et celui-ci méritait plus que la moitié des injures de John mais son père avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude d'être têtu et borné et trouvait n'importe quelle excuse pour dénigrer l'oméga ou le prendre en défaut.

La tension était telle que Dean n'osa pas souligner que c'était l'anniversaire de Castiel de peur que son père ne le traite encore une fois de ''sale mou envers son oméga''. Dean ne fit que lui souhaiter un '' joyeux anniversaire'' en privé dans leur chambre et lui donna un sac en papier empli de sucreries qu'il avait achetées à son égard en revenant du travail. Il savait que Castiel avait la dent sucrée et l'oméga sembla fou de joie et engouffra les sucreries avec passion. Il passa également la nuit à tourner en rond dans le lit en gémissant de ce qui semblait être, la douleur de la pire indigestion que Dean n'avait jamais vue.

.

.

Vint le moment où Castiel eut ses deuxièmes chaleurs.

Dean revenait du travail un jeudi après-midi et trouva Sam sur le perron de la maison…L'air extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Sam?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dean ! Je suis content de te voir ! S'exclama le benjamin en se levant immédiatement pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Ok. Où est la catastrophe ?

- Castiel a débuté ses… Ses chaleurs… Dit Sam en évitant le regard de Dean. Les chaleurs de Castiel étaient un sujet malaisé pour Sam parce qu'il aimait beaucoup Castiel, il voulait le traiter comme une personne à part entière mais les chaleurs de celui-ci l'atteignaient physiquement sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Sam était alpha, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- J'espérais que tu arrives avant Papa… Avoua Sam.

- Oui, j'en suis content. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi?

- Heu…Je l'ai senti dès que je suis arrivé. Il sent rudement bon mais c'est moins insupportable que la première fois. Son odeur s'est modifiée depuis que tu l'as clamé, elle s'est métamorphosée pour t'attirer TOI. Alors prends garde…

- Oh…J'imagine que je devrai appeler Bobby pour lui dire que je ne serai pas là demain non ?

- Oui…Et moi je pars chez un de mes amis pour trois jours ! Pas question que j'endure votre boucan encore une fois.

- C'est la nature Sam ! Rigola Dean.

- C'est ça…

- Il y a longtemps que Castiel est en chaleurs ? Demanda Dean avec une légère inquiétude qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Sam.

- Je le lui ai demandé. À travers la porte de votre chambre bien sûr. Je voulais être certain qu'il allait bien. Tu devrais lui donner le numéro de ton cellulaire Dean ! Il devrait avoir le droit de t'appeler lorsque ça lui arrive ! Ces chaleurs semblent vraiment pénibles à endurer. Il dit qu'elles ont commencé vers le début de l'après-midi.

- Bon…Je vais aller faire mon devoir alors.

- Comme si tu t'en plaignais ! Le nargua Sam.

.

.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la maison, Dean ne comprit pas comment Sam pouvait trouver que l'odeur de Castiel était moins alléchante que la dernière fois.

Merde….

C'était à couper le souffle.

Plus il se rapprochait de la chambre et plus l'odeur lui tournait la tête. Une effluve merveilleuse lui rappelant l'odeur de l'air après une orage. Une douce épice qui le rendait fou et une touche à l'arôme sucrée.

Bon Dieu ! Castiel sentait la tarte au sucre !

Il ouvrit la porte presque avec fracas et trouva Castiel dans son lit. Nu. À peine recouvert d'une légère couverture. En sueurs. Gémissant faiblement. Et apparemment en train de tenter désespérément de se soulager, deux doigts insérés en lui.

L'image lui coupa le souffle et son sexe déjà raidi lui élança douloureusement.

- Dean ? L'oméga releva la tête et retira ses doigts presque avec gène. Ses yeux étaient emplis de malaises, d'inconfort et de désirs à la vue de l'alpha.

- Dean tu es rentré ? Dit-il faiblement en tentant de se relever en position assise mais Dean s'avança rapidement vers lui et posa une main sur son abdomen.

- Shhh…Je suis là Cass…Je suis là…

- J'ai besoin de toi…. Gémit Castiel misérablement et Dean dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'embrasser goulûment sur ses lèvres si tentatrices.

- Je te laisserai mon numéro de cellulaire Cass…La prochaine fois je ne te laisserai plus souffrir comme cela pendant des heures.

- Oui…S'il te plait Dean…

Castiel semblait au bord des larmes, son corps ondulant de lui-même sur les couvertures, une chaleur extrême émanant de celui-ci. Une nouvelle vague de désir intense l'envahit et Dean vit l'oméga rapprocher sensuellement ses doigts de son intimité et les insérer fermement en lui, son bassin se relevant sous le choc. Castiel poussa un gémissement de désespoir et Dean devina que ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à l'effet escompté.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi Cass…

Il étendit l'oméga sur le lit et celui-ci se laissa manipuler, retirant ses doigts pour agripper le cou de Dean fortement. L'odeur de Castiel en fut encore plus forte, plus puissante, les doigts de celui-ci humides de sa propre lubrification et Dean agit instinctivement et plongea la langue sur eux.

Castiel eut un petit cri de surprise et Dean fut lui-même surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en être dégoûté car le goût était enivrant et hypnotisant. Il grogna et replia les genoux de Castiel brusquement, penchant la tête et plongea en toute hâte son visage vers la source de l'odeur.

Il faillit venir sur le champ, grisé par le goût et par l'odeur concentré qui lui emplissait tous les sens à présent.

Castiel poussait de petits cris sous lui tandis que Dean le martyrisait de sa langue, le plaisir se faisant dévorant en lui après toutes ces heures d'insatisfaction.

Dean était perdu dans une transe quelconque lorsque Castiel commença à lui tirer fortement les cheveux.

- Dean ? Dean ? S'il Te Plait ! Aides-moi ! J'en peux plus !

Il se redressa sur les genoux et contempla le visage dévasté de désir de l'oméga. Il lui caressa la joue avec une douceur toute nouvelle.

- Oui mon ange…Dean est là pour toi…Je vais te soulager Cass…Te soulager comme tu n'arrives pas à le faire avec tes jolis petits doigts.

- Oui ! Oui ! C'est toi que je veux ! Gémit Castiel en écartant les jambes pour inviter l'alpha.

Dean se plaça entre elles sans laisser le visage de Castiel des yeux.

- Je vais te faire sentir tellement bien mon petit oméga…Si bien…

Il pénétra alors celui-ci d'un seul coup de rein et le bassin de Castiel se souleva avec force, l'entraînant encore plus profondément.

- Quelqu'un est affamé ici… Rigola Dean en posant un baiser sur le bout du nez de l'oméga avant de se retirer de quelques pouces et de replonger encore plus brusquement en lui.

Ils perdirent tous deux rapidement toute capacité de parler ou de penser concrètement. L'union de leurs deux corps et la recherche de l'orgasme furent la seule chose qui compta. Dean bougea avec force, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas blesser l'oméga et celui-ci gémissait, criait même sous le plaisir qui envahissait son corps et menaçait d'enfin le libérer après des heures de torture.

Le lit grinçait sous eux, leurs respirations étaient saccadées et Dean mêla ses plaintes à celles de Castiel sans aucune retenue.

Il était si déconnecté qu'il fut surpris de sentir le nœud se former à la base de son pénis et dut se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une relation sexuelle comme les autres…Castiel était en chaleurs et il devait le nouer pour apaiser brièvement celles-ci. Castiel vint en criant, sa semence giclant abondamment sur sa propre poitrine et Dean fut envahi par un orgasme déchirant à son tour.

Il éjacula longuement en Castiel, leurs corps à présents soudés l'un dans l'autre.

.

.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles. Castiel était chaud et tremblant sous lui, à bout de fatigue et Dean se retourna sur le dos en entraînant l'oméga pour qu'il repose sur lui plus confortablement.

- Ça va Cass ?

- Oui Dean…C'était…C'était très bon… Dit-il timidement.

- Tu as combien de temps, tu crois, avant que ça recommence ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je sais que lorsqu'un oméga est noué par son alpha dans ses chaleurs ça rend celles-ci moins longues et moins intenses. Mais c'était affreux avant que tu me prennes…Te sentir était insupportable !

- Et avant que j'arrive? Demanda curieusement Dean.

- C'était plus supportable…Un peu comme mes chaleurs avant d'avoir été clamé…

- Alors ma présence rend les choses pires pour toi ?

- Je te désire intensément lorsque je te sens.

- Alors tu préfères que je te laisse seul ? Plaisanta Dean et Castiel ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non !

- Ce serait une bonne façon de te punir non ?

-Même moi je ne mérite pas une telle torture Dean !

- Je sais pas…Tu peux être drôlement impoli lorsque tu le veux.

Castiel grogna quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas.

- Dean ? Demanda-t-il après un moment et d'une petite voix épuisée.

- Oui ?

- Je crois que j'ai fais fuir Sam.

- Il est parti chez un ami pour trois jours. Il a avisé mon père et celui-ci va sûrement allez chez Bobby.

- C'est ma faute si tout le monde doit quitter leur propre maison !

- Oh Arrêtes ! Ils ne vont pas en mourir ! Essaies de dormir Cass, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis…C'est que tu en a pris du temps.

- Hé ! Un peu de respect pour ton maître alpha Cass !

- Désolé Maître…Le ton était trop épuisé pour avoir l'effet humoristique recherché et Castiel s'endormit sur cette phrase.

Dean aurait dû tenter de prendre quelques moments de repos lui aussi. Il savait que les chaleurs de Castiel ne faisaient que commencer et qu'il aurait du pain sur la planche mais son esprit vagabondait en pensée tandis qu'il observait le visage calme et paisible de l'oméga…

De SON oméga.

Il savait que lui et Castiel parlaient beaucoup trop librement entre eux, que leurs conversations n'avaient rien de hiérarchique et que c'était mal.

Il aimait la certaine liberté de parole dont faisait preuve Castiel dans leur intimité et il se demandait aussi comment faisaient les autres alphas pour rester si distants face à un oméga qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour depuis des années.

Il ne connaissait Castiel que depuis 5 semaines et avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Sa présence lui était réconfortante et il aimait lui parler avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le soir.

Il savait que ces trois jours de chaleurs allaient les rapprocher encore plus. Il regarda le corps maintenant calme de l'oméga et ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce corps était une vraie merveille de la nature.

Et il ne parlait pas que de l'extérieur.

L'organisme oméga était un chef-d'œuvre. Une adaptation fantastique de la nature. Transformant un être à la base masculine et le forçant, jusqu'à ses limites, à s'adapter à la gestation d'un enfant.

Le corps de Castiel, à ce moment même, était prêt à se reproduire et à porter un enfant. La modification n'était pas visible à l'œil nu mais à l'intérieur, son corps était un vrai champ de construction. Son organisme dégageait ces phéromones puissantes créées pour attirer particulièrement Dean. L'alpha dominant qui avait eu la force de se battre et de clamer le corps de Castiel, lui assurant donc (du point de vue de la nature) une progéniture forte et en santé. Le corps d'un oméga était fait pour ne s'adapter qu'à un seul alpha dans sa vie et son organisme n'acceptait qu'un alpha compatible au sien.

Dean avait fait plusieurs recherches depuis qu'il avait clamé Castiel. Avoir un oméga développait la curiosité. Il savait que très peu d'oméga portaient encore des enfants. Cela arrivait, quelques fois, mais c'était des cas plutôt rares. Porter un enfant était très pénible pour le corps d'un oméga. Beaucoup plus que pour la femme. La matrice formée durant les chaleurs était fragile et douloureuse pour l'oméga. Leur bassin était plus étroit et leurs muscles abdominaux moins souples de sorte que l'embryon n'avait pas autant d'espace pour se développer. Les foetus portés par des omégas avaient une tendance marquée à se développer plus rapidement et à naître qu'après 37 semaines de gestation. La grossesse de l'oméga était souvent moins visible que chez la femme puisque leurs muscles ne s'assouplissaient pas, leurs hanches ne s'élargissaient pas et que le bébé était plus petit. La position du bébé était différente également et l'enfant avait souvent le corps tourné vers l'intérieur du corps de son père et ne se mettait tête en bas que très tardivement. L'accouchement était à l'origine naturel mais les quelques omégas qui portaient encore des enfants subissaient des césariennes.

Dean avait tout de même entendu des histoires d'horreur. Comme quoi la rareté des grossesses oméga n'était pas véridique mais que ces grossesses étaient cachées parce que la société voulait faire croire que les omégas n'avaient plus cette utilité.

Quelques groupes de l'Europe, qui luttaient pour les droits des omégas, clamaient que les omégas qui concevaient étaient pour la plupart '' éliminés'' ou qu'on les laissait mourir à l'accouchement dans d'horribles souffrances. Beaucoup de groupes de défense contre les omégas étaient des groupes féministes, beaucoup plus de femmes venant à leur défense que d'hommes bêtas. Sam était donc une très grande exception.

Dean savait que selon la loi, un oméga ne pouvait pas être légalement le '' père'' de l'enfant qu'il avait porté et mis au monde…On le leur enlevait dès la naissance et ne les laissait même pas les prendre. Ce qui selon plusieurs recherches étaient _La pire des tortures que l'on ait jamais faite subir aux omégas._

Les omégas qui portaient des enfants devenaient rapidement et violemment attachés à ceux-ci. Ils devenaient des pères protecteurs sans pitié et beaucoup d'alphas se plaignaient que leur oméga n'était plus docile une fois qu'ils avaient eu un enfant. Seul l'enfant (la petite fille dans 85% des cas) comptait pour eux et ils n'avaient plus la moindre autorité sur l'oméga. On le leur enlevait donc à la naissance et une étude non approuvée estimait à 87% le nombre d'omégas mourrant dans les semaines suivant ce '' kidnapping''. Ils se laissaient mourir de faim ou se suicidaient tout simplement.

Dean regarda Castiel et se demanda ce qui se produirait si l'oméga portait un jour une petite fille. Leur petite fille…

Avec sa tête de mule, Castiel deviendrait un père impitoyablement protecteur et ferait un de ces drames lorsque l'on tenterait de lui enlever la petite.

Dean se demandait s'il aurait son mot à dire lui. Si on laisserait Castiel élever la fillette si son alpha le lui permettait.

Avoir une petite fille avec Castiel. Il sourit. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Même si elle était une sorte de rêve mélodramatique.

Il perdit rapidement son sourire à la pensée que la société ne lui laisserait jamais vivre ce rêve. Il avait déjà droit aux regards accusateurs de la part de son père à cause de la façon qu'il traitait son oméga. Et son père ne connaissait pas l'existence de ces petites discussions presque conjugales que lui et Castiel avaient sur l'oreiller.

Il savait que son comportement était anormal… Répréhensible…

Castiel le sortit de ses pensées après un long moment, ses chaleurs étant revenues en trombe et Dean n'eut plus beaucoup d'occasion pour réfléchir durant les heures suivantes.

.

.

Vers 22h00, Dean capitula.

Castiel allait finir par le tuer d'épuisement et bien que l'odeur de celui-ci continuait à le stimuler et l'exciter, son corps était simplement trop épuisé pour poursuivre la cadence.

Castiel avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux mais la frénésie de son corps continuait à le rendre pantelant de désir.

- Cass…Je déclare forfait….Je n'en peux plus Gémit-il alors que l'oméga était pris d'une nouvelle vague de pulsion.

Castiel le regarda avec un regard de petit chien battu.

- Oh…Pas même une toute dernière petite fois ? S'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

- Je suis crevé…Comment ils font, les autres alphas ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas aussi résistant que toi.

- Tu me complimentes pour que je poursuivre ?

- Je le pense vraiment…Adam n'a pas aussi envie de son alpha. Même en chaleurs…

- Quoi ? S'étonna Dean.

- Oh désolé Dean…Ce n'est pas une discussion adéquate à avoir avec son alpha…Je suis désolé.

- Poli, docile, soumis…Ma foi Cass. Tu as vraiment envie que je te prenne à nouveau… C'est si souffrant que cela ?

- Dean ! Je suis toujours poli, soumis et docile.

- Pfffff, en public oui !

-C'est faux !

- C'est vrai Cass ! Je meurs de faim. Je nous commande une pizza ! Décida Dean en se levant.

- Non ! Me laisses pas Dean ! Le supplia Castiel en le retenant par un bras ce qui le fit sourire.

- J'ai besoin de manger si tu veux que je livre la marchandise pour les… Combien de jours vont durer tes chaleurs ?

- Trois jours… Mais ce sera de moins en moins intense… Aujourd'hui est la pire journée.

- Bon, une pizza extra viande alors.

.

.

Dean prit tout son temps avant d'appeler la pizzeria, il avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver loin de Castiel pour quelques instants. Il téléphona à son patron, Bobby, un ami bêta de la famille, pour confirmer avec lui que Dean ne pourrait être au travail le lendemain. Bobby s'avéra être déjà au courant et lui confirma que John était chez lui.

La pizza arriva peu après et Dean l'amena dans sa chambre avec deux grandes bouteilles d'eau. Castiel le regarda avec espoir à son entrée mais Dean s'assit sur le lit.

- Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux Cass… Je mange ma pizza… Et tu dois manger aussi ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas faim, Dean.

- C'est non discutable…

- Je vais vomir…Je vomis toujours durant mes chaleurs si je mange…

- C'était lorsque tu devais les passer seul. Maintenant que je suis là pour te satisfaire tu ne seras pas malade. Et bois cette bouteille d'eau aussi ! Lui intima-t-il en lui tendant celle-ci.

Castiel la prit et en but de longues goulées sans répliquer. Dean dut par contre le menacer de ne plus le toucher s'il ne prenait pas une pointe de pizza et l'oméga lui obéit.

Une fois son estomac rempli, Dean se laissa tomber sur le matelas et sombra rapidement dans un lourd sommeil.

Il fut réveillé doucement par la sensation de mains douces et timides sur lui et il ouvrit des yeux lourds de sommeil. Il faisait encore nuit et Castiel respirait rapidement contre lui, pantelant de désir et ayant apparemment attendu d'être à un tel point de désespérance pour se permettre de réveiller son alpha ainsi.

- Cass ? Demanda-t-il encore engourdi de sommeil et les mains de celui-ci descendirent dangereusement sur son bas-ventre et Dean sentit le désir l'envahir.

- Dean…Peina langoureusement l'oméga en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.

Dean était épuisé et encore à moitié endormi mais l'impatience de l'oméga fit dresser rapidement son sexe. Il retourna Castiel dos à lui et colla sa poitrine contre celui-ci. Il prit la jambe gauche de l'oméga et la releva doucement afin de permettre un meilleur accès à son intimité. Il se plaça contre celle-ci et s'engouffra dans l'oméga d'une seule poussée du bassin. Castiel grogna de plaisir et repoussa ses fesses contre le bassin de Dean, recherchant un contact maximum. Dean se servit de la jambe de Castiel pour contrôler ses va-et-vient et il le pénétra longuement ainsi, langoureusement et paresseusement. Castiel avait tourné sa tête vers lui et gémissait contre son visage, son souffle chaud venant lui chatouiller les lèvres. La friction était parfaitement délicieuse, Castiel était abondamment lubrifié et le sexe de Dean entrait et sortait sans résistance, butant à chaque pénétration contre la prostate de Castiel en lui faisant pousser des grognements de plaisir si délicieux que Dean devait serrer les dents pour ne pas venir sur le champ.

- Mmmm Cass…Est-ce que ça sera toujours aussi bon ? Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Dean ! Prends-moi ! Prends-moi plus fort… Cria Castiel sans retenue et Dean eut un sourire.

- Je préfère te prendre comme cela, mon beau…Doucement et profondément…Ton joli petit cul contre moi, étroit et chaud…Te sentir qui tremble de plaisir…

Castiel augmenta la cadence de ses gémissements et Dean savait que ce langage de lit l'excitait au plus haut point. Castiel, toujours si poli et distingué, ne pouvait rester indifférent aux paroles salées et érotiques de Dean…Même dans le meilleurs des cas…De se faire parler ainsi en pleines chaleurs le rendait presque hystérique et Dean s'en donna à cœur joie.

- Je pourrais te baiser des heures comme ça, Cass…Des heures…

- Non ! Non Dean ! C'est bon ! C'est trop BONNNN ! Sa voix se brisa alors que l'extrémité du sexe de Dean buta férocement contre sa prostate et Dean le sentit frémir autour de lui.

- Tu vas venir mon ange ? Tu vas venir sans que je touche ton sexe dur comme de la pierre ? Tu vas exploser comme ça ? Tu vas éjaculer partout sur mon lit juste en me sentant te baiser bien profond comme je le fais ? Continua Dean d'une voix langoureuse.

- Oui Dean ! Oh Mon DIEU ! C'est bon ! Je te veux plus profond ! Encore plus ! Cria-t-il en arquant le dos et Dean remonta la jambe de celui-ci avec son bras et il buta profondément en lui, sentant son sexe se gonfler rapidement à mesure que l'orgasme approchait.

- Tu sens mon nœud Cass ? Tu le sens ? Peina-t-il et l'oméga en gémit de plaisir.

- Oui…Je vais venir Dean…Je vais venir…

- Alors viens mon ange ! Ordonna-t-il et Castiel poussa un bref cri et éjacula en longs jets tandis que l'intérieur de son corps était parcouru de spasmes autour du sexe de Dean. Celui-ci vint violemment en hurlant et enfouit son visage contre le cou de Castiel.

.

.

Le lendemain, les chaleurs de Castiel étaient déjà moins intenses mais Dean dut tout de même rester près de lui pour répondre à ses besoins dès que ceux-ci se faisaient trop pressants. Il ne sortit de la chambre que pour préparer à manger et, entre leurs séances de sexe intense, il écoutait la télévision, un Castiel repus dormant contre sa poitrine et il lui arrivait de se demander s'il ne serait pas, par hasard, heureux.

Le troisième jour, Castiel était à peine en chaleurs et chaque relation lui faisait à présent mal et Dean le devina par lui-même parce qu'il sentait l'oméga se crisper contre lui à chaque coup de rein et dut le lui demander pour en avoir la confirmation.

- C'est la première fois que j'ai des relations durant mes chaleurs…Nous l'avons fait très très souvent et c'est normal que ça me fasse mal… Expliqua l'oméga.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Ça fait quoi ? Trois fois qu'on baise et que ça te fait mal ? Tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler ? J'y aurais été moins fort, idiot !

- Je ne savais pas si c'était convenable de le dire !

- Convenable de me dire que tu souffrais le martyr pendant que je te baisais ?...Oui ! C'est convenable ! Je t'ai donné l'impression d'être un alpha cruel et violent jusqu'ici ? Je passe mes journées à te dompter à coup de ceinture peut-être ? J'ai l'air de m'exciter face à la douleur d'un oméga ? Se fâcha Dean.

- Non Dean….

- Alors quand tu as mal ou que tu es blessé tu me le dis… ET C'EST UN ORDRE !

- D'accord Dean.

La dernière relation qu'ils eurent ne fut même plus plaisante. Castiel souffrait le martyr et Dean avait lui aussi mal au niveau de son sexe. La passion avait fait place à l'obligation et tous les deux avaient hâte que ça se termine. Lorsque leurs deux corps furent enfin délivrés du nœud, Castiel poussa un soupir de soulagement et annonça que c'était terminé. Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant à son tour.

- Pffff ! C'est quelque chose… Les dernières heures sont de trop mais je ne peux pas dire que le reste n'a pas été grisant !

- Je suis d'accord…Je vais allez faire la lessive maintenant.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? S'étonna Dean en voyant l'oméga faire mine de se relever.

- Ton frère et ton père vont bientôt rentrer et je veux que toute trace de mon odeur disparaisse.

- Prends le temps de souffler !

- Non Dean…Je dois le faire.

- Tête de mule.

Castiel eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se lever et au cours de la soirée, lorsque toute la famille fut revenue, Dean le vit se mordre les lèvres de douleur à chaque pas et en éprouva une sorte de remord injustifié.

Lorsqu'il eut terminer la vaisselle, Castiel demanda la permission à Dean d'aller immédiatement se coucher et Dean la lui accorda, évidement.

Il alla lui-même se coucher très tôt ce dimanche là….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

.

.

La vie reprit son cours normal, la routine du travail, les sorties avec les amis, les soirées à la maison et Castiel…Toujours Castiel… Castiel au lit, dans ses bras, sous lui et gémissant…

Et Castiel et ses silencieuses prises de têtes, Castiel et son regard accusateur figé sur lui sans que Dean ne s'explique pourquoi. Castiel et ses désobéissances, ses effronteries à son égard, sa tête de mule et sa langue trop pendue.

Et John qui devenait de plus en plus irritable, colérique…Qui devenait de plus en plus différent du père aimant que Dean avait connu…À cause de Castiel…À cause de son désir inassouvi pour Castiel.

Jusqu'à ce jour ou la tension atteint sa limite et que John s'abandonne à son désir.

.

Dean revenait du travail et fut étonné de voir la voiture de son père dans le garage car celui-ci n'arrivait jamais avant Dean.

Il se douta immédiatement que quelque chose s'était produit à la seconde où il mit un pied dans la maison.

John était à la cuisine et lisait calmement le journal. Il releva la tête à son arrivée.

- Salut fiston…

Il avait un air calme, un air satisfait et paisible que Dean ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Dean remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Castiel…Castiel qui finissait habituellement le souper à cette heure-ci…

- Où est Castiel ?

- Dans ta chambre. Dit simplement John d'un air nonchalant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il ne prépare pas le repas ?

- Ton pauvre petit oméga est trop sensible…Monsieur est contrarié…

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Puis il la sentit…L'odeur de Castiel, partout sur son père et son cœur se serra.

- Tu l'as fait….

La voix de Dean était ébahie, trahie et John réagit avec colère, se levant brusquement de sa chaise et foudroyant Dean du regard.

- C'était MON droit Dean! Ce foutu oméga est sous mon nez depuis des mois ! Des mois à voir cette petite pute se pavaner devant moi et faire preuve d'une arrogance à faire hurler !

- Castiel est MON oméga ! Se fâcha Dean.

- Et tu es MON fils ! Et tu vis sous MON toit !

- Je peux partir si tu veux !

John le regarda avec un regard incrédule.

- Tu partirais à cause d'un oméga Dean ? Tu abandonnerais ta propre famille à cause d'une saloperie d'oméga ? Castiel est ton jouet, je te l'accorde mais n'oublies pas que c'est TOUT ce qu'il est…Un jouet !

- Mais je le sais très bien !

- Ha oui fiston ? Parce que crois-moi, j'ai parfois des doutes !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler !

John n'avait jamais ouvertement parlé à Dean des reproches qu'il lui faisait silencieusement et Dean n'était pas certain de vouloir les entendre à présent.

-Cet oméga te fait perdre la tête Dean! Tout le monde le voit sauf toi ! Rufus a proposé de t'en parler mais j'ai préféré l'en empêcher…Castiel est anormal Dean! Cet oméga n'aurait même pas dû avoir le droit de rester en vie ! Il aurait dû être abattu depuis longtemps !

-Abattre Castiel ? S'exclama Dean comme si son père était devenu fou.

- Oui ! Il est dangereux Dean ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de toi et Rufus m'a dit qu'il avait même commencé à donner de mauvaises idées à Adam ! ADAM DEAN ! Cet oméga a toujours été parfait et il commence maintenant à donner des signes de caprice chaque fois qu'il revient d'ici! !

- Rufus traite son oméga comme de la merde papa ! Tu t'étonnes qu'il se mette à montrer des signes de rébellion ?

- Oui ! Parce que un oméga ne montre JAMAIS des signes de rébellion ! Rufus est dur envers son oméga je te l'accorde mais…

- Dur ? Je ne traiterais pas même un chien errant comme il traite ce pauvre garçon.

John le regarda avec horreur.

- Écoutes-toi Dean ! Écoutes comment tu parles ! Castiel est mauvais pour toi et je crois que tu devrais t'en débarrasser…

- Tu l'as baisé alors maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais je devrais le faire piquer ?

- J'ai pris ce que j'avais le droit de prendre ! Se fâcha John.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas! Benny me supplie tous les jours de lui prêter Castiel et j'ai toujours refusé !

- Moi je suis ton père ! Et je ne regrette pas Dean ! Il était temps que je montre à cette petite pute qui commande ! Et je recommencerai !

Dean lui tourna le dos, hors de lui.

Il aurait voulu hurler, crier, frapper…Il était en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été envers son père.

Il avait pris Castiel…

Il avait pris SON Castiel!

Il ressentait une trahison immonde et une déchirure dans la poitrine.

Castiel était à lui et JAMAIS il n'avait eu l'intention de le partager.

Et il avait promis à Castiel qu'il ne le prêterait jamais à d'autres. Il le lui avait promis et Castiel avait souri, soulagé.

Pourquoi avait-il fait une promesse à un oméga ?

Et pourquoi se sentait-il si mal de l'avoir brisée ?

.

Il entra dans sa chambre et trouva Castiel assis, contre la fenêtre.

Il tourna la tête vers l'alpha et baissa soudainement les yeux, honteux. Castiel avait apparemment pleuré et Dean sentit son cœur se déchirer.

- Je sais ce qui s'est produit… Lui dit Calmement Dean en s'approchant et Castiel le regarda avec des yeux emplis de larmes et de supplications.

- Je voulais n'être qu'à toi, Dean !

La voix de Castiel était suppliante mais comportait également une légère touche d'accusation et les émotions de Dean s'emballèrent.

Il se sentit triste mais aussi étrangement en colère!

En colère contre l'oméga.

Pourquoi Castiel le regardait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi lui, l'alpha, aurait-il quoi que ce soit à expliquer à l'oméga ?

Son père lui avait dit que les autres alphas parlaient de lui avec inquiétude, qu'on le trouvait anormal dans son attitude envers l'oméga et Dean en eut honte… Tout cela était de la faute à Castiel ! Il avait déçu son père et c'était la faute de ce fichu oméga !

Et maintenant celui-ci était en larmes parce qu'il accusait Dean d'avoir trahi sa parole ?

Peut-être que John avait raison après tout…Peut-être que Dean se laissait monter la tête par Castiel.

Il serra les poings.

- Arrêtes de pleurnicher immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il et Castiel le regarda avec surprise…Jamais Dean ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

-Tu…Tu es fâché contre moi, Dean ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu as à venir te barricader ici pour pleurnicher comme une fillette ? Vas préparer le repas et arrête de faire un drame avec rien !

- Dean…

- Je ne veux rien entendre…

- Dean ! Il m'a obligé ! Je ne voulais pas !

- Tu crois que je suis jaloux ? La voix de Dean était sèche et coupante.

- Tu crois que je suis jaloux parce que je te voulais que pour moi ? T'es pas mon amant ! Tu es mon oméga ! Et mon père ne t'a pas _obligé_ parce que tu n'as simplement pas ton mot à dire…

Castiel eut un hoquet de douleur et de grosses larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues…Ce qui martela douloureusement le cœur de Dean mais il garda un visage impassible.

- Dean ? S'il te plait je…

- Vas préparer le repas et arrêtes d'agir en fillette ! Mon père t'a baisé ? Et puis ? Où est la catastrophe ? Où est le drame ?

Castiel essuya ses yeux de ses mains et regarda Dean.

- S'il n'y a aucun _drame_…Aucune c_atastrophe_…Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si différent envers moi tout d'un coup ?

Dean se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Parce que j'en ai assez de tes états d'âme ! TU ES UN SIMPLE OMÉGA CASTIEL ! Agis comme tel à présent ! John est l'alpha dominant de cette famille et tu lui dois obéissance et respect ! S'il veut te baiser, tu le laisses faire ! Et si Sam devient un jour ou l'autre intéresser, tu le laisses faire lui aussi !

Cette fois le regard de Castiel s'emplit de colère, toute trace de larmes disparue.

- Je suis la pute des Winchester ? C'est bien ça? _Maître ?_

Dean vit rouge et l'empoigna violemment par l'avant bras et le lui tordit légèrement. Dean pouvait voir le visage de Castiel se crisper légèrement de douleur mais celui-ci le fixa intensément de son regard bleu électrisant et accusateur.

- Frappes-moi Dean…T'arrêtes pas maintenant et fais un bon petit alpha de toi !

Dean le poussa violemment hors de son chemin. Il bouillonnait de rage et Castiel l'avait piqué juste où il fallait…Étrangement il n'arrivait pas à lever la main sur lui et avait préféré le pousser violemment. Castiel perdit l'équilibre et chancela sur ses jambes avant de reprendre pied.

.

Les choses furent pénibles, par la suite.

Dean vivait dans un vrai cauchemar…Soit il devait agir comme un _bon petit alpha _devant les autres et ne rester proche de Castiel qu'en privé, comme il le faisait avant, ou soit il devait maintenant se forcer à agir en_ bon petit alpha_ devant celui-ci.

Il réalisa que c'était beaucoup plus pénible et douloureux pour lui de décevoir Castiel.

Si Dean avait cru que la tension entre celui-ci et John s'apaiserait après que John ait commencé à avoir librement des relations sexuelles avec l'oméga, il s'était trompé.

Castiel devint encore plus indocile envers John, encore plus arrogant et insoumis, refusant même à présent de l'appeler _Monsieur Winchester_. Le ton de Castiel était empli de colère chaque fois qu'il parlait à l'alpha dominant et Dean ne put s'empêcher, malgré lui, d'être ébahi par l'audace de Castiel.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, l'oméga était loin d'être une chiffe molle et il ne manquait pas de courage.

Castiel était beaucoup plus froid avec lui mais Dean ne savait pas si c'était pour lui démontrer une certaine colère ou seulement pour obéir aux ordres de Dean qui avait voulu que leur relation soit plus ''normale''.

Connaissant Castiel, c'était probablement le premier choix.

.

Il n'y avait plus de ces discussions calmes et paisibles sous les couvertures entre lui et l'oméga et Dean devait se répéter chaque jour que c'était pour le mieux.

Il recommença à fréquenter les bars pour faire des rencontres d'un soir avec des femmes et chaque relation sexuelle lui parut fade et sans goût.

Parce que le sexe avec Castiel était toujours aussi bon et délicieux! Même si tous deux tentaient de ne pas démontrer trop d'affection et de passion, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver envahis de frénésie, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre et Dean ne chercha pas à faire cesser cela.

Il était froid et autoritaire avec Castiel, il ne lui parlait plus, même en privée mais…Mais ce qui se passait au lit entre eux était à eux et à personne d'autre !

Il savait que Castiel n'agissait pas comme cela dans ses _Ébat_s avec John, savait qu'il ne ressentait pas ou très peu de plaisir et cela sans même le lui avoir demandé. Lorsque John le prenait, c'était de force et plus un viol qu'autre chose. Si le viol existait pour un oméga, ce qui n'était pas le cas. John ne semblait pas en attendre plus de la part de l'oméga et bien qu'il référait souvent les relations de Castiel et Dean comme étant _Des ébats dignes de la porno la plus salée avec les couinements de ta petite pute_ il ne semblait pas jaloux ou déçu que Castiel ne soit pas aussi fébrile avec lui. John aimait son oméga à sa place. Soumis, docile et apathique. Dean n'aurait jamais, pour tout l'or du monde, changé l'attitude de Castiel envers lui au lit. Castiel était le meilleur coup qu'il n'eut jamais eu ! Le plus passionné, enthousiaste, actif et désirable coup de sa longue vie sexuelle…

.

L'été tirait à sa fin et Sam allait bientôt les quitter pour entrer à Stanford. Dean en éprouva énormément de chagrin et même Castiel semblait plus abattu que d'habitude. Dean avait décidé d'aller porter lui-même son petit frère à l'université et de profiter par le fait même de ses deux semaines de vacance pour faire un voyage en voiture, par la suite.

Castiel ne posa aucun commentaire à cette annonce mais Dean le vit, par la suite, préparer leurs bagages avec frénésie et impatience.

Ils partirent tôt le lendemain et Dean eut énormément de plaisir à se retrouver ainsi, en voiture avec son petit frère, à chanter faux sur de la musique rock et avec des heures et des heures de voiture devant eux.

Castiel se tenait silencieux et regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Sam lui jetait parfois de petits regards tristes mais ne posa aucun commentaire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans un motel et Dean et Castiel partagèrent un lit tandis que Sam dormait paisiblement dans l'autre. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée qu'il ne reverrait pas son petit frère avant _Thanksgiving_. Castiel ne sembla pas dormir lui non plus et resta immobile de son côté du lit, épargnant Dean de ses habituels coups de pieds qu'il donnait sans cesse dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures avant d'arriver à l'université et la tension était palpable.

Sam tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Tu comptes aller où par la suite? Demanda-t-il à Dean.

- Je ne sais pas, je compte rouler et m'arrêter quand je le voudrai…

- Et manger de la malbouffe en chemin…

- C'est ça le bonheur non ?

Sam se tourna alors vers l'oméga silencieux.

- Et toi Castiel ? Tu aimes voyager en voiture ?

- Oui Sam, beaucoup… La voix de l'oméga était plus grave que jamais, presque enrouée et Sam le remarqua.

- Ça ne va pas Castiel ?

- Oui Sam…Tu…Tu reviendras quand? Osa-t-il demander et l'affection dans sa voix fut plus que palpable.

- Pour les fêtes Cass…Je vais te manquer ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire et Castiel avala péniblement sa salive.

- Oui …

L'adolescent était apparemment au bord des larmes et Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Hé…Je ne serai pas absent si longtemps…Je serai vite revenu…

- Ça me semble long à moi ! Argumenta Castiel, véritablement au bord des larmes cette fois.

- Dean, arrête la voiture ! Ordonna Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes la voiture, je veux parler à Castiel !

- T'es fou ? Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

- Tu arrêtes oui ?

Dean soupira et obéit et se rangea sur l'accotement. Sam sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière arrière.

- Viens Castiel, nous allons parler un peu toi et moi…

Castiel sortit timidement et suivit Sam qui s'éloigna un peu plus loin.

Dean en fut rongé de curiosité…Mais que faisait Sam? Il l'avait à quelques reprises vu en train de parler à Castiel à la maison mais c'était plutôt rare. Castiel avait probablement une autre de ses crises de pleurnicherie parce qu'il savait qu'en perdant Sam, il perdait le seul alpha qui était encore de son côté et Dean en ressentit une certaine tristesse…N'avait-il pas été de son côté, lui? N'était-il devenu qu'un méchant alpha pour Castiel?

Sam et l'oméga ne revinrent dans la voiture qu'après une quinzaine de minutes et ne firent que s'asseoir, en silence.

Dean n'en fut que plus curieux.

Il déposa Sam à l'université et laissa l'oméga dans la voiture pendant qu'il escortait son petit frère dans ce qui allait être sa nouvelle chambre. Il l'aida à ranger ses effets personnels et fit même la connaissance avec Chuck, un bêta à l'air timide qui allait partager la chambre de Sam.

Le moment des adieux fut pénible.

- Prends soins de toi Sam…Étudies pas trop et penses à avoir du plaisir de temps en temps !

- Tu sais bien que pour moi étudier Est un plaisir Dean !

- Ne te fatigues pas trop non plus et…Textes moi de temps en temps ! La maison sera rudement vide sans toi…

- Si elle te semble vide Dean, peut-être que c'est parce qu'il serait temps que tu crées ta propre maison… Lui dit mystérieusement Sam et Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Et laisser papa tout seul ?

- Papa est un grand garçon et tu devrais penser à toi Dean ! Ce sera pénible à la maison…De plus en plus pénible et tu le sais…Et Castiel n'est pas le coupable ! Papa agit comme le pire des trous de cul depuis quelques temps et tu le sais !

- Mais non c'est seulement que…

- Arrêtes de le défendre Dean ! Tu sais ce qu'il fait à Castiel…Je…J'ai de la difficulté avec cette situation…Je crois que toi aussi, tu as de la difficulté avec cette situation…

- Non, je…

- Notre père VIOLE Castiel Dean ! Lui dit sèchement Sam et Dean en resta bouche bée.

- Violer ? Mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin Sammy ?

- Prendre quelqu'un contre son gré, c'est violer Dean !

- Mais…

- ….Mais Castiel n'est pas une personne ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ? Si tu le penses vraiment Dean alors réponds franchement à cette question…As-tu déjà pris ton oméga lorsque celui-ci ne voulait pas ?

- Sam! C'est ma vie personnelle et…

- Réponds !

-Castiel est plus que consentant avec moi…

- Et s'il ne l'était pas ? Si tu avais envie de lui ce soir et que Castiel te disait qu'il ne veut pas que tu le touches ? Tu le prendrais de force Dean ?

Dean soupira de dépit, Sam n'allait pas le laisser se tirer et il le savait.

- Non Avoua-t-il en évitant le regard du benjamin.

- Et pourquoi ?...Puisque son opinion ne compte pas ? Insista Sam.

- Parce que ce ne serait pas la même chose…Je ne suis pas le genre d'amant qui peut prendre son plaisir avec un partenaire impassible…

- Amant ? Tu as dit amant Dean…

- Non ! Je voulais dire…

- Tu as dit amant ! Et arrêtes d'être comme ça ! Papa n'est pas là et il n'y a que moi ! Ça fait des mois déjà que tu te forces à être quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire à papa et tous les autres fichus alphas ! La seule personne à qui tu ne cherches jamais à plaire c'est toi-même !

- Papa avait raison ! Explosa Dean - Castiel agissait de façon effrontée avec moi et…

- Castiel agissait avec respect envers toi, idiot ! Il te regardait comme si tu étais Dieu ! Il te regardait comme je n'avais jamais vu un oméga regarder un alpha ! Il était à l'aise en ta compagnie…Il était bien avec toi malgré toute cette merde que les alphas lui ont faites ! Malgré tout le mal et les peines qu'il a subits! Il te faisait confiance ! Tu étais bien avec lui toi aussi !

- Et c'était mal ! Insista Dean.

- Selon qui ?

- Selon tout le monde Sam !

- Tu étais bien, il était bien et moi je trouve que tu es le plus crétin des idiots Dean !

- C'était mal ! Cria à présent Dean se fichant qu'on puisse les entendre à l'extérieur de la petite chambre. - J'étais trop proche de Cass ! Je le suis encore ! Ce fichu lien est anormal entre nous ! Je me préoccupe trop de lui !

Sam le regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé et fronça les sourcils.

- Alors cesses d'agir en imbécile ! Quittes la maison et fais-toi une vie dans un appartement à toi, avec Castiel…

Dean évita le regard de son frère. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci constate à quel point ses paroles le troublaient.

Sam sembla remarquer que Dean avait eu sa part de vérité et il abandonna. Il donna une longue accolade à celui-ci, même si ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

- Prends soin de toi, mon frère…

- Toi aussi Sam

- Et…Prends soin de Castiel Dean…Protèges-le un peu merde!

- Je te le promets Sam…

Lorsqu'il revint à la voiture, Castiel était immobile et fixait l'établissement avec mélancolie et Dean devina que l'oméga pensait probablement à sa vie passée et au fait qu'il entrerait probablement à l'université lui aussi si…S'il ne s'était pas révélé être oméga. Dean se demanda alors curieusement ce que lui aurait réservé l'avenir…Castiel serait probablement dans sa chambre d'université à faire ses adieux à ses parents, à faire connaissance avec ses futurs amis…Il n'aurait jamais connu John Winchester…Ni Dean…S'ils s'étaient croisés tous les deux dans la rue, ils auraient été des étrangers et Dean n'aurait eu aucun droit sur lui et…

Dean secoua la tête et chassa le cours de ses pensées…À quoi bon…

Il s'assit au volant et regarda vers l'arrière.

- Tu viens me rejoindre à l'avant Cass ?

- C'est comme tu le veux Dean…Répondit calmement l'oméga et Dean soupira.

- Je le veux…Approches tes fesses ici…

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la voiture pour venir s'y rasseoir à l'avant.

- Puis-je poser une question, Dean ?

- Oui Cass et pour le restant de ces deux semaines tu n'as pas à demander la permission… Je suis en vacance et…C'est des vacances pour toi aussi ok ?

Castiel le regarda avec un regard impassible mais hocha la tête.

- Et ta question ? Lui rappela Dean.

- Où allons-nous ?

Dean mit la voiture en marche et sourit.

- Aucune idée…Ce n'est pas merveilleux ça ?

.

.

Ce furent probablement ses meilleures vacances à vie…Exception faite des seules vacances avec sa mère dont il eut le souvenir.

Ils passèrent la première semaine à longer la Californie, roulant au bord de l'eau, s'arrêtant pour manger ou dormir. Dean trouva une fête foraine et ils y passèrent la journée. Il paya l'entrée de Castiel et le type au guichet ne sembla pas remarquer que Castiel était un oméga…Personne ne pouvait le remarquer à moins d'être alpha et de le humer parce que Castiel avait rapidement repris ses airs libres et détendus. Il avait recommencé à parler comme une vraie pie et il souriait sans cesse…Ce qui n'était pas un comportement d'oméga. Ce soir-là, Dean se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il avait payé une barbe à papa à Castiel et celui-ci la dégustait avec appétit, les yeux emplis d'une joie innocente. Il marchait avec aisance, presque en sautillant et il débordait de vie. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Ce qu'il était beau.

Ses yeux étaient bleus vifs et débordaient de vie et d'intelligence…Et son rire était comme une douce musique.

- Si on s'achetait des burgers Cass ? Offrit Dean en pointant un petit snack près des montagnes Russes.

- Oui ! J'adore les burgers et je meurs de faim ! Lui répondit-t-il enjoué.

- Tu ne seras pas malade ?

- Jamais de la vie ! Et est-ce que nous pourrions aller dans ces montagnes Russes ?

- Tu parles au roi des montagnes Russes !

- Nah ! Je suis certain de te battre là-dessus Dean !

- Pfff ! Arrogante petite chose ! Vas nous trouver une place pour qu'on s'asseye et je reviens avec la bouffe…

- D'accord.

Dean alla faire la queue au snack-bar, tout sourire mais celui-ci se fana lorsqu'il croisa le regard mort et terne d'un oméga, immobile et seul près du snack bar. Il avait apparemment reçu l'ordre d'attendre son maître à cet endroit et Dean devina que le pauvre oméga attendait depuis des heures. Il était en plein soleil et la sueur perlait sur son front. Il semblait assoiffé et affamé et ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue.

Il n'arriva pas à le quitter des yeux alors que tous les passants passaient devant lui en l'ignorant et Dean se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui.

La vue de cet oméga lui avait donné un coup de poignard au cœur.

Lorsqu'il repassa près de lui, il lui tendit une grande bouteille d'eau et un burger fraîchement acheté. L'oméga le regarda avec surprise.

- Prends…Insista Dean et l'oméga secoua tristement la tête, le visage ravagé.

- Prends ! Si ton alpha te demande des comptes tu me l'envoies. Je serai là… Dit-il en pointant la table à pique-nique où était assis Castiel. - Tu lui diras de venir me voir et je me ferai un plaisir de lui dire ma façon de penser !

L'oméga le regarda avec curiosité puis hocha la tête, un léger sourire de soulagement aux lèvres tandis qu'il prenait le burger et l'eau.

- Merci Monsieur.

Castiel avait apparemment vu la scène et il le regarda silencieusement un long moment lorsque Dean vint s'asseoir devant lui.

Mais il ne lui fit aucun commentaire et Dean n'en parla jamais lui non plus.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean dénicha une plage et il s'y arrêta. Castiel n'avait pas de maillot de bain et Dean lui en acheta un. Ils y eurent moins de plaisir qu'à la fête foraine car Castiel ne pouvait évidemment pas camoufler son numéro d'identification gravé sur son poignet et tout le monde savait donc qu'il était un oméga. Il se retint donc de paraître trop enthousiaste et profita du soleil. Dean le força à le rejoindre dans l'eau et l'arrosa gentiment en voyant que l'oméga ne semblait pas friand de l'eau.

Castiel se plaignit dramatiquement que l'eau était glaciale et que Dean était un cruel alpha de l'arroser ainsi.

- Cruel hein ? Plaisanta Dean en se jetant sur lui. Il le souleva sur son épaule et le jeta à l'eau. Castiel revint à la surface en criant de surprise ce qui fit rire Dean à gorge déployée.

- Dean ! C'est glacial ! Se plaignit l'oméga en tremblant.

- Tu vas survivre mon petit cœur !

- Non ! Je déteste l'eau froide ! Je retourne au soleil !

- Nah ! Pas question ! Ricana Dean en retenant Castiel contre sa poitrine et s'amusant encore plus lorsque Castiel tenta de se libérer de sa poigne.

C'est une innocente voix d'enfant qui l'interrompit.

- Oh regarde maman ! Le monsieur joue avec son oméga…

La petite fille s'était interrompue dans sa course vers la mer et pointait Dean et Castiel du doigt, un sourire curieux et amusé aux lèvres.

Sa mère la tira par le bras, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Mais maman ! Pourquoi papa n'est pas comme cela avec Félix ? Maman ?

Dean relâcha Castiel et celui-ci se retourna vers lui et il le regarda fixement en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Dean ?

- Mmm ?

- J'aurais aimé savoir ce que la femme va répondre à sa petite fille…Avoua doucement l'oméga.

- Moi aussi…Les enfants posent de ces questions.

- J'étais comme ça…

Dean fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme chaque fois que Castiel parlait de sa vie d'avant mais le laissa poursuivre.

- Je me souviens qu'enfant j'ai vu un alpha traîner un oméga sur son épaule et…

Dean ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

- Et quoi Castiel ?

- Je…Ça m'avait marqué même si je ne sais plus très bien ce que maman m'avait répondu je me souviens que je n'ai jamais oublié cet oméga.

Dean le regarda avec colère.

- Et quoi Cass ? Tu te doutais qu'un jour un méchant alpha te prendrait ainsi sur ses épaules pour te clamer comme je l'ai fait ? Vas-y ! Dis-le !

Castiel le regarda calmement.

- Non…Je croyais être un petit alpha à cet âge Dean et… Et bien que j'ai souvent repensé à cet oméga ce n'est pas cela qui me troublait le plus c'est… Je me demandais si je serais, moi aussi, obligé de prendre un oméga comme cela un jour…

Dean poussa un soupir de dépit.

- Et bien…Tu n'auras pas eu à le faire.

- Et c'est beaucoup mieux… Dit Castiel fermement - Jamais je n'ai voulu être alpha Dean et même maintenant…Surtout maintenant…Je ne voudrais pas en être un.

Cette fois, Dean le regarda avec surprise.

- Toi ? L'indocile oméga tu ne voudrais pas être alpha ?

- Non…Personne ne s'attend à quoi que ce soit d'un oméga…Quand je te regarde Dean je comprends que ce doit être très difficile d'être à la fois bon et alpha.

Dean resta silencieux après cela…Encore après des jours et des jours il n'arrivait pas encore à bien saisir ce que Castiel avait voulu lui dire…Et encore moins s'il venait de le complimenter ou de le dénigrer…Ou peut-être un peu des deux…

.

Dean poursuivit sa route le lendemain et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger. La route était agréable et il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de s'arrêter dans quelque endroit que ce soit.

Le lendemain il trouva un petit chalet à louer sur le bord d'un lac et décida de s'installer là pour les trois prochains jours.

L'endroit était isolé et calme et Dean l'apprécia grandement. Il passa les premières heures seul à regarder le lac tout en dégustant une bière tandis que Castiel préparait leur lit à l'intérieur et se trouvait mille et unes raisons pour laisser Dean seul, sentant instinctivement que celui-ci en avait besoin. Dean finit par l'appeler au coucher du soleil parce que celui-ci commençait à lui manquer et ils firent un feu et grillèrent des guimauves en regardant le lac sombre et silencieux

- Tu connais des histoires de peur ? Demanda Dean.

- Mmm, pas beaucoup…Je suis plutôt du genre trouillard…

- Toi ?

- Oui…Tu en connaîs toi, Dean ?

- Des tonnes ! C'est la spécialité de Jo et elle, je la soupçonne d'en avoir inventer la moitié !

- Tu veux m'en raconter…S'il te plait ?

- Et tu feras des cauchemars toute la nuit ?

- Mais non !

- J'ai assez d'enduré tes coups de pieds, Beauté…

- Je ne donne pas de coups de pieds !

- Tu veux rire ? C'est un miracle que je ne sois pas couvert de bleus au matin ! S'il faut en plus que tu fasses des cauchemars !

- On a qu'à ne pas dormir… Lui dit doucement Castiel et le regardant malicieusement et Dean s'étouffa presque avec sa guimauve.

- Oh Cass ! Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu viens de faire des avances à un alpha mon beau !

- Oui…Et ?

- Et c'est mal Cass… Dean se rapprocha de Castiel et posa langoureusement sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci puis ajouta dans le creux de son oreille… Mal, très très mal…

Castiel sourit et tourna son visage vers celui-ci.

- Mais je SUIS un vilain oméga Dean…

- Ouais….Je vais devoir te punir…

Castiel eut un léger rire.

- Oui, je suis d'accord…

.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'intérieur du chalet, leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et Castiel fermement retenu contre le mur, Dean le retenant de ses bras en lui martyrisant le cou de ses baisers. L'oméga gémissait de plaisir en lui caressant le dos de ses mains. Leurs sexes dressés se touchaient l'un contre l'autre et Dean grogna de plaisir en remontant sa bouche vers le visage de Castiel. Il embrassa le menton, promenant sa langue autour des lèvres puis la contourna pour remonter vers les pommettes et Castiel se lécha sensuellement les lèvres, comme pour l'inviter.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Lui ordonna Dean

Castiel plongea le regard dans le sien, le bleu presque noir de désir.

- Fais-le Dean…Tu en as envie et moi aussi….

Dean baissa la tête et enfouit son visage contre le cou de Castiel pour s'éloigner des lèvres tentatrices.

Il savait que le jour où il craquerait et embrasserait Castiel serait le jour de sa perte.

Castiel n'insista pas et descendit ses mains vers les fesses de Dean qu'il prit à deux mains en gémissant de désir. Dean bougea plus fortement le bassin, augmentant la friction entre leurs sexes et Castiel laissa échapper une plainte.

- Prends-moi Dean…

- On a toute la soirée Bébé…Et je n'ai pas fini de te déguster…

Il laissa retomber Castiel sur ses pieds et s'agenouilla devant lui pour caresser la peau de ses cuisses de sa langue. Castiel passa une main sur sa tête et gémit doucement tandis que Dean remonta doucement vers l'aine, il promena ensuite sa langue sur l'abdomen et avant de s'en rendre compte, se retrouva avec l'extrémité du sexe de Castiel contre ses lèvres. Castiel retint son souffle et Dean commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur de son sexe ayant le désir fou de le prendre dans sa bouche. Il le fit sans même y repenser deux fois et engouffra le sexe de l'oméga dans sa bouche.

Castiel en cria de surprise et son corps se tendit

- Dean ? Dean tu ne dois pas…Ce n'est pas…

Il pouvait sentir que l'oméga luttait pour dire ces mots, totalement envahi de plaisir mais Dean retrouva un peu de contrôle...Castiel avait raison…Dean ne devait pas faire cela…Si on n'embrassait pas son oméga on ne lui faisait certainement pas de fellation…Il donna un léger et dernier baiser au sexe avant de le quitter à regret.

Bon sang que Castiel était délicieux!

Il se releva péniblement debout et Castiel se laissa aussitôt tomber sur les genoux à son tour et prit goulûment le pénis de celui-ci dans sa gorge, le suçant avec passion, presque violemment et Dean en fut submergé de plaisir. Il dut arrêter Castiel après quelques minutes en le relevant doucement et il le colla au mur, dos à lui, et lui écarta les jambes avant de le prendre ainsi. Castiel posa ses mains à plat contre le mur et s'en servit pour accompagner les mouvements de Dean. Le désir devint frénétique et exaltant. Dean tira Castiel contre lui et le repoussa vers le lit sans se détacher de lui et il continua à le prendre avec passion tandis que Castiel se relevait sur les genoux et poussait son bassin vers lui.

L'angle était parfait et Dean en gémit de plaisir tandis que son sexe butait à présent profondément en Castiel, lui massant extatiquement la prostate au passage.

- Oui Dean ! Ouiiiiiii ! Lui cria Castiel en agrippant les draps du lit à pleines mains.

Dean augmenta la cadence en tenant fermement les hanches de Castiel, se demandant même s'il n'allait pas y laisser la marque de ses doigts.

- Tu aimes ça Cass ? Grogna-t-il.

- Oui ! Plus fort Dean !

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à tes délicieux petits cris hein ? J'aime t'entendre gémir Cass…J'aime te faire supplier…Supplies-moi de te faire venir…

- Laisses-moi venir Dean ! C'est trop bon ! Je veux venir !

L'oméga fit mine de prendre son sexe dans sa main mais Dean lui prit le poignet.

- Nah Cass…Je ne t'ai pas permis de prendre ton sexe dans ta main…

Castiel grogna de dépit et tenta de frotter celui-ci contre le matelas mais Dean lui releva les hanches, lui empêchant toute friction et Castiel poussa une longue plainte désespérée tandis que Dean lui stimulait insupportablement la prostate de ses coups de reins.

Il était étroit et chaud et si agréable et Dean savait qu'il n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Castiel l'emprisonnait agréablement de son corps, faisant se resserrer ses muscles contre le sexe de Dean et celui-ci gémit langoureusement.

- Oh Casssss ! Tu vas finir par me tuer ! C'est bon Cass, c'est siii bon !

Castiel haletait sous lui et Dean entoura son corps de son bras et prit son sexe rigide et pantelant dans sa main et se mit à le caresser avec frénésie. Castiel laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière en criant de plaisir tandis que les hanches de Dean butaient maintenant désespérément contre lui, perdant leur rythme et s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément et approchant de l'orgasme.

Lorsque Dean entendit Castiel pousser un cri extatique en se répandant sur sa main et que les muscles de son corps se crispèrent contre lui Dean laissa tomber toute retenue et vint violemment en lui.

.

Ils eurent une autre relation sexuelle plus tard dans la soirée mais elle fut moins violente et désespérée. Ils furent emplis d'une passion et d'un besoin déchirant et Dean tenait fermement Castiel contre lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de l'épaule de celui-ci tandis qu'il entrait et sortait langoureusement de son corps. Castiel s'agrippait presque désespérément à lui, gémissant doucement et calmement dans son oreille. Dean garda Castiel sur lui, près de son cœur lorsque ce fut terminé et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ils restèrent longuement immobiles ainsi dans le noir, sans parler et sans dormir.

Dean lui posa alors une question qui le déchirait depuis des mois.

- Cass ?

- Mmmm ? L'oméga était entre le sommeil et l'éveil et sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Castiel releva la tête et le regardait apparemment avec surprise, même si Dean ne pouvait le voir dans l'obscurité.

- Tu...Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission Dean.

- C'est que…T'es pas obligé de répondre à cette question…

- Que veux tu savoir Dean ?

- Avec mon père…

Immédiatement, il sentit Castiel se crisper contre lui et il augmenta la pression de ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le calmer.

-Shhh Cass…Je veux seulement savoir…Et c'est important…Est-ce que…Est-ce que mon père te fait du mal ?

Castiel resta immobile contre lui et Dean le laissa ainsi un long moment avant d'insister

- Cass ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir…Est-ce que mon père est violent ? Est-ce qu'il te prend avec violence ?

Dean savait qu'il tournait dangereusement autour du mot '' viol' mais ne put se résoudre à dire ce mot.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

- Je...Dean j'ai cessé de résister à ton père dès que tu me l'as ordonné…Je le laisse faire de moi ce qu'il veut sans lutter…Il me demande souvent des fellations et bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus directif et brusque que toi, je ne peux pas dire qu'il me fasse vraiment mal et pour ce qui est de…Lorsqu'il me prend il ne…Il ne fait pas preuve de douceur mais il ne tente pas de me faire du mal non plus…Ton père n'est pas violent avec moi Dean…Il ne me cause pas de douleur si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

Dean n'en fut que légèrement soulagé…Son père ne prenait pas Castiel avec le but de le blesser mais il y avait tant de chose que Castiel ne disait qu'à mi-mot…

- D'accord… Dit Dean calmement.

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux poser une question ?

- Vas…

- Et si je t'avais répondu oui à ta question…Je…Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé Dean ?

Dean ne répondit pas à la question de Castiel.

Des heures plus tard dans la nuit, alors que l'oméga dormait paisiblement contre lui, Dean se demandait encore ce qu'était la réponse.

.

Ces deux semaines de vacances furent mémorables.

Dean se sentait reposé et il savait (bien que ça n'ait aucun intérêt) que Castiel avait aussi eu grandement besoin de vacances et de repos.

Castiel lui avait semblé détendu tout au long de ces deux semaines. Il souriait, il obéissait sans répliquer et exécutait ses tâches sans jamais se plaindre, semblant même heureux de servir Dean comme il le pouvait et Dean se surprit, encore une fois, à se demander si Castiel était aussi indocile que tous semblaient le croire…Castiel lui avait toujours obéi sans répliquer et ce n'est qu'envers John qu'il devenait complètement effronté.

Ils revinrent donc reposés de ces deux semaines et Dean se replongea dans le travail et Castiel reprit l'entretien de la maison..

Mais Sam leur manquait et la dynamique familiale n'était plus la même.

La tension entre Castiel et John était plus tendue que jamais, Dean devant même intervenir pour les faire taire…John l'accusait alors de prendre la part de son oméga, ce qui était faux et les disputes recommençaient.

John était colérique et avait manifestement pris Castiel en grippe depuis le tout début mais Dean savait que l'oméga n'était pas blanc comme neige…Castiel était arrogant et sarcastique devant John, il le piquait là où ça faisait mal avec une habileté déconcertante et Dean avait souvent envie de l'étrangler !

Castiel finissait toujours par nier avoir eu ces comportements lorsque Dean le mettait au pied du mur et Dean n'en était que plus enragé.

Un jour, ça dégénéra.

Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce qui avait fait exploser son père mais celui-ci ne cessait d'injurier Castiel durant le repas et Castiel l'ignora sèchement.

Dean tentait de manger son repas en ignorant les injures de John et le satané regard froid et silencieux de Castiel mais il n'y arriva pas.

- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas manger en paix, pour ce soir merde ! Éclata-t-il.

- Alors ordonnes à ta sale pute de cesser de me regarder parce que je te jure Dean que je vais finir par lui crever les yeux ! Grogna John.

- Mais je ne vous regarde pas, John ! Argumenta Castiel.

- Sale petit hypocrite! Si je ne me retenais pas…

- Mais _John_, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de faire preuve de retenue envers moi…Surtout lorsque Dean n'est pas présent…

John laissa lourdement et fortement tomber son poing sur la table, devant l'assiette de Castiel et celui-ci sourcilla à peine. Dean se devait d'intervenir.

- Castiel ! Tais-toi immédiatement ! Tu es impoli !

- Il est TOUJOURS impoli ! Ragea John.

- Je lui ai dit de se taire et il va se taire ! Que veux-tu de plus ?

- QU'IL ME RESPECTE MERDE ! C'EST TROP DEMANDÉ QUE L'OMÉGA DE MA MAISON ME RESPECTE ?

- Apparemment oui.

La voix de Castiel avait été calme et à peine audible mais les deux alphas l'entendirent. John en hoqueta de surprise tandis que Dean ressentit une honte et une colère immense.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, attrapa Castiel par le bras et le releva à son tour puis d'un seul coup, lui asséna une violente gifle en plein visage.

Le silence se fit oppressant dans la pièce. Castiel porta doucement la main à sa joue rougie et fixa Dean avec surprise tandis que John avait un air satisfait au visage que Dean ne lui avait pas vu depuis des mois.

Il ne regarda pas Castiel, en fut simplement incapable tandis qu'il lui dit sèchement :

- Vas à la chambre, je ne veux plus te voir pour le restant de la soirée !

Castiel obéit immédiatement.

Dean regarda sa main avec chagrin, elle lui brûlait inconfortablement.

Il venait de frapper Castiel pour la première fois.

Il venait de corriger son oméga physiquement pour la première fois.

La gifle avait été méritée.

La correction avait même été faible comparée à la faute commise.

John le regardait avec fierté.

Il avait fait son devoir.

Et pourtant….

Et pourtant il ne cessa de regarder sa main avec incrédulité tout au long de la soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Vous tes des choux!**

**Merci à ma bêta Marianclea qui doit corriger toutes mes stupides fautes d'ortographe...**

**Un petit bond dans le temps à partir de ce chapitre et...Hein? Du lemon? Non...Je suis certaine de ne pas avoir écrit de lemon moi ( petit regard innocent...;) **

**Bonne lecture...Çhapitre 9 et 10...**

.

Dean ragea contre le foutu pneu qui ne voulait pas tenir en place et regarda l'heure en soupirant.

Journée de merde !

Ce matin-là il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le médecin de Castiel. Le rendez-vous avait été pris deux semaines auparavant et Dean n'en avait pas parlé à Castiel, sinon celui-ci le lui aurait fait penser puisqu'il n'oubliait jamais rien.

Quoique pour le médecin… Castiel aurait probablement oublié volontairement tellement il détestait y aller.

Bobby avait été un saint… Dean finissait de travailler à midi ce jour-là mais le travail qu'il faisait sur la voiture de ce matin-là avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et il ne voyait pas comment il réussirait à aller chercher Castiel puis à aller au rendez-vous sans être en retard.

Bobby n'avait pas trop compris son dilemme…Les Winchester n'habitaient qu'à quelques rues du garage…Dean n'avait qu'à appeler son oméga et lui dire de venir le rejoindre ici non ?

Bobby était un bêta et ne comprit pas qu'il venait de demander l'impossible.

-Quoi ? Il ne sait pas marcher ?

- Mais oui ! Mais ça ne se fait pas ! On n'appelle pas son oméga au téléphone…

- Ha non ? Pfff, pas très pratique…

- …Et Castiel ne peut pas circuler seul jusqu'ici, il n'a pas de carte de privilège !

- Procures lui en une idiot ! Il pourrait faire les courses et ce genre de choses au lieu de s'ennuyer à mourir chez vous toute la journée !

Bobby avait rencontré Castiel à quelques reprises chez les Winchester et avait une tendance à parler de celui-ci comme s'il était un autre bêta. Ce qui faisait enrager John mais sans le dire puisque Bobby était son ami.

Bobby n'avait pas la même notion qu'eux d'un oméga…Il provenait d'une famille exclusivement bêta.

- C'est pas si facile de procurer ce genre de Carte à un oméga, Bobby….C'est le registraire qui la fournit après évaluation du dossier de l'oméga et crois-moi… Castiel n'a aucune chance d'en recevoir une avant longtemps !

- Bah…Pourquoi ? Il est super intelligent ce petit.

- Justement ! Disons que l'intelligence n'est pas une qualité très respectée chez un oméga. On les préfère stupide et obéissant.

-Ne parles pas pour toi mon garçon. Peu importe ce que tu en dis, peu importe comment tu agis devant ton père. Je sais que tu aimes Castiel comme il est.

- Je…La question n'est pas là Bobby ! Oui ! Castiel est différent et spécial et je sais que je m'ennuierais avec un oméga banal et soumis mais il nous attire sans cesse des ennuis ! J'aimerais beaucoup, moi aussi, lui procurer une carte privilège et le laisser faire les courses au lieu de me taper tout cela après le travail ! Mais il est si entêté ! J'arrive à rien avec lui ! Un jour il se tient comme il faut et le lendemain il me sort une immondice en plein public et me couvre de honte ! Même après deux ans, Castiel reste et restera toujours un insoumis !

- À la bonne heure !

- Bobby !

- Désolé…O grand alpha… Je remercie sans cesse le ciel d'être né bêta.

- Oui, tu devrais. Et tu sais tous les problèmes qu'il cause à la maison. Je sais que mon père vient souvent ventiler chez toi.

- Oui. Ton père ne cesse de me casser les oreilles avec Castiel et c'est à se demander pour quand est le mariage… Plaisanta Bobby.

- Il le déteste…Il le déteste depuis le tout premier jour et Castiel est loin d'être innocent.

-Ton père déteste Castiel simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais le dernier mot avec lui. Tu ne l'as jamais toi non plus, quoique tu crois, mais toi au lieu de t'enrager ça ne fait qu'augmenter ton affection à son égard.

- Hé!

- Bas les pattes Dean ! Tu as de l'affection pour lui et ne tentes même pas de dire le contraire !

- Il m'amuse.

- Il t'amuse parce qu'il désobéit ? Quelle sorte d'alpha es-tu ?

- Pas le même que mon père.

- Ça non !

- Tu sembles dire cela comme si c'était bien ! Remarqua Dean et Bobby sourit.

- Parce que ce l'est…John est mon ami mais…Disons que ses états d'âmes d'alpha m'irritent plus qu'autre chose ! Qu'il laisse donc ce pauvre gamin tranquille ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus de Castiel ?

- Son respect.

- Il ne l'aura jamais ! Un être comme Castiel préférerait mourir que de le lui donner ! Et je ne crois pas qu'on achète le respect de Castiel en tentant de l'écraser. Il te respecte toi, Dean.

- Je suis son alpha.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour ça.

- Je crois que si.

- Moi pas…Penses-y fiston…Je vais aller le chercher ton oméga, je vais te le rapporter ici.

- Oh Bobby ! T'es un ange.

- Yurk… Termines donc cette foutue voiture au lieu de dire des âneries!

.

Lorsque Bobby revint avec Castiel, Dean finissait enfin le travail sur la voiture entêtée.

Castiel marcha tranquillement vers lui en regardant partout autour de lui avec des yeux curieux.

Pauvre oméga. Dean ne le sortait pas assez souvent s'il se plaisait à regarder l'intérieur d'un garage.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'observer son oméga silencieusement et se répéter encore et encore à quel point il était magnifique.

En deux ans Castiel avait beaucoup grandi et était devenu presque aussi grand que lui. Son corps était resté svelte et mince mais tout de même pourvu d'une élégante musculature. Il avait des hanches à se damner et son visage avait mûri et perdu ses airs trop enfantins pour prendre la forme élégante et masculine d'un homme magnifique. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes et sa bouche… beaucoup trop aguichante.

Castiel était, selon l'avis de tous, un oméga exceptionnel….Et il était à Dean.

- Dean… Dit-il seulement en s'arrêtant devant lui et sa voix grave le fit vibrer… Oui… Il espérait que ce rendez-vous ne lui prenne pas toute la journée parce qu'il avait des plans pour lui et Castiel pour le reste de l'après-midi.

- Hé, Cass… Bobby t'a expliqué à propos du rendez-vous ?

- Oui…Je croyais que tu avais oublié.

- Qu…Quoi ? Tu savais ? Lui demanda Dean outré.

- Oui, tu l'as inscrit dans ton agenda… Lui dit simplement l'oméga de son même ton calme et Dean sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Et ça ne te disait pas de me le rappeler ?

- Non, ça ne me disait pas ! De toute manière tu ne m'avais pas _ordonné_ de te le rappeler.

- Depuis quand tu attends strictement mes ordres pour faire quelque chose ?

- Depuis que ça m'arrange que tu oublies…Dean.

Dean poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Castiel était toujours le même.

- Satanée tête de mule ! Pesta-t-il

- Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu me reproches Dean… Feigna-t-il et Dean se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'injurier. Castiel gagnait toujours à ce petit jeu et… Il détestait aller chez le médecin.

- J'avais pensé t'amener manger au restaurant après le rendez-vous Cass mais j'avoue que je ne sais plus très bien si j'en ai envie.

Le regard de l'oméga brilla soudainement d'excitation.

- Oh Dean ! S'il te plait ! Je serai sage, promis !

- Tu as dit cela l'an passé ! Lui rappela Dean.

- Je promets de ne plus crier dans le stéthoscope du Médecin.

-Il a failli te faire enfermer pour ça !

- Il n'arrêtait pas de m'ignorer lorsque je lui disais qu'il me faisait mal !

- Mais il s'en fiche de te faire mal Cass ! Les alphas ne sont pas tous des imbéciles sans couilles comme moi !

- Tu as plus de couilles que n'importe lequel de ces stupi…

- Cass ! Le réprimanda Dean et le mot '' restaurant'' sembla revenir à Castiel puisqu'il prit un air soumis qui ne lui était vraiment pas naturel.

- Je promets Dean ! Je ne dirai pas un mot !

- Le problème c'est que tes yeux parlent plus que ta bouche… Ce qui est peu dire !

- Je les fermerai !

- Mais c'est que tu y tiens à ce resto !

- Ouiiiii

- Bon, amènes tes fesses dans l'impala…Je ne veux pas être en retard !

.

Le registraire n'avait pas changé en deux ans et la même réceptionniste les accueillit.

- Monsieur Winchester ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. J'ai rendez-vous pour Castiel.

- Oui, le docteur Finns vous attend dans le bureau. Vous pouvez y aller avec votre oméga.

- J'ai hâte que ce foutu médecin prenne sa retraite ! Gronda silencieusement Castiel en le suivant dans le corridor.

- Tss ! Tout doux Cass ! Penses au restaurant et tiens ta langue !

- Il est méchant et cruel ! Il fait exprès de me faire du mal ! Il me déteste ! Se plaignit l'oméga.

- Tous les alphas te détestent Cass ! T'es effronté, sarcastique, colérique et désobligeant….

- C'est pas vrai !

- Tu répliques là.

- C'est pas vrai… Maître.

- Pfff, te forces pas…T'es mauvais acteur mon pauvre.

Castiel se tut immédiatement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Dean se demandait combien de temps il allait se forcer à être obéissant. L'année passée il avait duré exactement 6 minutes avant de craquer et de répondre effrontément au médecin qui l'auscultait que _oui, son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une anomalie congénitale mais bien parce QU'IL DÉTESTAIT ÊTRE DANS CE FOUTU BUREAU À SE FAIRE PALPER COMME UNE BÊTE DE FOIRE !_

Dean en avait été mort de honte et la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase avait été l'examen anal alors que Castiel s'était plaint encore et encore qu'il lui faisait mal. Le médecin l'avait ignoré et au moment où il avait mis son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles pour écouter les poumons de Castiel celui-ci s'était emparé du tambour de l'instrument pour y dire fortement : '' Et maintenant vous m'entendez quand je vous dis que vous me faites MAL !

Cette fois, Dean avait été figé de honte et de colère. Et bizarrement d'un étrange fou rire qu'il avait réussi à réprimer. Le stress, sûrement…

Il avait durement puni Castiel à leur retour à la maison. De son propre chef cette fois-là. Il l'avait fait s'étendre sur le lit, baisser son pantalon et lui avait rossé les fesses avec sa ceinture.

Il s'était arrêté lorsque les fesses de l'oméga furent d'un beau rouge vif et cette fois il n'avait ressenti aucune honte à l'avoir puni. Contrairement à la première fois. Peut-être parce que Castiel avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Ce qu'il avait lui-même admis par après…

- Monsieur winchester ! Le salua gentiment le médecin à son arrivé mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Castiel.

Celui-ci l'ignora et resta silencieux et immobile devant le bureau.

Après la poignée de main d'usage, Dean s'assit devant le bureau du médecin.

- Alors ? Comment s'est passée l'année ? Votre oméga a-t-il eu des problèmes de santé ? Hors de son exécrable caractère ?

- Heu…Il est en pleine forme.

- Il a grandi… Approuva le médecin en regardant Castiel d'un œil professionnel.

- Il mange comme un ogre… Approuva Dean.

- Sa croissance est presque terminée. Il a effectivement l'air en parfaite santé. Je vais l'examiner sans ses vêtements maintenant.

Le médecin avait apparemment décidé de ne pas parler directement à Castiel de tout le rendez-vous.

- Castiel….Déshabilles-toi ! Ordonna Dean et celui-ci obéit sans la moindre réplique. Ce qui était anormal et inquiétant.

Une fois nu, il demeura droit et immobile devant le regard du médecin.

- Très très joli…Approuva celui-ci. Fait-il du sport ? Il a un corps bien découpé. Presque comme s'il faisait du jogging ?

Dean se racla la gorge, incertain. Il savait que Castiel faisait de la course sur le tapis roulant de la maison que Dean avait acheté il y avait de cela des années. Il avait pris l'oméga sur le fait et celui-ci lui avait avoué s'entraîner tout les jours parce qu'il voulait rester en forme et parce que sa vie sédentaire allait le rendre fou !

Dean lui avait permis de continuer. Après tout, c'était bon pour sa santé et Castiel avait énormément de temps libre à la maison.

- Il fait effectivement du jogging tous les jours… Avoua Dean.

- C'est bien…Peu d'alphas se préoccupe de l'activité physique de leur oméga. Un oméga en forme est plus en santé et encore mieux au lit… N'est-ce pas ?

Dean ne fit que hocher la tête, embarrassé.

Le docteur procéda ensuite aux tests d'usage sur l'oméga mais Dean crut remarquer qu'il tenait son stéthoscope loin de celui-ci. Castiel se laissa examiner avec obéissance. Les tests de routine n'étaient pas ce qu'il détestait le plus.

- Pas de malaises ? De douleurs ? Ou autres ? Cette fois-ci il interrogea directement l'oméga ce qui surprit Dean.

- Non Docteur… Répondit calmement Castiel.

- Bon…Tu mords encore ou tu te calmes un peu avec les années ?

- L'âge m'adoucit.

- Alors tu ne risques pas de m'attaquer si je te demande de te tourner sur le ventre ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il détestait ce moment mais il obéit tout de même.

Le médecin procéda à l'examen anal avec, semblait-il, beaucoup plus de douceur et Castiel resta calme et silencieux.

Ce fut bientôt terminé et Castiel en poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dean se demandait même s'il pouvait espérer sortir de ce bureau sans que Castiel n'ait causé aucun scandale.

- Castiel est en parfaite santé Monsieur Winchester. Vous prenez bien soin de lui. Continuez à lui permettre de s'entraîner, c'est bon pour son système cardio-vasculaire et surtout pour son caractère belliqueux.

- Je ne suis pas belliqueux…Docteur… Répondit calmement Castiel. Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel mais ne posa aucun commentaire.

- J'aurais voulu faire la demande pour une carte privilège… Demanda Dean.

- Oh…Pour lui ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir l'autoriser cette année Monsieur Winchester. Castiel s'est apparemment débarrassé de certaine de ses mauvaises habitudes mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très sécuritaire de le laisser circuler seul dans la ville. L'année prochaine peut-être ?

- Ce serait bien. Je serai peut-être en appartement à ce moment-là et ce serait pratique que Castiel puisse faire les courses.

Il vit celui-ci lever curieusement la tête vers lui et son regard bleuté brillait d'excitation mais Dean l'ignora.

- Oh ! Le grand saut jeune homme ?

- J'y pense de plus en plus.

- Alors je réviserai sérieusement cette demande de carte privilège. Surtout si Castiel continue à bien se conduire comme aujourd'hui.

- Je dirais que c'est plus facile lorsque vous vous conduisez bien vous aussi, Docteur… ne put évidemment pas s'empêcher de rajouter Castiel et Dean en soupira de dépit.

Le médecin cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, abasourdi.

- Je vois que cet oméga n'a pas perdu de son… originalité… Dit-il simplement avant de mettre fin à l'entretien.

.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ? Il aura fallu que tu ouvres la bouche à la toute dernière minute Cass ! Lui reprocha vertement Dean lorsqu'ils furent assis dans l'impala.

Castiel le regarda avec une petite moue aux lèvres qui lui donnèrent qu'une envie : se jeter sur cette bouche et embrasser Castiel avec violence.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous n'irons pas au restaurant Dean ? Demanda-t-il d'un air plaintif

- Tu crois que tu le mérites ?

- En vérité…Oui.

- Sale oméga gâté pourri !

Castiel retrouva le sourire. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

En fait, Dean n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir sur sa promesse. Il savait que Castiel ne sortait jamais de la maison et il s'était tout de même remarquablement tenu ces derniers temps. En plus, il venait de fêter son 19e anniversaire et Dean avait voulu le souligner, en quelque sorte. Il savait qu'un anniversaire d'oméga ne se fêtait pas (qui à part Dean aurait eu cette idée absurde ?) mais l'année passée il avait tout de même souligné l'évènement en achetant un gâteau au chocolat pour le souper. John en avait été estomaqué et l'avait traité de tous les noms et Dean avait donc passé la journée fatidique de cette année sous silence, n'ayant que souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire discret à Castiel dans leur chambre.

Il arrêta la voiture devant un restaurant asiatique, content du sourire d'extase de Castiel. Celui-ci adorait la cuisine asiatique mais ne pouvait que rarement en cuisiner car John disait détester cela. Castiel sortit de la voiture et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée du restaurant devant Dean mais s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte, toute trace de joie disparue.

- Tu fais quoi ? Entres !

Puis Dean vit l'affiche à la porte où était inscrit en caractère gras :'' Nous ne servons pas les omégas''

Il soupira de dépit. Il avait oublié que la plupart des restaurants toléraient que l'on amène son oméga mais pas que celui-ci y consomme quoi que ce soit.

- Hé merde !

Castiel avait un air si triste qu'il décida d'y aller tout de même.

- Personne ne va voir ton numéro d'identification avec ton chandail à manches longues et tu passes très facilement pour un bêta Cass, allons-y tout de même.

Castiel secoua la tête, les yeux figés au plancher.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Cela l'étonnait de la part de Castiel. Il avait cru que celui-ci serait fou de joie à l'idée de désobéir à une loi et à cacher son identité d'oméga.

- Non Dean. Un alpha me sentirait et pourrait me dénoncer.

- Et puis ? On nous demanderait de sortir, c'est tout. Depuis quand es-tu si froussard toi ?

- Dean…On me pointerait du doigt ! On TE pointerait du doigt !

- Cass…Je suis sûr que personne ne va remarquer que t'es un oméga…Tu…

Castiel releva vivement les yeux sur lui. Ils brillaient de colère.

- Mais je n'ai pas honte d'être oméga Dean ! Je ne veux pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Je suis oméga ! Pas bêta ! Je ne mangerai pas clandestinement dans un restaurant qui ne veut pas de moi !

Dean le regarda un instant puis sourit.

Castiel était toujours le même. Toujours cette sale tête de mule.

- Bon…Allons au restaurant italien alors, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de pancarte comme celle-là à l'entrée.

- Ouais…Soupira Castiel.

- Tu fais la tête ?

- Non Dean…J'avais seulement très envie de manger des sushis.

Dean réfléchit un moment.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me feras une liste des ingrédients dont tu as besoin et tu cuisineras des sushis toi-même, demain soir. De toute manière ils seront encore plus délicieux !

Castiel sourit timidement à son alpha.

-Mais…Ton père n'aime pas cela.

- Tu lui cuisineras quelque chose d'autre.

Castiel réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je lui ferai un chili con cane, il adore cela.

- Tu vois ? Tu vois comme tu peux être adorable quand tu veux Cass ? Lui dit Dean en se retenant de lui donner un baiser sur le front, geste qui lui était devenu coutumier mais qu'il se retenait de faire en public.

.

Le restaurant italien était beaucoup moins chic que l'asiatique mais au moins n'y avait-t-il pas de pancarte interdisant le service aux omégas. La jeune femme qui les accueillit était souriante et sympathique et ne remarqua nullement que Castiel fût oméga. A juger par les yeux doux qu'elle lui faisait. Elle les installa à une table et leur tendit un menu.

Castiel referma rapidement le sien. C'était déjà une chose assez rare d'être au restaurant avec son alpha il n'allait pas pousser son audace jusqu'à choisir son repas. Dean devait le choisir pour lui.

Il demeurait sans cesse estomaqué par ce genre de petits détails que Castiel connaissait mieux que lui-même sur les mœurs et habitudes de la vie quotidienne d'un oméga appartenant à un alpha.

Castiel devait également savoir que Dean lui choisirait quelque chose qu'il aimerait. Il connaissait bien son oméga.

Tandis qu'il tentait de faire son choix de menu, Dean remarqua que les deux hommes à la table voisine, deux alphas, ne cessaient de jeter des regards noirs vers leur table. Il tenta de les ignorer mais vit tout de même ceux-ci appeler la serveuse et s'entretenir avec elle.

Quelques instants après, un homme habillé de veston cravate vint se placer poliment devant la table de Dean.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ? Demanda Dean le plus poliment possible même s'il savait ce qui allait arriver.

- Je suis le gérant du restaurant et je dois malheureusement vous demander si le jeune homme devant vous est oméga, monsieur… Lui dit l'homme d'une voix embarrassée.

Dean soupira de dépit et jeta un regard noir aux deux hommes de la table voisine qui détournèrent rapidement les yeux.

- Si les deux alphas à côté de nous vous l'ont dit…Je ne prétendrai pas le contraire… Lui dit Dean bêtement et le gérant eut l'air encore plus embarrassé.

- Je…Je vous demanderai de dire à l'oméga de vous attendre dehors…Monsieur.

Dean prit le temps de prendre une longue gorgée de son verre d'eau avant de fixer le gérant d'un regard calme et posé.

- Non.

- Monsieur ?

-J'ai dit non. Il n'y a aucune mention que votre établissement refuse les omégas… A ce que je vois ce sont ces deux hommes ici qui en ont quelque chose à dire et je suis autant votre client qu'eux.

Les deux alphas le regardèrent, insultés, mais Dean continua :

- Si ça vous dérange vous n'avez qu'à aller dans un restaurant qui refuse les omégas ! Moi j'ai faim et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces conneries ! Cet oméga est le mien, je suis son propriétaire et j'ai décidé qu'il mangerait ici, avec moi et je suis dans mon droit !

Les deux alphas hochèrent la tête, intimidés, et le gérant poussa un faible soupir de soulagement.

- Désolé du dérangement Monsieur…La maison offrira les consommations.

- Parfait. Ce sera une bière et un grand thé glacé.

- Parfait Monsieur.

Castiel était resté silencieux, la tête baissée durant toute l'altération et Dean lui trouva un air triste et blessé qui remplaçait l'air outré qu'il aurait habituellement démontré dans une situation pareille.

- Cass ?

- Je suis désolé Dean. Peut-être que ce serait mieux que j'aille t'attendre dans la voiture.

Castiel n'avait pas encore levé la tête vers lui et Dean en éprouva une soudaine peur. Une peur terrible et inexplicable que Castiel ait soudainement perdu cet élan qui le rendait si exceptionnel. Que brusquement il devienne comme tous ces autres omégas aux regards morts que Dean croisaient.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela Cass ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules sans répondre et Dean senti sa poitrine lui faire mal.

- Castiel ? Regardes moi…

- Mais Dean…je…

- Regardes moi et c'est un ordre !

Les yeux bleus se levèrent enfin pour croiser les siens et Dean se rapprocha en se penchant au dessus de la table.

- Je suis dans mon droit d'être ici avec toi ok ?

- Pourquoi vous nous détestez ainsi Dean ?

C'était la dernière question à laquelle Dean s'attendait et il resta abasourdi un instant avant de bafouiller.

- Mais…On ne vous déteste pas Cass.

- Si. Les alphas disent toujours que nous, les omégas, sommes des animaux pour eux mais. Mais aucun alphas n'a de haine envers les animaux. De l'indifférence peut-être mais pas de la haine. Alors pourquoi cette colère, cette haine envers nous ? Qu'est-ce que vous détestez tant en nous ?

Dean avait presque l'impression de voir son frère Sam en Castiel à ce moment là parce que ce que l'oméga apportait comme réflexion était quelque chose que Sam avait déjà soulevé.

Il regarda Castiel, Castiel à l'air si triste, et soupira de dépit :

- Mais on ne vous déteste pas Cass !

- Dean…Tu ne m'as jamais menti… S'il te plait ne me mens pas maintenant.

- JE ne vous hais pas…Je ne te hais pas Castiel…

- Mais je ne suis pas un être à part entière pour toi.

- Casss ! Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas manger tranquille ? J'ai pas envie de parler de ça ok ?

- J'aimerais vraiment connaître tes pensées sur le sujet Dean.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Castiel eut l'air étonné et penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Mais parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, Dean.

La remarque avait été si spontanée que Dean en resta quelque peu abasourdi.

- Moi ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

- Mais oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais sans cesse tourner en bourrique comme tu le fais Cass?

- Parce que je sens ce que tu es vraiment Dean. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je suis ton oméga et nous sommes reliés. Je… Peut-être que ce lien n'a pas de conséquence pour un alpha mais je suis profondément attaché à toi Dean.

Dean le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et tu crois que je me fiche de toi ? Que si tu mourrais demain j'en aurais rien à foutre ?

- Au fond de mon cœur je ne le crois pas Dean.

- Alors cesses de poser des questions stupides ! Bon Dieu ! On croirait Sam !

Dean n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce genre de discussion et il n'aurait jamais imaginé en avoir une un jour avec Castiel.

L'oméga était important pour lui. Plus important qu'il ne le devrait en fait.

Il avait souvent l'impression que l'oméga lisait en lui et qu'il le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

.

Dean finit par choisir un spaghetti extra viande pour lui et des pâtes parmesanes pour Castiel, ce qui fit son bonheur. Ils mangèrent en silence un moment, Dean dégustant sa bière et Castiel son thé glacé. Il aurait été curieux de voir le visage du gérant s'il avait commandé une bière à Castiel également. Ça aurait probablement dépassé les bornes.

- Dean ?

- Hum ?

- Sam revient quand ?

- Tu t'ennuies de gigantor ? Rigola Dean, faisant référence à la poussée de croissance incroyable de celui-ci.

- Oui, il me manque.

- Il reviendra pour Thanksgiving…Et j'ai cette impression qu'il amènera de la compagnie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Cette fille, Jess… Tu te rappelles qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle dans ses emails ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble?

- Oui… Pas croyable que cet abruti se soit enfin ouvert aux beautés de la nature !

- Tu crois qu'elle est sympa ?

- Probablement qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez, connaissant Sam ! J'espère qu'il attendra la fin de ses études avant de nous faire une descendance winchester !

Castiel eut un petit sourire puis regarda Dean avec curiosité :

- Et toi Dean ? Tu veux des enfants ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es enceint Cass parce que je jure que je hurle !

- Mais non ! Je te parle d'avoir des enfants avec Lisa. Tu ne la vois plus très souvent si je ne me trompe pas ?

Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière et roula des yeux. Parler de sa relation avec Lisa a son oméga ne faisait pas partie de ses moments favoris.

- Non. Je ne crois pas que nous étions vraiment faitS l'un pour l'autre. C'est pas grave. J'ai le temps non ?

- Oui Dean, tu n'as que 23 ans.

Dean n'aimait pas repenser à Lisa. En fait leur relation n'était pas encore techniquement terminée mais n'attendait que le coup de grâce.

Il sortait avec Lisa depuis maintenant 2 mois. Elle était belle, amusante et recherchait une relation stable et Dean…Bah…Dean avait senti que c'était probablement le moment de commencer à être sérieux avec quelqu'un.

Le problème majeur dans sa relation avec la jeune femme était Castiel.

Lisa n'avait pas été enchantée, au début, d'apprendre qu'il possédait un oméga.

Dean lui avait assuré que ça ne dérangerait en rien leur relation et elle avait absorbé le premier choc. Ils étaient sortis ensemble à quelques reprises et Dean avait laissé Castiel à la maison avec John.

Lorsqu'il fut temps d'amener Lisa chez lui, il ne put éloigner l'oméga plus longtemps. De toute façon celui-ci faisait partie de sa vie que Lisa le veuille ou non. Castiel avait été complètement docile et avait gardé un profil bas en sa présence, ne voulant pas se faire détester de la femme qui pourrait finir par partager la vie de son alpha, et donc la sienne. Lisa l'avait sèchement ignoré et ne faisait référence à lui qu'à la troisième personne, parlant de _L'oméga_ ou de _L'oméga de Dean_ et Castiel n'avait en aucun cas répliqué. Dean lui devait même encore de sincères félicitations pour son étrange et insolite docilité envers le comportement de Lisa…Parce qu'elle avait été franchement odieuse envers lui…Ce qui était nouveau pour Castiel, les filles étant la plupart du temps aux petits soins pour lui. Jo et Charlie le traitait encore comme une mignonne petite chose précieuse et ne tolérait même pas que Dean fasse preuve de sévérité à son égard en leur présence… Evidemment l'oméga en profitait.

Castiel n'avait même pas répliqué lorsque Lisa prit sa place dans le lit de Dean et qu'elle le força à dormir sur le sol pendant qu'elle et Dean s'envoyaient en l'air. Dean s'était senti mal pour Castiel et lui avait proposé d'aller au salon mais Lisa s'était interposée.

- Quoi Dean ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il nous voit ? Pourquoi ? Qu'il reste ici et nous regarde et qu'il comprenne ce qu'il est et ce qu'il n'est pas. Il est ton jouet et je suis ton amante.

- Mais il le sait Lisa ! Avait-il répliqué ne voyant pas pourquoi elle se donnait tant de mal pour un oméga qu'elle n'avait même jamais regardé comme autre chose qu'un bibelot.

- Parce que je n'aime pas son regard. Je ne lui fais aucunement confiance à ton oméga.

Castiel avait enduré ces longues nuits sans jamais en reparler à Dean, dormant silencieusement sur le plancher et retrouvant sa place dans le lit lorsque Lisa n'était pas là.

Il lui avait manqué. Dean pouvait au moins s'avouer cela à lui-même. Castiel lui avait manqué et il avait eu des envies folles d'aller le chercher sur le plancher pour le tirer vers le lit et s'endormir contre lui.

Il dormait toujours beaucoup mieux avec Castiel contre son cœur, avec son odeur familière qui l'accompagnait jusque dans ses rêves.

Le sexe avec Lisa était bon mais ce n'était le millième de ce que c'était avec Castiel. Tout était si naturel, si bon, si parfait avec lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à retrouver cette même plénitude avec une femme de sa race?

Lisa avait continué à être cruelle et méchante envers l'oméga et de façon tout à fait gratuite. Elle le ridiculisait, parlait de lui comme s'il n'avait pas la capacité de comprendre, le traitait d'objet sexuel, de pute vivante et lui interdisait même de lui parler. Elle avait trouvé la peluche en mouton que Castiel gardait encore précieusement et avait rigolé méchamment et avait eu sa première réaction de la part de Castiel. Elle avait par la suite voulu déchiqueter la peluche mais Dean l'avait arrêté. Le regard empli de peine, de honte, et de dévastation de Castiel lui avait été droit au cœur et lui et Lisa avaient eu leur première dispute. Elle lui avait reproché de l'empêcher de s'amuser au dépend de son stupide oméga et il l'avait accusé d'être inutilement cruel envers lui. Elle en avait été insultée et lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas une personne cruelle, que de jouer avec un oméga n'était pas de la cruauté et qu'il avait une attitude anormale envers son _animal.._

Ils s'étaient revus quelques jours plus tard et n'avaient plus reparlé de l'incident.

Puis il eut cette nuit où ils avaient amorcé une relation sexuelle et que Lisa s'était soudainement arrêtée et l'avait regardé avec un sourire malicieux avant de lui dire que ce serait bien s'il ordonnait à son oméga de venir les rejoindre. Dean en avait été estomaqué.

- Mais tu détestes Castiel !

- Le détester ? Comment je pourrais le détester Dean ! Il n'est pas humain, c'est une chose ! Ton oméga est vraiment beau et ce serait bien de l'habituer à me faire plaisir à moi aussi. Il sera un peu à moi aussi si les choses deviennent encore plus sérieuses entre nous, non ?

Dean n'avait vraiment pas été enchanté de l'idée mais avait tout de même ordonné à Castiel de venir les rejoindre et celui-ci avait docilement obéi et était venu s'asseoir sur le lit. Lisa en avait été ravie et avait commencé à lui caresser sensuellement les cuisses.

- Tu crois qu'il saurait y faire avec une femme Dean ? Avait-elle dit en se léchant les lèvres et Dean avait craqué.

Il savait que plusieurs couples avaient des relations sexuelles avec l'oméga de l'homme, que c'était même une chose passablement normale mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il ne voulait pas que l'oméga touche sa petite amie, que le simple fait que celle-ci ait du plaisir avec lui le rendait jaloux…Il aurait aimé dire cela, le penser mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la vérité.

La vérité était qu'au moment où les mains de sa petite amie touchèrent Castiel, il eut envie de gronder contre celle-ci, de lui retirer les mains de sur SON oméga. Il était jaloux d'elle, il ne voulait pas QU'ELLE touche son oméga ni QU'ELLE lui fasse le moindre plaisir. Cette possessivité envers Castiel, ce désir de ne l'avoir qu'à lui seul dépassait les bornes et il comprit que quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal avec lui.

Il avait ordonné à Castiel de retourner sur le plancher et Lisa avait froncé les sourcils de colère.

Dean ne lui avait pas encore parlé, depuis.

Et son besoin de Castiel n'avait fait que grandir. Grandir encore et toujours plus.

.

Il revint brusquement sur terre réalisant qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées durant un long moment et Castiel le regardait avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté. Dean devrait lui interdire de faire cela. Ça le rendait beaucoup plus adorable qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

- Tu vas bien Dean ?

- Oui Cass, t'inquiètes…Ton repas est bon ?

- Oui Dean, c'est excellent et je tiens à te remercier pour cela.

- Bah…Tu es drôlement plus facile ces temps-ci, John n'a pas eu à se plaindre de toi de la semaine et tu t'es passablement bien conduit chez le médecin. Et c'était ton anniversaire il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Tu n'avais tout de même aucune obligation. Alors merci.

Dean avait cette soudaine envie de rougir comme une adolescente mais se reprit. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions et mit cela sur son besoin physique de Castiel qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis un bon moment.

- Dean ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Chez le médecin. Tu as parlé de la possibilité d'un appartement… Est-ce…

Dean le coupa :

- Tu n'as pas à savoir pour le moment.

Castiel baissa docilement les yeux.

- Ok…Je n'en parlerai plus.

Dean avait été sec mais il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec lui. L'envie de partir le tenaillait de plus en plus et c'était encore un sujet chaud avec son père. Sam de son côté, l'encourageait vivement à partir. Il savait que Castiel le voudrait aussi et l'opinion de celui-ci avait tendance à être trop importante pour lui. Anormalement importante même.

Le reste du repas avait été plus paisible et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien et Dean devait sans cesse se remémorer qu'il ne dînait pas avec un ami mais bien son oméga ! Mais la conversation était si facile entre eux. Elle l'avait toujours été.

En sortant du restaurant, Dean jura en voyant la pluie qui tombait à verse et pour comble de malheur, il avait oublié sa carte de crédit à l'intérieur. Il ordonna à Castiel de l'attendre sous le toit de l'entrée de l'édifice à l'abri de la pluie et retourna à l'intérieur. Il retrouva rapidement la serveuse qui lui avait gardé sa carte et il retourna à l'extérieur.

Castiel n'était plus où il l'avait laissé.

Il regarda partout autour de lui dans le stationnement détrempé.

- Cass ? Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

- Dean ! Dean ! La voix de l'oméga était étouffée et provenait de plus loin. Elle était également paniquée.

Il courut vers la voix et aperçut Castiel que deux gaillards tentaient de faire entrer dans une voiture. L'oméga réussit à se libérer et courut vers Dean avant que l'un des hommes le rattrape brutalement par un bras et ne le fasse tomber sur le sol boueux. Dean courrait vers eux à toute allure, le cœur battant la chamade. Castiel avait réussi à ramper sur le sol et à donner un coup de pied à son assaillant tandis que Dean arrivait à sa hauteur et le releva vers lui, le tenant de façon protectrice contre lui et regardant avec colère les deux hommes se sauver vers leur voiture qu'ils démarrèrent en trombe.

La voiture disparut rapidement et Castiel tremblotait de terreur et de froid dans ses bras.

Dean ne sentait pas le froid, ni l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était cette brûlure au niveau de la poitrine et l'adrénaline qui circulait encore dans son sang et lui criait la même phrase, encore et encore "_J'ai failli le perdre…J'ai failli le perdre''_

Quelques secondes de plus et Castiel disparaissait à jamais.

Il prit possessivement celui-ci dans ses bras et le regarda avec intensité, cherchant toute trace de blessure sur son corps.

Castiel était trempé et couvert de boue. Son visage avait une légère ecchymose sur la joue et il semblait avoir de la difficulté à poser tout son poids sur sa cheville droite.

- Tu es blessé ? Cass ? Tu es blessé ?

Castiel posa les yeux sur lui, dans yeux intenses de reconnaissance et de soulagements.

- Dean ! J'ai eu si peur ! Ils m'ont pris par surprise ! Je leur ai crié que mon alpha était à l'intérieur mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté !

- Probablement qu'ils t'ont remarqué et suivi Cass. Ils se fichaient que tu appartiennes à un alpha, ils voulaient probablement te vendre illégalement à un bordel.

Castiel en trembla de peur et Dean augmenta la pression de ses bras de façon protectrice autour de lui.

- C'est fini Cass. Je suis là maintenant. Viens, retournons à la voiture.

Castiel hocha la tête et le suivit docilement. Dean ne pouvait le lâcher, il avait eu si peur de le perdre qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser le contact physique. Il aida l'oméga à se rendre à la voiture, celui-ci boitant légèrement et Dean l'aida à s'asseoir avant d'aller se mettre au volant.

.

Dean resta silencieux durant tout le trajet.

Il était en colère. Très en colère même !

De quel droit ces imbéciles avaient-ils osé tenter de lui voler SON Castiel ? Comment un alpha pouvait-il avoir le culot de tenter de voler un oméga presque sous les yeux de son alpha ?

Castiel leur avait dit qu'il appartenait à un alpha et ces salauds avaient tout de même continué à l'entraîner avec eux.

Comment son pauvre oméga aurait-il survécu dans un bordel ? Son merveilleux corps aurait été saccagé en moins de 10 années, ses yeux vifs et intelligents vidés de leur éclat.

Dean se devait de mieux protéger son oméga !

En arrivant à la maison il traîna silencieusement Castiel vers la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud. Castiel s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci pour reposer sa cheville et regarda Dean s'afférer dans la salle de bain avec curiosité. L'alpha commença à retirer les vêtements de Castiel avec précaution, observant chaque centimètre de son corps avec attention, recherchant la moindre blessure apparente. Il grogna légèrement et instinctivement en voyant une ecchymose en forme de doigts se former sur le poignet droit de Castiel. Celui-ci le regarda avec curiosité, n'ayant jamais vu Dean faire preuve d'autant de possessivité envers lui.

Une fois nu, il guida l'oméga dans le bain et celui-ci s'y coucha avec délectation, profitant de l'eau chaude et apaisante sur lui. Dean prit le shampoing favori de Castiel, et le sien par le fait même, et le fit mousser dans ses mains.

- Mouilles tes cheveux Ordonna-t-il à Castiel. Et celui-ci obéit et trempa sa tête sous l'eau avant de revenir à la surface.

- Dean ? Je…Je peux le faire …

- Non ! Sa propre voix lui parut sèche et dure et il se racla la gorge avant de se reprendre :

- Non Cass…Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te laver moi-même et je veux le faire.

Les yeux bleus le regardèrent attentivement avant que Castiel hoche la tête :

- Bien sûr Dean, comme tu le veux…

La réponse de Castiel lui plut. Elle le remplit de fierté et d'une soudaine et violente affection envers Castiel. Il lava ses cheveux avec douceur, massant le cuir chevelu, passant ses mains sur la nuque et faisant soupirer l'oméga de bien-être. Castiel garda les yeux fermés et Dean put se délecter de la vue de son visage. Bon sang qu'il le trouvait beau. Encore plus beau et désirable qu'il y avait deux ans. Castiel n'était plus un gamin et ça lui plaisait.

Il aimait l'air masculin et délicieux de Castiel, ses yeux bleu vif et sa repousse de barbe de fin de journée. Ses mains masculine et fine, son corps svelte et vif. Un félin, un chat.

Oui, Castiel lui faisait penser à un chat. Gracieux, malicieux, mignon et indocile. Un chat à lui.

Il caressa les pommettes saillantes de son pouce avant de dire à l'oméga de tremper une nouvelle fois sa tête dans l'eau pour y rincer le shampoing. Il lava ensuite le corps de celui-ci avec application, promenant le gel douche à la vanille partout sur la peau douce et soyeuse de son oméga. Castiel observait chaque geste avec intérêt, complètement docile entre les mains de l'alpha.

Dean était resté habillé et commençait à avoir chaud dans ses vêtements. L'odeur de Castiel le titillait et il ne pouvait retirer ses mains de sur le corps de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il vit l'ecchymose du poignet une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de porter les lèvres à celui-ci et d'y déposer un baiser.

Son propre geste lui parut scandaleux mais cela lui importa peu. Castiel posa délicatement et avec timidité sa main sur la tête de Dean et voyant que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas, y promena les doigts, jouant avec les courtes mèches de cheveux.

L'envie de Castiel fut insupportable et il se pencha vers le bain pour prendre celui-ci sous les épaules et sous les genoux et il le souleva avec force hors du bain. Castiel s'accrocha à lui avec surprise et dégoulinant d'eau mousseuse.

Castiel était plus lourd que dans son adolescence mais la force brute alpha de Dean lui permit de porter sans problème son oméga vers sa chambre à coucher. Castiel resta silencieux contre lui, surpris, mais visiblement confiant que l'alpha ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Dean déposa Castiel sur ses pieds à quelques centimètres du lit et commença à l'assécher avec une serviette de bain.

Le désir se fit plus brusque et pressant mais au lieu de le pousser à prendre l'oméga le plus rapidement possible, il désirait curieusement s'attarder sur le corps de celui-ci, le caresser et le toucher avec une intensité et une passion dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve. Il avait toujours eu le désir de le faire mais il s'était toujours interdit de se laisser aller à cette envie.

À présent il ne s'opposa aucune limite et laissa ses fantasmes se concrétiser.

Il déposa Castiel sur le lit et embrassa son torse avec passion, chatouillant chaque mamelon et faisant pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir au jeune oméga. Il descendit alors ses lèvres plus bas, parcourant le haut des cuisses de petits baisers, puis les aines et remonta vers l'abdomen. Le sexe de Castiel s'était raidi sous l'avalanche de sensation et durcissait devant ses yeux. Dean plongea les lèvres vers le gland et le parcourut de sa langue. Castiel hoqueta de surprise et Dean engouffra le sexe en entier dans sa bouche. Celui-ci devint aussitôt dur comme la pierre et Castiel gémit fortement en ayant un petit mouvement du bassin qu'il tenta de retenir. Dean posa possessivement ses mains sur les hanches de l'oméga et renforça sa prise sur le sexe entre ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait pleinement Castiel en bouche, rien n'allait le faire arrêter.

La saveur de Castiel était partout et avait envahi son corps en entier. Il se délectait de la sensation de lourdeur dans sa bouche, la peau fine et délicate du sexe, sa texture plaisante et le gland qui butait contre le fond de sa gorge et menaçait de le faire tousser. Tout cela était plus délicieux qu'il ne l'aurait rêvé.

Castiel gémissait sous lui, tentant de relever le bassin pour s'engouffrer plus profondément dans la gorge mais Dean le retenait fortement de ses mains. Il relâcha le sexe pour reprendre son souffle et s'attaqua à celui-ci avec ses lèvres sur toute sa longueur, y promenant légèrement les dents pour faire gémir Castiel encore plus sous lui. Les mains de l'oméga tenaient les draps avec force à côté de lui ses plaintes de plaisir emplissaient la chambre.

Dean releva la tête vers lui et l'image qui s'opposa à lui était des plus magnifiques. Le visage de Castiel était empli de frénésie. Ses yeux brillant de fièvre, ses lèvres rosées et humides, entrouvertes légèrement.

Dean plongea vers le cou, évitant de justesse les lèvres interdites et Castiel arqua son dos sous l'avalanche de plaisir qu'il y provoqua avec sa bouche. Sa main se posa alors fermement sur la base du sexe de Castiel pour le caresser de haut en bas avec passion. Castiel gémit fortement contre son oreille et le son en était si alléchant que Dean sentit que son propre sexe allait finir par exploser. Il promena son pouce sur le gland humide avant de redescendre encore plus fermement. Castiel releva les hanches avec passion, s'engouffrant dans la main de l'alpha et fixant celui-ci avec des yeux affamés.

- Dean….Dean ? Dean je ne vais pas durer longtemps… Gémit-il en se mordant les lèvres et Dean replongea vers le bassin de celui-ci, léchant le sexe chaud et palpitant et Castiel cria de plaisir. Son propre sexe pulsait dans ses jeans, dur et affamé et Dean prit Castiel profondément dans sa bouche avant de se placer contre l'oméga, la jambe de celui-ci frottant avec délectation contre son sexe emprisonné.

Castiel sentit la dureté de celui-ci et bougea sa jambe plus fermement ce qui parcourut Dean d'un plaisir déchirant. Il bougea alors rapidement, sortant et entrant sa bouche sur le sexe de Castiel, une main fermement refermée sur la base de celui-ci et l'autre allant se perdre vers les testicules qu'il se mit à masser avec application .Castiel n'était plus qu'une pauvre petite chose hurlante sous lui, son corps se contorsionnant de plaisir et son genou butant avec force de façon volontaire contre l'entrejambe de Dean.

- Dean ! Dean je vais venir ! Cria-t-il en guise de mise en garde et Dean ne fit que le prendre plus profondément en lui.

Castiel éjacula avec force, sa semence lui emplit la bouche, giclant contre sa gorge et Dean l'avala avec gourmandise, se délectant de cette saveur de son oméga qu'il n'avait pas encore goûtée et n'en regrettant aucun instant. Le cri d'extase de Castiel le fit venir avec force, éjaculant à son tour dans ses propres vêtements.

.

Il prit un moment à se ressaisir.

Comment avait-il pu ressentir autant de plaisir à faire une fellation à son oméga ?

Était-il le seul alpha à désirer autant son oméga ? Était-il normal ?

Que lui arriverait-il si ça se savait ?

Il aimait donner du plaisir à Castiel. ll aimait cela plus que son propre plaisir à lui !

Aucun alpha n'aurait jamais fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel était si bon, si tendre, si excitant que c'était plus fort que lui. On disait tant de choses sur les omégas qui se révélèrent fausses avec Castiel. Depuis deux ans il réalisait ces faussetés et voilà que la rumeur voulant qu'un oméga ne puisse atteindre l'orgasme que s'il était pénétré était fausse. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le toucher à cet endroit et pourtant Castiel était violemment venu en lui. Comme n'importe quel homme.

Il resta longuement immobile ainsi, à tenir Castiel contre lui tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre le fil de ses émotions. Il était anormal. Il était un alpha anormalement attaché à son oméga.

Il se demanda pour la première fois s'il était seul dans cette situation ou si… Ou s'il y avait d'autres alphas dans sa situation. Et si c'était le cas, si ceux-ci gardaient le silence comme lui?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

.

Les quelques semaines suivantes furent calmes chez les Winchester.

Dean termina officiellement sa liaison avec Lisa ce qui lui valut une discussion avec le paternel qui ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse laisser tomber une fille si extraordinaire mais les choses auraient pu être pires. Samuel vint passer quelques jours pour les fêtes de Thanksgiving et l'atmosphère fut à la fête, au rire et à la détente. John était beaucoup plus paisible lorsqu'il avait ses deux fils avec lui et il en oublia même d'être désagréable avec Castiel. Dean passa beaucoup de temps avec Sam et se sentait beaucoup moins mal de laisser son oméga seul à la maison avec son père dans ces circonstances.

Dean eut envie de se confier à Sam à propos de ses inquiétudes envers son attachement et ses envies anormales envers son oméga. Il était certain que Sam ne l'aurait pas jugé et aurait su le rassurer mais celui-ci était si fébrile de lui parler de sa relation avec Jess que Dean n'osa pas lui parler de ses problèmes.

Castiel leur confectionna un véritable festin pour Thanksgiving et même John le félicita sincèrement pour le savoureux repas. Castiel semblait plus calme, plus conciliant et plus paisible… Dean le voyait sourire en public comme il ne le faisait qu'en sa présence habituellement. Sam passa du temps avec lui malgré les haussements de sourcils de John et Dean savait que son frère prêtait des livres à l'oméga en cachette et lui parlait de choses qu'on ne devait pas parler à un oméga. Castiel adorait Sam et fut au bord des larmes lorsque celui-ci reprit la route de l'université. Il en fut si troublé qu'il alla dans la chambre et que Dean dut aller le chercher au moment du souper pour que celui-ci commence à le cuisiner. Il refusa de sortir et John s'impatienta et Dean dut lui ordonner d'obéir, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire depuis un bon moment. Castiel avait fini par aller confectionner le repas avec des yeux rouges de larmes et bien que Dean en fut attristé et plutôt fier que l'oméga aime tant son petit frère, John ne fit preuve d'aucune sympathie et raviva vivement la flamme de leur haine mutuelle.

.

Les semaines suivantes furent plutôt horribles.

Dean faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires au garage pour accumuler de l'argent. Il prévoyait partir en appartement au printemps et devait donc travailler un peu plus. Castiel et John devaient donc rester plus souvent seuls et Dean savait que Castiel en souffrait beaucoup.

Dean et son père n'avaient plus jamais reparlé du fait que John continuait à user de Castiel sexuellement. C'était un sujet miné et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait l'emprunter parce qu'aucun des deux n'était parvenu à une entente. Dean continuait à être en désaccord avec le fait que John touche à Castiel et John continuait à penser que c'était son droit. Aucun ne ferait de concession et c'était majoritairement la raison pour laquelle Dean voulait partir en appartement. En quittant la maison avec son oméga, John perdait automatiquement tout droit sur celui-ci.

Dean savait que lorsqu'il n'était pas à la maison, John en profitait grandement. Il ne prenait Castiel que lorsque Dean n'était pas là. Non pas parce que c'était un secret mais seulement par respect pour Dean.

Dean pouvait savoir exactement les jours où John avait_ abusé_ de Castiel seulement par le comportement et le regard de celui-ci. Il était plus effacé, plus amer, plus impatient et semblait littéralement bouillir de rage. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que l'oméga était sur le point d'exploser et cette tension devenait de plus en plus palpable. Il savait que viendrait un jour où Castiel se refuserait complètement à John et que ce jour allait être décisif. John n'irait jamais, Dean l'espérait, jusqu'à prendre l'oméga par la force. Un alpha n'avait pas besoin de violer un oméga. Celui-ci ne se refusait simplement jamais à un alpha en droit de le prendre. John n'irait donc pas jusque là mais il en serait extrêmement offusqué et ce serait l'affront ultime que pourrait lui faire Castiel.

Et Dean devra prendre le parti de quelqu'un. Le bon sens voudrait qu'il prenne le parti de son père. Mais son cœur prendrait celui de Castiel. Parce qu'il DETESTAIT le fait que son père couchait avec celui-ci.

.

Castiel ne lui parlait jamais des assauts de John mais Dean le surprit à quelques reprises à pleurer silencieusement la nuit, alors qu'il croyait Dean endormi et il en avait toujours été dévasté. Castiel lui semblait plus fragile ces temps-ci, plus dépité et triste et Dean préférait ne pas lui demander ce qu'il avait pour la simple et unique raison qu'il le savait et qu'il préférait éviter le sujet.

Un soir, Castiel lui sembla encore plus dévasté que jamais et attendit que tous deux soient sous les couvertures et prêts à dormir avant de lui parler :

- Dean ?

- Mmmm ? Dean était à moitié endormi et pas très attentif.

- Dean….Tu dois vraiment travailler plus tard demain ?

- Oui, Bobby a besoin de moi…On croule sous le travail.

- Ha bon…Tu ne peux pas m'amener avec toi ?

Cette fois Dean se réveilla complètement.

Mais qu'avait Castiel ? Il était habituellement si fier. Pourquoi faisait-il si soudainement preuve d'autant de fragilité ?

- Cass ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ficherais au garage ?

- Rien ! Mais je ne fais rien ici non plus !

- Tu as ton ménage.

- MON MÉNAGE ? Pouah ! Je t'en prie, n'utilises pas cet adjectif possessif pour parler de ménage !

C'est la première fois que Castiel parlait ainsi du ménage. Il avait toujours été minutieux sur l'entretien de la maison, presque maniaque même. La maison était toujours nette et rangée mais Dean réalisa que ce n'était pas le fait de la garder propre qui plaisait tant à Castiel mais bien la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Castiel aurait probablement pris n'importe quelle tâche que lui aurait donné Dean avec autant d'entrain, ne serait-ce pour faire QUELQUE CHOSE et ne pas s'ennuyer à mort durant la journée.

- Tu t'ennuies ? Ne désespères pas, avec l'hiver tu auras le déneigement de l'entrée à faire.

Castiel soupira de dépit comme chaque fois que Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire

- Cass…Je suis fatigué et j'ai une grosse journée demain. J'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages ! S'impatienta-t-il.

- Mes enfantillages ? Oh ! C'est beau Dean ! Endors-toi je ne voudrais pas priver mon _maître_ de son important sommeil !

- Vas te faire foutre Castiel !

- C'est ça !

Ils se tournèrent dos à dos et s'ignorèrent.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Dean se dit avec sarcasme que ça ressemblait étrangement à une chicane de couple. Il grimaça et s'endormit.

.

Le lendemain Castiel était déjà douché et attendait son réveil.

La routine du matin se passa sans anicroche. Il choisit des vêtements pour Castiel, un jeans et un t-shirt bleu dans lequel il le trouvait particulièrement mignon. Castiel disparut ensuite à la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner pendant que Dean sautait dans la douche.

Castiel en était à servir l'assiette de John lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir à la table. Castiel lui servit des œufs au bacon sans rien dire et se retourna pour servir le café. Il était plus silencieux que jamais et Dean devina qu'il lui en voulait encore.

- Cass, tu ne manges pas ?

- J'ai toute la journée pour le faire Dean… Répondit-il sèchement.

- Tu crois ? Répliqua bêtement John. Et le ménage va se faire seul ?

Castiel soupira fortement et se retourna vers l'alpha :

- Regardez autour de vous John ! La maison vous semble-t-elle sale et délabrée ? Je la tiens propre depuis plus de 2 ans et vous savez parfaitement qu'il n'y a pas un grain de poussière !

- Tu veux une médaille ?

- Jamais je n'oserais ! Ô puissant alpha ! Nettoyer vos saletés est un honneur pour moi !

- Castiel ! Cria Dean insulté mais celui-ci s'était déjà retourné vers l'évier de la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle.

John avait le regard figé sur l'oméga, lançant des poignards :

- Toi mon espèce de petite merde insolente tu vas me demander pardon IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Castiel ne se tourna même pas vers lui :

- Non !

- Tu as dis non ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu ! En fait je vous dis souvent ce mot et vous ne semblez pas le saisir, John.

John se leva brutalement de sa chaise :

- Retournes-toi et regardes-moi quand tu me parles!

- Je croyais que vous détestiez mon regard !

- Castiel ! Retournes-toi immédiatement ! Lui hurla John et c'est la première fois que Dean voyait son père ordonner Castiel avec autant d'autorité.

Castiel ne put ignorer un ordre aussi ferme et se retourna vers eux.

- Demandes pardon ! Insista John et Dean ne s'en mêla pas même s'il brûlait d'envie de supplier Castiel d'obéir à son père, de s'excuser pour que celui-ci passe à quelque chose d'autre et que ce matin puisse enfin redevenir calme !

Castiel foudroya l'alpha un long moment avec des yeux brûlant de défi puis fini par baisser légèrement la tête :

- Je vous demande pardon, John.

Étonnamment, John sembla satisfait. Ce qui étonna Dean parce qu'habituellement il ne lâchait pas le morceau aussi rapidement. Lorsque son père parla à nouveau, il comprit pourquoi :

- À mon retour Castiel, je saurai me faire pardonner complètement.

Dean vit rouge. Comment son père pouvait-il être si cruel ? Il venait clairement de dire qu'il prendrait Castiel à son retour du travail sans même s'inquiéter de la colère que ça créait à son fils ! Il sentait que cette phrase n'avait pas seulement eu pour but d'humilier Castiel mais bien de l'humilier LUI. De lui démontrer, encore une fois, qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son oméga.

Castiel se retourna vivement sans rajouter le moindre commentaire mais Dean put clairement voir ses mains trembler tandis qu'il lavait la vaisselle.

Dean ignora sèchement son père pour le reste du repas et se prépara à partir pour le travail. Castiel leur tendit à tous deux leurs boîtes à lunch en leur souhaitant sèchement une bonne journée.

.

Dean quitta la maison pour le travail avec mauvaise conscience. Il savait que Castiel trouvait le temps long à la maison et qu'avec son acharnement à la tâche il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de choses à faire dans une journée. Il savait que l'oméga s'entraînait sur le tapis roulant et Dean lui avait donné la permission d'écouter des films lorsqu'il était seul mais Castiel était une véritable boule d'énergie et rien de ce qui se trouvait dans la maison ne pourrait jamais satisfaire son besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il serait probablement plus heureux si Dean finissait par avoir une famille. Castiel pourrait garder toute la marmaille durant la journée. Puis il réalisa que personne n'utilisait jamais un oméga pour garder ses enfants. Il y avait des légendes urbaines sur des omégas tuant et mangeant les enfants de son alpha simplement par jalousie. Dean eut un petit rire en stationnant la voiture au garage. Castiel tuant ses enfants ? Non. Il leur apprendrait plutôt comment être de parfaits petits anarchistes et à défier leurs parents jusqu'à les rendre complètement fous. Mais les tuer et les manger? Non.

Il n'eut pas la tête tranquille durant toute la journée et lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour manger le lunch confectionné par Castiel au dîner, ça ne fit que lui faire penser encore plus à lui. Que faisait Castiel en ce moment même?

Attendait-il le retour de John avec appréhension ou avait-il fini par être si habitué à cette situation que ça ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid ?

Bobby sembla se douter que Dean n'était pas dans son assiette et lui fit subtilement savoir que le travail avait quelque peu diminué et que Dean pourrait retourner chez lui de bonne heure.

- Mais Bobby! Il y a les deux voitures qui…

- Qui peuvent attendre! L'interrompit Bobby. Tu travailles tes 16 heures presque tous les jours Dean ! Je sais que tu économises de l'argent pour partir en appartement mais…

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Dean.

- Je ne suis pas né d'hier !

- Même mon père l'ignore.

- Ton père ignore ce qu'il veut bien ignorer Dean ! Tu te prépares à partir et c'est plus qu'évident à mes yeux…J'ai tort ?

- Non…J'en ai parlé à mon père mais il esquive le sujet.

- Il est temps que John coupe le cordon ombilical Dean ! Il n'a pas pu attacher Sam parce que Sam est trop comme lui mais toi il te rattache à lui par les sentiments ! Tu as trop bon coeur Dean, comme ta mère, et ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! John va s'en remettre tu sais ! Il ne va pas mourir parce que tu pars vivre ta vie.

- Je sais, je m'inquiète trop.

- Ton oméga doit être fou de joie. Je sais qu'entre lui et John ça ne va pas trop bien.

- Il ne le sait pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Parce que c'est qu'un oméga et que ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

- Ok, ça c'est la réponse male-alpha-tout-puissant. La vraie réponse maintenant?

Dean soupira.

Bobby avait l'agaçante manie de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Au cas où… Expliqua-t-il et Bobby hocha la tête.

- Oui, je comprends.

.

Dean put donc rentrer à la maison plus tôt.

Il avait tout de même une boule dans la gorge. Et s'il tombait sur Castiel et son père en pleine action ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il en remercia le ciel.

Dès son entrée dans la maison il sut qu'une catastrophe avait envahi la maison Winchester.

Les jurons et les cris de son père de l'étage l'accueillirent immédiatement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cria Dean en montant les escaliers. John sortit de sa chambre, le visage rouge de colère mais semblant plutôt heureux de voir Dean entrer si tôt.

- Dean ! Maintenant il va trop loin ! Ta saleté d'oméga de mes…

- Ok ! Tu veux m'expliquer ? Le coupa Dean pour couper court à ses jurons. Castiel était dans la chambre de son père, au bureau de travail de celui-ci et était assis sur la chaise, immobile, le regard levé vers eux, défiant et fier et Dean savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je suis revenu plus tôt du travail… Commença John en fusillant Castiel des yeux et celui-ci soutint fièrement son regard sans broncher. J'ai surpris ta sale pute sur mon ordinateur…

Dean ne comprit pas immédiatement l'ampleur du crime. Il avait cru que les hurlements de John étaient causés par un refus de Castiel de se soumettre sexuellement à lui mais ce n'était apparemment pas cela. Puis ça le frappa.

Castiel…Ordinateur…

Bon Dieu!

Castiel avait réussi à pirater le mot de passe de John sur SON ordinateur. Il était strictement interdit à un oméga d'aller sur internet !

C'était un crime grave. Tout le contenu et les informations du net pouvaient donner de très mauvaises idées à un oméga. Surtout un oméga aussi futé et rebelle que Castiel. Qu'avait foutu Castiel sur l'ordinateur de son père ? Comment avait-il ouvert celui-ci et surtout était-ce la première fois ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été sur celui de Dean ? Dean était pourri en informatique et n'était même pas certain que son mot de passe le tienne verrouillé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce satané oméga aille spécifiquement sur celui de son père ?

- Dean ! Insista John pour le sortir de ses pensées. Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser passer ça ! C'est grave ! Très Grave ! Qui sait ce que ce foutu oméga a bien pu faire d'autre lorsqu'il est seul !

- Je confectionne présentement une bombe nucléaire avec des vielles batteries et des bouts de fis de téléphone. Je cherchais en ce moment même du plutonium sur internet.

La voix de Castiel était calme et sarcastique et il ne semblait pas se rendre pleinement compte de l'ampleur de la situation.

Dean était au pied du mur et il savait qu'il devait réagir. John s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse. La société même s'y attendait.

- Que foutais-tu sur l'ordinateur de mon père Castiel ?

Castiel se raidit sur sa chaise. Bien que Dean n'avait pas crié, il connaissait ce ton, il savait que Dean ne plaisantait pas.

Pas John apparemment.

- Tu vas l'interroger ? IL VA ENCORE T'EMBOBINER PAUVRE IDIOT ! Ne perds pas ton temps à écouter ce qu'il a à dire et fais un homme de toi pour une fois Dean Winchester !

Sur ce, John détacha sa ceinture, la retira et la tendit fermement à Dean :

- Corriges-le immédiatement ou je le ferai !

C'était un ordre. Un ordre et une menace.

Dean savait que les corrections physiques ne fonctionnaient pas avec Castiel. Il connaissait celui-ci et savait que ça n'allait que le rendre encore plus amer. Le meilleur résultat qu'il avait toujours eu avec celui-ci était encore d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et de connaître la raison de ses agissements puis d'essayer de le raisonner. Le frapper ne servait à rien et Dean détestait cela. Les quelques fois où il eut recours à cette procédure ça lui avait fait plus mal à lui qu'à l'oméga. C'est lui qui avait dû vivre avec la culpabilité par la suite.

Castiel avait fait quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui et lui aussi se demandait ce qu'il avait fait d'autre, durant leur absence mais il ne croyait pas que frapper Castiel allait le convaincre de ne pas récidiver.

- Laisses-moi avec lui et je vais arranger cela… Dit-il à John.

C'est ainsi qu'il procédait habituellement. Il éloignait son père puis s'expliquait avec Castiel. Mais John n'allait pas lui laisser le champ libre cette fois-ci. Toute sa rage et sa frustration envers Castiel avaient explosé et il était parfaitement dans son droit. Castiel vivait chez lui et c'est son ordinateur qu'il avait piraté. Dean n'allait pas s'en sortir comme il l'espérait.

- Pas question Dean Winchester ! Chaque fois que je te laisse gérer ça tu laisses cette petite putain te monter la tête et ça ne marchera pas aujourd'hui ! Punis-le ! Punis-le tout de suite !

Dean eut un moment d'hésitation qui rendit John furieux envers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Comment peux-tu passer cette petite merde avant ton propre père ? Je sais que tu as du plaisir au lit avec lui mais ne mélanges pas tout! Tu me fais honte Dean ! J'ai vraiment honte de toi !

Cette phrase lui alla droit au cœur et Dean en hoqueta de surprise. Sa fierté fût piquée au vif et il regarda froidement Castiel qui avait maintenant baissé les yeux.

- Enlèves ton chandail.

Castiel se leva et lui obéit sans lever le regard

- Tournes-toi et appuies tes mains sur le bureau et ne bouges pas!

Castiel lui lança un pénible petit regard désolé et la fureur que Dean avait eu tant de mal à trouver en lui vacilla. Castiel semblait tant vouloir s'expliquer mais il obéit aux ordres et se plaça dos aux alphas, les mains appuyées sur la surface du bureau de travail, à quelques centimètres de l'ordinateur qui lui avait valu tous ces problèmes.

Dean resserra la ceinture autour de sa main, prêt à asséner le premier coup qui, il le savait, allait lui faire encore plus mal qu'à Castiel.

La peau nue du dos de Castiel devant lui lui paraissait si fragile tout d'un coup, si douce. L'oméga avait de faibles tremblements d'appréhension même s'il tentait de rester le plus impassible possible.

Dean leva le bras et tenta de regrouper en lui toutes les raisons qu'il avait d'être en colère contre lui. Il avait désobéi. Encore. Et à cause de lui John était déçu, honteux de son fils. Sa main trembla et il serra les dents. Il devait le frapper. Il le devait !

Pourquoi hésitait-il ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'être un alpha comme les autres ?

Son corps était figé, incapable d'accomplir le geste qu'on demandait de lui et Castiel semblait figé de peur devant lui, attendant le premier coup avec effroi.

Non…Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il ne voulait pas frapper Castiel avant de connaître exactement les raisons de sa désobéissance.

John dut deviner que Dean ne le ferait pas puisqu'il lui arracha violemment la ceinture des mains et le poussa avec exaspération :

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, si tu n'es pas capable d'agir comme un homme et punir cette petite chienne, je vais le faire !

Avant que Dean puisse répliquer, John donna un premier coup à Castiel qui cria de surprise et de douleur.

Le coup avait été cinglant, la ceinture laissant une longue marque rouge sur la peau douce de l'oméga. Le deuxième coup fut aussi cinglant mais cette fois-ci Castiel ne poussa qu'un faible soupir. Il se ressaisit au troisième et serra visiblement les dents, ses mains se refermant en poings sur le bureau, ses jointures blanches sous la pression. Et il ne fit plus le moindre son. Probablement par fierté.

John n'y alla pas de main morte avec l'oméga et lui donna de violents et rapides coups de ceinture, ne lui laissant aucunement le temps de se ressaisir entre chaque assaut. La peau était maintenant rouge vive et enflée et Castiel avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Dean avait regardé la scène avec effarement, surprise et colère. Il revint brusquement sur terre en entendant une plainte de douleur de Castiel qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir.

- OK ! C'est assez !

John s'arrêta en reprenant son souffle :

- C'est pas assez ! Ce ne le sera jamais Dean !

- Il a le dos au sang ! Tu veux quoi de plus merde !

- Que tu prennes enfin tes putains de responsabilités !

- C'est mon oméga et tu n'avais pas le droit de le frapper comme ça ! Se fâcha Dean en serrant les poings.

- Pas le droit ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse ! Tu es mou Dean ! Tu lui laisses passer n'importe quoi à ce foutu oméga et ça ne continuera pas comme ça !

Sur ce il agrippa fortement Castiel par le bras et le retourna vers lui avant de le gifler malicieusement :

- Et toi ! Si je te reprends à faire encore quelque chose comme ça chez moi je t'abats moi-même ! C'est clair ?

Castiel le regarda avec des yeux emplis de peur et hocha la tête.

John le libéra et Castiel retomba lourdement sur le sol, ses jambes maintenant incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps.

- Je m'en vais prendre un verre… Dit l'alpha en passant devant Dean sans le regarder et Dean vit rouge.

Il rejoignit son père au rez-de-chaussée et l'arrêta :

- Plus jamais Papa ! Plus jamais tu ne vas m'insulter comme ça !

- j'ai fait ce que je devais faire Dean !

- Non ! Tu m'as humilié et tu le sais très bien ! Tu savais comme moi que Castiel était un oméga difficile. On le savait tous depuis le début et j'estime m'en être bien sorti avec lui ! Je n'ai frappé cet oméga qu'à deux reprises papa ! Deux reprises ! Et pourtant il m'a toujours obéi et il me respecte !

- Pas moi ! Il est arrogant avec moi et tu le sais !

- Tu ne cesses jamais de le piquer au vif !

- C'est qu'un oméga merde Dean !

- Si c'est qu'un oméga à tes yeux, pourquoi tu prends autant d'énergie à le détester ? Castiel se conduit à la perfection depuis des mois et jamais je ne t'ai entendu dire la moindre parole de satisfaction ! Il fait tout ce que tu lui as ordonné de faire et ce n'est jamais assez ! Tu cherches toujours la faille ! La faille qui va te permettre de lui tomber dessus et me rappeler, par le fait même, que je suis un incompétent !

John le regarda avec de grands yeux :

- Tu crois que je m'en prends à ton oméga pour te faire du mal Dean ? Toi ? Mon fils que j'adore ?

Dean en resta bouche bée un instant. Jamais John ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

- Oui…J'ai cette impression Papa.

- Non Dean ! Toi et ton frère êtes toute ma vie ! Pourquoi je voudrais te faire du mal ?

- Tu as dit, là haut, que je te faisais honte…Ne le nies pas !

- J'étais en colère et oui…Tu es trop mou avec cet oméga Dean tu ne me feras pas revenir sur mes paroles ! Tu as clamé le pire oméga que tu pouvais clamer Dean ! Il t'en aurait fallu un plus soumis, plus docile plus…

- Je n'échangerais pas Castiel pour quelque oméga que ce soit Papa… Dit-il sèchement et John le fixa un long moment avant de hocher doucement la tête.

- J'avais bien peur que tu dises cela un jour. Mais je ne suis pas surpris. Tu es comme ta mère Dean…

- Maman ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais clamé d'oméga ? Ta mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle me quitterait si je le faisais. Je ne fréquentais même plus les bordels à oméga lorsque j'étais avec elle parce que ça la rendait folle.

Dean regarda son père avec de grands yeux étonnés. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de l'opinion de Mary Campbell à propos des omégas. Même si Dean s'était toujours souvenu, de manière presque inconsciente, de ce jour d'été au parc où elle s'était penchée sur Dean… Dean qui n'avait pas plus de 4 ans et lui avait froidement dit de ne jamais traiter quelqu'un comme cet alpha devant eux traitait son oméga. Dean ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce que faisait cet alpha mais apparemment sa mère trouvait que cela n'était pas bien et Dean avait hoché la tête.

- Maman n'approuvait pas comment nous traitions les omégas ? Demanda doucement Dean et John hocha la tête.

- Oui…Je crois qu'il y a avait un oméga dans sa cousin ou un neveu je ne me rappelle plus très bien mais Mary… Mary et moi nous disputions souvent à cause de cela.

- Sam tient donc d'elle...Pas moi.

- Sam défend le côté légal des omégas. C'est une cause en laquelle il croit mais toi… Toi Dean tu es ÉMOTIONNELLEMENT engagé dans cette cause ! Tu défies la loi à ta manière ! Tu laisses ton oméga dire et penser ce qu'il veut parce que tu es incapable de le voir pour ce qu'il est vraiment !

- je sais ce qu'il est ! Nia Dean.

- Non ! Castiel n'est pas ton conjoint Dean !

- Mais je le sais très bien !

- Tu agis avec lui comme s'il était ton conjoint. Et tu sais quoi ? T'es heureux comme ça et c'est cela qui me fait peur ! Castiel t'influence et tu aimes te faire influencer par lui !

- Il ne m'influence pas !

- Tu étais un bon alpha avant son arrivée !

- C'est faux ! Dit fortement Dean. Je faisais le bon alpha pour toi papa mais je n'y ai jamais cru ! J'ai jamais voulu avoir un oméga parce que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir à agir en alpha avec l'un d'eux ! Castiel est un accident mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il me soit entièrement soumis et docile ! Je ne veux pas d'un chien-chien !

- C'est ce qu'il est pourtant ! C'est un objet Dean ! Il ne ressent pas les choses comme toi et moi.

Dean secoua la tête.

- Je n'y crois pas. Si j'avais été à sa place papa ?

- Dean ! Je ne veux rien entendre là-dessus.

- ÉCOUTES-MOI ! Si je m'étais développé en oméga à 13 ans au lieu d'un alpha….

- On est tous des alphas dans cette famille Dean !

-DANS LA FAMILLE À CASTIEL AUSSI !

- C'est un accident !

- Si tu avais rencontré Castiel à 13 ans tu l'aurais traité comme n'importe quel être humain papa ! Il était comme toi et moi avant de devenir oméga. Puis maintenant tout ce qu'il aurait pensé et ressenti durant ces années aurait disparu parce qu'il est oméga ? Je n'y crois pas !

- Les omégas n'existent que pour notre plaisir Dean ! Ils ont déjà servi à la reproduction mais ce n'est plus leur cas ! Ils ne pensent pas comme nous !

- On ne le saura jamais ! Il y a un temps où les blancs croyaient que les noirs n'étaient pas des humains à part entière et regardes le résultat ! Des années d'esclavage et de douleur pour rien ! Dans quelques années les scientifiques apporteront peut-être la preuve que les omégas sont exactement comme nous et qu'est-ce que nous dirons à ce moment-là ? _Oups, désolé pour toutes ces années de torture, de tuerie et de d'esclavage les mecs. Allez, on se serre la main et on oublie tout?_

- Tu es encore plus malade que ton frère Dean ! Lui cria John outré.

- Je crois que j'agis selon ma conscience papa ! Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de mes affaires avec mon oméga ! Je suis son alpha et JE me charge de lui !

- C'est chez moi.

- Je vais partir papa.

- Des menaces Dean ?

- Je vais partir ! J'essaie de t'en parler depuis des semaines mais tu m'ignores ! Je pars au printemps et ma décision est irréversible !

John le regarda avec des yeux qui lui semblèrent si vieux tout d'un coup.

- Dean ! Non ! Je…

- Désolé papa.

.

John Winchester quitta la maison en fermant violemment la porte et Dean regarda celle-ci un long moment. Il savait que cette journée était décisive dans sa vie, une porte tournante en quelque sorte.

Il remonta tranquillement les escaliers mais ne trouva pas Castiel dans la chambre de son père. Il alla dans la sienne et l'oméga s'y trouvait.

Il était couché sur lit, sur le côté, les jambes repliées contre son abdomen et les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit à son entrée et s'assit difficilement sur le lit, en fuyant son regard. Dean soupira et avança une chaise qu'il posa devant Castiel et s'y assit.

L'oméga ne releva pas les yeux.

- Cass ?

À ce mot, le visage de l'oméga se tordit de douleur et il éclata en sanglots. Véritablement en sanglots comme Dean ne l'avait jamais vu.

- J'ai pas voulu ça Dean ! Pleura-t-il en ne cherchant même pas à retenir ses pleurs. De grosses larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues et Dean posa affectueusement une main sur son visage.

- Pas voulu quoi Cass ? Désobéir ou être pris à le faire ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir désobéi Dean !

Une telle franchise le déconcerta et il retira sa main.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça Castiel ?

- Je ne suis pas hypocrite Dean ! Je peux dire que je suis désolé si tu le veux mais je ne le pense pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever nos pensées ! C'est la seule chose qui nous reste !

- Par '' nous', tu parles des autres omégas ? Et ce '' vous', est les sales alphas ? Demanda Dean amèrement.

Castiel ne fit que sangloter sans répondre.

- Arrêtes de pleurer Cass !

Il détestait voir Castiel ainsi. Castiel avait toujours été si fier, si fort. Il ne pouvait croire que quelques coups de ceinture l'auraient brisé ainsi.

- Je suis fatigué Dean ! Hoqueta l'oméga et l'émotion dans sa voix lui donna la frousse. Je suis épuisé de tout ça ! Cette lutte envers John, cette haine.

- Mais pourquoi tu luttes contre lui Cass ! S'exaspéra Dean et Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- Mais parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste Dean ! Tous ces alphas qui m'ont écrasé et que j'ai laissé faire. John n'est pas mon père ! Je n'arrive pas à le laisser faire !

- Mais tu ne gagneras jamais contre lui idiot ! T'es un oméga Cass !

- Je le sais mais si j'abandonne je sais que je ne survivrai pas ! Je vais mourir comme Adam s'est laissé mourir Dean !

- Adam n'est pas mort.

- ADAM EST MORT ! IL N'A PLUS AUCUNE VIE EN LUI, AUCUN DÉSIR, AUCUN RÊVE ! Tout ce qu'il attend c'est de crever pour être délivré de son alpha !

Dean en resta abasourdi un instant. Il ne pouvait nier ce que Castiel disait et ne pouvait nier la peur qu'il avait de voir un jour, son Castiel, avec le même regard mort. Quelque chose lui avait tout de même fait mal et il regarda Castiel avec un regard blessé.

- Et toi Cass…C'est ce que tu attends aussi ? Être libéré de ton sale alpha ?

Castiel cessa de pleurer et le regarda avec curiosité :

- Mais Dean…C'est toi qui es pris avec moi…C'est moi qui suis à ta charge…

- Réponds à ma question…Je peux te libérer tu sais...Je peux renoncer à toute propriété sur ta personne.

- Un oméga appartient toujours à quelqu'un Dean.

- Tu pourrais appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- NON !

Le mot avait été lancé presque avec peur.

- Non ?

- Non Dean…C'est toi que je veux…Je déteste appartenir à un alpha mais…Mais si je dois être la propriété de quelque alpha qui soit je… Je te veux toi.

Dean tenta de rester impassible :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'arrives à me manipuler comme tu veux ?

- Je ne te manipule pas ! Tu agis avec moi comme tu le fais parce que c'est ce que tu veux Dean ! Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à se laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit !

- Toi tu y arrives pourtant !

Castiel secoua tristement la tête et se leva du lit. Il vint doucement se lover sur les genoux de Dean et enfouit son visage contre le cou de celui-ci.

Castiel n'avait jamais agi ainsi et Dean en resta déconcerté mais plutôt heureux. Il entoura le corps de l'oméga de façon protective de ses bras et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- Tu as mal Cass ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en évitant de trop toucher son dos et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regrettais tant si ce n'était pas d'avoir désobéi Castiel ?

Castiel garda son visage contre le cou de Dean :

-Je regrette que ce se soit retourné contre toi.

- Tu parles de la dispute entre mon père et moi ?

- Oui…Je n'ai pas voulu ça.

- Que voulais-tu alors ? Au risque de me tromper Cass, je crois que tu es suffisamment intelligent et futé pour pirater un ordinateur sans te faire prendre. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Castiel soupira de dépit et son souffle chaud vint chatouiller le cou de Dean :

- Parce que….

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que… je… Je voulais qu'il sache ce que ça faisait !

La voix de l'oméga était tremblante et Dean resserra ses bras autour de lui :

- Que ça faisait quoi ?

- Je… Je voulais qu'il sache ce que je ressentais Dean… Ce que ça faisait de se faire prendre quelque chose de force… Que… Ce que ça créait comme déchirement dans l'âme que quelqu'un nous prenne quelque chose qui est à nous… Que…

Il fondit en larmes et Dean sentit son cœur se déchirer. Commet avait-il pu croire que les viols de John ne faisaient rien à Castiel ? Comment avait-il pu croire une chose pareille ?

Castiel sanglotait contre lui, son corps secoué de sanglots contre le sien et ses larmes mouillant sa chemise et plus que jamais il se sentit responsable de lui.

- Shhhh Cass, Shhh…Pleures pas mon ange…Il ne te touchera plus.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Dean….Sanglota Castiel et Dean posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Je te le promets. Je ne le laissera plus le faire. Personne ne te touchera sans que tu le veuilles Cass…Pas même moi.

Castiel sanglota de plus belle, de douleur mais aussi de soulagement et ses mains s'accrochèrent aux vêtements de Dean.

Il eut soudainement l'impression de tenir un petit enfant contre lui. Un fragile petit garçon qui avait peur et qui n'avait personne pour le protéger contre les monstres. Un enfant effrayé que tout le monde rejetait et son désir de protection se fit puissant et déchirant en lui.

- Je suis là Cass...Je suis là et je vais te protéger.

Castiel sanglota longuement contre lui et Dean le laissa s'épuiser. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui chantonna '' Hey Jude'' parce que c'était pour lui la plus réconfortante des mélodies. La mélodie de sa mère. Castiel non plus n'avait plus de mère. Plus de père, plus de sœur, plus de frère, plus d'amis. Il n'avait que le monde entier contre lui. Mais Dean était là. Parce que Castiel était SON Castiel et qu'il allait le protéger.

.

Castiel finit par s'endormir ainsi, sur ses genoux, épuisé par ses larmes.

Dean resta longtemps immobile à caresser les cheveux de l'oméga et à réfléchir. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin à présent, avec son père et envers lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Castiel souffrir, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement et il ne pouvait pas même mettre cela sur le fait qu'il voyait Castiel comme un pauvre petit animal et qu'il le prenait en pitié.

Il n'avait pas pitié de Castiel et sa souffrance lui semblait si _humaine_, si profonde. Était-il réellement le seul à voir son oméga ainsi?

Castiel était si profondément endormi qu'il ne s'éveilla même pas lorsque Dean le déposa doucement sur le lit et qu'il remonta les couvertures sur lui.

Dean ouvrit son portable et alla sur son moteur de recherche favori. Il prit une grande inspiration et tapa enfin les mots qu'il avait si souvent inscrit pour les effacer aussi rapidement '' Alpha attaché à son oméga''. Il appuya sur '' entrée'' et regarda la centaine de site s'étaler devant ses yeux. La plupart provenait du gouvernement ou du contrôle des omégas et mettaient les alphas en garde contre ces '' omégas manipulateurs''. Certains sites proposaient des thérapies pour les alphas ayant de la difficulté à gérer un oméga puis…

Puis les voilà….Les sites qu'il cherchait…

'' Tu aimes ton oméga ? Rejoins notre forum…''

Dean hésita.

Il savait qu'il entrait dans une zone dangereuse et qu'une fois ce territoire profané il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner en arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui avait laissé échapper un dernier sanglot dans son sommeil et soupira en cliquant sur le site.

''**Bienvenue sur notre site de discussion. Vous ne trouverez personne pour vous juger ici, mon ami. Vous y trouverez compréhension et écoute et pourrez enfin parler avec des gens qui partagent votre opinion''.**

Dean se sentit à la fois soulagé et apeuré puis une phrase clignotante attira son attention :

**N'entrez sur ce site que lorsque vous y serez vraiment prêt…**

L'était-il ? Était-il prêt à changer complètement sa vision des omégas ? De mettre au rebus tout ce dont il pensait être certain depuis des années?

Il vint pour fermer l'ordinateur mais alla timidement cliquer sur l'adresse du site pour la mette en marque-page. Plus tard… Pas ce soir…

Il s'endormit rapidement en se pelotonnant contre Castiel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

.

.

Dean pénétra dans l'appartement derrière le propriétaire. C'était le 3ième qu'il visitait et il commençait à désespérer.

Il avait invité Jo à le visiter avec lui en se disant qu'il était peut-être trop difficile et que l'esprit pratique de Jo l'aiderait à faire un bon choix. Benny les avait entendu parler et avait tenu à les accompagner et donner son avis '' masculin" à l'appartement de son ami.

Le propriétaire était un bêta plutôt sympathique. Il était dans la soixantaine et lui faisait un peu penser à Bobby. Il avait accepté que Dean vienne visiter le 4 pièces la journée même et le prix qu'il en demandait était plutôt équitable.

- C'est grand ! Dit immédiatement Jo en pénétrant et Dean dut avouer que c'était le cas. C'était d'ailleurs l'étroitesse des autres appartements qui l'avait découragé mais celui-ci avait un grand salon donnant sur une cuisine et le tout n'était séparé que par un demi mur et la pièce respirait le confort.

Dean imagina immédiatement l'emplacement de ses nouveaux meubles de salon qu'il venait de s'acheter et qui seraient livrés directement à l'appartement de son choix.

- C'est super ! S'exclama Benny en tapant Dean sur l'épaule. Ce sera un salon parfait pour lorsque je viendrai coucher sur ton divan après une dispute avec ma petite amie !

- Ce qui arrive souvent parce que tu as un sale caractère ! Lui dit Jo.

- Hé !

- Elle est une sainte de t'endurer !

- Elle a son caractère elle aussi, tu sais !

- Vous êtes venus m'aider à choisir ou vous êtes ici pour vous arracher mutuellement les cheveux ? Leur demanda Dean.

- On est là pour toi, mec ! Rigola Benny en regardant la cuisine dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Il siffla d'un air admiratif.

- Belle cuisine ! Espérons que tu n'y mettras pas le feu avec tes talents médiocres de cuisinier !

- C'est Castiel qui cuisine ! Lui rappela Dean.

- C'est vrai ! Monsieur a l'oméga idéal. Sale chanceux ! Tu es mieux de l'avoir inscrit à mon nom sur ton testament !

- Ne le fais pas Dean ! Des plans pour que Benny te passe dessus avec sa voiture ! Plaisanta Jo.

- Les accidents arrivent si vite… Soupira Benny avec un sourire.

- Non mais ! Quel ami ! S'insulta faussement Dean.

- Le meilleur mec… Ton petit Castiel va être très heureux dans cette cuisine à te préparer des petits repas en t'attendant impatiemment.

Dean doutait que Castiel aime à ce point cuisiner mais devait admettre qu'il s'imaginait très bien l'oméga dans cette cuisine. Penché à ce comptoir. Nu. Il dut secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées érotiques.

- Je trouve que cet appartement est trop beau pour être vrai. Où est l'attrape ? Demanda-t-il mi-sérieux au propriétaire. Celui-ci sourit timidement.

- Les gens ne le trouvent pas très pratique parce qu'il n'a qu'une place de stationnement et qu'il est éloigné du centre de la ville.

- Je n'ai qu'une voiture alors ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

- La deuxième chambre est plutôt petite. Vous avez un enfant ?

- Non, je m'en servirais pour y placer mon ordinateur.

- Alors elle sera parfaite. Venez.

Ils suivirent l'homme qui leur montra la chambre. Elle était petite, effectivement. Il y aurait vu un enfant mais pas un adolescent mais il y avait une grande fenêtre et il imaginait très bien un bureau de travail à cet endroit.

Il mourrait d'envie, à présent, de voir la chambre et fut encore plus excité en la voyant. Elle était grande, éclairée, un plafond haut et deux magnifiques fenêtres donnant sur la cour arrière.

Il avait aimé cet appartement au premier coup d'œil parce qu'il avait été construit dans une maison convertie en blocs appartements et qu'il n'y avait que trois autres appartements avec le sien et qu'il était au rez-de-chaussée, ce qu'il trouvait avantageux.

Jo et Benny furent aussi enthousiasmés que lui et trouvaient la chambre magnifique. La salle de bain était juste à côté et était ce que Benny appelait une '' salle de bain pour hommes''. La pièce était effectivement masculine, décoré avec goût mais sans fla fla et un espace semblait y avoir été spécialement aménagé pour se raser.

Dean n'eut pas à discuter longtemps avec ses amis. Ils trouvaient tous deux que cet appartement était parfait pour Dean et son oméga. Dean signa le bail quelques instants après et sortit de l'appartement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Deux semaines ! Bon Dieu je ne pourrai jamais attendre jusque là ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Ça passera vite. Tu vas avoir des boîtes à faire mon vieux ! Lui rappela Jo.

- Je mettrai Castiel là-dessus.

Benny eut un air faussement outré.

- Pauvre petite chose ! Ne le fais pas travailler trop fort !

- Pfff Rigola Jo. Tu peux être certain que dès que Dean va lui annoncer qu'ils déménagent; il va se faire un plaisir de tout empaqueter en quelques heures !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Benny.

- Parce que lui et John ne s'entendent pas bien. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

- Pas vraiment. Quand je vois Castiel je suis plutôt préoccupé par son magnifique derrière.

- Cesses de reluquer mon oméga !

- Mais il est magnifique ! Il est encore plus délectable qu'il y a deux ans ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amené avec toi ? Tu ne sors jamais sans lui habituellement ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que nous allions déménagé.

- C'est une surprise que tu lui fais ? Demanda Jo.

- Non…Je…Je voulais juste le lui dire quand tout serait fait.

- Ce qui est le cas maintenant mon vieux ! Sourit Benny et Dean lui rendit son sourire.

- Ouais ! J'adore cet appartement et il est près du garage.

- Comment ton père prend la nouvelle ? Lui demanda Jo avec inquiétude.

- Bah…Il le sait depuis des semaines….J'avais dit ce printemps et nous sommes qu'en février mais…Disons que les choses sont devenues de plus en plus tendues entre nous trois.

Jo hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif mais Benny les regarda avec surprise :

- Trois ? Mais Sam n'est pas là.

- Il parle de Castiel, imbécile ! Lui répondit Jo.

- Castiel ? Mais c'est un oméga, il ne compte pas.

Jo soupira de découragement en secouant la tête.

- Toi tu fais peut-être que lui regarder le derrière mais moi je parle souvent à Castiel.

- Lui parler ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Benny, toujours aussi perdu.

-Parce qu'il est loin d'être stupide cet oméga ! Et je sais que lui et John… Ça ne va pas très bien.

- Cass t'en a parlé ? Demanda Dean quelque peu insulté.

- Mais non ! Tu me laisses jamais lui parler seul à seul. C'est pas de moi que tu dois te méfier mais de Benny.

- Oui Approuva fièrement celui-ci.

- Bref. Je n'ai pas à le questionner. Ça paraît dans son visage et dans ses non-dits. Et je sais que John pense que c'est à cause de Castiel que tu déménages et il n'a pas totalement tort, non ?

- Plus ou moins… Dit Dean. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet en présence de Benny. Jo sembla le sentir et n'insista pas.

- Je vous paie un burger pour votre aide ! Annonça Dean en se dirigeant vers l'impala.

- Un burger seulement ? J'espère que tu fourniras la pizza et la bière lorsque nous viendrons t'aider à déménager tes pénates dans ce magnifique appartement ! Rigola Benny.

.

Dean passa un excellent après-midi. Il appela Charlie et Ash qui vinrent les rejoindre au restaurant et ils fêtèrent tous grandement la nouvelle. Ses amis furent très heureux pour lui et s'offrirent tous, évidemment, à l'aider à déménager dans deux semaines. Il appela Sam sur son cellulaire pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle et celui-ci promit d'être là pour le déménagement et il le félicita sincèrement.

Dean retourna chez lui vers les 18h00 avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait pris une bonne décision et il lui tardait de se retrouver dans SON chez-soi. Il perdit son sourire en entrant dans la maison. Il lui restait encore à annoncer la nouvelle à son père. Il alla rejoindre celui-ci qui travaillait à réparer quelque bidule que ce soit au sous-sol et l'approcha timidement.

- Tu sais Dean… Commença John sans même lever les yeux vers lui. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je me mette à pleurer comme une fillette ! Tu as signé pour cet appartement ?

- Heu…Oui Avoua-t-il.

- Il est bien ?

- Il est parfait Papa… Quatre pièces, de l'espace, pas trop cher et près d'ici.

- Bien.

John leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

- C'est bien fiston. Tu aménages quand ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Bon…Ton vieux père pourra t'aider au moins ?

Dean sentit un étau se desserrer dans sa poitrine et son père lui sourit .

- Bien sûr papa…. Sourit à son tour Dean en se retenant de serrer l'homme contre lui.

- Bien. Vas donc voir si ton oméga a terminé le souper. Je meurs de faim.

- Ouais…Ok.

Il monta les marches presque en courant. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Castiel mais il était impatient de le faire.

La vue de Castiel lui enleva toute envie de lui faire plaisir. Castiel lui tournait le dos et ignora son arrivée et Dean pouvait voir aux mouvements de ses épaules que l'oméga était en colère. Sa sale tête de mule faisait encore des siennes !

Il soupira de dépit et s'approcha :

- Le souper est prêt dans cinq minutes Dean… Lui dit sèchement Castiel sans se retourner.

- J'ai mangé au restaurant avec mes amis Cass, ne me sers pas une assiette.

Castiel poussa un soupir de frustration et Dean en fut piqué au vif.

- Quoi ? J'avais besoin de ta permission ? _Maman ?_

_-_Mais non ! Répondit bêtement Castiel en se retournant pour aller mettre la table et Dean le regarda faire avec une frustration croissante.

L'oméga plaça deux assiettes sur la table en ignorant Dean et celui-ci en gronda de dépit.

- Tu me fais quoi là Cass ? Tu me fais la gueule pour quelle raison au juste ?

- Je ne te fais pas la gueule !

- C'est drôle. On aurait juré que si.

- Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux Dean ! Tu n'as de comptes à rendre à personne. Surtout pas à moi !

- Content de l'entendre !

- C'est ça…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si chier Castiel ? Que je sois sorti un week-end sans toi ou que j'ai vu mes amis sans toi ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre !

- Tu es un menteur atroce Cass.

Castiel lui jeta un regard meurtrier et passa près de lui, presque en le frôlant, pour aller vers l'escalier.

- John ! Le repas est prêt ! Cria-t-il sèchement avant de retourner vers la cuisine pour servir les assiettes.

- Castiel ! Changes d'air sinon tu vas encore partir la chicane avec mon père ! Lui dit sévèrement Dean mais Castiel l'ignora ce qui l'enragea.

- Espèce de sale entêté de mes…

- Oh ! Alors il n'y a pas que moi qu'il emmerde aujourd'hui ? Demanda joyeusement John en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Il me fait la tête ! Tu lui as fait quoi ? S'exaspéra Dean et John leva les mains devant lui d'un air innocent.

- Rien ! Il est tellement en pétard aujourd'hui que j'ai même pas tenté mon autorité alpha ! C'est les tranquillisants qu'il lui faudrait aujourd'hui ! Il jappe et mord !

- Je ne mords pas John Winchester ! Cria presque Castiel en déposant sèchement une assiette devant l'homme.

- Tu vois ? Dit calmement celui-ci à Dean. D'après moi il va avoir ses chaleurs bientôt et ….

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'exaspéra Castiel en se servant une assiette.

- Je ne te parle pas espèce d'oméga enragé ! J'ai presque peur de toi ! Rigola John manifestement amusé par l'air de Castiel.

- Je ne suis pas enragé ! Nia celui-ci en enfournant de la nourriture dans sa bouche avec rage.

- D'après moi il est fâché contre toi Dean ! Il te fait une crise de jalousie parce que tu le sors le samedi, habituellement !

- C'est ça ! Hurla maintenant Castiel, rouge de colère. Je suis le pauvre petit chien-chien qui a besoin de sa promenade ! Je vous déteste John !

- Hé ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui prend ? J'ai rien fait et tu me gueules dessus ? Excellent ce steak, en passant…

- Mes steaks sont toujours excellents ! Dit-il bêtement.

- Je sais mais il ne faut pas trop complimenter un oméga. Tu ne manges pas Dean ?

- Non ! Dit bêtement Castiel pour lui. _Maître Dean_ a dîné en ville.

- Cass tu es vraiment chiant ! Lui cria Dean. T'es mon oméga ou ma femme merde ?

- Parce qu'une femme c'est chiant ? Je ne te savais pas si machiste Dean !

- Tu sais quoi Cass ? Dégages dans notre chambre ! Vas donc t'étendre ça va peut-être te faire changer d'air ?

- Et la vaisselle ?

- On s'en occupe ! Tu sais même un cruel alpha machiste peut s'occuper de la vaisselle.

Castiel se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce en grommelant quelque chose dans la veine du '' si j'avais su j'en aurais sali beaucoup plus…''

.

Castiel ne redescendit pas de la soirée et Dean savait que l'oméga avait très bien compris que Dean ne lui avait pas interdit de sortir de la chambre pour TOUTE la soirée et que s'il ne sortait pas c'était seulement par fierté et obstination. Il comprenait tout de même la mauvaise humeur de Castiel. Il savait que le samedi était passablement la seule journée où il sortait de la maison. Lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas rejoindre les amis de Dean au _Roadhouse,_ Dean amenait celui-ci pour une randonnée en voiture. Castiel avait été habitué à ne pas se plaindre de la semaine en attendant cette journée et voilà que Dean sortait toute la journée sans même lui avoir dit qu'il ne l'amenait pas avec lui. Pas surprenant qu'il ressente autant de frustration. Dean était irrité par son attitude mais pas vraiment fâché. Castiel était si mignon lorsqu'il était en colère.

Il retourna à sa chambre vers les 22h00 et trouva Castiel au lit, la télévision ouverte au canal de dessins animés. Il n'avait pas ouvert au canal des informations ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas SI en colère que cela.

Dean se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en boxer et alla se coucher à côté de Castiel qui l'ignorait. Mais de plus en plus difficilement. Dean le surprenait à lui jeter de petits regards en coin et dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Dean fit mine de se retourner pour dormir lorsque Castiel parla enfin.

- Mon attitude était des plus puériles.

Dean sourit dans son oreiller et se retourna vers l'oméga fier qui regardait les pitreries d'Homer Simpson avec un visage impassible.

- Puérile hein ? J'aime bien ce mot et il te décrivait bien ce soir. Effectivement.

- Je te présente mes excuses Dean. Je les présenterai également à John demain matin.

- Pfff ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'amuser autant ! Pas la peine.

- Je trouve plutôt insultant que ma colère suscite autant d'amusement Dean.

- C'est que tu es trop adorable quand tu es en pétard Cass.

Cette fois il ne tenta même plus de cacher son sourire et Castiel le foudroya du regard.

- Adorable hein ?

- Complètement oui. Tu veux savoir où j'étais aujourd'hui Cass ?

- Non…Puisque ça ne me regarde pas… Lui dit sèchement l'oméga.

- Bon…Tu recommences à faire la tête ? Ok…Comme tu veux…Bonne nuit.

Il se retourna sur le côté. Resta silencieux un moment puis dit nonchalamment :

- Lundi soir j'apporterai des boîtes vides et tu commenceras à emballer nos choses.

Il le laissa ainsi et fit mine de dormir. Il avait très bien senti le corps de Castiel se raidir de surprise près du sien et sourit, amusé.

- Dean ? Demanda Castiel la voix rauque de surprise.

- Shhh Cass ! Je dors !

- Mais Dean !

- Silence…Oméga…Ton maître dort !

Castiel se tourna abruptement sur le côté et colla son corps contre son dos, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Dean ? Pourquoi emballer ? Dean !

Dean se retourna lentement et le regarda en souriant.

- J'ai signé un bail pour un appartement aujourd'hui Cass. Nous déménageons dans deux semaines dans un joli quatre pièces que tu vas adorer.

Castiel le regarda fixement avec de grands yeux emplis de surprise.

-Nous…Nous déménageons Dean ? Tu m'amènes avec toi !

- Hummm…Je ne sais plus trop Cass. Peut-être que je devrais aller me clamer un autre oméga. Un qui ne fait pas la gueule comme toi !

Castiel grimpa sur lui abruptement.

- Tu aimes que je fasse la gueule ! Tu l'as dit ! Répondit Castiel avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai dit ça moi ?

- Oui ! Et qui te préparerait de bons petits plats si je n'étais pas là ?

- Je pourrais me faire une petite amie ?

- Aucune petite amie ne te ferait des burgers aussi délicieux que les miens ! Et mes tartes aux pommes sont les meilleures !

Dean fit mine de réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

- Oui, je vais peut-être te garder…Après tout !

- Oui ! Gardes-moi Dean ! Rigola Castiel.

Et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer parce que rien au monde n'était plus merveilleux à entendre que ce rire. Il emprisonna le visage de l'oméga dans le creux de ses mains et le regarda silencieusement. Castiel lui retourna son regard et ils restèrent figés ainsi, un long moment.

- Ça va Dean ? Lui demanda Castiel après un moment alors que l'alpha le regardait toujours avec autant d'intensité.

- Oui Cass. Tu es beau. Je réalise que je ne te l'avais jamais dit.

Castiel eut un air timide des plus adorables et baissa légèrement les yeux.

-Mais si Dean. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Non Insista celui-ci. Je t'ai dit que tu étais sexy, adorable, mignon et excitant. Mais je t'ai jamais dit à quel point je te trouvais beau. Et lorsque tu souris tu es simplement magnifique Castiel. Magnifique et parfait ! J'aime te voir sourire. Tu ressembles à un ange.

- Un ange oméga Dean ? Lui demanda tristement Castiel et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Ouais. Comme dans les livres Cass. Un puissant ange envoyé sur terre sous la forme d'un oméga. Puis un jour tu dévoileras tes ailes et Dieu nous châtiera à travers toi.

Dean s'était laissé aller, il le savait mais il ne pouvait retirer ses paroles. Castiel le fixait, ébloui et surpris.

- Dean ? Je…

Dean ne le laissa pas terminer et attira son corps plus près du sien. Castiel se coucha sur lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou en soupirant de bien-être. Dean sentit un désir immense l'envahir. Un désir pur et passionnel pour l'oméga sur lui. Son sexe se redressa rapidement et resta pris entre leurs deux corps. Castiel se redressa quelque peu et passa sa main sous les couvertures pour prendre fermement Dean dans sa main et il le caressa sensuellement sans le quitter du regard. Dean soupira de plaisir et écarta les jambes pour faire plus de place à Castiel et celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le côté pour prendre plus fermement le sexe de Dean, caressant le torse de celui-ci de son autre main.

Dean n'avait pas eu de sexe avec Castiel depuis un bon moment, ses chaleurs avaient eu lieu il y avait 4 semaines déjà et le temps lui avait manqué entre cela. Castiel ne lui avait fait que quelques fellations à la va vite et n'avait pas semblé vouloir que Dean ne le touche à son tour par la suite alors Dean n'avait pas insisté. Mais à présent, son corps était avide de Castiel et celui-ci semblait aux prises avec une excitation semblable à la sienne. Dean tendit la main vers l'oméga et descendit sa main vers l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Castiel était dur comme le roc.

- Enlèves tes vêtements… Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir. Castiel sourit en caressant doucement le gland de son pouce.

- C'est un ordre Maître ?

- Oh que oui !

.

Castiel se déshabilla pour lui avec des gestes sensuels et aguicheurs. Il abandonna le sexe de Dean et se leva du lit pour retirer son t-shirt doucement. Dean en gronda d'envie. Castiel lui sourit malicieusement d'un sourire qui devrait être illégal (il l'était probablement pour un oméga) et passa sa main sur l'élastique de son pantalon de nuit de façon sensuelle sans jamais quitter Dean des yeux. Il frôla son propre sexe de manière tout à fait mal vue pour un oméga et Dean en hoqueta de surprise.

- Tu ne veux pas Dean ? Tu ne veux pas que je me touche ? Lui demanda doucement Castiel avant de prendre fermement son sexe à travers ses pantalons cette fois.

- Cass ! Soupira Dean outré.

- Oui Dean ?

- Tu ne peux pas...Comment oses-tu…Je…

- Oui Dean ?

La main se faufila à l'intérieur du pantalon et Dean le vit fermer les yeux de plaisir tandis que sa main se refermait, apparemment, sur son sexe. Dean n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi interdit, inadéquat et…Sexy.

- Tu veux m'arrêter Dean ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me toucher ainsi…Je suis très vilain…. Murmura Castiel en amorçant un mouvement de va et vient.

- Castiel merde ! Soupira Dean en sentant le désir se faire insupportable en lui. Il prit son propre sexe dans sa main. La vision de l'oméga se faisant plaisir était si illicite qu'il ne pouvait faire autre chose que resté pantois et sidéré devant cette vision des plus alléchantes.

Castiel le fixait avec attention, son visage envahi de plaisir tandis qu'il se masturbait doucement tout en guettant la réaction de son maître.

Dean allait-il l'arrêter ?

Il savait qu'il le devait mais bon sang! Pourquoi voudrait-il l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'aussi sublime ?

- Oh Cass ! Ce que tu fais est si…

- Si quoi Dean ? Illégal ? Censuré ? Inadéquat ?

- Oui…Et si …Merde Cass tu es merveilleux !

- Alors je continue Dean ? J'ai ta permission ?

- Oh Cass ! Enlèves tous tes vêtements ! Je veux te voir nu pendant que tu te fais plaisir !

Dean était pantelant de désir. Son propre sexe dur et humide dans sa main. Castiel obéit et fit glisser son pantalon, restant complètement nu devant lui, le sexe dressé et aussi rebelle que son propriétaire.

- Cass…Tu es beau Cass…Si sexy ! Prends ton sexe Cass ! Prends-le !

- Oui Dean ? Mais c'est interdit…. Lui chuchota Castiel en promenant sa main sur son torse d'un air aguicheur.

- Prends-le ! Cria presque Dean. La vue du sexe merveilleux de Castiel lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

- D'accord Dean.

Il enroula ses doigts fins autour de la hampe et poursuivit ses langoureux va et vient. La vision était une vraie œuvre d'art, la vision la plus érotique et puissante que Dean n'ait jamais vue de sa vie. Sa propre main augmenta la cadence sur son sexe.

- Oh Cass ! Ouiii ! Comme ça bébé ! Tu aimes ça hein ? Vas plus vite mon ange ! Caresses ton gland...Oui ! Oh Cass ! Tu fais cela souvent sans que je le sache ?

Castiel soupira et gémit sous le plaisir, ses hanches suivant doucement les mouvements de va et vient et il leva des yeux brûlants de désir sur Dean.

- Oui Dean ! Je le fais souvent et c'est vilain ! Très vilain de faire cela sans la permission de mon alpha !

- Oh merde Cass ! Oui ! T'es un méchant petit oméga de te faire plaisir ainsi.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Dean….Pas quand je pense à toi….

Cette phrase le fit hoqueter de plaisir. La vision de Castiel se masturbant illégalement en pensant à lui le propulsa à la limite de l'orgasme. Son sexe était humide de liquide pré éjaculatoire et le son de leurs mouvements de va et vient de leurs deux mains combinées emplissaient la pièce. Le corps de Castiel était couvert de sueurs et ondulait dans la faible lumière, le visage de l'oméga était empli de plaisir et ses yeux fermés. Dean voulait plus que tout au monde le voir venir.

- Cass ! Viens Cass !

- Dean….Oh Dean ! C'est bon ! Gémit celui-ci en se caressant avec frénésie.

- Viens !

Castiel étouffa un cri et son sexe explosa, libérant une giclée de liquide blanc et Dean se mordit fermement les lèvres en éjaculant à son tour. L'orgasme l'envahit d'une prise brutale et le plaisir vibra dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, Castiel l'avait rejoint sur le lit et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils étaient tous deux souillés par leur propre sperme mais Dean n'en avait rien à foutre.

- Merde Cass c'était merveilleux ! Soupira Dean en posant une main sur l'abdomen de celui-ci.

- Je suis d'accord…Tu…Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis longtemps Dean. La voix de Castiel avait ce petit soupçon de reproche qui plut à Dean.

- Oh oui ? Donnes-moi quelques minutes et je peux te jurer que je vais te toucher juste là où il le faut.

Castiel rapprocha son corps de Dean et sourit.

- Oui ? Comment exactement ?

- Cass tu es l'être le plus pervers que je connaisse !

- Tu as l'air d'en souffrir. Pauvre toi !

- Je vais survivre. Sale petit oméga …

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu me toucher Dean ?

- Hummm…Je vais m'occuper de remettre ce merveilleux sexe au garde-à-vous.

- Oui ? Et après ?

- Après je vais m'occuper de ton joli derrière que j'ai trop négligé.

- C'est plus que vrai.

- Je vais t'ouvrir avec mes doigts. Je vais te pénétrer doucement au début avec un doigt jusqu'à ce que tu sois tout chaud et humide pour moi puis je vais en rajouter un.

Castiel soupira contre son cou et son souffle chaud alla directement vers son sexe qui se réveilla soudainement, intéressé.

- Ensuite je vais bouger mes doigts en toi. Je vais toucher ce point qui te fait toujours crier comme un damné.

- Je ne crie pas.

- Je vais le masser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre.

- Oui…Et tu vas le faire Dean ?

- Oui…Je vais m'enfoncer doucement en toi jusqu'à la base, jusqu'à sentir ton petit derrière se refermer complètement sur moi et puis je vais ressortir pour m'enfoncer encore et encore.

Castiel respirait fortement contre lui, sa peau était brûlante et son pouls cognait rapidement contre la main de Dean appuyée sur sa poitrine.

- Je te veux Dean…Haleta l'oméga et Dean descendit sa main pour le trouver déjà en pleine et puissante érection.

- Oh Cass… Gémit-il doucement tandis que son propre sexe se mettait également au garde à vous. Ils n'avaient même pas les phéromones comme raison justifiant cette envie si rapide.

Castiel écarta les jambes et Dean positionna ses doigts vers l'entrée de celui-ci.

Fidèle à ses dires, il pénétra un doigt en Castiel et laissa celui-ci s'ajuster à l'intrusion. Le corps était chaud et une humidité vint rapidement s'écouler baignant le doigt et permettant à Dean d'en faire pénétrer un deuxième avec facilité. L'odeur de Castiel était forte, musquée et si appétissante et Dean l'aurait volontiers dévoré de sa langue mais il sentait son sexe lui élancer d'impatience et il pénétra Castiel avec un troisième doigt, courbant ceux-ci puis appuyant sur la prostate ce qui fit sursauter Castiel de plaisir. Les hanches de celui-ci se relevèrent subitement du lit et Castiel eut un long gémissement de plaisir.

- Tu aimes ça Cass ?

- Oui Dean !

- J'aime te caresser de l'intérieur comme cela.

- C'est bon…

Le visage de l'oméga trahissait un plaisir dévorant et celui-ci relevait sensuellement le bassin pour s'enfoncer plus profondément sur les doigts et Dean se sentit trop excité pour se retenir plus longtemps.

- Je te veux Cass ! Je veux être en toi ! Gémit-il et Castiel eut un merveilleux sourire invitant.

- Je te veux en moi, Dean.

Dean retira ses doigts et prit la base de son sexe pour l'aligner avec l'entrée de Castiel et il s'enfonça avec volupté en lui.

Ils gémirent tous deux de concert, le plaisir se faisant dévorant en eux tandis que leurs corps se soudaient enfin. Dean prit une pause lorsqu'il fut complètement enfoncé en Castiel et encore une fois, comme à chaque fois, était ébloui par la sensation de perfection que ça lui apportait. Seul le corps de Castiel contre le sien lui donnait cette sensation d'accomplissement. Cette sensation que les choses étaient parfaitement comme elles devaient l'être.

Castiel releva les jambes et entoura la taille de Dean d'une prise féroce et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou. Et ses yeux bleus se figèrent sur lui avec désir et adoration.

Dean commença à bouger doucement, Castiel accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements comme il le faisait toujours. Le corps de l'oméga contre le sien, bougeant contre lui, lui paraissait si merveilleux. Castiel et lui semblaient comme les deux pièces d'un casse-tête. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et Dean se demandait comment diable, une petite amie éventuelle pourrait rivaliser avec cette perfection qu'était Castiel ?

La relation était passionnée, frénétique et Dean savait que ni lui ni Castiel n'allaient durer très longtemps. Il entrait et sortait avec volupté de Castiel, faisant gémir fortement celui-ci tandis qu'il caressait son sexe dans sa main en suivant le mouvement de ses va et vient.

- Cass…Cass c'est si bon en toi….J'aime comment tu bouges… Gémit-il et à cette parole, Castiel resserra ses muscles internes contre le membre de Dean, faisant gémir fortement celui-ci.

-Oh Merde Cass !

- Oui Dean ! C'est bon ! Plus Dean ! Baises-moi Dean ! Baises moi plus fort ! Haleta l'oméga et Dean s'enfonça violement en lui, le faisant gémir fortement tandis que ses mains lui griffaient le dos.

- Oh Cass ! Oui !

Il changea d'angle, prit la jambe de Castiel et la souleva puis s'enfonça profondément en lui. Castiel eut un petit cri de surprise tandis que le sexe de Dean lui buta directement sur la prostate et Dean sentit que celui-ci s'approchait rapidement de l'orgasme. Il serra les dents, masturba plus rapidement Castiel et s'enfonça avec passion dans son corps.

- Dean ! Dean ! Oh merde c'est trop bon ! Gémit Castiel en ondulant son bassin sous la vague de plaisir qui l'engouffrait peu à peu.

Dean peina à garder les yeux ouverts mais il ne voulait pas manquer le spectacle magnifique de Castiel lorsque celui-ci avait son orgasme. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Castiel ferma les yeux avec force et son corps se contorsionna sous lui tandis que le plaisir l'envahissait. Son sexe éjacula violemment dans sa main et Castiel poussa ses petits cris si alléchants qu'il ne poussait que lors de l'orgasme et Dean vint violement à son tour, son sexe explosa de plaisir à l'intérieur de Castiel et il serra fortement le bassin de celui-ci entre ses mains tandis qu'il se déversait en lui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur celui-ci. Épuisé et satisfait. Entraînant l'oméga contre lui et le serrant fortement dans ses bras tandis qu'il sentait tous ses muscles se relaxer.

.

Il était bien ainsi. Noyé de sueurs, souillé de sperme et son Castiel contre son cœur.

Encore une fois il se dit que quelque chose n'était pas normal en lui. Que son attachement pour son oméga allait bien au-delà de ce qui était socialement acceptable. Le forum de discussion qu'il avait mis en marque -page sur son ordinateur lui revint à l'esprit et plus que jamais il sentit le besoin de le consulter. De parler avec ces autres hommes. D'enfin être en mesure d'étaler toutes ces émotions interdites.

- Dean ? Demanda la petite voix endormie de Castiel.

- Humm ?

- Je…Je suis heureux que nous déménagions.

- Ouais, je m'en doute.

- Je crois que tu seras plus heureux… J'aime que tu sois heureux.

- Je… Je te veux le plus heureux possible aussi Cass. Tu crois que tu seras plus heureux dans un appartement bien à nous ?

- Oui Dean. Je serai heureux de prendre soin de l'appartement pendant ton absence.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'ennuyer ? Tu t'ennuies déjà avec une maison entière à nettoyer. Ce sera qu'un quatre pièces que j'aurai.

- Ça ira.

- Tu ne vas pas faire des choses interdites hein Cass ? Ça nous mettrait dans le trouble et tu le sais.

- Je serai obéissant mais… Mais tu étais sérieux chez le médecin lorsque tu as dit vouloir avoir une carte privilège pour moi ?

Dean sourit et donna un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de l'oméga.

- Hummm….Un Castiel circulant librement dans la ville…Je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Non ! Je pourrais faire les courses et tu sais très bien que ce serait aidant pour toi !

- Je sais. Tu ferais quoi d'autre ? Honnêtement ?

- Bah, rien ne m'empêcherait de profiter du grand air et de flâner au parc ?

- Jusque là c'est acceptable. Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien Dean. Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Je n'ai plus de famille et je n'ai plus d'amis.

- Tu voudrais les revoir ? Demanda soudainement Dean et Castiel releva le visage vers lui.

- Quoi ? De qui parles-tu ?

- Ta famille. Tu voudrais les revoir ?

Castiel eut l'air songeur un moment puis hocha timidement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si eux voudraient me voir.

- Ta mère m'appelle aux 6 mois pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Que dirais-tu que nous l'invitions elle et Anna à venir souper un de ces soirs ?

Castiel se releva en se retenant sur les mains et regarda Dean avec surprise.

- Mais…Mais pourquoi tu ferais cela Dean ?

- Je sais qu'elles te manquent. C'est ta sœur et ta mère. Si j'avais encore ma mère je voudrais la revoir.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Castiel l'enlaça fortement.

- Oh…Merci Dean ! Je jure d'être le parfait oméga pour toi lorsque nous vivrons dans cet appartement.

- Je n'en demande pas tant Cass. Sois juste un petit peu sage et le reste sera parfait.

- Un petit peu ?

- Ouais…C'est que comme j'ai dit plus tôt….T'es vraiment mignon quand tu te mets en colère.

.

La semaine suivante, Castiel travailla d'arrache-pied et passa ses journées à empaqueter les effets de Dean dans des boîtes, lui-même ne possédant que ses vêtements. Castiel prenait à peine le temps de confectionner un souper pour les deux alphas et Dean était certain qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de manger dans la journée.

Le mercredi soir, il avait déjà tout terminé.

- Bon Dieu Cass ! Tu vas me faire passer pour un alpha tortionnaire qui fait travailler son oméga jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Tu avais 15 jours pour faire ça et tu as tout fait en 3 !

- Pourquoi remettre à plus tard ce que je pouvais faire immédiatement ? Demanda Castiel qui semblait tout de même épuisé.

- Tu as emballé tous mes vêtements, mignon petit idiot !

- Mais je n'ai pas fermé les boîtes !

- Tu sais Cass, on pourrait presque croire que tu as hâte de déménager.

Castiel fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Tu as acheté des meubles Dean ? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Je garde tous les meubles de ma chambre et j'ai acheté une table de cuisine, des chaises, un sofa-lit et une causeuse pour le salon.

Les yeux de Castiel s'emplirent d'étoiles comme chaque fois que Dean lui parlait de l'appartement.

- Et les couleurs Dean ? Tu as choisi les couleurs que tu allais peindre ? Demanda-t-il excité.

- J'ai prévu peindre l'appartement jeudi et vendredi prochain. Bobby m'a donné congé et Ash, Benny et Charlie vont venir m'aider. Ça va se faire tout seul avec autant de monde.

- Oh Dean ! Je peux venir ? Le supplia Castiel.

- Mais tu ferais quoi là Cass ?

- Mais je pourrais aider ! J'ai peint ma chambre quand j'avais 14 ans ! J'étais doué pour le découpage !

- Personne ne fait peindre son oméga Castiel ! J'aurais l'air de quoi ?

Castiel lui fit une petite moue boudeuse.

- Je peux faire autre chose pour toi que le ménage, la cuisine et la baise tu sais ! J'ai deux jambes et deux bras !

- Cass ! Ne commences pas d'accord ?

- Mais je te serai complètement inutile ici à ne rien foutre ! Je pourrais t'aider ! Que ce soit que pour nettoyer les pinceaux ou vous servir à manger !

- Merde, c'est que tu y tiens !

- Ouiiiii

- Ok ! Ta plaidoirie était bonne ! Je t'amènerai avec moi.

- Oh merci Dean !

- Attention Cass ! Tu restes poli et obéissant là-bas ! Surtout avec Benny !

Castiel eut un petit air outré.

- Mais je ne suis plus un gamin de 17 ans Dean ! J'ai presque 20 ans et je sais me tenir !

- Tu sais très bien que Benny n'arrive pas à se tenir, lui, lorsque tu es dans les parages alors tu restes gentil !

- Je le suis toujours !

- Pfff !

.

Le jeudi matin suivant, Castiel était déjà levé et douché depuis un moment lorsque Dean s'éveilla. Les cheveux de l'oméga étaient presque complètement secs et Dean devinait à son air impatient que celui-ci attendait son réveil depuis un moment.

Dean alla fouiller dans les boîtes et lui dénicha un vieux Jeans et un t-shirt que Castiel enfila immédiatement. Ils mangèrent en tête à tête puisque John était déjà parti au travail et à peine la dernière bouchée avalée que la sonnette retentit.

Ash, Charlie, Benny et Wendy, la petite amie de celui-ci entrèrent dans la maison, tous en tenue décontractée, idéale pour le travail de peinture.

- Wendy voulait venir, ça ne t'embête pas ? Lui demanda Benny lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec lui à la cuisine.

-Mais non, plus on est de fous et plus on s'amuse !

Benny aperçut Castiel dans le coin de la cuisine, tentant de se faire invisible et sourit largement en allant vers lui.

- Castiel ! Viens me voir belle créature que tu es ! Lui dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Castiel resta immobile et jeta un regard suppliant à Dean mais celui-ci resta de marbre.

- Castiel, sois sympa ! Le mit-il en garde et l'oméga soupira de dépit avant de s'avancer vers Benny qui l'emprisonna fortement dans ses bras. Dean vit bien les mains de son ami s'aventurer sans gêne sur les hanches et les fesses de son oméga mais tint sa langue. Castiel se tenait par contre raide et crispé et restait difficilement silencieux. Benny finit par soulever Castiel du sol en riant et le porta comme un trophée en rigolant.

- Je le tiens ! Dean je repars avec ton oméga !

- Pas question ! Ricana Dean en ignorant volontairement le regard sérieusement en colère de Castiel.

Wendy vint les rejoindre et soupira d'exaspération en voyant la prise de son petit ami.

- Regard Wen…J'ai enfin mon oméga ! Dean me l'a donné !

- Rêves toujours ! Argumenta celui-ci.

- Benny ! Arrêtes de jouer avec l'oméga, espèce d'idiot ! Lui dit bêtement sa copine en roulant des yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimerais pas l'avoir avec nous dans notre lit ?

- C'est le joujou à Dean ! Pas le tien !

Castiel sembla en avoir plus qu'assez qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là et encore plus de sa position inconfortable contre l'épaule de Benny.

- S'il vous plait…Tu peux me redéposer par terre ? Demanda-t-il poliment et Benny fronça les sourcils de surprise. Castiel avait bien sûr déjà parlé en sa présence mais l'alpha n'y avait jamais fait attention et surtout Castiel ne lui avait jamais parlé personnellement.

- Te déposer ? Pourquoi, beauté ? Lui demanda Benny en souriant grandement.

- C'est très inconfortable.

- Hummm, tu as pas idée dans quelle positon inconfortable j'aimerais te placer en ce moment.

Castiel rougit de malaise et Ash se racla la gorge.

- Bon…Et si Benny laissait ce pauvre garçon tranquille que nous puissions partir ?

.

La peinture avait déjà été achetée la veille de sorte qu'ils purent se mettre au travail immédiatement. Dean vit peu Castiel dans l'avant-midi, celui-ci se faisait discret et disponible à la fois pour aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Benny s'arrangeait pour être le plus prêt possible de l'oméga pendant qu'il travaillait et sa petite amie, Wendy, sembla prendre de plus en plus de plaisir à ridiculiser et rabrouer celui-ci. Elle lui ordonnait de lui apporter de l'eau puis lui criait après en lui disant que ça lui prenait trop de temps. Benny semblait trouver cela hilarant tandis que Dean voyait l'oméga fulminer de plus en plus.

Ils prirent une pause au dîner et se commandèrent de la pizza. Castiel s'assit à l'écart et mangea sans appétit tandis que Wendy le fixait méchamment, se demandant sans doute quelle nouvelle méchanceté elle pourrait bien inventer.

- Oh. Mais tu le laisses un peu tranquille ! Pauvre petite bête ! Se mêla Benny lorsque Wendy sortit un commentaire à propos de Castiel comme quoi ''_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont autorisés à manger de la nourriture pour humain. Ça n'existe pas de la bouffe à oméga ?"_

- T'es sur son cas depuis le matin ! Approuva Charlie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste ?

- J'aime pas les animaux ! Dit bêtement Wendy.

- Tu es jalouse parce que Benny n'arrête pas de le zieuter ! Rigola Ash. Ce qui rendit la jeune femme encore plus en colère.

- Être jalouse de ça ? Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ce serait comme être jalouse d'un chien !

Castiel était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, tentant d'ignorer la haine de la femme à son égard mais cette fois il releva brusquement les yeux vers elle et la poignarda de son regard bleu électrisant.

Wendy eut un subtil mouvement de recul mais se reprit immédiatement.

- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? On dirait qu'il va m'attaquer ! Sa voix trahissait la peur et Dean foudroya Castiel du regard, lui ordonnant silencieusement de cesser cette attaque mentale. Dean savait à quel point le regard de Castiel pouvait être déconcertant. L'oméga ignora son ordre silencieux.

- Castiel ! Cria-t-il hors de lui et l'oméga libéra Wendy de son regard de glace et regarda Dean avec colère.

- Quoi ? Maître ?

- Laisses Wendy tranquille !

- Je voulais lui donner un aperçu de ce que ça faisait de se faire regarder comme une bête !

Wendy en hoqueta de surprise et regarda l'oméga avec rage.

-Mais tu ES une bête espèce de sale chien !

- Au moins tu me parles maintenant directement. Ce qui est tout de même une amélioration !

Ash et Charlie sourirent légèrement. Ils connaissaient bien l'oméga de Dean et connaissaient son franc parler. N'étant pas alphas eux-mêmes et n'ayant pas d'alpha dans leurs familles, ils ne voyaient pas la répartie de Castiel particulièrement agressive.

Benny et Wendy, par contre, le regardèrent comme s'il venait de se faire pousser une deuxième tête.

- Castiel. Un mot de plus et je te jure que tu déguerpis dans la voiture à te les geler pour le restant de la journée.

- C'est moi qui prends Dean ? J'ai enduré ses méchancetés toute la journée, j'ouvre la bouche une fois et c'est moi le vilain ?

- Bien sûr ! T'es qu'un oméga ! Lui dit dédaigneusement Wendy et Castiel serra les poings.

- Je préfère être un oméga qu'une foutue vache qui n'a rien de mieux à faire de sa journée qu'écraser quelqu'un qui n'a pas le droit de se défendre !

Les yeux de Castiel étaient emplis de rage, de déception et de tristesse et Dean réalisa que l'oméga ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une situation comme celle là depuis un bon moment.

Castiel avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, il prenait ses aises à la maison avec John et Dean et peut-être bien que John avait eu raison. Peut-être que Castiel oubliait trop souvent sa place.

Benny trouva la répartie de Castiel hilarante, pas habitué de voir un oméga parler ainsi tandis que Wendy l'aurait probablement tuer sur place si elle l'avait pu.

Dean éprouva de la honte. Honte de voir son oméga réagir ainsi et honte parce que, quelque part en lui, il trouvait que Castiel avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Wendy était une vraie salope et si ce n'avait été d'elle, Castiel se serait parfaitement bien conduit toute la journée. Mais Wendy était humaine et Castiel non. Castiel n'avait donc pas le droit de lui parler ainsi.

- Tu vas laisser ton animal me parler ainsi Dean Winchester ? Lui demanda celle-ci au bord des larmes (ce que Dean trouvait plutôt théâtral).

- Je peux lui donner la fessée, si vous voulez… Proposa Benny et Wendy le frappa sur le thorax.

- Salaud ! Comment tu peux trouver ça drôle ! Cet animal m'insulte et tu rigoles ?

- C'est qu'un oméga Wen ! Ce n'est pas important. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il dit !

Ces paroles semblèrent avoir fait plus mal à Castiel que toutes les méchancetés de Wendy et l'oméga se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce en bousculant violement Benny. Celui-ci en resta bouche bée et Dean en fut mort de honte.

- Castiel ! Reviens ici immédiatement et demandes pardon ! Hurla-t-il.

- Je préfère crever ! Lui hurla Castiel en retour,de l'autre pièce.

- Toi mon espèce de tête de mule ! Cria-t-il violemment en s'élançant vers la pièce mais Charlie le retint par le bras.

- Laisses-le !

- Quoi ? Non ! Il mérite une gifle pour son attitude ! Se défendit Dean mais Charlie secoua la tête.

- Crois-moi, il a assez eu de gifles comme ça. Laisses-le seul un peu. Restes ici et calmes-toi.

- Il m'a fait honte devant tout le monde !

- Pas du tout ! Moi et Ash on s'en fout. Benny est encore si interloqué d'avoir vu un oméga parler qu'il ne semble même pas avoir compris ce qu'il a dit et Wendy. Wendy est une salope… Ajouta-t-elle plus doucement et Dean gronda un juron.

- T'es trop gentille avec lui, Charlie...Tu sais, Castiel est loin d'être un mignon et innocent petit chaton.

- Laisses-le donc seul quelque temps, il va se calmer et toi aussi. Vous avez tendance à vous lancer toutes les injures de la terre lorsque vous êtes fâchés.

.

Charlie avait eu raison.

Dean passa l'heure suivante à peinturer sans plus se soucier de Castiel et sa colère s'évanouit.

Ils en étaient à terminer la cuisine et le salon et Dean alla furtivement voir la chambre des maîtres où, il le savait, Castiel s'était caché.

Castiel y était bien mais il ne boudait pas comme le croyait Dean. L'oméga avait ouvert les pots de peinture destinés à cette pièce et terminait le découpage. Dean avait prévu deux couleurs pour cette chambre, un bleu métallique et un orange brûlé, il avait donc laissé cette pièce pour la fin sachant que ce serait chiant à découper avec deux couleurs. Voilà qu'il ne restait plus qu'à peinturer au rouleau. Castiel terminait la délicate tâche, concentré et aussi appliqué qu'il l'avait toujours été dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu ne mentais pas quand tu m'as dit être doué pour le découpage, Cass.

Castiel se retourna vers lui et resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait encore être en colère envers Dean ou non. Il choisit d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pour l'instant.

- J'aime le travail bien fait.

- C'est du très bon travail que tu as fait.

- Merci Dean… Je t'avais dit que je pouvais être utile.

- Je sais…Tu aimes les couleurs ?

Castiel eut un petit sourire.

- Oui…C'est très toi.

Dean sourit à son tour et s'empara d'un rouleau pour commencer à étendre la peinture bleue sur un premier mur. Castiel s'empara d'un rouleau qu'il trempa dans la peinture orange et se mit au travail à son tour.

La demi-heure suivant se passa ainsi, en silence et Dean réalisa que c'était la première fois que lui et Castiel faisaient autre chose ensemble que baiser. Et il aimait cela.

Il n'entendait plus les autres dans la pièce d'à côté et avait soudainement l'impression que lui et Castiel étaient seuls au monde. Seuls dans cet appartement, dans LEUR appartement. Dean laissa son imagination s'emballer et s'imagina, un instant, que lui et Castiel étaient un couple comme les autres ayant loué leurs premier appartement. Il n'y avait ni oméga ni alpha. Juste eux. Plus de contrainte, de règle, de loi de…

Juste lui et Cass… Cass qui ne serait pas son esclave sexuel mais un homme à part entière qui aurait décidé de passer sa vie avec Dean, qui serait aussi libre que n'importe qui de circuler où bon lui semblait, de travailler, d'aimer. Dean bloqua immédiatement le cours de ses pensées.

Mais quelle connerie ! Mais pourquoi pensait-il à des choses aussi insensées ! Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui merde ?

Il sentit une colère soudaine l'envahir sans vraiment en comprendre la raison et lorsque Castiel parla et exprima la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre de sa bouche, il craqua.

- Dean ? Ce serait bien non ?

- Quoi ? Demanda bêtement Dean mais Castiel semblait si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le ton de l'alpha.

- Tu sais… Que je ne sois pas un oméga et que tu ne sois pas un alpha… Qu'on soit libre et seulement un couple comme les autres.

Dean se tourna brusquement vers lui et Castiel perdit immédiatement son sourire.

-La ferme Castiel !

- Mais Dean…Je disais juste que…

- La ferme ! La ferme ! Arrêtes de dire des choses aussi idiotes ! T'es un oméga et ça ne changera jamais ! On n'est pas un couple espèce d'idiot !

- Je sais… La voix de Castiel était faible, enrouée mais Dean continua sur sa lancée. Cherchant à piquer, à faire mal. Et chaque mot était destiné à faire autant souffrir Castiel que lui-même.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises ou penses des choses aussi absurdes ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Castiel hocha doucement la tête en retenant difficilement ses larmes et cette vision lui déchira le cœur et il quitta lâchement la pièce.

Il s'était vengé sur Castiel. Il s'était vengé sur lui. Parce que celui-ci avait commis le crime d'avoir dit tout haut ce que Dean lui-même avait pensé secrètement.

Il savait qu'il avait violemment blessé Castiel. Autant qu'il s'était blessé lui-même pour avoir eu des pensées aussi taboues et inappropriées.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

.

Le reste de la journée fut très difficile avec Castiel.

Celui-ci resta impassible, obéissant, docile et poli et pourtant… Et pourtant Dean eut envie de le secouer toute la journée.

Ils finirent de peindre vers les 17h00 et prévoyaient de retourner demain matin pour les dernières finitions avant le grand déménagement le samedi matin et Castiel ne lui demanda pas de l'accompagner. En fait il resta complètement silencieux tout le trajet du retour. Seulement ce n'était pas un silence « à - la - Castiel », pas le genre de silence empli de sous-entendus, mais bien un silence vide. Comme si Castiel n'avait rien à dire, rien à penser, rien à ressentir. Son regard était vide et perdu dans le paysage défilant devant lui et Dean eut peur. Il eut peur de l'avoir véritablement brisé. Il tenta de se convaincre que Castiel redeviendrait aussi entêté qu'avant après une bonne nuit de sommeil mais il retrouva le même Castiel vide le lendemain matin. Castiel s'habilla silencieusement lorsque Dean lui choisit des vêtements et alla docilement préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Dean finit par s'impatienter.

- Je vais terminer les dernières retouches à l'appartement. Je reviendrai vers l'heure du souper.

- D'accord Dean. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier pour le repas ?

Dean en resta bouche bée. Non seulement Castiel ne lui demandait pas de l'amener mais il semblait s'en _ficher royalement._

_-_ Pas de crise aujourd'hui Cass ? Lui demanda-t-il en se demandant pourquoi il lui tendait la perche ainsi.

- Non Dean. Je vais terminer d'emballer ce qui reste et je vais en profiter pour nettoyer la maison de fond en comble pour John.

- Ok…

Il vint pour se lever puis changea d'idée et foudroya Castiel du regard.

- Tu me fais encore la gueule Cass ? C'est ta nouvelle manière ?

Castiel eut sincèrement l'air étonné.

- Pardon ?

- Arrêtes ton petit jeu ok ?

Cette fois, l'oméga sembla blessé.

- Mais Dean… Expliques-moi ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre en colère ainsi ?

- Arrêtes de faire semblant d'être un gentil petit oméga ok ! T'es en colère parce que je te laisse ici aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ? Mais non… Je te suivrai si tu le veux Dean et je resterai ici si tu ne le veux pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le pire était qu'il ne semblait pas même acter. Et Castiel était un acteur terriblement mauvais.

Il était sérieux. Dangereusement sérieux et Dean sentit cette petite peur enfouie à l'intérieur de lui depuis la veille remonter dans sa gorge.

- Où est le vrai Castiel ? Demanda-t-il mi sérieux et Castiel le regarda impassiblement.

- J'ai réfléchi Dean. Tu n'auras plus jamais honte de moi.

- Quoi ? Mais tu me fais quoi encore ?

- Rien Dean. Tu m'as fait comprendre plusieurs choses hier. Tu as raison. Je dois arrêter de vivre dans un monde imaginaire et de souhaiter des choses qui n'existeront jamais. J'ai bientôt 20 ans et il est temps pour moi de voir la vérité en face. Je suis un oméga Dean. Je suis ton oméga et je devrais me sentir privilégié de ma condition. Tu es un maître doux et juste. J'ai à manger, un toit et des vêtements neufs. J'ai une vie que n'importe quel oméga désirerait.

- Cass ! Merde ! Tu me fais quoi ? Lui cria Dean sans trop savoir pourquoi il était si en colère.

- Désolé Dean. Je te laisse partir et je cesse de t'embêter avec mes états d'âme. Je ferai un souper spécial ce soir pour souligner ton dernier repas familial dans cette maison.

Dean voulut répliquer…Crier…Hurler…

Il aurait voulu voir du sarcasme et de l'ironie dans les yeux de Castiel mais il n'en vit pas. Castiel agissait comme un brave petit oméga. Castiel était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait. Et Dean eut soudainement envie de hurler de douleur en s'arrachant le cœur de la poitrine.

.

La journée fut terrible et Castiel était sans cesse dans ses pensées. Il termina rapidement la peinture de l'appartement et en profita pour installer les rideaux et les petites finitions de dernière minute avant que l'appartement ne reçoive tous ses meubles le lendemain. Il flâna après son travail et alla prendre une bière au _Roadhouse_ sans vouloir avouer qu'il retardait volontairement son retour à la maison.

Il y revint à l'heure du souper et John était déjà installé à table.

- Enfin ! J'en étais à demander à Castiel de me servir tellement j'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! Ça sent rudement bon dans toute la maison !

Il est vrai que l'odeur de nourriture était alléchante mais Dean avait perdu tout appétit dès qu'il avait croisé le même regard que le matin dans les yeux de Castiel. Il s'assit tout de même à table et Castiel leur servit une assiette emplie d'un filet de porc à l'odeur appétissante. Il vint s'asseoir à son tour et leur souhaita un bon appétit. John lança un regard curieux à Dean mais ne posa aucun commentaire et commença à manger avec délectation.

- Humm ! Castiel ! Tes talents culinaires vont me manquer !

- Je pourrais toujours vous faire à manger lorsque vous viendrez visiter Dean, John Lui dit poliment l'oméga.

- Oui Papa. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, tu le sais…. Dit doucement Dean.

- Oui. C'est que la maison va être rudement vide ici… Dit tristement John et Dean baissa les yeux.

- Allons ! Se reprit John en souriant. On ne va pas larmoyer comme une bande d'adolescentes non ? Tu seras à deux minutes d'ici ! C'est pas la fin du monde non ?

- C'est vrai.

Il avait eu peur de passer une soirée tendue et larmoyante avec son père mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et passèrent un bon moment à écouter une partie de football ensemble en rigolant comme deux joyeux lurons.

Castiel lavait calmement la vaisselle et ne fit qu'annoncer à Dean, vers les 22h00, qu'il irait bien se coucher si Dean n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Dean lui donna la permission et le regarda monter les escaliers avec tristesse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Dean, mais ça marche. Voilà un bon oméga ! Lui dit fièrement John.

Ce qu'il lui avait fait? Il lui avait enlevé tout espoir et avait par le fait même, détruit tous ses rêves et ses désirs. Il l'avait brisé. Comme devait l'être tout bon oméga.

.

Le lendemain, Sam arriva vers les 07hoo du matin. Il avait conduit toute la nuit et Dean le lui reprocha amèrement.

- Tu aurais pu te tuer au volant idiot !

- Mais non ! J'ai l'habitude des nuits blanches Dean ! Je suis encore assez jeune pour être capable de les supporter ! J'ai hâte de voir cet appartement !

Il aperçut Castiel qui sortait les dernières boîtes de leur chambre et sourit :

- Hé Cass ! Content de te voir ! Il s'avança vers lui en lui ouvrant les bras mais Castiel ne fit que lui sourire artificiellement.

- Bonjours Sam, tu as fait bonne route ?

Sam s'immobilisa en plein élan et jeta un regard amer à Dean.

- Bien… Merci… Et toi ? Tu as hâte d'être dans votre nouvel appartement ?

- C'est l'appartement de Dean, Sam Lui rappela poliment l'oméga en se dirigeant vers l'entrée avec sa boîte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Lui chuchota Sam, avec colère te Dean ne fit que secouer la tête, agacé.

- Mais rien !

- Va chier oui ! Il a l'air d'un robot ! C'est papa ?

- Non c'est moi ! Lui cria Dean exaspéré et Sam le regarda, déçu.

- Écoute Sam… Je t'expliquerai plus tard ok ? Viens chez moi demain.

- Et tu me parleras ?

- Promis.

- Bob… Allons-y avec le déménagement alors !

Dean eut énormément d'aide. Benny, Charlie, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Sam et John. Jamais un déménagement ne se sera fait si rapidement ! Les meubles achetés par Dean furent livrés juste au bon moment et à l'heure du souper tout avait été rangé dans l'appartement. Il ne restait que des boîtes que lui et Castiel auraient bien le temps de déballer plus tard. Dean paya la bière et la pizza à tout le monde et ses amis quittèrent vers les 19h00 sous ses remerciements sincères. Dean s'écroula dans un sofa, épuisé et regarda Castiel qui s'afférait à déballer des boîtes et il fronça les sourcils.

- Cass ?

- Oui Dean ? Toujours ce ton si poli, si vide.

- Arrête avec ces boîtes. Viens t'asseoir un peu, tu dois être épuisé.

Castiel vint docilement s'asseoir près de Dean et celui-ci posa affectueusement une main sur sa cuisse.

- Alors Cass ? Tu aimes notre appartement ? Demanda-t-il en souhaitant plus que tout au monde retrouver cet enthousiasme dans la voix de Castiel qu'il avait toujours eu au sujet de l'appartement.

- C'est un très joli appartement Dean.

- Et tu l'aimes ? Insista Dean.

- L'important est que tu l'aimes toi mais oui, il me plaît.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il voulait Cass Il voulait son Cass et il se sentit si seul tout d'un coup.

Il baissa la tête

- Castiel…Castiel je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. J'ai été cruel et méchant et…

La main douce de Castiel se posa sur sa joue et soudain il eut l'espoir que ça avait suffi, que ses excuses sincères avaient suffi à rendre Castiel comme il l'avait été avant. Que lorsqu'il se tournerait vers lui, il retrouverait ce regard bleu pétillant de vie.

Non.

Le regard de Castiel était ce même regard soumis et mort qu'il devait endurer depuis deux jours et il eut envie de hurler. Il s'était excusé pourtant ! Pourquoi Castiel ne redevenait-il pas le Castiel qu'il avait toujours été ?

- Dean. Ne sois pas désolé… Lui dit doucement Castiel en caressant sa joue et Dean agrippa sa main pour y déposer ses lèvres.

- Cass… Je veux pas que tu sois comme ça. Je suis désolé ok ? Répéta-t-il désespérément mais Castiel ne fit que pencher doucement la tête sur le côté.

- Non Dean… Ne le sois pas. Les choses sont beaucoup plus faciles pour toi et pour moi à présent.

- À présent ? Tu veux dire depuis que tu agis comme un robot ? Est-ce que c'est une façon de me punir Cass ? Parce que je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

- Non Dean… Les choses sont comme elles doivent l'être. Simplement. J'étais un oméga égoïste Dean et je faisais passer mes besoins avant les tiens. Mon attitude et mes caprices t'ont empoisonnés la vie. J'espère maintenant que tu seras plus heureux et que tu rencontreras une fille bien. Je suis fatigué Dean, je peux aller me coucher ?

Dean hocha la tête, hypnotisé, et regarda Castiel disparaître vers la chambre avec une envie folle de crier, de se lever, de courir vers lui et de le secouer violemment en lui criant de continuer à être un oméga égoïste. Une peste… Une tête de mule… De continuer à lui empoisonner merveilleusement la vie comme il le faisait depuis deux ans. Il se replia contre lui-même sur le sofa, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se retint d'éclater en sanglots comme un enfant.

Il voulait Castiel.

Il voulait SON Castiel.

Il ne voulait pas d'une fille dans sa vie. Ce qu'il voulait était son petit oméga entêté.

.

Sam vint les visiter le lendemain alors qu'ils étaient en plein travail de déballage de boîtes.

- Oh. Vous avez presque terminé ! Avez-vous déballé toute la nuit ? Demanda Sam, impressionné.

- On s'est levé tôt Avoua Dean sans toutefois dire qu'il avait très peu dormi cette nuit. Il n'avait pas osé serrer Castiel dans ses bras et la présence de celui-ci semblait indispensable à son sommeil.

- Tu veux un café, Sam ? Lui demanda Castiel.

- Heu…Oui…Merci.

Castiel lui servit une tasse chaude de la cafetière et les deux frères parlèrent de tout et de rien, tout de même mal à l'aise par le silence de Castiel qui se mêlait habituellement à leur discussion, effrontément même.

Au bout de quelque temps, Sam craqua et demanda à Dean de l'accompagner au restaurant et Dean savait qu'il allait y goûter. Ils laissèrent l'oméga à l'appartement sous l'air indifférent de celui-ci et allèrent dans un petit restaurant.

Ils commandèrent en silence puis Sam regarda Dean avec sérieux :

- Ok…Il se passe quoi ?

- Mais rien !

- Pourquoi Cass est si… Oméga ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il est !

- Et tu trouves ça normal ?

- Mais non.

- Et ne fais pas semblant que tu t'en fiches parce que je vois bien que ça t'inquiète !

-C'est pas important Sam !

- Pas important ? Il a l'air d'un mort vivant Dean ! Il me fait penser à Adam ! Une sorte de zombie qui ne vit que pour rendre son alpha heureux. TE rendre heureux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Castiel, Dean ? Du Castiel que tu aimais tant !

- Il agit enfin comme un vrai oméga et tu t'en inquiètes ? Se fâcha Dean.

- Oh ! Vas te faire foutre Dean ! C'est à moi que tu parles ! Moi ! Ton petit frère ! Pourquoi tenter de me mentir à moi ? Tu étais heureux de la façon dont était Castiel Dean ! Peu importe ce que tu tentais de te faire croire. Tu l'apprécies comme ça Dean ? Tu aimes avoir un obéissant humain sans émotion ?

- JE LUI AI DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS DÉSOLÉ ! Explosa Dean si fort que quelques clients se retournèrent vers lui.

- Et si tu m'expliquais tout ? Proposa Sam et Dean flancha.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Il raconta ces mois à voir Castiel dévasté par les viols de John, parla de sa propre culpabilité, de la crise de larmes de Castiel, de son propre désir de protéger celui-ci. De son attachement pour l'oméga et ses inquiétudes face à sa normalité en tant qu'alpha. Du site internet qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de visiter. Des paroles de Castiel dans cette chambre. De la rage que ça avait créé en lui d'entendre Castiel dire tout haut les désirs interdits de Dean. De ce qu'il lui avait dit par la suite. Du regard de Castiel qui s'était mortifié devant lui. Puis de cet oméga obéissant qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Sam l'écouta sans rien dire et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit une gorgée de son café tout en regardant Dean avec sévérité :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, Dean ?

- Quoi ?

-Je te demande ce que tu veux. Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne le sais pas…. Répéta calmement Sam et Dean baissa la tête.

- Je…Je sais pas Sam…Je veux Castiel comme il était !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais…Mais bon sang parce qu'il était lui-même !

- Et tu voulais qu'il soit lui-même ?

- Mais bien sûr !

- Même si être lui-même n'était pas digne d'un oméga ?

Dean tenta de se défiler mais Sam insista :

- Je suis là pour toi Dean. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Pourquoi tu ne dirais pas ce que tu penses et ressens vraiment. Une fois dans ta vie !

- Je…Je veux Cass comme il était…

- Donc c'est Castiel que tu veux. Pas un oméga ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un oméga ! Se fâcha Dean et Sam hocha la tête.

-Mais tu en as un… Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'il ressent ?

- Il est pas heureux… Je veux que Cass soit heureux… Je sais que c'est mal mais…

- Qui a dit que c'était mal ?

- Mais… Mais tout le monde ! Un alpha se fiche de ce que ressent son oméga.

- Pas tous les alphas. Tu m'as parlé de ce site internet… A ce que je vois _Plusieurs alphas_ en ont plus qu'assez de se faire dire ce qu'ils doivent ressentir.

- Je sais pas Sam. Comme je t'ai dit je n'ai pas eu le courage d'y aller.

- J'y suis déjà allé moi. J'ai visité plusieurs sites comme celui-là. Crois-moi, tu devrais le visiter.

- Mais…

- T'es pas tout seul Dean ! Je n'ai pas d'oméga mais tu sais ce que je pense de la façon dont l'Etat les traite ! C'est une injustice flagrante et cruelle ! Un crime contre l'humanité et nous devrons en payer le prix un jour ou l'autre ! Tu sais que ce que nous leur faisons est mal Dean ! Tout le monde le sait mais tout le monde ne décide pas de s'en soucier. C'EST MAL ! Tu le sais très bien et c'est pour cela que toi aussi, tu n'as jamais voulu d'oméga. Mais tu en as un. Et tu ne le considères pas comme inférieur à toi…Non ?

Dean soupira :

- Non.

Il savait qu'il venait d'avouer quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose qui lui aurait valu tout le courroux des autres alphas.

- Tu apprécies Castiel en tant qu'être humain. Parce que pour toi c'est ce qu'il est.

- Je sais pas.

- Je crois que si Dean. Je crois aussi qu'il a une place très importante dans ton cœur. Je crois même que ce qu'il t'a dit dans cette chambre t'a fait peur parce que c'est ce que tu voulais, toi aussi. Prétendre que toi et Castiel étiez un couple.

- Tu vas trop loin là, Sam !

- Non. Je crois que tu aimes Castiel Dean.

- Mais voyons !

- Je le crois tout de même.

Dean soupira et baissa les yeux de honte avant d'avouer son plus terrible secret.

- J'ai… J'ai souvent une envie atroce de l'embrasser.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Plutôt, oui…

- Et tu ne le fais pas pour quelle raison ? Parce que ça ne se fait pas ?

- Mais bien sûr que ça ne se fait pas ! Sam ! C'est grave ! Si on apprenait que j'embrasse mon oméga tu sais très bien qu'on pourrait me l'enlever.

Sam eut l'air à la fois choqué et attristé.

- Oui, je sais… Mais rien ne t'empêche de vivre ta vie comme tu le veux chez toi, Dean !

- Et si ça se savait ?

- Bienvenue dans le monde des rebelles Dean. Je pourrais croupir en prison pour des années seulement avec les pensées que j'ai à propos des omégas.

- Mais ce sont des pensées Sam. Personne ne pourrait les prouver !

- Sauf si je les mettais par écrit dans un journal étudiant.

- Quoi ? Sam !

- J'ai besoin de le faire Dean ! Je ne suis pas le genre à me taire ! Je reçois une bonne centaine de menaces de morts chaque fois mais aussi des réponses anonymes de personnes qui pensent comme moi.

- Sam ! C'est dangereux !

- Dangereux ? Tu sais ce qui est dangereux Dean ? C'est de naître oméga. D'être un petit garçon oméga à qui on apprend à se faire violer sans rien dire alors que les autres enfants jouent avec des jouets… C'est d'être un oméga qui risque de se faire lapider à mort en pleine rue sous le regard amusé des passants… D'être complètement à la merci d'un autre être humain qui peut décider de te torturer pendant des heures juste pour le plaisir… De porter un enfant et de se le faire arracher du corps puis de mourir seul, au bout de son sang et à bout de douleur.

- Arrêtes Sam ! Supplia Dean, la gorge serrée.

- J'ai entendu des histoires d'horreur Dean. Un copain à l'université a un cousin oméga, Simon, qui a porté un enfant et c'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait. L'enfant n'arrivait pas à sortir naturellement et après avoir laissé Simon souffrir pendant 26 heures ils ont finalement décidé de faire une césarienne _à froid_. Ils ont pris la petite et ont laissé Simon agoniser pendant 4 HEURES avant que son cœur ne lâche finalement ! Même un condamné à mort coupable de viols ou de meurtre a droit à une injection létale !

Les yeux de Sam brillaient de larmes de rage et Dean fut surpris de sentir des larmes s'écouler sur ses propres joues.

- Arrêtes Sam… S'il te plait !

- Non ! Je veux que tu saches Dean ! Que tu entendes ces histoires d'horreur qu'on ne nous dit pas lorsqu'on nous ordonne d'être _de braves petits alphas _! Tu crois qu'il arrive quoi d'un oméga qui doit subir une chirurgie Dean ? Tu crois qu'un anesthésiste sera amené en salle d'opération pour l'endormir si Castiel avait besoin d'une appendicectomie ? Serais-tu capable de le regarder hurler comme un damné durant toute l'intervention en te sentant encore_ un brave petit alpha ?_

- Sam… S'il te plait…

Cette fois Dean ne tenta même plus de retenir ses sanglots. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant Sam. Mais il lui semblait que s'il y avait un moment pour le faire c'était bien celui-ci.

- Dean… Ces histoires d'horreur que je te raconte ne sont pas des légendes urbaines. Elles ne se sont pas passées il y a 50 ans non plus. Ça arrive Dean. Ça arrive tous les jours. Ceux qui me les ont racontées ont été des témoins de première ligne. Ils ont vu ces atrocités de leurs propres yeux et en sont restés traumatisés. Et ils me les racontent parce que je suis le seul dans leur entourage que ça intéresse. Qui s'en SOUCIE ! Les omégas n'ont pas une belle mort Dean. Je ne crois pas te l'apprendre. On les abats de sang froid, ou on les bat si violemment qu'ils en meurent. On ne les soigne pas. On les laisse mourir en couches. Et ces bordels n'offrent pas des omégas que pour les baiser. En payant un petit extra on peut s'amuser avec eux comme on le veut. Un esprit tordu peut s'amuser à les torturer pendant des heures. Aucune limite…

- Arrêtes Sam !

-Pourquoi Dean ? Castiel est un oméga et tout cela pourrait lui arriver demain matin sans que qui que ce soit ne lève le petit doigt.

- NON !

- Tu crois ?

- JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE LUI FAIRE DU MAL SAM….. JAMAIS !

Sam le regarda calmement et ses yeux s'emplirent de tendresse.

- Je sais Dean.

Dean essuya rageusement ses joues souillées de larmes.

- Je déteste ce que tu viens de me raconter Sam.

- Je déteste cela aussi. Tu aurais préféré ne pas savoir ?

Dean hésita un moment puis secoua négativement la tête.

- Alors t'es prêt.

- À quoi?

- À prendre pleinement conscience Dean. T'es prêt parce que tu es un alpha et que tu as pleuré de rage et de dégoût devant les histoires que je viens de te raconter. Et que la plupart des alphas aurait haussé les épaules.

- Comment Sam ? Comment on peut être aussi cruel ?

- Par inconscience Dean. En croyant fermement que les omégas ne sont pas des êtres à part entière. Ce que nous savons être faux Dean. Parce que toi et moi on connaît Castiel. Et que Castiel est un être à part entière. Retournes vers lui Dean. Traites-le comme tu as toujours voulu le traiter et vas sur ce site internet parce que tu es prêt et que tu y trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions.

.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et une routine s'installa immédiatement.

Castiel prit en main l'entretien de l'appartement et Dean avait toujours un repas chaud l'attendant sur la table à son retour. Castiel était silencieux, calme, attentif à ses moindres désirs. Et Dean devait fréquemment aller pleurer silencieusement dans la salle de bain.

.

Les paroles de Sam l'avaient marqué et il faisait sans cesse d'horribles cauchemars où il voyait Castiel hurler de douleur dans une marre de sang. Il demeurait sans cesse figé et paralysé et Castiel hurlait, hurlait toujours et encore jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Dans ses plus beaux rêves, Castiel finissait par se transformer en une créature dotée d'immenses ailes noires, son regard bleuté empli de colère et il s'envolait avec grâce vers les cieux d'un battement d'ailes. Et Dean le regardait s'envoler en souriant. Parce qu'on n'emprisonnait pas un être aussi merveilleux dans une cage.

Il passa la semaine à tenter de parler à Castiel, à tenter de s'amender, de se rapprocher mais Castiel resta fermé, inaccessible et mort. Dean tenta un rapprochement sexuel et Castiel lui répondit docilement jusqu'à ce que Dean caresse le corps de celui-ci et ne réalise que l'oméga n'avait aucun désir physique. Il s'était alors éloigné de lui brusquement, comme s'il commettait un viol et Castiel l'avait regardé avec tristesse. La seule émotion que Dean le voyait démontrer depuis plus d'une semaine. L'oméga lui avait alors demandé pour quelle raison il ne voulait soudainement plus le prendre et Dean l'avait regardé avec surprise.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi.

- Bien sûr.

-Non.

Castiel avait alors soupiré comme s'il était soudainement très vieux et très épuisé.

- Quelle importance Dean ?

Dean s'était alors retourné sur le côté, dos à Castiel et avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller.

- C'est important pour moi Cass. Tu me manques Castiel…

Castiel avait pleuré cette nuit-là. Silencieusement et discrètement mais Dean avait senti le matelas vibrer sous la force de ses sanglots retenus et il avait eu mal. Très mal. Encore plus mal.

.

Il termina de travailler tôt le vendredi et après le souper profita d'un bon film, Castiel à ses côtés. Dean avait posé son bras autour de l'oméga et celui-ci l'avait évidemment laissé faire et Dean se remémora avec mélancolie ces soirées où Castiel se collait à lui par lui-même. Le film était intéressant mais Dean fut soudainement dégoûté et outré lorsqu'on y caractérisa un oméga. Se moquant méchamment de celui-ci, le faisant acter comme une bête à peine douée de la pensée et il se leva brusquement du divan et ferma la télévision. Il alla se cacher dans la petite chambre et ouvrit son ordinateur. Machinalement, il alla sur ses marque-page et pour la centième fois cliqua sur le site du forum de discussion. Et cette fois y entra.

Passé la première surprise, Dean se retrouva à être aussi heureux qu'un poisson dans l'eau sur ce site. Il y lut des histoires tristes à en pleurer… D'autres drôles… Il parla directement avec quelques personnes, lut des témoignages ressemblant aux histoires de Sam. Les heures s'écoulèrent, ses yeux le piquaient mais il continua à lire, à écrire, à partager.

Ces hommes, ces femmes, des alphas, des bêtas… Tous ces gens sur ce site, réunis par une seule chose : leur amour et tendresse pour un être que la société qualifiait d'_animal._

**Hector est mon oméga depuis 10 ans maintenant, Dean** lui écrivait Christian, un homme de 40 ans. **Je n'ai jamais été capable de le considérer comme autre chose que ce qu'il est vraiment : un être remarquable que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Je l'aime Dean, je l'aime d'amour et je ne peux pas vivre cet amour. La société me voit comme un monstre, une aberration. Une procédure judiciaire est présentement en cours contre moi parce que mon voisin m'a dénoncé. On va m'enlever Hector si je suis jugé coupable Dean…**

- C'est affreux ! Lui écrivit Dean. Comment peut-on te condamner pour quelque chose comme cela ?

**Les alphas comme moi sont dangereux pour une société aussi dictatrice Dean… Si je suis jugé coupable on m'enlèvera Hector et il sera tué. Je ne pourrai jamais survivre à cela Dean. Quelque fois j'ai envie d'en finir. De faire en sorte que moi et Hector nous endormions tranquillement. Nous pourrions aller enfin dans un endroit où lui et moi serions enfin libres.**

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ses yeux le piquaient et jamais il n'avait autant pleuré que ce soir-là. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il répondit à son correspondant virtuel :

- Fais pas cela Christian. Les choses vont finir par changer. Ne désespères pas.

**- Je l'espère Dean…. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à mon Hector… Je lui ai promis de jamais le laisser être enlevé par le gouvernement… Il préfère que… Que je fasse les choses moi-même… Ils le feront souffrir Dean… Ils le feront souffrir seulement pour en faire un exemple et je ne peux pas les laisser lui faire du mal…**

- Je comprends.

**- Et je ne le laisserai pas partir seul… Il est mon seul et unique amour… Je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne… Embrasses ton Castiel pour moi Dean.**

-Je le ferai.

.

En allant dans sa chambre, Dean la trouva vide.

Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira, le cœur gros. Le site avait eu raison de mettre cet avertissement. D'avertir les gens de ne pas y entrer avant d'y être préparé. Dean y avait trouvé tant de tristesse, de désolation, de cris d'injustice et d'amour à l'état pur comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Dean était loin d'être seul, des milliers d'alphas aimaient leur oméga, les chérissaient en silence, les embrassaient. En parlant avec eux, Dean avait réalisé qu'il avait depuis longtemps cessé de _baiser_ Castiel. Il y avait longtemps qu'il lui faisait plutôt l'amour. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais ça lui faisait encore plus d'impact de le voir écrit noir sur blanc par quelqu'un d'autre. Toutes ces réalisations et ces prises de conscience lui avaient foutu un de ces maux de tête.

Il fouilla machinalement sous l'oreiller de Castiel, peut-être pour retrouver l'odeur de celui-ci, et sa main agrippa une boule de laine qu'il leva vers lui. Le mouton de Castiel. Sa peluche laide et moche que Lisa avait voulu détruire. Sa peluche qu'il serrait dans ses bras la nuit, lorsqu'il croyait que Dean ne le voyait pas. La peluche dans laquelle il s'enfouissait le visage recherchant un réconfort auquel il n'avait plus droit. Parce que Castiel était encore, d'une certaine façon, un petit garçon apeuré qui avait besoin de sa mère. Parce qu'on l'avait fait grandir trop vite. On lui avait enlevé son enfance en même temps que son droit d'être consolé, d'aller à l'école, d'avoir des amis. On l'avait brutalement arraché à son innocence pour lui apprendre à servir, à être un objet pour le plaisir des hommes, à n'être rien, plus rien. Tout ce qu'on lui avait laissé était cette peluche.

Dean se leva et alla ouvrir le tiroir du bureau contenant les vêtements de Castiel et y sortit l'album photos avec des mains tremblantes.

Le voilà. Le voilà son point de non-retour. Ce moment qu'il avait toujours évité. Cette réalisation finale et totale.

La première page lui montra un nourrisson endormi dans une couverture bleue, un air de satisfaction total sur le visage et Dean sourit de tendresse.

Castiel, probablement 2 ou 3 ans, tentait de faire avancer un petit tricycle d'enfant. Il portait un t-shirt rouge et un short bleu. Ses pieds étaient nus et il était de dos au photographe, son visage tourné sur la caméra, les cheveux ébouriffés, ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'innocence et un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

Castiel et Anna. Posant l'un à côté de l'autre, souriants.

Castiel en costume d'hiver. Un énorme foulard autour du cou, une toque et un capuchon lui masquant la moitié du visage. Et ses yeux bleus emplis de vie qui contrastait avec la blancheur de la neige.

Castiel, probablement à 8 ou 9 ans, posant fièrement dans un costume de médecin, un stéthoscope jouet dans la main pendant qu'il faisait mine d'ausculter un homme imposant qui souriait affectueusement au petit garçon aux yeux magnifiques. Le père de Castiel. Ce même père qui avait cherché à le vendre. Castiel n'allait jamais être médecin. Castiel avait perdu ce père fier et tendre. En même temps que tout le reste.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo magnifique. Castiel avait été un enfant merveilleusement photogénique, le genre de petit garçon qui aurait pu passer dans les publicités et aurait probablement réussi à faire vendre n'importe quoi avec ses beaux yeux bleus et son visage angélique. La photo avait été agrandie, probablement parce que la mère de Castiel avait elle aussi remarqué la perfection de l'image. Le petit garçon avait environ 5 ans, des cheveux brun foncé, ébouriffés. Un visage blanc comme la neige et de grands yeux bleus. Il était debout, sagement posé avec ses mains joliment repliées sur une rose rouge qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Il portait un chandail blanc comme la neige ainsi que des pantalons de coton impeccables. Et deux grandes ailes blanches à son dos. Et un visage timidement baissé vers la fleur dans ses mains. Un ange. Un petit ange.

.

Le son de ses propres sanglots le fit sursauter. Dean pleura, pleura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses larmes tombèrent sur la photo du petit ange tandis que ses mains tremblaient de douleur. Il pleura pour lui, pour Castiel. Pour ce petit ange et tous les petits anges du monde entier qui voyaient leur vie se faire déchirer sans avoir rien pu y faire. Il pleura, sanglota, s'étouffa avec ses propres larmes.

- Dean ?

Castiel se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, le visage inquiet et dévasté.

- Dean ? Dean pourquoi tu pleures ?

Dean releva le visage sur son ange devenu grand et sanglota de plus belle.

- Je suis désolé Castiel ! Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait ! Je suis désolé !

Castiel s'approcha vivement de lui et son regard se posa sur la photo. Il s'immobilisa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Dean ?

Dean tenta de se calmer tout en caressant doucement la photo de sa main. Il tomba alors soudainement sur ses genoux et enlaça violemment les jambes de Castiel en répétant encore et encore qu'il était désolé. Castiel ne tenta pas de le relever, ne tenta pas de le calmer mais resta figé, abasourdi un long moment avant de se laisser tomber à genoux à son tour, devant Dean.

Dean entoura le visage de l'oméga de ses mains, Castiel était en larmes, ses magnifiques yeux noyés de chagrin et Dean posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son oreille.

- Ne pleures pas mon ange… Pleures pas mon ange, s'il te plait !

Mais Castiel ne put faire autrement et Dean serra fortement le corps de celui-ci contre le sien.

- Je suis fatigué Dean ! Je ne sais plus ce que je suis, ce que je dois être… Je…

Dean releva le visage de l'oméga et y plongea les yeux.

- Je te veux toi Castiel ! T'es plus précieux que tout au monde mon ange.

Castiel secoua la tête en pleurant.

- Non Dean ! Je ne suis qu'un oméga…

Dean le fit soudainement taire.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'oméga et y restèrent un moment. Puis la réalisation de son geste lui apparut pleinement. Il avait ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Voilà des années qu'il en rêvait… Et voilà que ça arrivait…

Les lèvres de Castiel étaient chaudes et douces et Dean les embrassa goulûment en pressant sa bouche fortement contre celle de l'oméga. Castiel sembla figé de surprise puis ses lèvres participèrent au baiser bougeant contre celles de Dean.

Dean perdit la tête complètement envahi de plaisir. Il mordilla amoureusement la lèvre inférieure de Castiel et celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement qui emplit l'alpha d'un vif désir. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, Dean cherchant à ouvrir la bouche de Castiel et lorsque celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres, Dean plongea dans la bouche de celui-ci avec un grognement de plaisir. La bouche de Castiel était encore plus douce et délicieuse que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il promena sa langue avec gourmandise, gémit lorsque la langue de Castiel se mêla à la sienne dans une danse effrénée.

Il se souvint avoir pensé, il y a de cela des années, que le jour où il embrasserait Castiel serait le jour de sa perte. Il avait eu raison. Il était maintenant complètement perdu. Et il s'en réjouissait avidement. Il embrassa Castiel comme il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, avec désir, avec tendresse, avec passion, avec besoin. Castiel lui répondit avidement, embrassant Dean avec un désespoir et une liberté qui faisait presque mal.

Dean libéra la bouche de l'oméga, les lèvres de celui-ci étaient rouges vives sous la pression exercée et ses yeux brillaient d'envie, de besoin, de tendresse. Dean grogna et recouvrit son visage de baisers en le couchant doucement sur le lit. Castiel s'accrocha désespérément à ses vêtements, tentant de retirer son t-shirt sans toutefois délaisser sa prise sur l'alpha. Castiel semblait aussi affamé, désespéré et avide que lui. Dean s'éloigna quelques secondes pour enlever rapidement ses vêtements, si précipité qu'il les déchira presque. Castiel en profita pour se déshabiller avec des gestes fébriles et s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à Dean avec fièvre lorsque celui-ci revint sur lui.

Dean replongea sur ses lèvres, se régalant de celles-ci alors qu'il avait dû s'y abstenir durant des années. Castiel le caressait sur tout son corps, sans pudeur, sans retenue et Dean se sentit envahi d'un désir fou et intolérable. Le sexe dur de Castiel pointait contre son abdomen et son propre sexe le faisait souffrir. Il libéra les lèvres à vif de l'oméga et posa sa bouche contre son oreille en gémissant.

- Castiel… Castiel... Mon Cass, mon ange… Je te veux !

Castiel poussa un gémissement enfiévré et le repoussa brusquement et avant que Dean ne réalise ce qui arrivait, il se retrouva sur le dos, Castiel assis sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de l'alpha et couvrait son torse de baisers. Dean caressa sensuellement les cuisses autour de lui avec un regard empli de désir. Jamais Castiel n'avait été ainsi sur lui, jamais un oméga n'aurait osé faire cela. L'interdit total était bien d'avoir un oméga amorçant la relation sexuelle. Un oméga, comme l'était Castiel sur lui.

Castiel sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées et releva lentement son torse, fixant Dean dans les yeux tandis que son autre main allait agripper la base du sexe de Dean dans sa main. Allait-il le faire ? Allait-il commettre cet autre interdit ? Dean le voulait plus que tout au monde.

- Cass… Oui Cass ! Gémit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Castiel le fixa un long moment, comme pour s'assurer que tous deux étaient prêts à cela. Dean gémit une nouvelle fois et souleva légèrement le bassin, invitant l'oméga à venir s'engouffrer sur lui et Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement de désir. Il souleva ses hanches, tenant toujours le sexe de Dean et fit doucement pénétrer son corps sur Dean. Dean en hoqueta de plaisir, Castiel se referma lentement sur lui, l'entourant de sa chaleur et sa douceur. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci sans y faire pression, juste pour le sentir contre lui. Castiel resta un moment immobile où tous deux reprirent leur souffle puis il releva légèrement le bassin pour ensuite redescendre avec plus de force. Dean en gémit de bonheur et ne pouvait lâcher le regard de son ange sur lui, bleu, brillant, affamé et si vivant. Si délicieusement vivant.

- Castiel… Castiel je t'aime ! Cria-t-il soudainement alors que l'oméga le prenait sensuellement en lui.

Castiel s'immobilisa sous le choc et le regarda ébahi.

Dean s'agrippa à lui comme s'il allait se noyer, le cœur battant la chamade. Puis Castiel se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Dean colla fermement son corps au sien tandis que Castiel poursuivit ses mouvements de va et vient sur l'alpha et Dean releva doucement les hanches pour pénétrer plus profondément en lui tandis que l'oméga lui faisait l'amour avec passion et tendresse. L'orgasme les envahit tous deux alors que leurs corps étaient étroitement soudés l'un à l'autre. Les bras de Castiel enroulés autour du cou de Dean, les bras de celui-ci contre le dos et les reins de l'oméga, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre tandis que le sexe de Castiel frottait avidement contre leurs deux corps. Leurs bassins bougeant ensemble tandis que le sexe de Dean pénétrait langoureusement Castiel. L'oméga vint violemment entre eux, criant d'extase à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Dean tandis que ses hanches engouffrèrent violemment le sexe de celui-ci tout en voguant à travers les méandres de son orgasme. Dean attrapa les lèvres de Castiel et l'embrassa passionnément en venant avec fougue, se répandant abondamment dans son amant.

.

Dean se sentit bien. Bien comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il se sentait libre, en paix et serein.

Libéré de tout le poids du monde.

Castiel était étendu sur lui, en sueur, son merveilleux corps contre le sien, son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Dean ne pouvait cesser de le toucher, de le caresser, de se repaître de son corps, de son visage, de ses lèvres. Il se sentait revivre.

- Tu le pensais Dean ? Lui demanda doucement Castiel et Dean lui embrassa la tête avant de le forcer à relever le visage vers lui. Les yeux magnifiques se posèrent sur lui, timides et inquiets.

- Je t'aime Castiel… Lui dit-il sans le quitter du regard.

- Mais Dean…

Dean posa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'oméga.

- Shhh, je m'en fiche Cass… Je me fiche de tout ce qui n'est pas toi et moi en ce moment. Tu es un oméga, je suis un alpha… Et je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Dean… Lui dit Castiel avec une voix tremblante et Dean sut immédiatement qu'il ne mentait pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et Castiel le regarda avec sérieux.

- Dean… Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Cass.

- Il ne faut pas que ça se sache… Tu pourrais être arrêté.

Dean se demanda soudainement si Castiel n'avait pas, lui aussi, fait des recherches de son côté. Avait-il lui aussi consulté un forum de discussion ?

-Je le sais Cass. Mais je me fiche de ce qui pourrait m'arriver à moi. Ce qui t'arriverait serait beaucoup plus grave.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres mais ne posa aucun commentaire.

- On gardera cela pour nous. Pour le moment… Décida Dean.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que pour ma part… On est un couple Cass… On tachera seulement d'être discrets en public. Puis peut-être que les choses vont changer. Peut-être qu'un jour…

Castiel posa amoureusement la paume de sa main sur sa joue et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Peut-être un jour Dean. Ça me suffit, tu sais… De savoir que tu m'aimes… Que je suis quelqu'un pour toi… Que…

Dean l'embrassa doucement puis posa ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille.

- Tu es plus qu'important pour moi Cass. Tu es toute ma vie. Je te veux heureux et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu le sois.

Castiel se pelota contre lui, comme un petit chat et soupira d'aise.

- Je suis heureux… Là… Maintenant.

.

Ce fut un week-end de rêve.

Dean et Castiel sortirent à peine du lit. Ils passèrent ces deux jours à faire l'amour, parler, manger et encore parler.

Dean se sentait libéré et enfin libre de poser toutes les questions qu'il avait toujours voulu lui poser. Castiel était contre lui, nu, la tête sur son abdomen pendant que Dean lui caressait les cheveux en le bombardant de questions.

- Et la musique ? Je sais que tu aimais_ Linkin Park _parce que tu avais un t-shirt de ce groupe quand je t'ai clamé.

- Oh Oui ! Ce t-shirt. Je ne l'ai jamais revu tu sais ? Lui dit Castiel en relevant le visage vers lui et Dean rougit légèrement.

- Oh… Je l'ai gardé... Il est dans une boîte que je conserve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un souvenir.

Castiel eut un petit rire.

- Alors ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée pour toi alors ?

- Tu parles ! La pire de ma vie ! Rigola Dean. J'étais jeune et innocent et tout à coup. PAF! Je me retrouve pris pour le restant de mes jours avec un petit oméga aux yeux bleus et à la langue bien pendue !

Castiel éclata de rire et remonta son corps sur celui-ci de Dean tel un prédateur.

- Langue bien pendue ? Tu aimes pourtant ce que ma langue peut te faire, Dean !

Dean lui caressa la joue.

- Tu m'as entendu me plaindre ? J'aime TOUT ce que fait ta langue, mon ange. Même quand c'est pour dire des sottises.

- Je ne dis jamais de sottises. Du sarcasme, de l'ironie, des injures. Mais pas de sottises !

- Je te l'accorde.

Castiel l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en soupirant d'aise. Ils venaient de finir de faire l'amour pour la Xième fois et Dean aurait bien recommencé si son corps ne lui hurlait pas présentement '' DE GRÂCE !''. Il caressa doucement le dos de l'oméga tendrement et sans aucune censure.

- Cass ?

- Oui Dean ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ce jour-là ?

Castiel releva la tête et le fixa avec ses grands yeux emplis de curiosité.

- Tu… Tu veux dire le jour où tu m'as clamé ?

- Oui… Tu veux m'en parler ?

Castiel déposa sa tête contre le corps de Dean et soupira longuement.

- J'étais terrifié.

- C'est vrai ? Lui demanda doucement Dean. Je me souviens que tu avais surtout l'air en colère. Foutrement en colère même. Tu m'impressionnais. Tu semblais si noble Cass, si pur et si colérique. Et à la fois fragile et précieux.

- C'est vrai que j'étais en colère Dean, en colère contre moi-même. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais me laisser clamer. Je ne voulais pas appartenir à un alpha Dean.

- Mais tu allais être vendu, non ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris de sortir ce soir-là. Des riches hommes d'affaires faisaient enchère sur moi et ça me semblait si loin, si impersonnel. J'avais presque l'impression que ça ne me concernait pas. J'étais oméga depuis mes 15 ans et je tentais de me convaincre que rien n'avait changé. Mes parents ne me regardaient plus, je n'existais plus pour mes frères. Je n'allais plus à l'école, je ne sortais plus mais… Mais il me restait ma chambre. Mon lit, les murs familiers de ma maison. Anna qui m'apportait des livres en cachette. En me forçant, je pouvais me convaincre que tout était comme avant puis…. Puis la pensée d'appartenir à un alpha, d'être sa propriété, son esclave me fichait une peur terrible ! Je m'étais toujours dit que je ne laisserais pas un alpha me clamer mais c'était de l'arrogance Dean. Aucun alpha n'a besoin de l'opinion de l'oméga. Sauf toi…

Dean resta silencieux un moment.

- Tu m'as sauvé ce soir-là, Dean. Ces gamins m'auraient probablement violé à mort. Tu m'as sauvé puis j'ai vu le désir dans tes yeux et je suis resté figé parce que je te trouvais magnifique. Si grand, si fort. Et à la fois si beau. Des yeux magnifiquement verts comme la forêt. Tu venais de me sauver et je savais que tu pouvais me détruire comme tu le voulais. Tu es venu sur moi et ton odeur m'a rendu fou. J'étais en pleines chaleurs mais je contrôlais encore mes pensées mais…Tu m'hypnotisais Dean. Puis tu m'as pris dans tes bras et j'ai eu peur comme jamais. Tu m'as entraîné chez toi comme un paquet et…

- Je suis désolé Cass. C'était plus fort que moi… Lui dit doucement Dean.

- Je sais. Je sentais que tu luttais contre toi-même. Je… Tu m'as déposé sur ce lit et tu m'as regardé avec des yeux fous de désir mais aussi avec… tendresse… Ça m'a déboussolé. Crowley ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela. Il m'avait dit que l'alpha qui me nouerait se jetterait sur moi et que même si j'étais en chaleurs, j'avais intérêt à serrer les dents parce qu'il allait me défoncer comme une bête. Je te regardais et j'avais peur mais j'avais aussi très envie que tu me prennes. Le besoin physique d'être pénétré est terrible durant les chaleurs Dean mais jusque là, j'avais passé celles-ci dans une pièce seul. Je me retrouvais à ta merci. Et tu étais si beau. Tu m'as pris presque contre ton gré, presque avec un regard désolé et je m'étais attendu à de la douleur. Même si je n'étais plus techniquement vierge. Mais j'ai ressenti un plaisir immense. C'était bon Dean. C'était à la fois si animal et si….

L'oméga chercha ses mots et Dean caressa doucement sa joue de son doigt.

- Si naturel ?

- Oui, naturel… La peur est revenue lorsque tu m'as noué. Je n'avais jamais vécu cela et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je voulais fuir mais tu étais pris en moi, je me sentais impuissant et vulnérable et ça faisait mal. Mais… Mais tu m'as regardé avec tendresse et j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu étais désolé. Tu étais d'une douceur déconcertante avec moi Dean. La deuxième fois que tu m'as noué je l'avais voulu de tout mon être. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'une question de phéromones. Mon corps qui cherchait à t'attirer mais cette deuxième fois je t'ai violemment voulu. Et ça a été extraordinaire.

- Je me suis endormi… Se souvint Dean.

- Oui moi aussi et lorsque je me suis éveillé, mes chaleurs s'étaient atténuées pour quelque temps et j'ai pu prendre pleinement conscience de ma situation. J'étais nu et en sueur dans le lit d'un alpha étranger. J'avais été noué deux fois et étais à une fois d'être clamé à jamais. Et tu semblais si en paix Dean, si beau et calme. Tu étais l'alpha le plus mystérieux et l'alpha le plus doux et gentil qu'il m'avais été permis de voir et pourtant, j'étais apeuré Dean. Tu me semblais si libre, si pur..

- C'est aussi ce que je voyais en toi… Lui dit Dean en se remémorant ce moment.

- Quand tu es parti de la chambre et que je me suis retrouvé seul, mes chaleurs sont revenues en force et mon corps me hurlait de te séduire. Ma tête savait très bien que j'étais à deux doigts d'être clamé et je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais l'être. Quand tu es revenu, j'ai senti que mon corps faisait tout pour t'attirer malgré moi et je voyais dans tes yeux que tu n'allais pas tenir. Je voulais et je ne voulais pas. M'abandonner à toi a été comme me jeter à l'eau. Je sentais que tu ne me prendrais pas si je ne te donnais pas le feu vert et j'ai craqué. J'ai craqué parce que je te voulais à en mourir et que… Et que merde ! Jamais je n'allais retrouver un alpha qui ATTENDE ma permission. Sans compter que la pensée de te quitter maintenant et de ne plus jamais t'avoir en moi me rendait fou. Ne plus jamais te voir, te toucher. En devenant ton oméga tu devenais un peu mon alpha non ?

- Tu parles Cass….Tu as pris possession de moi ce jour-là, et non le contraire !

Castiel sourit timidement.

- Lorsque tu m'as clamé Dean… C'était la sensation physique, mentale et spirituelle la plus intense de ma vie. Pourquoi personne ne parle de cette connexion physique Dean ? Pourquoi quand on parle du clamage, on ne parle que du lien physique qui rend un oméga la possession de l'alpha ? Il y a tellement plus ! J'ai senti que nous devenions subitement les deux parties d'une même personne. Je te ressentais en moi Dean partout. Dans chaque fibre de ton corps, ton essence, ton odeur. Un lien s'était crée en nous et je le sentais dans mon âme.

- Je l'ai senti aussi Cass. Je le sens toujours. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi plus que quelques heures. Tu es partout sur moi, sous ma peau, dans mon cœur, dans mes tripes. Ton odeur m'est si familière que je te retrouverais dans n'importe quelle foule les yeux bandés. Ce lien est précieux Cass. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le ressentir ! Ce lien ne démontre pas une supériorité de l'alpha sur l'oméga. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi. On se complète l'un l'autre comme l'a voulu la nature. On est des amants pour la vie parce que la nature nous a réuni ensemble. Je crois que ce lien nous garantit un compagnon pour la vie, pour se reproduire et se protéger mutuellement. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce lien qui nous pousse à être amoureux. L'amour c'est toujours un choix et non pas une décision de la nature.

- Je ne sais plus quand je suis devenu amoureux de toi Dean, je crois que ça s'est fait doucement sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je suis devenu de plus en plus attaché à toi. Puis un jour j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais. Et que c'était probablement la chose la plus dangereuse et interdite qui soit.

- Moi je crois que ça s'est fait presque immédiatement… Avoua Dean.

- Même quand j'étais une peste ?

- SURTOUT quand tu étais une peste ! J'ai lutté longtemps pour ne pas me l'avouer Cass mais j'étais amoureux de toi depuis un très long moment.

Castiel soupira d'aise contre l'alpha, son souffle chaud venant le chatouiller agréablement.

- Et maintenant Dean ?

- Maintenant quoi Cass ? On est un couple non ?

- On ne peut pas ÊTRE UNE COUPLE, Dean. Tu le sais bien.

- Oui on le peut ! Il y a des tonnes d'alphas et d'omégas qui sont secrètement en couple. J'ai appris cela en allant sur un forum de discussion sur le net.

- C'est ce que tu as envie Dean ? Qu'on soit un couple ?

- Je préférerais qu'on soit libres de l'être au vu et au su de tout le monde mais puisque nous ne pouvons pas… Soyons-le en secret. A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas.

Castiel le regarda avec tendresse.

- À moins que je me trompe Dean, c'est passablement ce que nous étions non ? Un couple ? Je veux dire.

Dean l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Oui Cass. Il y aura seulement quelques petits changements.

- Comme ?

- Comme le fait que tu n'as plus aucune obligation envers moi. On fera semblant devant les autres mais tu es mon égal Cass. Je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi.

- Tu n'en as jamais eu ! Le nargua Castiel en souriant et Dean lui donna une petite gifle sur la fesse.

- Hé ! J'ai essayé !

- Pas très fort, on dirait !

Dean lui tira la langue et Castiel lui caressa les lèvres de sa main.

- Plus d'obligation ça veut dire quoi ? Que je peux te parler comme je le veux ? Je le faisais déjà. Qu'on va faire l'amour ? Déjà fait.

- Tu es libre de faire et de ne pas faire ce que tu veux ici Cass. Je te dirais bien d'aller à l'extérieur comme tu le veux mais c'est dangereux pour toi.

- Mais tu ne me l'interdis pas ?

- Non. J'ai rien à t'interdire mais je veux que tu fasses attention mon ange. C'est vraiment pas sécuritaire. Je vais faire une demande pour que tu ais une carte privilège bébé, tu peux attendre jusque là ?

- Mais oui Dean. De toute façon j'irais faire quoi dehors ? Je peux cacher mon numéro d'identification sans problème mais mon odeur d'oméga ne se cache pas, elle. Il suffit qu'il y ait un alpha dans les parages et je suis cuit. A moins que celui-ci se fiche de voir un oméga seul dans un lieu public et préfère se mêler de ses affaires.

- Il y en a. Mais tu ne devrais pas courir le risque. Les alphas ADORENT se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas !

- Oui. Je serai prudent Dean, je vais attendre cette carte.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne décision Castiel. On trouvera une solution mon ange. Et je t'amènerai avec moi dans les endroits publics que tu veux.

- Où sont autorisés les omégas.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où ils ne le sont pas. La plupart des gens ne s'attendent pas à voir des omégas dans certains endroits alors personne n'a pensé leur en interdire l'accès. Ça peut jouer en notre faveur.

- Un musée Dean ! S'extasia Castiel.

- Quoi un musée ?

- J'aimerais voir un musée d'art ! J'y allais souvent avec Anna, avant.

- Beurk ! C'est ennuyeux à mort mais si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Je ferai l'oméga stupide qui te suis au pas comme un petit chien sans rien comprendre à l'art. Ça va marcher Dean.

- J'aime pas que tu fasses l'oméga stupide Cass. De toute manière tu es pourri comme acteur !

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

.

.

La réadaptation à la liberté de parole et de pensée fut difficile pour Castiel. Dean savait que le processus allait être laborieux et long pour son oméga puisque celui-ci avait été si longtemps endoctriné. Même si le lavage de cerveau n'avait jamais été complet sur lui, il avait suffi à le rendre hésitant et insécure durant ces premiers temps.

Castiel continua à s'occuper de l'appartement et à faire à manger à Dean même si celui-ci lui répétait encore et encore qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. Castiel se défendait en argumentant que, de toute façon, il ne saurait pas quoi faire d'autre de ses journées.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Cass.

- Pas ce que je veux Dean.

La voix de Castiel était triste et abattue et Dean comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Même si Dean le considérait comme son égal, comme son conjoint, il n'en demeurait tout de même qu'il était un oméga et que jamais il ne pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait le plus au monde, retourner à l'école. Dean connaissait le désir insatiable de connaissances de Castiel et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ange.

Dès la première semaine de leur '' couple'' Castiel lui avait timidement demandé s'il accepterait de louer des livres à la bibliothèque pour lui et Dean avait évidement accepté. Castiel se plongea alors avec fébrilité dans la lecture. Dean s'endormait alors que l'oméga lisait dans leur lit et il le retrouvait encore le nez dans un livre, tout en préparant le souper, le soir venu. Ça lui suffit un moment. Durant quelques semaines, Castiel renoua avec son amour pour les livres et il en fut heureux et satisfait. Mais ça ne suffit pas longtemps. La lecture lui fit envier d'autres objectifs inatteignables et Dean pouvait bien voir qu'il fulminait silencieusement.

Leur relation allait à merveille. Dean se sentait si libéré d'être enfin honnête envers lui-même et d'aimer Castiel comme son cœur le désirait depuis tellement de temps. Lui et Castiel se connaissaient depuis deux ans, passaient leurs journées ensembles depuis deux ans mais étrangement il sentait qu'il en apprenait plus sur Castiel ces dernières semaines que durant ces deux ans. Il ne cessait de questionner celui-ci. Il voulait tout savoir sur Castiel. Ses chansons favorites, sa couleur préférée, ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à satisfaire sa curiosité et sa soif de lui. Il aurait tellement voulu offrir la liberté totale que Castiel désirait. Castiel était fait pour être libre. Et il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait de bonheur.

.

Un vendredi de fin mars, Dean revint du travail avec deux paquets emballés qu'il cacha derrière son dos.

Il retrouva Castiel assis à l'ordinateur et sourit de bonheur. Il avait fallu quelque temps avant que Castiel ne perde l'habitude de se cacher pour aller sur internet et Dean était heureux de le voir demeurer à l'ordinateur, sans sursauter à l'arrivée de Dean. Dean alla derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Salut mon ange. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je suis sur le forum.

Dean et Castiel étaient devenus des habitués du forum de discussion et y connaissaient maintenant tous les membres. Castiel fut le premier oméga à s'y inscrire et son inscription fit boule de neige. Tous les omégas des alphas inscrits finirent par venir y communiquer à leur tour et Castiel se lia d'amitié avec plusieurs d'entre eux.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Hector et Christian ? Lui demanda Dean avec intérêt.

-Non. Je suis plutôt inquiet….

- Moi aussi. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, Christian avait vraiment un air découragé…

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien…Dit tristement Castiel.

- On devrait tenter de rencontrer ces gens Cass.

- C'est dangereux Dean ! Ce site a même dû changer plusieurs fois d'adresse et risque d'être fermé à tout moment !

- Ce serait vraiment dommage ! Tu as remarqué qu'il a de plus en plus de membres ? C'est le seul endroit où on peut parler librement. Et c'est grâce à ce site que je me suis enfin ouvert les yeux. Ça et la photo d'un petit ange.

Castiel se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime Dean.

Dean sourit.

- Moi aussi, mon ange. Et je voudrais tant avoir la possibilité et la liberté de le crier au monde entier.

- Un jour Dean. L'existence de ce site me donne espoir. Tu as entendu parler de ce '' hunter'' ? Tous les membres parlent de lui. Je lui ai parlé brièvement. Il est un activiste qui travaille pour notre cause. Il devient de plus en plus populaire et tous les membres du site disent que c'est Hunter qui va finir par faire éclater la liberté des omégas.

- Hunter ? Drôle de nom. C'est un bêta ? Un oméga peut-être ?

- Terry dit que c'est un alpha.

- Un alpha ? Chouette ! Content qu'il y ait des alphas qui ne sont pas que des lâches sans couilles !

- Tu es loin d'être un lâche Dean !

- Ouais mais j'ai pas la fibre activiste. Il faut être patient pour en être un et moi j'ai seulement envie de crier ce que je pense en cassant tout sur mon passage. Je crois que je vais tenter de parler à ce hunter.

- Oui, je crois que nous allons tous deux l'aimer. En parlant d'aimer. J'aime la façon dont tu tiens ces paquets derrière ton dos en pensant que je n'ai rien remarqué.

Dean éclata de rire. Bien sûr que son ange curieux avait remarqué ce détail. Dean lui tendit le premier paquet.

- Pour toi…

- Pour moi ? En quelle honneur ?

- Parce que tu es sexy comme ce n'est pas possible… Plaisanta Dean et Castiel s'empara du paquet qu'il développa avidement tel un enfant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant le iphone.

- Dean !

- Tu l'aimes Cass ?

- Mais Dean ! C'est beaucoup trop !

- Il n'y a rien de trop pour toi, mon ange.

En une fraction de seconde, Castiel fut dans ses bras, fortement enlacé à lui en parcourant son visage de baisers.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu es content de ton cadeau, Cass ?

- Ouiiiiii.

L'oméga le libéra pour regarder le iphone plus attentivement et Dean s'assit sur le sofa et attira Castiel sur ses genoux tout en regardant le cellulaire par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Avec ça, tu vas pouvoir télécharger toute sorte de choses et me parler au téléphone. Bien sûr.

- C'est trop cher Dean ! Ton propre cellulaire date de Mathusalem ! Tu aurais dû garder cet argent pour t'en acheter un nouveau !

- J'ai pas de besoin d'un cellulaire haut de gamme Cass ! On va pouvoir se texter et c'est l'important. Je voulais que tu ais quelque chose de plus élaboré parce que tu es un petit Geek.

- Je ne suis pas un Geek, Dean !

- Tu parles ! Tu as été mis à l'écart durant des années des ordinateurs, des nouveaux programmes et toutes ces choses et tu t'y es retrouvé immédiatement alors que moi je patauge encore dans l'inconnu.

- J'ai toujours eu une facilité avec l'informatique… Lui dit l'oméga avec modestie et Dean resserra ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci.

- …Avec l'informatique, les maths, les sciences, la politique. T'es un cerveau sur deux pattes bébé. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rester ici à entretenir la maison et tu vas aller travailler pour un gros salaire avec la tête que tu as.

- Je ne demande pas mieux, tu sais… Lui dit tristement Castiel en reposant sa tête contre Dean et celui-ci huma ses cheveux avec délice.

- Je sais, mon ange. Nous allons trouver un moyen. J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour te permettre d'étudier mais je dois peaufiner mon plan. Castiel le regarda avec curiosité et inquiétude.

- Ne fais rien de dangereux Dean !

- Pas dangereux juste…. Interdit ?

- Dean ! S'il te plait ! De quoi il s'agit ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt… Bon… Tu veux voir mon autre paquet ?

Castiel sourit malicieusement et posa une main à plat sur le devant du jeans taché d'huile à moteur de Dean.

- Ouais…Je veux bien.

Dean rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à la fois de surprise et d'excitation.

- Oh Toi petit pervers !

Castiel se releva et posa sensuellement sa bouche contre le cou de Dean et promena ses mains sur la longueur du corps de celui-ci. Dean adorait la façon dont Castiel devenait de plus en plus entreprenant au lit, de plus en plus libéré et débauché. Il se demandait s'ils iraient un jour jusqu'à la liberté suprême au lit. Si Castiel allait un jour être celui qui le pénétrerait. Il se surprit à le désirer. Se faire pénétrer par Castiel serait la dernière barrière interdite dépassée. La preuve ultime qu'il n'y avait plus aucune hiérarchie dans leur couple. Qu'ils n'étaient que deux hommes s'aimant. Il savait que ce moment viendrait, ils le sentaient dans leurs propres gestes et leurs non-dits. C'était la conclusion inévitable de leur relation clandestine. Ni lui ni Castiel n'en parlaient et ils savaient que le jour où ça arriverait, ça se ferait tout seul, sans mise en garde.

.

Les caresses de Castiel l'émoustillaient et il en gronda de désir.

-Cass ! Tu es une petite peste !

- J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée Dean ! Lui murmura l'oméga dans le creux de l'oreille. Et tu arrives couvert d'huile, les vêtements sales et si... Mmmm, tu m'excites énormément.

- Oui? Tu aimes savoir que j'ai travaillé très fort à la sueur de mon front ?

Cette fois, c'est Castiel qui gronda de désir en se laissant tomber sur les genoux. Il détacha le jeans de Dean avec des gestes fébriles et gracieux et prit le sexe de celui-ci dans sa main pour le taquiner de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Dean sentit son corps fondre de plaisir et il s'abandonna à son partenaire beaucoup trop doué. Castiel le laissa le supplier de désir un bon moment avant de prendre pitié et d'enfin engouffrer le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche. Dean sut immédiatement qu'il allait battre un record de vitesse. La bouche de Castiel était trop chaude, trop bonne et sa langue trop douée. Castiel le prenait si profondément, sa gorge resserrée contre lui et ses mouvements de succion, insupportables. Il vint rapidement et violemment perdant un instant la notion du temps et de l'espace. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Castiel se léchait sensuellement les lèvres en le regardant avec des yeux emplis de fierté.

- Toi ! Toi je te jure que je me vengerai ce soir ! Lui promit Dean en reprenant son souffle.

-J'y compte bien… Lui dit Castiel avec un petit sourire adorable.

Dean remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et Castiel se releva.

- Tu veux sortir mon ange ? Lui offrit Dean. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller au restaurant ?

- J'ai préparé de la lasagne... Lui dit Castiel sans grand enthousiasme.

- C'est pas grave. On la mangera demain.

- Je… Non je préfère manger ici Dean.

- Tu sais, nous avons une grosse fin de semaine bébé… Ta mère et ta sœur viennent souper demain et dimanche c'est mon père et Rufus. C'est notre seule journée. On pourrait manger ta délicieuse et incomparable lasagne puis aller au cinéma ensuite ? Il y a ce nouveau film d'action qui…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le regard triste et atterré de Castiel et il soupira de dépit. Leurs dernières sorties ne s'étaient pas très bien terminées. Il y eut ce restaurant où ils furent chassés parce que Dean avait fait la gaffe de commander du vin pour eux deux puis ce cinéma où ils furent assis devant un alpha qui ne cessa de leur envoyer des répliques cinglantes et méchantes si fortes que les autres clients se mirent de la partie jusqu'à ce que Dean se mette à les injurier violemment pour défendre le droit à lui et Castiel d'être là à écouter tranquillement un film ! Castiel était sorti en larmes de la salle. Dean avait tenté de le convaincre de revenir mais les injures à son égard lui avaient été droit au cœur et l'oméga était profondément blessé. Ils étaient revenus à la maison, avait mis un DVD et Castiel s'était collé à lui avec force, se moulant en lui comme s'il voulait disparaître en lui et Dean en avait éprouvé tant de tristesse. Castiel n'était pas fait pour avoir honte ou être humilié. Castiel était tellement plus que tout ces foutus alphas ! Si pur ! Si fort !

.

Partout où ils allaient, il semblait y avoir un foutu alpha ou même un bêta pour les regarder comme des bêtes curieuses et bien que Dean était plus du genre batailleur à se défendre violemment à coup de griffes, Castiel avait plutôt tendance à se replier sur lui-même. L'oméga passait ses journées sur le forum, sur le net ou le nez dans un livre. Sa nouvelle liberté semblait l'avoir emprisonné et Dean eut envie d'en pleurer.

- Cass… Je voudrais que l'on sorte Bébé. On ne peut pas rester ici à se cacher… Lui dit-il doucement en caressant les cheveux doux de l'oméga. Castiel releva de grands yeux terrifiés sur lui.

- Je sais Dean. Mais je préfère qu'on reste ici. Tranquille.

- Ici ? Tranquille ? Sans déranger personne ? C'est ça que tu veux dire Cass ? Mais moi je VEUX déranger, tu comprends ? Je veux qu'on sorte fièrement en public et je VEUX qu'un imbécile en ait quelque chose à dire pour que je puisse lui mettre mon poing sur le nez et…

- Et être arrêté Dean ? Lui demanda tristement Castiel.

- Mais non Cass !

- Non ? Que crois-tu qui soit arrivé à Hector et Christian Dean ? On ne peut pas se battre contre la société ! C'est elle qui gagne toujours ! Terry ,sur le site, m'a dit que Frank, son alpha, avait reçu une lettre d'avertissement du bureau du contrôle des omégas parce qu'il s'était _publiquement parjuré avec son oméga… _Il ne lui avait que tenu la main dans le stationnement de sa propre maison !

- Cass….S'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas que nous vivions dans la peur comme ça.

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu sois arrêté Dean ! Et je ne veux pas être torturé par le gouvernement et tué pour _donner l'exemple._

Dean sentit son cœur se briser. La peur dans les yeux de son ange lui fit réaliser le danger dans lequel ils étaient véritablement. C'est Castiel qui risquait le plus. Comme Hector. Il savait qu'il finirait probablement comme Christian, il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Castiel. Leur situation lui sembla soudainement désespérée. Une sorte de Roméo et Juliette moderne qui allait probablement se terminer aussi mal.

- Je suis désolé Dean... Lui dit tristement Castiel en posant une main douce sur la joue de l'alpha. Je suis si désolé de tout ce trouble que je te cause.

Dean lui agrippa fermement le poignet et le foudroya du regard, sévèrement.

- Jamais Cass ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises une chose pareille ! J'ai pris assez de temps à me réveiller ! Je t'aime Castiel et jamais je ne te remplacerais pour qui que ce soit ! On est dans la même situation bébé ! Je veux qu'on se batte mon ange ! Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit d'aimer la personne de son choix !

- Alors battons-nous Dean mais avec prudence. Ce forum devient de plus en plus sérieux, de plus en plus optimiste. Et ce hunter va changer les choses, je le sens ! Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui sur le forum et il a l'air sérieux Dean. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait à quelque chose avec plusieurs personnes et que bientôt nous allions sortir de l'ombre. Et que des sites comme le nôtre allait lui être d'une grande aide.

- Et si ce n'était qu'un illuminé ?

- Je le crois pas. Je ne sais pas sur quoi il travaille mais il semble avoir beaucoup de gens avec lui.

Dean soupira de dépit, triste et découragé.

- J'aurais tellement aimé t'offrir plus Cass.

Castiel le prit doucement dans ses bras comme pour le consoler Lui. Ce qui était absurde.

- Dean. Tu me donnes tellement déjà. Tu n'as pas idée. Et demain je verrai ma mère et ma sœur et je suis si heureux !

- Et on devra agir comme si nous n'étions pas un couple, je sais… Ajouta Dean avec une grimace.

- Oui… Et c'est important Dean. Si mon père apprenait la vérité il serait le premier à nous dénoncer. Il est un puissant défenseur de la domestication des omégas.

-Mais tu es son fils, Merde ! Se découragea Dean en repensant à la photo de ce père souriant regardant son petit garçon déguisé en médecin.

- Il ne l'est plus Dean.

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Je sais.

Dean reprit le paquet qu'il avait déposé sur le sofa pendant que Castiel lui faisait une fellation et le tendit à l'oméga.

- C'est plutôt un cadeau que je me suis fait à moi mais je voulais te le montrer.

Castiel prit le gros paquet mince et en déchira l'emballage avec un visage empli de curiosité. Il se figea.

Dean avait fait agrandir la photo du _Petit ange_ comme il l'appelait. Cette photo magnifique de Castiel enfant, déguisé en ange et qui l'avait fait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Qui lui avait fait réaliser tout ce mal qui détruisait des milliers de petits anges comme celui-ci chaque jour. La photo était éblouissante, magnifique et entourée d'un cadre que Dean avait spécialement acheté. L'employée de la boutique où il avait fait agrandir la photo avait usé de tous ses pouvoirs pour tenter de convaincre Dean de leur donner la permission d'utiliser cette image dans leur boutique mais Dean avait refusé. Cette photo était significative, elle était à lui et Castiel. Castiel la regarda avec des yeux emplis de surprise et de tristesse.

- Je veux l'accrocher dans le salon… Dit Dean doucement.

-Mais Dean… C'est… Et si les gens te questionnent ?

- Je leur ferai un plaisir de leur dire que ce magnifique petit ange est un oméga. Ça les fera réfléchir Cass. Cette photo FAIT réfléchir, crois-moi.

Castiel ne posa plus aucun commentaire et Dean alla chercher ses outils et cloua le cadre sur le mur principal du salon et le regarda, satisfait. Oui. Cette image était parfaite où elle était.

.

Ils passèrent donc une soirée tranquille à regarder la télévision, écrivant un peu sur le forum pour donner de leurs nouvelles à leurs nouveaux amis, Castiel écrivant fièrement qu'il possédait maintenant un iphone. Il s'amusa à télécharger quelques chansons tandis que Dean faisait la vaisselle puis Dean l'entraîna à l'extérieur pour une promenade dans le quartier. Il était tard et ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive ce qui sembla plaire à l'oméga.

Au retour, Castiel lui fit sensuellement et paisiblement l'amour en le chevauchant dans leur grand lit et Dean s'accrocha désespérément à lui tandis que le plaisir l'envahissait et qu'il se répandait dans l'oméga avec volupté, celui -ci le chevauchant plus violemment en atteignant lui-même l'orgasme. Alors qu'ils commençaient à tomber de sommeil dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, Castiel lui rappela que ses chaleurs auraient probablement lieu dans le milieu de la semaine suivante.

- Chouette. Toujours prêt à t'aider Cass… Lui dit Dean d'une voix endormie.

Castiel resta silencieux un moment.

- Dean ?

- Oui Bébé ?

- Je… Je voudrais que tu portes un condom lors de mes chaleurs.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le visage de Castiel.

- C'est nouveau ça ? Pourquoi mon ange ?

Castiel évita son regard.

-Je… Je ne voudrais pas que nous concevions un enfant.

- Oh tu sais les risques sont faibles.

- Mais ils sont là. Un oméga sur le forum vient d'apprendre qu'il attend un enfant.

- Oh… Qui ?

- Karl… Il a 36 ans.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas Cass ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu es jeune et que les omégas qui conçoivent ne le font pas avant au moins leur 35 ième anniversaire mais je te verrais en papa. J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais les enfants.

- Hé ! Mais je les aime Dean… Lui dit doucement Castiel. Je serais heureux de porter ton enfant Dean, de le mettre au monde. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui m'a toujours intéressé dans le fait d'être oméga.

- Alors pourquoi Cass ? Les chances qu'on conçoive sont si minces. Pourquoi les détruire complètement avec un condom ?

- Parce que porter un enfant serait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver en ce moment Dean ! La pire chose qui pourrait NOUS arriver !

Dean repensa avec horreur à l'histoire que lui avait racontée Sam à propos de cet oméga qu'on avait laissé souffrir le martyr pendant des heures et qui était mort au bout de ses souffrances. Et il décida que Castiel avait complètement raison.

- D'accord Cass. Je ferai attention c'est promis.

- Merci Dean.

Dean l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

Castiel s'endormit presque immédiatement mais Dean resta éveillé de longues heures. Lorsqu'il s'endormit ce ne fut que pour rêver d'une petite fille aux yeux bleus qu'il tenait dans ses bras en souriant tandis que l'enfant riait à gorge déployée. Le même rire cristallin que Castiel. Puis la vision fut balayée par les hurlements de douleur de son ange, des cris de souffrance qui lui déchiraient le cœur puis la petite fille disparut de ses bras et il se retrouva avec les mains couvertes de sang et les hurlements qui continuaient. Encore et encore. Il s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, le visage couvert de sueur et il passa le reste de la nuit à observer Castiel dormir, à regarder sa poitrine se soulever sous le rythme régulier de sa respiration. En se convainquant encore et encore qu'il était là. Vivant près de lui.

.

Le manque de sommeil se fit ressentir le lendemain.

Castiel s'afférait à préparer le souper pour sa mère et sa sœur qui viendraient en fin d'après midi et Dean se sentit tout à coup nerveux de les revoir. Nerveux mais aussi de mauvais poil face à la perspective de jouer la comédie du '' joyeux petit alpha'' devant elles. Il tenta d'aider Castiel à cuisiner mais celui-ci l'envoya plutôt acheter du pain et du vin. Il avait eu de la difficulté à inviter la mère de Castiel. Celle -ci avait visiblement envie de venir mais les conventions sociale l'avaient empêché de le faire pendant des semaines. Elle avait finalement accepté de venir mais Dean était certain que son mari ignorait qu'elle allait souper chez son fils oméga et il était certain qu'elle ne le lui dirait jamais. Castiel n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis que Dean l'avait clamé et l'oméga semblait surexcité et nerveux. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il se figea d'horreur et Dean l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

-Courage Cass. Tout va bien aller.

Castiel hocha la tête avec appréhension et Dean alla répondre en reprenant ce rôle d'alpha qu'il avait tenu durant plus de deux ans. La femme n'avait pas changé mais Anna semblait plus mûre, moins gamine et toujours aussi belle.

- Salut Dean ! Lui dit-elle gentiment en lui serrant la main.

- Salut Anna.

Il se tourna vers la femme et lui sourit poliment.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour Dean. Merci pour cette invitation. Ça sent rudement bon ici !

- Castiel vous a préparé un festin.

Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise et Dean y reconnut le froncement de sourcils de son ange.

- Castiel ? Il cuisine ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui et il est un vrai chef. Entrez !

Il les amena au salon et la femme fut époustouflée devant la photo au mur. Anna posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Castiel apparut dans le salon. Presque timidement.

- Maman ? Anna ?

Elles se retournèrent vers lui et l'observèrent un long moment avec de grands yeux. Anna fut la première à bouger et elle alla se blottir dans ses bras avec émotion.

- Castiel ! Oh Castiel ! Tu as tellement grandi ! Ce que tu es beau !

- Et toi Anna ? Tu t'es vue ? Tu es magnifique ! Lui dit Castiel en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu as l'air en forme Castiel.

Dean comprit les sous-entendus. Anna voulait savoir s'il était bien traité. Castiel lui sourit.

- Je vais très bien Anna !

- Oui, on dirait bien…Approuva sa mère en se rapprochant de lui. Anna le libéra et Castiel ouvrit timidement les bras à sa mère. Elle le serra contre lui avec plus de retenue que sa fille mais Dean pouvait clairement voir l'émotion et le soulagement sur le visage de la femme.

- Tu es un très bel homme Castiel. Tu as vraiment l'air en bonne santé.

- Je le suis Maman.

- Et tu cuisines ?

- Oui, j'ai appris et je crois bien me débrouiller.

- Comme un chef Oui ! Rigola Dean.

- Tu sembles être bien tombé Castiel… Lui dit timidement sa mère. J'ai été surprise que Dean nous invite. C'est très irrégulier comme situation. Déconcertant même.

- Dean est plutôt spécial comme alpha Maman. Il me traite très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu sembles heureux, mon fils.

- Le plus heureux des omégas, Maman.

Elle lui sourit avec un bonheur réel. Elle semblait véritablement être soulagée de voir son fils si bien traité.

La soirée fut parfaite et la mère de Castiel semblait secrètement soulagée et ravie de voir son fils tandis qu'Anna ne s'en cachait pas et le serrait affectueusement contre elle à tout moment et le faisait rire de bon cœur. Il vit bien la mère de Castiel leur jeter parfois de petits regards étonnés mais elle se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit, non plus qu'elle ne parla du tableau dans le salon qui l'avait tant ébahi. Elle savait très bien que c'était son fils sur cette photo et ne semblait pas comprendre la raison qui avait poussé un alpha à mettre la photo d'un oméga-enfant dans sa demeure. Elles repartirent avec un sourire et promirent de revenir lorsque Dean les inviterait à nouveau.

Dean avait bien vu Castiel échanger un numéro de téléphone avec Anna et il lui en reparla tandis que celui-ci rangeait la cuisine.

- Je lui ai donné mon numéro. Je lui ait dit que j'avais un iphone… Répondit simplement l'oméga et avant que Dean puisse dire quelque chose il l'interrompit.

- Elle ne dira rien à mes parents.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne la connais pas…Dit Dean.

- Elle est fiable Dean, elle a tout de suite remarqué que nous n'agissions pas comme un alpha et un oméga habituel.

- Hein ? Quand ça ?

- Elle m'en a parlé quand je lui ai fait visiter l'appartement. Ma sœur a toujours été perspicace et je n'ai jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Un trait de famille, on dirait.

- Le copain de ma sœur est bêta et ça en dit beaucoup sur sa personnalité. Dans cette famille hautement alpha, c'est presque un affront que ma sœur ait choisi un homme bêta. Elle a tout de suite compris Dean et je lui ai dit brièvement qu'effectivement nous étions un couple. Elle voulait évidemment des détails et c'est pourquoi je lui ai donné mon numéro.

- Ça explique son Merci Gigantesque à la fin du repas quand elle m'a embrassé sur la joue !

- Je dois être jaloux ?

- La joue Cass !

- Ma sœur est très belle.

- Son frère est très beau aussi… répondit Dean avec un sourire malicieux. Que dirais-tu, ô beauté d'oméga, qu'on laisse cette fichue vaisselle pour demain et qu'on aille dans ce lit chaud qui nous attend…

- Pour dormir ? Demanda Castiel d'un air séducteur.

- Peut-être plus tard.

- D'acc… Laisses-moi quelques minutes. Je veux aller voir s'il y a du nouveau sur le forum et je suis tout à toi.

- Ce forum est de plus en plus addictif.

- Oui.

- Mais je suis moi aussi curieux, tu me diras s'il y a du nouveau.

.

Dean en était à placer de nouveaux draps propres dans leur lit lorsqu'il entendit le cri de détresse de Castiel.

- Dean ! Dean !

Il se précipita dans la petite chambre et y découvrit un Castiel en larmes, les yeux emplis de tristesse et de fureur.

- Quoi ? Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ça ne peut plus continuer Dean ! Ces atrocités ne peuvent plus continuer ! Dit l'oméga d'une voix tremblante en se levant pour quitter la pièce et Dean s'assit à l'ordinateur pour lire ce qu'il y avait à l'écran.

Une lettre de Christian s'étalait en pleine page sur le site de discussion.

_**Mes chers amis…**_

_**Mes chers fidèles et seuls amis…**_

_**Moi et Hector avons perdu notre lutte et tenions à vous écrire avant notre dernier départ…**_

_**Notre bataille est perdue et nous rendons les armes…Des hommes du gouvernement doivent venir chercher Hector dans quelques heures mais nous serons déjà partis d'ici là…**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que le paradis est un endroit tel que je l'ai imaginé…Un endroit où tous et chacun peuvent être heureux et libre et où Hector et moi pourrons nous aimer en toute liberté…**_

_**Et si le paradis est celui des alphas…Je crois que je préfère que la mort soit un sommeil dans lequel on ne s'éveille pas…**_

_**J'ai mal et je voudrais tant que les choses se soient terminés autrement…J'aurais tant voulu, tant désiré, tant aimé….**_

_**Ces derniers mois, en votre compagnie. ont été les plus beaux moments de notre vie et à moi et Hector et votre soutien, votre amour et votre compréhension ont été notre soleil dans un monde d'averse.**_

_**Notre lutte est terminée mais la vôtre se doit de se continuer mes frères !**_

_**Vous devez continuer à vous battre, à aimer et à rechercher une justice qui ne peut que venir un jour…**_

_**Je ne suis pas un saint mais mon amour pour Hector m'aura permis d'être un meilleur homme, un meilleur être humain et je ne courberai pas l'échine devant mon créateur s'il m'est permis de le rencontrer…Et j'aurai probablement deux ou trois mots à lui dire….**_

_**J'ai aimé, mes amis…**_

_**J'ai aimé cet homme extraordinaire avec lequel je vais bientôt me blottir une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux à jamais…**_

_**Je serai toujours dans chacun d'entre vous à chaque fois que vous lutterez, que vous aimerez et que vous prierez…**_

_**Un jour, la tempête se terminera et le jour se lèvera sur un monde nouveau….**_

_**Hector et moi voulons personnellement remercier Dean et Castiel pour leur amour et leur support au cours de ce terrible combat…**_

_**Dean, continues à te battre pour ton petit ange, aimes-le de toute ton âme et continues à le défendre à coup de poings comme tu le fais…**_

_**Castiel, cher ange, ne t'envoles jamais au loin et bats toi avec la grâce dont tu as toujours fait preuve…Les larmes des anges sont une arme puissante et leur courroux, une vengeance atroce…**_

_**Nous vous aimons…**_

_**Adieu**_

_**Hector et Christian…**_

Dean fut submergé d'horreur, les larmes s'écoulant avec rage sur ses joues.

La lettre avait été suivie d'une écriture en gros caractère. Presque agressive avec la seule mention.

_**Pour qu'une telle horreur ne se produise plus jamais…**_

_**- Hunter-**_

.

Dean resta figé un long moment. Un très long moment même. Cette lutte qu'il menait avait maintenant pris une toute nouvelle profondeur. Il avait toujours su que les choses étaient graves. Mais de les voir ainsi, noir sur blanc lui avait fichu une trouille terrible. Il avait cru, jusqu'à la fin, que l'histoire de Christian et Hector finirait par bien se terminer. Comme dans les films.

Mais la réalité n'avait rien d'un mélodrame. Elle était dure, cruelle et sans pitié. Et Hector et Christian étaient maintenant morts. Et à part les quelques membres de ce forum, personne ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité sur leur mort. Leur assassinat par le gouvernement pour le crime odieux d'avoir aimé.

Lorsque Dean retourna à la chambre, Castiel était assis sur le lit à fixer le mur. Il alla s'asseoir derrière lui et le serra contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment parce qu'il n'y avait juste pas de mot existant pour une telle situation. Ils finirent par s'étendre sur le lit, toujours enlacés et Dean brisa le silence après une éternité.

- Je ferais comme Christian, tu sais.

Castiel soupira fortement.

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi Dean ? Qu'est-ce que ça a accompli que Christian meurt avec Hector ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à lutter en son nom ? En quoi cela a-t-il servi de se sacrifier avec lui ?

- Je comprends ton point de vue Cass. Mais je comprends aussi le sien. Ils ont tant lutté Castiel. Peut-être que Christian a senti qu'il n'en aurait plus l'énergie sans Hector. Peut-être aussi que la seule pensée de le laisser mourir seul était trop atroce à envisager. Ils sont des victimes de cette injustice.

- Des martyrs… Dit doucement Castiel, sa voix vibrante d'émotion.

- Oui… Et personne ne connaîtra la vérité.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Dit froidement Castiel avant de se retourner vers lui et d'enfourner son visage contre sa poitrine. Dean lui caressa doucement le haut du dos. Lorsque Castiel parla à nouveau il en sursauta presque tellement l'oméga était resté longtemps silencieux.

- Je…Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses comme Christian, Dean.

Dean déglutit péniblement.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Cass.

- Dean… Cette façon de se tuer comme ils l'ont fait… C'est… C'est horrible. Je crois que je préférerais être abattu en luttant. Je comprends que ça a été leur façon de lutter une dernière fois, leur dernier cri. Mais je suis trop entêté pour cela. Je me battrais jusqu'à ce qu'on m'abatte sur mes deux pieds.

- Je sais Cass.

- J'ai si mal Dean. Ces deux hommes, je ne les ai jamais vus et j'ai pourtant l'impression que je viens de perdre deux amis. J'ai mal, je suis triste et je suis en colère. Je voudrais hurler à la terre entière Dean ! Hurler et les frapper pour qu'ils voient enfin la vérité !

Dean resserra son emprise sur l'oméga et resta silencieux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, partageant la même douleur.

.

Ils se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain, tous deux incapable de rester loin de l'ordinateur, loin de leurs amis et des commentaires de ceux-ci face à leurs frères tombés.

Le forum était en effervescence.

Les cris de rage, les mots de tristesse, les condoléances. Un élan passionné de solidarité frétilla vivement. Ils déjeunèrent devant l'écran.

Vers 10h00 du matin, un message de Hunter les prévint qu'il tentait de faire passer l'histoire d'Hector et de Christian sur les sites populaires mais que le gouvernement semblait le boycotter systématiquement. Castiel alla immédiatement vérifier par lui-même et alla sur la page d'accueil de Google. L'annonce y était « **Un alpha se suicide avec son oméga...La touchante histoire d'un amour interdit et sacrifié par le gouvernement…Lisez avant que le gouvernement ne détruise ce message… »**

Hunter avait fait du bon travail, l'histoire de Christian et Hector y était bien décrite; poignante et touchante et vibrante de vérité. Elle disparut pourtant au bout de 10 minutes. Elle réapparut brièvement sur Facebook mais fut aussitôt chassée.

- Hunter se fait rudement pourchasser… Se désola Dean. Castiel fronçait les sourcils depuis un moment, le visage concentré et Dean devinait ce qui allait suivre.

- Ils le suivent à la trace. Je crois que je sais quoi faire pour garder l'annonce en onde pendant au moins 2 heures. Tu… Tu permets Dean ?

- Vas Cass, c'est toi le cerveau. C'est très risqué ?

- Pas plus que ce l'était pour hunter.

- Vas… Je veux que tout le monde lise cette histoire ! Décida Dean.

Castiel se mit au travail et Dean le laissa seul. Il leur cuisina un dîner et se souvint avec horreur que John et Rufus devaient venir souper ce soir. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie était bien de voir deux alphas en puissance dans sa maison ! Lui et Castiel étaient en deuil et ils n'avaient vraiment pas la tête à cela.

Castiel le rappela deux heures plus tard, fier et souriant.

L'annonce fut en ligne sur les principaux sites internet durant exactement 3 heures et demie. Assez pour avoir été lue par tout le monde ayant un ordinateur, un iphone, un ipad. Assez pour avoir causé toute une commotion sur les sites d'échange. Le gouvernement avait réussi à détruire le lien de l'annonce mais il était beaucoup trop tard. Elle avait été recopiée, envoyée, téléchargée et des milliers de personnes clavardaient à présent à propos de '' L'histoire de Christian et Hector''. Des débats s'amorçaient, des disputes, des querelles, des contestations.

Dean en était heureux. Il se fichait que des gens soit dégoûtés ou outrés par cette histoire. L'important était qu'ils en parlaient ! Qu'elle faisait des vagues et qu'elle n'était pas restée inconnue. Il savait que même si c'était la nouvelle de l'heure aujourd'hui, les gens allaient finir par oublier toute cette histoire mais il savait aussi que quelques personnes continueraient à y réfléchir et que c'était mieux que cette foutue indifférence que la cause oméga attirait depuis des décennies ! L'indifférence c'était la mort !

.

Dean aida Castiel à préparer un souper de dernière minute.

- On aurait dû annuler…Grogna Dean en épluchant des pommes de terre pour le ragoût.

- Quelle raison nous aurions donné Dean? Lui demanda calmement Castiel et Dean haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur.

- M'en fiche ! J'ai pas envie de voir mon père, pas envie de voir Rufus et ce pauvre Adam ! Et je n'ai surtout pas envie de jouer l'alpha dominant avec toi !

- Ça va Dean. Je sais que tu joueras la comédie et ça ne me fait rien, tu sais… Le consola Castiel.

- Mais MOI ça me fait quelque chose Cass !

- Je sais Dean. Mais jouons le jeu. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que mon père me ferait s'il savait la vérité Cass ? Il me renierait ? S'il est capable de renier son propre fils pour quelque chose comme cela il n'est pas mieux que ton propre père !

- C'est pas pareil.

- En quoi ? Ton père t'a renié parce que tu n'étais pas comme il le voulait et mon père ne m'accepte pas comme je suis lui non plus.

Castiel abandonna la tomate qu'il tranchait et vint se serrer contre Dean.

- Dean. Je crois que tu es troublé à cause de la mort de Christian et d'Hector et que les choses sont seulement difficiles pour toi en ce moment.

- Tu parles que je suis troublé, Cass. C'est pourquoi j'aurais aimé qu'on soit seuls, toi et moi. Le seul que je voudrais voir à part toi ce soir, c'est Sam.

- Il doit avoir lu l'histoire sur le net, il t'appellera probablement ce soir. Tu lui as dit pour toi et moi ?

-Pas encore. Je préfère le lui dire face à face et je sais qu'il est très occupé avec ses examens finaux. Tu te rends compte que mon petit frère va être un avocat dans quelques mois Cass ? Sourit-il et Castiel lui retourna son sourire.

- Oui. Et je crois qu'il sera un BON avocat et non pas un de ces dégénérés qui fait de l'argent sur la misère des gens.

- Sam est un saint ! J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir.

.

John et Rufus arrivèrent pour le souper, Adam suivant silencieusement derrière. Castiel retrouva rapidement son comportement d'oméga et salua poliment les deux alphas. John regarda celui-ci en souriant.

- Castiel. On pourrait presque croire que tu es content de me voir.

- Mais je le suis, John… Dit seulement celui-ci en débarrassant l'alpha de son manteau.

Rufus ignora simplement l'oméga comme il en avait l'habitude et lui jeta presque son propre manteau dessus. Dean les entraîna au salon et laissa Castiel amener Adam à la cuisine pour, soit disant, l'aider à terminer le souper. Le souper était déjà cuit depuis un moment alors Dean savait que Castiel en profiterait pour parler un peu avec le pauvre oméga, le laisser se reposer et lui donner quelques petites douceurs à manger. Adam abordait un énorme bleu au visage et Dean en était resté estomaqué. Il savait depuis longtemps que Rufus frappait fréquemment son oméga mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être tout de même choqué.

Il servit une bière aux deux hommes et alla rejoindre les deux omégas à la cuisine pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Castiel avait posé un sac de glace sur la joue d'Adam et lui parlait doucement.

- Ça va ici ? Demanda calmement Dean. En le voyant, Adam se leva brusquement, comme s'il se sentait pris en flagrant délit à être assis ainsi. Dean posa une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

- Hé Adam…Calmes-toi. Adam baissa les yeux et Dean regarda Castiel.

-Je peux faire quelque chose, Cass ?

- Donnes-nous un peu de temps. Adam est bouleversé. Rufus a été très violent avec lui et il a besoin de se reposer un peu.

Dean serra les poings de colère. Il avait envie d'aller hurler toutes les injures du monde à Rufus mais savait que ça ne ferait rien de bon et qu'en plus Adam devrait le payer tôt ou tard. Il ne fit que hocher la tête, coupablement, et retourna au salon.

Il servait d'autres rafraîchissements aux alphas pour retarder le moment de passer à table et lorsqu'il les amena finalement à la cuisine, Adam semblait s'être ressaisi et servit les assiettes avec Castiel. Les deux omégas ne mangèrent pas à table mais sur le comptoir lunch, ce qui parut soulager Adam qui semblait mieux aller lorsqu'il était le plus loin possible de son maître. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rufus aborde soudainement le sujet de l'heure.

- Vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire de fou ?

Dean sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et vit clairement Castiel se figer quelques secondes.

- Oh, tu parles de l'histoire de ce pauvre con qui s'est supposément tué avec son oméga ? Demanda John.

- Oui. C'est cet illuminé de Hunter qui fout la pagaille encore. Je voudrais bien que le gouvernement s'occupe de cet huluberlu une fois pour toute !

Hunter ? Un huluberlu ? Plutôt l'homme le plus courageux qui soit oui ! Dean se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler toutes les injures de la terre aux deux hommes.

- Cette histoire a été montée de toute pièce…Continua John et Dean ne put se taire plus longtemps.

- Si cette histoire était un canular inoffensif, dis-moi pourquoi le gouvernement aurait tenté de la boycotter toute la journée ?

John grogna de mécontentement.

- Parce que ces histoires, que ce fou imagine, vont aller donner toutes sortes d'idées aux gens ! Je me demande même comment ce fou a réussi à publier cette abomination aussi longtemps. Ce malade est vraiment trop doué !

Dean eut envie de lui dire fièrement que c'était Castiel qui avait réussi ce miracle mais il se tût. Rufus regarda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu avais tout de même pas cru à cette histoire, fiston ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il en soutenant son regard et l'alpha éclata de rire.

-Dean ! Voyons ! Un alpha qui est en amour avec son oméga ? Même Hollywood n'a jamais inventé des sornettes pareilles !

L'envie de prendre Castiel contre lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche le démangea. La tête qu'ils auraient faite. Sentant le malaise, Castiel vint enlever les assiettes vides et demander poliment si ils avaient bien mangé.

- Super Castiel, je m'ennuyais de ton ragoût ! Lui dit John.

- C'était effectivement bon… Dit Rufus à Dean comme si tout l'honneur lui revenait. Tu es chanceux d'avoir un oméga qui sache faire quelque chose ! Le mien est inutile !

John éclata de rire.

- Ça c'est parce que tu le laisses pas quitter ton lit !

- Bah… Il est là pour ça non ? Lorsqu'un oméga ne te sert plus au lit, vaut mieux le faire tuer. Adam est plutôt médiocre ces temps-ci. C'est peut-être l'âge. Je pense à m'en procurer un plus jeune pour mes vieux jours.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Ton Adam est encore jeune, Rufus ! S'étonna John.

- Oui mais il est plus ce qu'il était. Il est faible et maladif. Je devrais le faire voir par son médecin mais bon. À quoi bon? S'il est malade, ça va me permettre d'en avoir un nouveau.

Dean regarda l'homme ébahi et choqué par tant de cruauté. Il tenta de maîtriser sa voix.

- Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes Rufus. La nouvelle loi nous oblige à faire soigner notre oméga. Je me souviens très bien d'avoir signé cela lorsque j'ai été enregistré Castiel.

- Bah… Faudrait encore prouver qu'il était malade…Lui dit seulement Rufus en balayant le sujet de la main.

- Il ne serait peut-être pas aussi maladif si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à le frapper ! Lui dit Dean sur un ton léger qui fit sourire l'alpha.

- Bah… Qu'est ce que ça fait ? Pendant ce temps là je ne passe pas ma colère sur les autres.

'' Non seulement sur un pauvre oméga en dépression majeure'' pensa intérieurement Dean.

- En parlant d'Adam, tu vas faire quoi de lui pendant notre voyage de pêche ? Lui demanda John.

- Oh…Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas envie de l'amener.

- Vous allez en voyage de pêche ? Demanda Dean peu intéressé mais heureux de changer de sujet.

- Début de l'été, sept jours complets.

- Je pourrais le garder ! Offrit Dean. Il croisa brièvement les yeux surpris mais ravis de Castiel.

- Oh…Je ne voudrais pas te déranger Dean… Lui dit modestement Rufus mais Dean insista.

- Ça ne me dérange pas !

- Tu es vraiment sympa Dean. En fait je n'osais pas te le demander.

- Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas.

John posa fièrement une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Et Dean est devenu un expert en oméga, Rufus. Tu te souviens comment était Castiel ? Et regarde comme il se tient bien maintenant ?

- C'est vrai que tu l'as drôlement bien dompté Dean et… Bah peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre à Adam à cuisiner, histoire que ce pauvre vieux idiot me serve à quelque chose.

- Castiel le fera ! Promit Dean.

Il voulait plus que tout au monde avoir Adam avec eux pour une semaine. Ne serait-ce que pour donner un moment de répit à ce pauvre garçon. Adam ne put cacher un petit regard de reconnaissance lorsqu'ils se quittèrent en fin de soirée et Dean referma la porte sur leurs invités avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Ouf… Content qu'ils soient partis !

Castiel abandonna ses airs de soumission et soupira à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir deux ans sans rien dire Dean ! J'ai eu envie de frapper cet idiot de Rufus toute la soirée. Me laisses jamais chez lui !

-Ça va pas ? Je ne ferai jamais ça !

Castiel l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci pour Adam.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Cass. Je veux avoir Adam avec nous. Ce pauvre garçon est sur le bord de la crise de nerf !

- Rufus lui en fait baver… Dit Castiel avec colère.

- Oui. Tu crois que ce serait possible de sauver Adam, Cass ?

- Légalement ?

- Oui, si possible.

- Si Rufus veut absolument s'en défaire tu peux lui offrir de le prendre.

- Oui, je pourrais. Adam serait encore techniquement lié à Rufus mais ça ne causerait pas de problème non ? Tu m'as parlé de ce lien que tu ressens.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Dean ! Notre lien est renforcé par des années de bien-être mutuel ! Le lien physique ne tient pas si l'alpha ne fait que du mal à l'oméga. Adam ne ressent aucun attachement pour Rufus. Il ne se souvient même plus d'avoir éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour lui. Même la nature ne voudrait jamais qu'un oméga reste attaché émotionellement à un alpha qui lui fait autant de mal.

- Et nous Cass. Tu ressens encore ce lien avec moi ?

Castiel lui sourit tendrement.

- Il est de plus en plus fort chaque jour, Dean.

- C'est aussi ce que je ressens, mon ange.

.

.

Le printemps arriva doucement et avec lui de plus en plus de nouvelles de Sam. Celui-ci terminait bientôt ses études et Dean se mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de lui parler de lui et Cass, du forum, de Hunter.

Dean entrevoyait l'été à venir avec le sourire. Ils allaient avoir Adam avec eux une semaine puis il avait ensuite prévu un _Roadtrip_ avec Castiel durant deux semaines.

Malheureusement, un évènement allait amorcer une réaction en chaîne de problèmes qui allaient leur empoisonner le peu de bonheur auquel ils avaient eu droit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

.

.

Dean revenait du travail un jeudi soir.

L'été était enfin presque arrivé et le soleil se couchait plus tard. Dean voyait l'allongement des journées avec bonheur. Il avait hâte de partir en vacances avec Cass à travers le pays. Il espérait amener l'oméga dans des endroits que celui-ci n'avait jamais vu. Il savait que ce serait autant des vacances pour lui que pour Castiel qui était d'une humeur plutôt massacrante ces jours-ci. L'arrivée du beau temps lui donnait encore plus la sensation d'être enfermé à l'intérieur de l'appartement et son débordement d'énergie refoulé le mettait de mauvais poil. L'oméga s'entraînait encore plus longtemps sur le tapis roulant et était donc encore plus en forme et encore plus en colère de ne pouvoir aller courir dehors. Dean s'était secrètement informé au club de gym près de chez eux sur la possibilité d'inscrire un oméga. Le gérant avait été surpris presque abasourdi par la demande mais avait finalement dit à Dean qu'il autoriserait un oméga à venir s'entraîner dans son établissement à deux conditions : l'oméga devait être accompagné de son alpha et devait posséder une carte-privilège.

Dean en fut déçu. Il n'avait aucun problème face à la perspective de venir se mettre en forme avec Castiel mais il avait compté sur le fait que l'oméga pourrait y aller dans la journée puisque c'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'emmerdait le plus. Et il n'avait pas encore de carte privilège pour Castiel. Il en avait fait la demande au bureau de contrôle des omégas mais on lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle on lui expliquait que ce serait au médecin de l'oméga de donner son accord. Dean avait donc pris rendez-vous avec celui-ci pour la visite annuelle de Castiel mais celle-ci ne serait qu'à la fin de l'été. Dean avait également pensé à un moyen pour que Castiel termine ses études. Il en était venu à la conclusion que la seule manière était de faire celles-ci à distance par internet. Malheureusement, dès son inscription, on découvrirait immédiatement qu'il était oméga et on lui refuserait l'accès. Il devait donc acquérir une fausse identité virtuelle pour Cass. Et la seule personne qu'il connaissait était Charlie.

Il lui avait brièvement demandé si ce serait possible sans lui dire que c'était pour Castiel et Charlie lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir chez elle pour parler de tout cela. Il avait gardé le secret de cette initiative à Castiel et celui-ci ne savait donc rien et s'était mis en colère lorsque Dean lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là demain soir. L'oméga lui avait envoyé un texto empli de colère et de déception. Dean était donc un peu nerveux de rentrer à la maison et espérait que l'humeur de l'oméga se soit améliorée.

.

Il réalisa dès son entrée que ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Castiel était à la cuisine, perché sur le bout des pieds sur une chaise pour atteindre le dessus des armoires qu'il nettoyait avec des gestes brusques. Dean déposa sa boÏte à lunch sur la table et le regarda en secouant la tête.

- Cass ? Tu fais quoi là ? Tu vas te casser la gueule, mon ange.

- Laisses faire les '' mon ange'' Dean Winchester ! Lui répondit bêtement Castiel sans même se retourner.

- Castiel…Je suis désolé pour demain !

- Je m'en fiche Dean !

- Tu as TELLEMENT l'air de t'en ficher ! Et fais gaffe ! Cette chaise n'est pas solide ! Lui dit-il en voyant l'oméga chanceler dans sa position précaire.

Castiel soupira fortement et tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

- Tu crois que j'aime être comme ça Dean ? Tu crois que j'aime te tomber dessus comme une vielle mégère ? JE DÉTESTE ÇA ! J'étouffe Dean ! J'en ai assez de dépendre de toi comme ça ! De t'étouffer comme je le fais !

- Tu ne m'étouffes pas Cass et je comprends !

-Ça change rien ! Lui dit fortement Castiel et Dean sentit la colère l'envahir.

- Alors arrêtes de t'en prendre à moi ! Je fais ce que je peux Castiel !

- Je sais et ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis fâché !

- Mais c'est moi qui prends !

-DÉSOLÉ ! Lui cria Castiel véritablement en colère cette fois en donnant un coup de poing contre la porte de bois de l'armoire devant lui. Il grimaça immédiatement de douleur et Dean remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Castiel faire preuve de violence envers quoi que ce soit. Et encore une fois, il remarqua à quel point la colère le rendait magnifique. Il soupira tout de même de dépit en constatant que l'oméga s'était fait mal à la main.

- Tu comptes te briser tous les os de la main, Cass ?

- Non… Répondit celui-ci en se massant les jointures de l'autre main.

- Alors descends, idiot. Allez Cass, laisses tomber ces foutues armoires et parlons ok ?

- Ok.

L'oméga laissa tomber le chiffon qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main blessée et entreprit de descendre de la chaise. Dean ne vit pas ce qui se produisit parce qu'il s'était retourné au moment de l'accident. Il entendit un bref cri de surprise et un bruit sourd. Il se retourna vivement pour retrouver Castiel couché sur le sol, la chaise renversée sous lui.

- Cass !

Castiel vint pour se relever avant de crier de douleur en retombant sur le sol se tenant le bras gauche de l'autre main. Il se précipita sur lui et comprit immédiatement en voyant l'angle bizarrement formé par l'avant-bras. Il y avait fracture. Une grave fracture même. Castiel gémissait faiblement, son visage couvert de sueur et Dean se pencha sur lui, apeuré.

- Ton bras est cassé Cass, ne bouges pas !

- Merde ! Jura l'oméga en respirant rapidement.

- Ça va aller bébé, attends je vais t'aider à t'asseoir.

Il réussit à relever Castiel mais celui-ci, le choc passé, commençait à ressentir de plus en plus la douleur bien qu'il tentait de rester stoïque. L'oméga se leva sur ses pieds mais ses jambes étaient chancelantes et il semblait éprouver des étourdissements sous l'intensité de la douleur. Dean connaissait cette douleur, il s'était fracturé le bras à l'âge de 15 ans et se souvenait qu'il s'était évanoui sous la douleur. Et Dean n'était pas une pâte molle.

- Je t'amène à l'hôpital.

- Non ! Cria Castiel en haletant, le visage crispé de douleur.

- Cass. On n'a pas le choix ! Ils vont te remettre l'os en place et puis tu auras un plâtre, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

L'oméga n'eut pas la force de répondre et se plia en deux en gémissant perdant pied avant que Dean ne le retienne. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir ses clés de voiture, les fit tenir dans sa bouche et prit Castiel dans ses bras.

- Je peux marcher ! Se défendit faiblement celui-ci.

- Tu vas t'évanouir et je n'ai pas envie que tu te casses une jambe aussi !

Castiel vint pour répliquer mais la douleur le fit gémir et Dean le porta ainsi jusqu'à la voiture où il l'assit doucement avant de se mettre au volant et de démarrer en trombe. Castiel tenta visiblement de retenir ses gémissements durant le trajet mais Dean vit bien qu'il souffrait le martyr. Il tenta de ne pas prendre une route trop tortueuse mais voulait aussi arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'une mauvaise fracture comme celle-ci pouvait endommager les nerfs.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de 10 minutes mais Castiel refusa vivement qu'il le porte à nouveau en disant, à travers ses gémissements, que ce serait très mal vu qu'il porte un oméga devant tout le monde ainsi. Dean n'en avait rien à foutre et avait momentanément oublié toutes ces histoires d'alphas et d'omégas. Mais il eut soudainement peur d'être tombé sur un hôpital qui refuserait de prendre en charge un oméga. Il n'avait pas pensé à appeler la ligne d'urgence pour les omégas afin de se renseigner sur cette information. Il aida Castiel à marcher jusqu'au bureau d'inscription des urgences malgré les protestations de celui-ci.

- Dean ! Éloignes-toi !

- Personne ne sait que tu es un oméga Cass ! Laisses-moi t'aider, sale tête de mule !

- Ils vont le savoir dès que tu leur donneras ma carte d'identification !

- Je m'en fiche ! Occupes- toi de regarder où tu marches !

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bureau où une dame leur demanda la raison de leur visite, ce que Dean trouva être la question la plus stupide au monde en voyant la façon dont Castiel peinait en se tenant le bras.

- Castiel s'est cassé le bras.

Dean tendit la carte de celui-ci et la femme regarda Castiel avec surprise.

-Oh…C'est un oméga ?

- Oui… Dites moi que vous les soignez! Supplia Dean.

- Heu… Un de nos médecins accepte de les soigner. Le Docteur Roberts. Mais il y a une clinique pour omégas à l'autre bout de la ville.

- C'est qu'une petite clinique et ils n'ont même pas de rayon X. Castiel a le bras cassé et il va lui falloir une radiographie.

- Bon, allez vous asseoir avec l'oméga et on vous appellera.

La salle d'attente n'était pas très remplie et Dean espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps.

.

Il eut tort.

4 heures passèrent et Castiel chancelait entre l'éveil et l'inconscience, tanguant sur sa chaise sous la douleur, gémissant à lui en arracher le cœur. Dean s'était levé à deux reprises pour demander quand arriverait leur tour et on lui répondit chaque fois d'être patient. Lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les gens étant arrivés bien après eux passèrent il se leva une troisième fois pour aller voir l'infirmier au triage.

- Hé ? La salle d'attente est presque vide ! La terre entière est passée avant nous ! Il a le bras cassé depuis plus de 4 heures et sa main est devenue froide ! Vous attendez quoi ? Que ça gangrène ?

L'infirmier jeta un coup d'œil vers Castiel qui se balançait d'avant arrière sur sa chaise devenu fou de douleur.

- Bon. C'est que le Docteur Roberts est sur son heure de pause.

- Et personne ne le remplace ?

- Il est le seul qui soigne les omégas.

- Tu sais qu'un bras d'oméga est la même chose qu'un bras de bêta non ? Dit bêtement Dean.

- Vous devriez vous compter chanceux qu'un médecin accepte de soigner votre oméga, monsieur ! Lui répondit l'infirmier sur le même ton.

- Super chanceux et reconnaissant ! Tu ne peux pas lui dire de venir le voir son patient ?

- Et le déranger pour un oméga ?

Dean sentit une colère terrible l'envahir mais il se retint de crier. Il voulait que Castiel reçoive des soins alors il acta.

- Écoutes mon vieux, si mon oméga reste avec des séquelles à son bras je vous poursuis ok ? Je ferai quoi moi d'un oméga handicapé ?

Ce semblait être l'attitude à adopter et ça fonctionna.

- Bon. Amenez -le en radiographie. Je vais les aviser de votre arrivée.

- À la bonne heure !

Il dut dénicher une chaise roulante pour amener Castiel aux rayon x, l'oméga gémissait maintenant sans arrêt à bout de douleur.

- Je suis désolé mon ange, j'aurais dû t'amener ailleurs.

- Non Dean. C'est le seul endroit et tu le sais bien…Le consola l'oméga.

Dean ne fut pas admis dans la salle de rayons x et dut laisser Castiel aux soins de deux employés qui l'avaient d'abord accueilli avec un sourire avant de voir la marque d'identification de l'oméga et de se transformer soudainement en monstres sans cœur et de manipuler l'oméga comme s'il était un objet offensant. Il dut patienter une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un médecin ne vienne le voir.

- Monsieur Winchester ?

- Oui.

-Je suis le Docteur Roberts et je viens de regarder les radiographies de votre oméga.

- Ok… Et ?

- C'est pas beau. Il a une double fracture. Le radius et le cubitus sont fracturés.

- Et merde ! Je crois que son bras a atterri sur le dossier de la chaise lorsqu'il est tombé.

- Ça expliquerait la fracture nette. Vous avez de la chance parce que les deux os ne se sont pas fragmentés et qu'il ne semble pas y avoir trop de dommage. Votre oméga n'aura pas à aller en chirurgie pour une réduction ouverte. Nous allons lui replacer les os, remettre les extrémités ensemble et ça guérira avec un plâtre. Ça risque seulement d'être difficile et laborieux parce que j'aurai deux os à aligner et non un seul.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait que c'était ainsi qu'on avait réduit sa propre fracture lorsqu'il avait eu 15 ans mais ne se souvenait pas de la procédure puisqu'on lui avait administré du _Versed_, un puissant sédatif qui lui avait fait perdre la tête durant des heures.

- Je pourrai ramener Castiel après ?

- Je le garderai peut-être jusqu'à demain matin.

Probablement mieux… pensa Dean parce que Castiel allait être drôlement drogué.

- Vous pouvez allez le rejoindre dans la salle 5 si vous voulez. C'est là qu'aura lieu la procédure. Je vais y être dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord.

Il était content qu'on ait enfin pris Castiel en charge. Même si ce médecin était un alpha qui parlait de Castiel comme on parlerait du chien de quelqu'un, il semblait professionnel et un médecin devait prendre la santé de ses patients à cœur, peu importe qu'il soit oméga ou non.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle désignée, Castiel était couché sur une table d'examen, éveillé mais toujours en douleur et soupira d'aise en voyant Dean.

Dean alla vers lui et posa une main sur son front se retenant de lui démontrer trop d'affection mais dans l'incapacité complète de ne pas le toucher. Il y a avait beaucoup d'employés dans la salle semblant attendre et Dean les regarda avec curiosité. Il reconnaissait deux ou trois infirmières par leur carte d'identité mais les autres employés étaient quatre hommes qui ressemblaient plus à des gardes de sécurité qu'à un personnel soignant. Le médecin fit son entrée et alla se laver les mains sans rien dire et Dean sourit doucement à Castiel.

- C'est bientôt terminé, Cass.

- Restes avec moi Dean ! Supplia Castiel, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise et vint pour dire quelque chose mais le médecin le coupa en s'avançant vers eux.

- Vous devriez vous éloigner, Monsieur Winchester.

Dean laissa le champ libre à l'équipe sans lâcher son oméga des yeux .Le médecin regarda les quatre hommes qui attendaient silencieusement et leur fit signe de la tête.

- Ok, On va commencer.

Les évènements se précipitèrent alors devant les yeux ébahis de Dean. Il vit les quatre hommes se jeter sur Castiel pour le tenir fermement et il comprit. Il comprit dans quel leurre stupide il se tenait depuis le début. Il n'y aurait pas de _versed_ pour Castiel. On n'utilisait pas d'analgésique ou de sédatif sur un oméga. Question de principe. Peu importe que la réduction d'os soit une procédure extrêmement souffrante et une torture immense tandis qu'on bougeait les os à travers les chairs enflammées, les tendons, les nerfs, qu'on tirait, poussait jusqu'à aligner les deux extrémités. Son cauchemar se réalisait.

- Hé ! Vous allez le sédater ! Ordonna fortement Dean et le médecin le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la sottise la plus ridicule qu'il ait entendue de sa vie.

- Laissez-ous faire notre travail, Monsieur Winchester. Je vais vous remettre votre oméga comme un neuf.

Il se retourna vers son patient fermement tenu, et avec l'aide d'une infirmière, commença la procédure en tirant fermement sur le bras avec un visage impassible. Castiel revint brutalement à la vie et hurla à pleins poumons.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Dean mais il fut ignoré tandis que le médecin parlait tranquillement à l'infirmière de faire '' une rotation externe '' en tentant de couvrir les hurlements de l'oméga qui ne firent qu'augmenter lorsque la femme tordit son avant bras pendant que le médecin retenait fermement la main. Castiel rua sur la table, tenta de se libérer de la prise des quatre hommes et hurlait d'un cri à arracher le cœur.

- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! Cria Dean en accourant vers Castiel mais fut repoussé par un infirmier.

- Arrêtez !

- Monsieur Winchester ! Vous agissez de façon exagérée ! Lui dit calmement le médecin.

- Exagérée ? C'est de la torture inhumaine bande de salauds !

- Inhumaine ? Il n'est pas humain ! Lui répondit le médecin d'un ton excédé en tentant de tirer sur le bras de son patient qui hurla en les suppliant d'arrêter. Personne ne sembla l'entendre et Dean tenta d'atteindre celui-ci mais l'infirmier le repoussa vers la porte.

- Sortez !

- Non ! Lâchez-le ! Comment vous pouvez faire ça ? Comment vous pouvez prétendre que vous faites quelque chose de bien en faisant hurler une personne de douleur comme ça !

- Et vous ? Comment pouvez vous parler comme ça d'un oméga ! Cria le médecin en le foudroyant du regard.

- Salaud ! Sale trou de cul ! Comment peux- tu avoir prêté le serment d'Hyppocrate tout en faisant tant de mal à un innocent alors qu'il ne t'aurait fallu qu'une minable piqûre pour l'empêcher de souffrir.

-Vous allez trop loin !

Dean tenta de revenir dans la salle mais deux gardes de sécurité le tirèrent vers la sortie. On referma la porte devant lui et il frappa violemment sur celle-ci.

- Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous sors de l'hôpital ! Le mit en garde un des agents et Dean leva les mains devant lui en signe d'abandon. S'il quittait l'hôpital il savait qu'on lui prendrait Castiel.

Les gens présents le regardaient avec curiosité et il eut envie de leur crier toutes les injures de la terre avant que les hurlements de Castiel dans l'autre pièce ne le paralysent sur place. Ils étaient déchirants, suppliants. Il posa son visage contre la porte en ayant envie de sangloter comme un enfant.

Des gens dans la pièce regardèrent la porte avec appréhension et pitié en entendant les cris déchirants qui en sortaient jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ne leur dise, avec un sourire, que ce n'était qu'un oméga. Tous reprirent alors leurs attentes silencieuses sans plus s'en préoccuper sauf une personne. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui regardait toujours la porte close avec un regard empli de tristesse. Elle croisa les yeux de Dean et celui-ci y lut une compréhension et une désolation jumelle à la sienne.

Castiel hurla, cria, supplia, ses cris secoués de sanglots, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus brisée. Et ça dura une éternité. Une éternité où Dean se tenait contre cette porte, les mains à plat contre celle-ci, le visage contre le bois à pleurer. Sans plus avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre des regards consternés et accusateurs sur lui.

Castiel souffrait le martyr. Son ange, son bébé.

Castiel hurlait et chacun de ses cris lui déchirait la poitrine. Il pleura sur la cruauté des gens, l'indifférence des employés, la froideur du médecin. La tristesse de ce monde pourri qui pouvait laisser un ange être torturé ainsi sous prétexte qu'il ne méritait pas les mêmes traitements qu'un humain. Qu'il n'était pas un être pensant. Qu'il n'était qu'un jouet.

Plus le temps passa et plus les gens s'impatientèrent sous les cris incessants de l'oméga et Dean se tourna vers eux et les fixa avec une haine terrible qui fit même reculer une vielle dame qui venait de se plaindre à propos de ce vacarme insupportable. Il voyait les deux gardes de sécurité se parler à voix basse tout en le regardant avec mépris et Dean se retourna vers la porte, cette porte qui le séparait de Castiel. Celui-ci avait cessé de hurler et Dean n'entendait plus que des petits sanglots étouffés.

- Laissez-moi entrer ! Cria-t-il en martelant la porte et un des gardes vint lui taper sur l'épaule.

- Tenez-vous tranquille ! Votre comportement est totalement inadéquat !

- MON comportement est inadéquat ? MON COMPORTEMENT ?

- Oui, et calmez-vous ou sinon je vous sors !

- T'en fais pas mec, dès qu'on m'ouvre cette porte je prends Castiel avec moi et je dégage d'ici !

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur le Docteur Roberts qui regarda Dean avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Vous vous êtes calmé là ? C'est terminé.

Dean l'ignora et se dirigea rapidement vers Castiel, ne tentant même plus de contrôler ses manifestations d'affection à l'égard de celui-ci. Castiel était conscient mais avait le regard vague, respirant rapidement, les cheveux inondés de sueur.

- Dean ? Demanda-t-il faiblement et Dean posa une main sur son front.

- C'est fini Cass.

- Je veux aller chez moi, Dean.

Un plâtre frais avait été posé sur son bras lui allant de la main au coude.

- Nous allons le garder cette nuit. Lui dit le médecin. La fracture était vilaine et…

- Allez-vous lui donner des analgésiques ? Le coupa sèchement Dean et le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- Monsieur Winchester ! Il n'est pas dans les politique de...

Dean ne le laissa pas terminer et prit précautionneusement Castiel dans ses bras. Castiel se laissa porter sans rien dire, cachant son visage contre la poitrine de Dean.

- Mais Monsieur Winchester ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je l'amène chez moi ! Je prendrai mieux soin de lui que la bande de salauds que vous êtes !

Le regard du médecin s'agrandit de colère et Dean eut soudainement la certitude qu'il allait payer cher ses paroles d'aujourd'hui.

Personne ne tenta de le retenir et il porta Castiel jusqu'à la sortie sous les regards ébahis des gens présents. Il sursauta lorsqu'on lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il reconnut la femme de tout à l'heure. Elle regarda le visage de Castiel en secouant la tête.

- Pauvre petit…

Elle regarda alors Dean et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance et Dean la remercia chaleureusement avant de porter son précieux fardeau jusqu'à la voiture. Il se remémora cette première fois où il avait tenu Castiel ainsi, cette fois juste avant de le clamer. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de son oméga chéri.

- Je t'aime Cass. J'ai failli à ma promesse mon ange. J'avais promis de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un te faire du mal.

Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur sa joue, douce et réconfortante.

.

Castiel gémit durant tout le trajet chaque fois que la voiture brassait un peu. Il semblait épuisé, complètement exténué mais la douleur était encore trop lancinante pour lui permettre de se réfugier dans le sommeil.

Dean le porta jusqu'à l'appartement et le déposa sur le sofa en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Castiel poussa une petite plainte de douleur qui lui déchira le coeur pour la centième fois de la journée. Il ne savait même plus comment il pouvait encore arriver à battre dans sa poitrine après le nombre de fois où il l'avait senti se faire déchiqueter. Il s'éloigna du sofa et alla se réfugier dans la cuisine pour prendre son téléphone. Il avait besoin de médication contre le mal et à bout de ressource, appela Charlie qui avait eu une prescription il y avait peu de temps pour soulager la douleur d'une fracture du poignet. Il dut lui sembler hagard et confus au téléphone puisqu'elle lui fit répéter sa demande deux fois. Elle annonça finalement qu'elle arrivait et Dean raccrocha. Il retourna impuissant au chevet de Castiel et prit sa main valide où il y déposa doucement les lèvres.

- Je vais te donner des médicaments mon ange, la douleur va disparaître.

Castiel ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et les posa sur lui.

- Je suis désolé Dean !

Dean l'embrassa sur la joue et le regarda tristement.

- Désolé pour quoi bébé ?

- De te causer tous ces problèmes.

- Dis pas ça mon ange ! J'aurais dû tous les tuer ! Défoncer cette porte et les tuer pour te faire tout ce mal !

- Ils ont soigné mon bras Dean.

- En te torturant inutilement !

- Ils ne se rendent pas compte. Je tentais d'arrêter de hurler pour toi Dean. Pour toi. J'entendais tes hurlements de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu étais là. À hurler pour moi. Pour me défendre et… Je suis si chanceux Dean et je t'aime tant… Je voulais être assez fort pour cesser de crier de douleur pour te calmer mais…

Il eut un faible sanglot.

- Ça faisait si mal ! Ça fait encore si mal ! Je m'excuse !

- Cass ! Bébé ! Arrêtes ! Bien sûr que tu criais ! Ce devait être affreux ! Charlie va t'apporter des médicaments.

Castiel continua à pleurer, l'épuisement le rendant complètement à bout.

Charlie n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de chez eux et arriva après quelques minutes. Dean la conduisit au salon où elle resta figé en voyant l'oméga.

- Tu as les médicaments ? Demanda Dean.

Charlie hésita un instant et en voyant le visage empli de souffrance de l'oméga elle fouilla rapidement dans ses poches pour en sortir un contenant. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit deux comprimés. Dean alla rapidement chercher un verre d'eau et releva doucement la tête de l'oméga pour lui faire prendre les comprimés. Il lui parla avec douceur et avec des gestes affectueux qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de Charlie. L'alpha demeura avec la tête de l'oméga sur les genoux et lui caressa tranquillement les cheveux en attendant que les cachets fassent effet, se fichant apparemment éperdument à présent que Charlie soit témoin de ses gestes. Ils regardèrent silencieusement l'oméga un long moment sans parler, observant le corps de celui-ci se détendre de plus en plus à mesure que la douleur lâchait finalement son emprise sur lui. Lorsque Dean remarqua qu'il dormait profondément il poussa un long gémissement et la voix de Charlie le fit sursauter.

- C'est pour lui hein ? L'identité que tu m'as demandée est pour Castiel ?

Dean la regarda. Charlie ne semblait pas fâchée, ni outrée. Ni même surprise.

- Oui Avoua-t-il finalement.

Elle sembla songeuse un instant.

- Tu veux te sauver avec lui ? Le ton était calme, pas accusateur, simplement contastateur.

- Non. À quoi bon ? Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le reconnaître comme étant oméga.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Il veut étudier… Expliqua calmement Dean en regardant l'oméga endormi avec tendresse et Charlie sourit.

- Et tu veux lui offrir cela.

- Je lui offrirais la lune si je le pouvais.

- Tu es beau à voir Dean. Jamais je ne t'ai trouvé aussi magnifique qu'en ce moment. Avec ton Castiel contre toi. Quelqu'un le sait ?

- Non… Je…

- Je garderai évidemment le secret.

- Charlie… Je ne savais pas que…

- Que je n'étais pas une anti-oméga et que je trouvais cette société absurde ?

- Oui. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé mais… C'est vrai que tu as toujours été douce envers Castiel…

Charlie regarda celui-ci et sourit.

- Castiel est super. C'est lui qui a commencé à me faire réagir à propos du sort des omégas. Castiel est si vif ! Si vivant et si intelligent ! Puis il y a eu cette histoire. Tu en as entendue parler ?

Dean sentit la tristesse l'envahir à nouveau, la plaie de cette perte n'étant pas encore cicatrisée.

- Oui. Hector et Christian. Des amis que moi et Castiel avons côtoyé sur un forum de discussion. Le gouvernement a tenté de nous empêcher de diffuser cette histoire.

- Vous êtes derrière ça ? C'est toi hunter ? S'extasia Charlie et Dean fut surpris qu'elle soit autant informée.

- Non, mais c'est Cass qui a réussi à faire tenir la nouvelle 3 heures sur le net.

- Oh! Du travail de pro ! Je voudrais bien savoir comment il a fait !

- C'est un génie. Il voudrait tant continuer ses études. Même si ce n'est que sous un faux nom, juste pour le plaisir d'apprendre.

- Je le comprends. Il a été retiré de l'école à quel âge ?

- 15 ans. Mais comme tu vois, il se reprend vite.

- Je serais heureuse de l'aider Dean. Et je suis contente de connaître votre secret. Je comprends que tu en n'aies pas parlé. N'importe qui pourrait te dénoncer mais… Je suis à 100% avec vous. Tu es amoureux et personne ne devrait être interdit d'aimer qui il veut.

- Merci Charlie. Ça fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ami sur le web.

- Ash comprendrait aussi, tu sais. Il est contre toutes ces injustices envers les omégas et l'histoire de vos amis l'avait touchée. Il l'avait même téléchargée et mise sur son blog. On en parlait souvent mais nous ne savions pas ce que toi tu en pensais. On savait que tu étais plus doux que les autres alphas envers ton oméga mais… Nous n'étions pas certain alors on en parlait seulement entre nous. Je ne le dirai pas à Jo parce que je ne suis pas certaine de son opinion et en parler à Benny est hors de question même si je suis certaine que son amitié pour toi est sincère et qu'il ne te dénoncerait jamais.

- Il ne serait pas d'accord… Soupira Dean.

- Non. Mais tu es son ami.

- Je préfère tout de même ne pas lui en parler, ni à Jo. Pour ce qui est de Ash je te laisse décider, je sais que toi et lui êtes très proches.

- J'attendrai le bon moment.

Elle regarda Castiel qui dormait profondément.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est produit ? Je suis certaine à 100% que tu n'es pas responsable de cette fracture. Racontes.

Dean raconta sa journée d'horreur. L'accident, l'hôpital, la procédure horrifiante, les hurlements de son ange, les regards des autres patients, le mépris, l'indifférence, sa crise. Charlie l'écouta sans rien dire, ses yeux se posant avec tristesse sur Castiel puis sur Dean.

- Pauvre Castiel…Soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas croire que toutes ces horreurs arrivent chaque jour sans que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

-Je crois que la plupart des gens ne savent pas Dean. Ou ne veulent pas savoir.

- Tu sais lorsque Castiel hurlait les gens ont vraiment été horrifiés, déconcertés, attristés. Puis lorsqu'ils ont su que c'était un oméga qui souffrait ainsi ils s'en sont immédiatement désintéressés. Ils savaient Charlie ! Comment ont-ils pu se détacher ainsi de la douleur de quelqu'un.

- La société nous endoctrine à penser qu'ils ne sont pas des humains mais nous avons aussi notre part de responsabilité. Nous voyons les omégas, nous voyons avec nos yeux qu'ils sont comme nous et décidons tout de même de continuer à agir ainsi. Nous sommes responsable de ce massacre. C'est des gens comme toi, comme Castiel et ce Hunter qui changeront les choses.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens comme nous, tu sais. J'en rencontre chaque jour sur ce forum. Et il doit y avoir des centaines de forum comme celui-là à travers le monde. Et Hunter est un leader. Il rattache chaque jour des gens à notre cause et je crois sincèrement que nous sommes à l'aube d'un changement.

Charlie sourit largement.

- Et je veux y participer. Commençons par permettre à ce cher Castiel d'étudier. Je crois qu'un cerveau comme le sien fera des merveilles !

.

Charlie refusa de retourner chez elle et proposa à Dean de rester avec Castiel le lendemain. Il vint pour refuser car il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait aller travailler en sachant Castiel dans cet état mais il devait être réaliste : Castiel avait eu ses chaleurs la semaine dernière et Dean avait dû manquer le lundi. Une chance que les chaleurs de l'oméga ait tendance à tomber les week-ends et que Bobby était un patron compréhensif. Il devait tout de même faire gaffe parce que l'argent ne poussait pas dans les arbres et que les études qu'il voulait payer à Castiel ne seraient pas gratuites. Il offrit son lit à Charlie et passa la nuit auprès de Castiel. Il dormit peu et Castiel se réveilla aux petites heures du matin en gémissant de douleur. Dean lui donna deux autres comprimés et l'oméga se rendormit presque immédiatement. Il eut de la difficulté à se concentrer sur son travail le lendemain. Bobby le remarqua et lui demanda pourquoi il avait un air si inquiet.

- Cass s'est cassé le bras hier.

- Oh! Comment c'est arrivé ? S'étonna Bobby.

- Un accident stupide en nettoyant le dessus des armoires.

Il omit de raconter l'histoire de l'hôpital n'en ayant plus la force.

- Tu sais Dean. Je te laisserais bien retourner chez toi mais… Disons que nous avons une journée très chargée…Lui dit Bobby tristement.

- Ça va, Charlie est restée avec lui.

- Vas-tu tout de même l'amener en vacances avec toi cet été ?

- Mais oui. Il ne devrait plus avoir son plâtre à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui c'est très souffrant pour lui mais ça ira mieux dans quelque jours.

- En parlant de souffrant. Est-ce qu'ils donnent des analgésiques pour les omégas à l'hôpital ? Demanda Bobby avec curiosité.

- Non… Dit seulement Dean en souhaitant ardemment que le bêta change de sujet. Dean ne pourrait pas faire mine de rien devant un sujet qui le traumatisait encore et bien qu'il était certain que Bobby ne serait pas d'accord avec ce que le personnel de l'hôpital avait fait à Castiel il savait aussi qu'il en parlerait à John et Dean voulait éviter cela. Un client arriva et le sortit heureusement de cette situation malaisée.

.

Charlie semblait avoir bien pris soin de Castiel et il les retrouva tous deux devant un film, l'oméga emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures. Il avait le regard légèrement vague et fiévreux mais sourit grandement en le voyant.

- Dean !

Dean alla l'embrasser sur les lèvres en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux gloussements de Charlie. Castiel ne tenta pas de repousser Dean ce qui prouvait que lui et Charlie avaient parlé et que Castiel savait que celle-ci connaissait leur secret.

- Vous êtes siiiii mignons ensemble ! Gloussa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas mignon ! Se défendit Dean.

- Oui ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu en amour ! Toi et Cass étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.

Dean ne tenta pas de contester et il remercia chaudement Charlie d'avoir pris soin de Castiel. Il avait bien l'intention de cajoler celui-ci tout le week-end et commença par lui faire à manger. Dean était pourri en cuisine mais il se força à confectionner des pâtes sachant que l'oméga en raffolait. Castiel tenta de protester et de se lever du sofa mais Dean l'y repoussa gentiment.

- Laisses-toi gâter mon ange et arrêtes de rouspéter ! Je m'occupe de tout !

- Mais Dean, il me reste un bras !

- M'en fiche ! Gardes ton joli derrière sur ce sofa et tu n'en bouges pas !

- Même pour faire pipi ? Demanda Castiel en souriant.

- Je te porterai.

- Tu crois que Charlie me portait ? Franchement Dean ! Et ne sabotes pas ma cuisine ! Ajouta-t-il en entendant un bruit de casseroles qui dégringolait.

- Arrêtes d'espionner ce que je fais et occupes-toi de guérir Cass !

- Tu as l'air d'avoir des problèmes !

- Du tout ! Tu sais que je ne mourrais pas de faim avant ton arrivée dans ma vie ?

- Tu veux rire ! Quand je suis arrivé chez toi il n'y avait que des boîtes de vieux restants dans votre frigo. Sauf trois ou quatre légumes réservés à Sam.

- Foutue nourriture de lapin !

- Tu aimes la nourriture de lapin quand je la cuisine !

- Tu n'en cuisines pas !

- Tu veux rire ? Tu manges des légumes trois fois par jours depuis deux ans Dean !

- Non !

- Oui ! Je le sais c'est moi qui te fais tes repas depuis tout ce temps !

- Tu ne peux pas m'avoir fait manger de la nourriture de lapin depuis deux ans sans que je le sache !

- Oui, John aussi et vous ne vous en êtes même pas aperçu ! Des légumes et des légumineuses.

- Des quoi ?

- Une source de protéines autre que la viande.

- Ça existe ça ?

- Inculte !

Dean alla embrasser l'oméga avec tendresse.

- Quand tu recommences à m'insulter c'est que tu vas mieux. Tu as mal Cass ? Tu veux d'autres cachets ?

- J'ai un peu mal mais j'en ai assez d'être sans cesse dans les vapes. J'en reprendrai avant de dormir, pas maintenant.

- Comme tu veux bébé mais n'endures pas inutilement la douleur pour rien. Tu en as assez bavé.

Castiel le regarda avec affection et posa une main sur son visage.

- Merci Dean. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour m'avoir défendu comme tu l'as fait. J'espère seulement que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. Le personnel de l'hôpital avait vraiment l'air en colère contre toi.

- Et bien j'étais aussi très en colère contre eux ! Répliqua sèchement Dean.

- Ça j'ai entendu… Tu les as traité de quoi dont ? De trous du cul cruels et sans cœur ?

- Je crois que c'était plus cru que ça. Quelque chose dans le style du '' je vais tous vous faire avaler vos propres couilles bande de foutus salopards !''

Castiel sourit et hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Ça me revient maintenant. Vraiment Dean, je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes. Ils avaient vraiment l'air choqué, je me souviens les avoir entendu dire que le bureau du registraire en entendrait parler. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Pour l'instant je m'en fiche. Vas te reposer pendant que je cuisine parce que il y a tout un marathon de films qui nous attend en soirée.

- Tes films ou les miens ?

- Les tiens sont troublants et traumatisants !

- Traumatisants ? Tu parles comme s'ils étaient des films d'horreur !

- Un films qui m'oblige à réfléchir après une dure journée de travail EST traumatisant dans mon vocabulaire Cass.

- Et moi un films empli d'effets spéciaux et de cascades sans aucune histoire j'appelle cela des films pour imbéciles !

- Les films pour imbéciles sont faits pour relaxer.

- Et ne pas penser.

- Espèce de petit oméga snob et intellectuel ! Sam aurait tellement dû être celui qui te clame Cass ! Vous êtes pareils !

- C'est vrai. Et on t'aime tous les deux. Idiot.

.

À la fin du week-end, Castiel ruait déjà comme un lion en cage. Il en avait assez de devoir rester assis à ne rien faire, maugréait contre son plâtre embarrassant et les démangeaisons terribles dans son bras. Dean avisa le médecin de Castiel par téléphone de l'accident de celui-ci et le médecin lui apprit qu'il était déjà au courant, avec un ton de voix peu avenant et devança le rendez vous de Castiel pour dans 6 semaines où il en profiterait pour enlever le plâtre de son patient.

Le premier avertissement arriva le lundi soir alors que Dean passait prendre le courrier. Parmi les factures et les annonces publicitaires se trouvait la lettre au logo officiel du bureau registraire des omégas. Dean sut immédiatement que la lettre n'annoncerait rien de bon.

'' Cher Monsieur Winchester,

Nous vous envoyons la missive suivante dûe à une plainte concernant votre comportement lors de votre visite au centre hospitalier où vous êtes présenté avec votre oméga.

Vous y auriez, devant témoins, tenu des propos désobligeants et allant en l'encontre du comportement attendu d'un alpha propriétaire et responsable. Vos paroles étaient accusatrices et blasphématoires et complètement inutiles dans la situation. Le personnel a apporté des soins professionnels et adéquats aux blessures de votre oméga et n'aurait jamais dû avoir à subir ces paroles désobligeantes.

Nous vous considérons dorénavant comme averti et espérons ne plus avoir à intervenir à l'avenir.

Être alpha propriétaire est une difficile responsabilité mais vous vous devez d'apporter les comportements attendus de vous et devez aussi respecter l'entente signée par vous-même lors de l'inscription de votre oméga.

Nous voulons toutefois féliciter votre obéissance à la nouvelle loi concernant la protection des omégas et félicitons votre rapidité à avoir fait soigner votre oméga lors de la blessure de celui-ci.

Veuillez agréer, cher Monsieur, de nos sentiments les plus distingués.

Monsieur Jeffrey Houston.

Directeur général du registraire oméga.''

.

Dean regarda la lettre officielle avec effroi. Non pas que les mots l'avaient effrayé ou quoi que ce soit mais bien parce qu'il avait l'impression que cette lettre était un mauvais présage. Une sensation désagréable l'envahit, une mauvaise intuition, comme si il se trouvait présentement dans un engrenage venant d'être amorcé et que rien qu'il puisse faire ou dire ne l'empêcherait d'être inexorablement entraîné vers sa fin. Le souvenir de Christian et Hector lui revint douloureusement à la mémoire et il serra les dents. Il froissa le bout de papier dans sa main et le jeta au fond de la voiture.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**Whoa... 2 longs chapitres que je vous envoie là...Avec beaucoup de citron...et le reste du déroulement de l'histoire...**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et encore merci a Marianclea pour ses supers corrections!**

**L'histoire est terminée...dites-le moi si vous voulez que je la publie au complet aujourd'Hui...Je suis à vos ordres LOLOLOLL**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

.

Castiel s'habitua très mal à son plâtre et n'avait qu'une envie: qu'on le lui enlève. Dean le traitait aux petits soins, lui interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit pendant la journée et venait dîner avec lui à son heure de lunch en lui apportant de petites gâteries. Castiel plaisantait souvent en disant à Dean de faire gaffe parce qu'il pourrait prendre plaisir à ce traitement. L'oméga ne prenait plus de cachet pour la douleur sauf quelques fois avant de dormir lorsque l'humidité augmentait son mal. Il avait encerclé en rouge la date sur le calendrier où il devait faire une radiographie à l'hôpital juste avant son rendez-vous avec son médecin.

Ils allaient ensuite accueillir Adam le lendemain pour tout le week-end puis le lundi suivant, Dean serait en vacances pour deux semaines et ils sauteraient alors dans l'impala pour partir où bon leur semblait.

Dean avait prévu que les chaleurs de Castiel arriveraient soit avant le week-end où Adam serait avec eux ou soit les premiers jours de ses vacances. Les chaleurs de l'oméga étaient de plus en plus régulières depuis leur déménagement et ne duraient habituellement pas plus de deux jours, le troisième étant plutôt consacré à se _remettre des chaleurs de Castiel._

Avec les derniers évènements, dont la lettre du registraire que Dean n'avait pas dit à Castiel, et la blessure de celui-ci, leur vie sexuelle avait passablement été négligée. Castiel avait été le premier à faire les premiers pas vers l'alpha mais celui-ci craignait de faire mal au bras de Castiel et n'avait échangé avec lui que quelques fellations. Dès que Castiel lui demandait plus, Dean se rétractait.

- Je ne suis pas si fragile, Dean ! Se fâchait parfois l'oméga mais Dean restait de marbre. Les cris de douleur de l'oméga l'avaient grandement traumatisé et il avait trop peur de blesser celui-ci par inadvertance.

.

Vint le jour béni où Castiel passait son rayon x avec l'immense espoir de se faire finalement enlever ce foutu plâtre. Dean amena Castiel à l'hôpital et souhaita plus que tout au monde de ne pas voir les employés qui avaient fait cette plainte contre lui. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de leur foutre son poing sur la gueule. Il n'avait pas parlé de la missive à Castiel mais futé comme l'était l'oméga, Dean aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il s'en doutait. La radiographie se passa sans anicroche et ils eurent le temps d'aller manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant avant le rendez-vous avec le médecin de Castiel.

- Je déteste ce médecin….Maugréa Castiel en jouant dans son assiette sans grand appétit.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que c'est réciproque Cass… Lui sourit Dean.

- Bah. Au moins il va m'enlever ce plâtre. J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez !

- Ne te fractures jamais une jambe ! Tu mourrais bien d'ennui !

- J'aime pas rester inactif !

- Et bien, si on obtient ta carte privilège, j'aurai un cadeau pour toi.

La mauvaise humeur de Castiel disparut aussitôt et il regarda l'alpha avec un sourire enfantin.

- Oh ! Qu'est ce que c'est Dean ?

- Une surprise.

- S'il te plait !

- Bon d'accord. De toute manière j'ai une autre surprise à t'annoncer. Mais seulement ce soir.

- Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Arrêtes ! Sale petit curieux. Bon, la première surprise est que je vais pouvoir t'inscrire à un club de gym si tu as ta carte privilège.

Le sourire radieux de Castiel l'envahit de joie.

-Mais tu n'aurais le droit d'y aller qu'avec moi.

- C'est pas grave.

- Tu parles ! Moi je vais devoir me forcer pour y aller après une dure journée éreintante au garage. Je ne suis pas une petite jeunesse comme toi !

- Dean ! Tu es très jeune. Surtout pour un alpha !

- Si tu le dis.

- Dean ?

- Ouaip ?

- Et l'autre surprise ? Je dois vraiment attendre ce soir ?

.

Dean et Castiel attendaient depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque le docteur Finns fit enfin son entrée. Castiel attendait docilement debout, devant le bureau comme le devait un oméga et Dean était assis dans le fauteuil.

- Bonjour Monsieur Winchester le salua cordialement le médecin et Dean lui rendit la politesse.

- J'ai regardé les rayons X de Castiel et son bras est parfaitement guéri.

- C'est bien. Vous pourrez lui enlever le plâtre ?

- Je peux le faire tout de suite si vous voulez et je procéderai à l'examen physique par après.

Dean acquiesça et le médecin fit signe à Castiel de le suivre dans la salle d'examen où il le fit asseoir à une chaise, le bras plâtré étendu sur une table tandis que le docteur sortit une scie spéciale. La réfection du plâtre ne prit que quelques minutes et à part un bruit intense et un chatouillement ne causèrent aucun désagrément à Castiel. Une fois libéré, celui-ci vint pour retirer son bras mais le docteur Finns le prit sèchement entre ses mains.

- Bouges pas, toi.

Il manipula le bras de son patient longuement, le faisant fléchir, bouger, tourner, demandant à Castiel s'il éprouvait une sensation étrange ou de la douleur. Il examina l'oméga avec professionnalisme et compétence et Dean se demanda s'il était le genre de médecin qui aurait fait souffrir Castiel comme son confrère. Probablement, même si le docteur Finns lui semblait vraiment soucieux de la santé de son patient, même s'il était oméga. Après avoir examiné le bras une dizaine de minutes il offrit même le semblant d'un sourire à Castiel.

- Hé bien. On peut dire que ce bras est comme neuf. Comment tu t'es fait cela ? Tu as embêté Dean ou un autre alpha ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis tombé d'une chaise en nettoyant le dessus des armoires.

- Oh. Un oméga ménager ?

- Le meilleur ! Se vanta Castiel.

- Bon. Sois plus prudent la prochaine fois ! D'autres ennuis de santé ? Cette fois il interrogea directement Dean.

- Non, cet oméga n'a même jamais eu le moindre rhume.

- Je dois dire que votre oméga est en meilleure forme et en meilleure santé que tous mes autres patients omégas. Vous le traitez bien.

Il y avait l'ombre d'une question dans cette phrase et Dean fit mine de rien.

- Je prends soin de mes choses. Avoir un oméga est un luxe et je compte bien prendre soin de lui.

- Je suis médecin et je possède moi-même un oméga et prend sa santé à cœur, mais je dois dire que le vôtre démontre un intérêt pour sa propre santé et son propre bien être qui le rend encore plus caractéristique, comme cette habitude qu'il a de se tenir en forme. Il a l'air encore plus radieux que la dernière fois.

Le médecin entraîna ensuite Castiel vers la table d'examen où il lui fit passer tous les tests de base. Il le palpa au cou, écouta ses poumons et son cœur et regarda sa gorge et ses oreilles.

- Super. Un excellent cœur que tu as là. Fais gaffe de ne pas tomber entre les mains de trafiquants d'organes, mon joli.

Dean reçut la nouvelle comme une gifle en plein visage.

-Il… Il y a des trafiquants d'organes ?

- Oui, sur le marché noir. Il est techniquement illégal de transplanter un organe oméga mais de plus en plus de gens désespérés se tournent vers cette option. Vous savez, lorsqu'on attend un rein ou un cœur durant des années et que la mort approche à grands pas, les gens laissent de côté leurs préjugés. Après tout, soyons honnête. Les organes omégas sont les mêmes que ceux des alphas et des bêtas.

- Non ? Vraiment ? Demanda Dean ironiquement.

- Vous pourriez être surpris Monsieur Winchester du nombre de personnes qui croit que le corps d'un oméga ne fonctionne pas comme le nôtre. En fait, il ne fonctionne pas comme le nôtre au moment des chaleurs mais sinon il est semblable. Certains croient que les omégas ne possèdent pas de sang, qu'ils ne ressentent pas la douleur ou les sensations de froid ou de chaud.

- C'est complètement stupide !

- Bah, les omégas étaient beaucoup plus en sécurité à ce moment-là. Maintenant que l'idée qu'ils aient des organes compatibles aux nôtres fait du chemin, les gens sont prêts à payer de grosses sommes pour un cœur ou des poumons en santé. Je ne serais même pas surpris que ça devienne bientôt légal et que des omégas soient élevés dans ce seul but.

- Quoi ? Mais. Bon sang c'est affreux ! Vous êtes d'accord avec ça? Demanda Dean apostrophé.

- Si ça sauve des vies.

Dean tenta de se refreiner même si c'était difficile.

-Mais… Mais cette façon d'entrevoir d'élever des omégas pour leur arracher les organes et ensuite les donner à de riches alcooliques qui ont bousillé leur foie.

-… Contrairement au fait d'être élevé afin d'assouvir les besoins sexuels de riches alphas ? Demanda ironiquement le médecin. Au moins les omégas seraient-ils utilisés à bon escient. Vous êtes privilégié, Monsieur Winchester, d'avoir ce bel oméga pour vous seul mais imaginez quelle utilité il pourrait avoir pour l'humanité entière. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne vous ai jamais demandé si vous accepteriez de donner le corps de votre oméga à la science à sa mort.

Dean demeura déboussolé, abasourdi. Trop d'informations à la fois se bousculait dans sa tête. Le marché noir des organes d'omégas. Une nouvelle menace pour son ange en si bonne santé. Et cette notion qu'un oméga pourrait servir l'humanité en servant d'objet de recherche ? Pour tester des produits ? Des médicaments ? On n'avait pas assez d'écraser les omégas depuis des siècles à la servitude et l'esclavage sexuel ? On allait maintenant leur arracher les organes du corps ?

Castiel se tenait silencieux et stoïque sur sa table d'examen, regarda droit devant lui avec un visage ne laissant rien transparaître de ses pensées et Dean ignorait comment il faisait.

- Je… J'ai pas envie de penser à cela. Castiel est jeune et il n'est pas prêt de mourir !

-Vous avez raison.

- Docteur ? Vous croyez que vous pourriez donner votre accord pour une carte privilège ? Lui demanda anxieusement Dean.

Le médecin l'observa d'un regard perçant durant un long moment.

- On m'a fortement suggéré de ne pas le faire.

- Qui On ? Se fâcha Dean.

- Monsieur Winchester. Je travaille pour le registraire des omégas. Je suis bien sûr au courant de votre comportement lors de la blessure de votre oméga.

Dean sentit la rage l'envahir mais il tenta de se ressaisir.

- J'ai perdu les pédales…J'ai de la difficulté à regarder quelqu'un souffrir…Que ce soit un humain ou un oméga…

Le médecin lui sourit.

- Oui…Je me rappelle de ce premier examen que j'ai fait à votre oméga. Vous aviez effectivement une sensibilité excessive face à sa douleur.

- Je n'y peux rien ! Je suis comme ça. Je suis quelqu'un de sensible : la preuve, j'ai frappé Castiel que 2 ou 3 fois.

- Il y a des alphas comme cela mais vous ne devez pas laisser votre sensibilité aller à l'encontre de la loi, Monsieur Winchester !

- Ils m'ont pris par surprise ! Je ne croyais pas qu'ils remettraient ses os en place sans lui donner quoi que ce soit ! Ses cris étaient affreux !

Le médecin hocha la tête compréhensif.

- Oui, je comprends que ça ait pu être difficile.

- Vous auriez fait ça vous ? Lui demanda franchement Dean et le médecin regarda longuement Castiel

- À lui ? J'aurais eu bien trop peur ! Je n'ai pas oublié le coup du cri dans le stéthoscope ! Je vais essayer de plaider en votre faveur Dean. Je crois tout de même que malgré la commotion que vous avez causé vous avez tout de même réussi à faire des miracles avec cet oméga. Castiel semble vraiment plus docile. Il ne m'a même pas encore insulté une seule fois !

-Attendez Docteur, l'examen physique arrive et c'est à ce moment-là que je mords ! Lui dit Castiel en souriant malicieusement.

L'examen se fit sans trop de problème et Castiel put se rhabiller.

- Des problèmes au niveau sexuel ? Demanda le médecin.

- Heu…Non.

- Il a des chaleurs régulières ?

- Plutôt oui.

- Combien de jours durent-elles ?

- Environ 2 jours ou 2 jours et demi.

- Plutôt court mais ça reste dans la normale. Pas de signes de grossesse ? Il est plutôt jeune pour ça mais ne sait-on jamais.

- Non. Je mets un préservatif durant ses chaleurs, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se retrouve en cloque.

- Oh ! J'ai jamais vu un alpha pendre ses précautions ainsi. Mais c'est mieux. Une grossesse rend les omégas agressifs et indociles et le vôtre n'a réellement pas besoin de ça.

.

.

-…_et le vôtre n'a réellement pas besoin de ça…_Critiqua Castiel en imitant sarcastiquement le médecin.

Ils venaient à peine de mette un pied dans l'appartement et Castiel n'avait pas retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- Allez Cass ! Tu n'as plus ton plâtre, tu devrais être content, bébé.

- Mais je le suis !

- Alors fais-moi un beau sourire, t'es si mignon quand tu souris ! Rigola Dean en enlaçant l'oméga par derrière.

- Nah ! J'ai pas envie d'être mignon !

- Dis-moi ce qui te redonnerait le sourire, mon bel ange.

Castiel se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit malicieusement.

- J'ai envie de toi Dean Winchester.

Dean en resta délicieusement saisi. Castiel n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot mais là.

- Tu auras tes chaleurs dans une semaine. Tu crois pas que tu en auras alors assez de moi ?

- Non, jamais. Et ce n'est pas pareil pendant mes chaleurs.

- Pourtant, par les petits cris d'extase que tu pousses pendant que je te prends dans tes chaleurs tu as l'air d'apprécier… Le nargua Dean et Castiel le poussa légèrement.

- Hé ! J'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas bon ! Et tu peux bien parler de MES chaleurs. Tu es aussi hors de contrôle que moi quand je suis dans cet état.

- Mais c'est à cause de TES phéromones.

- Je plaide coupable.

Dean sourit et serra Castiel fortement contre lui.

- Alors le petit ange a envie de sexe avec son petit alpha ? Lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux du cou et Castiel se tortilla de rire.

- Ouiiii…..Parce que le méchant alpha hyper protecteur m'a refusé mon bonbon pendant 6 semaines !

- Oh! Que je suis cruel hein ? Un vrai tortionnaire. Et je te demande pardon mais je ne t'ai pas refusé du sexe durant 6 semaines ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais survécu ?

- Bah… Il y a eu quelques caresses…Rigola Castiel en passant sensuellement ses mains sous le t-shirt de Dean.

- Des caresses ? C'est comme cela que tu appelles se faire sauvagement masturber par son alpha ? Je t'ai fait venir si fort la dernière fois que tu m'as donné un coup de pied dans le ventre !

- Mmmm ? J'y peux rien c'était TOUT un orgasme.

- Je te traite siiiii mal ?

- Non….Et ces fellations étaient grandioses ! Approuva Castiel.

- Tu parles. Je suis devenu un pro.

- C'est pas moi qui m'en plains.

- Ni moi. T'es vraiment délicieux.

Castiel rougit et Dean l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de descendre vers ses lèvres et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, bougeant sa langue avec sensualité. Castiel brisa le baiser après un moment, le souffle court et regardant Dean avec des yeux emplis de désir.

- Dean… J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Je veux que tu me prennes, que tu me baises comme une bête.

- Oh ! Cass ! Quel langage… Alléchant !

Castiel le prit par la main et le tira vers leur chambre à coucher.

.

Dean était aussi fébrile que l'oméga, se languissant de le prendre avec passion, de s'enfuir en lui et de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il entreprit de déshabiller patiemment l'oméga malgré les soupirs de hâte de celui-ci. Il coucha Castiel sur le lit et lui retira son chandail doucement, parcourant son torse de baisers langoureux. La peau était chaude et délicieuse sous ses lèvres.

- Dean…S'il te plait ! Pas de préliminaires ok ? Passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Mais tu AIMES mes préliminaires Cass.

- Oui mais tu es trop doué. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de préliminaires en ce moment !

Dean ricana et retira doucement le jeans de son amant, l'odeur de Castiel l'envahit immédiatement, pas aussi forte que lors des chaleurs de celui-ci mais tout de même puissante. Dean en grogna de désir et retira vivement le boxer humide des sécrétions lubrifiantes de celui-ci.

- Tu as drôlement envie de moi, Bébé, tu es complètement mouillé.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- J'aime que tu sois humide comme cela pour moi.

- C'est biologique.

- Tu as déjà mouillé comme cela pour un autre alpha Cass ?

- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie Dean ?

Dean embrassa violemment l'oméga, fouillant profondément la bouche de celui-ci de sa langue et la langue de Castiel se joint amoureusement à la sienne. Dean caressa le corps de Castiel exposé devant lui avec révérence, émoustillé par sa douceur et les mouvements de désir de celui-ci. Le sexe de l'oméga était fièrement dressé, dur et palpitant contre son abdomen et Dean y posa amoureusement une main. Castiel releva le bassin comme pour inviter l'alpha à prendre son sexe plus sérieusement mais Dean retira sa main et alla plutôt la poser contre l'entrée humide et chaude de Castiel.

- Dean…. Huma celui-ci en sentant un doigt s'engouffrer en lui.

- Tu aimes ça Cass ? Ça te manquait ? Lui chuchota Dean en ressortant son doigt avant de l'engouffrer plus profondément. Il vit les mains de Castiel agripper fortement le drap près de lui et il sourit. Castiel lubrifiait plus que d'habitude (en excluant lorsqu'il était en chaleurs) et Dean ne s'en plaignait pas. L'odeur de l'oméga le rendait fou de désir et il pencha la tête pour aller taquiner l'orifice de sa langue. Castiel en sursauta de plaisir et de surprise comme chaque fois que Dean lui faisait cela. Castiel continuait à prétendre qu'il ne trouvait pas cela très sain même si Dean se tuait à lui répéter qu'il était délicieux. Castiel finissait toujours par laisser tomber ses réserves et frétillait de plaisir en gémissant chaque fois que Dean lui donnait ce traitement. La saveur de Castiel était sublime et Dean posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de l'oméga pour le retenir contre lui et il le travailla vigoureusement de sa langue. Castiel haletait et gémissait fortement en répétant son nom avec frénésie. Dean se demandait s'il arriverait à faire jouir Castiel ainsi. Les omégas étaient très sensibles analement durant leurs chaleurs et venaient avec une simple stimulation ou pénétration anale mais Castiel le surprenait souvent à éjaculer durant l'acte sans avoir été touché génitalement et cela hors chaleurs. Être oméga semblait fantastique au niveau sexuel. Castiel finit par lui agripper les cheveux de toutes ses forces en tentant de l'éloigner.

- Dean ! Dean ! Je vais venir ! Arrêtes ! Je veux venir lorsque tu seras en moi !

La voix de l'oméga était si suppliante que Dean donna un dernier petit coup de langue à l'orifice palpitant et retira sa bouche et son doigt. Castiel soupira fortement en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il était magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient de désir, ses lèvres rosées humides et entrouvertes, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous le rythme de sa respiration, son sexe dur et dressé, ses jambes écartées et relevées, tremblantes d'envie.

- Merde Cass…. Jura-t-il en détachant rapidement son jeans. Castiel vint l'aider avec ferveur et Dean se retrouva bientôt aussi nu que son partenaire.

Castiel grimpa alors sur ses genoux et l'entoura violemment de ses bras et de ses jambes, son torse contre le sien, leurs sexes se caressant l'un l'autre.

- Merde Cass ! Tu es si tentant, mon ange !

- Prends-moi Dean ! Gémit Castiel dans son oreille et Dean le fit basculer sur le lit. Castiel lui ouvrit les jambes et le regarda avec envie. Dean se positionna contre lui, se sentant aussi impatient que durant les chaleurs de Castiel. Il aurait même cru que Castiel les avait plus tôt si ça n'avait été que Dean ne sentait pas l'odeur de celles-ci. Il pénétra l'oméga sans plus de préambule. Castiel l'accommoda immédiatement et l'emprisonna de ses jambes et ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

- On est affamé, mon ange ? Ricana Dean en posant un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci et Castiel sourit mesquinement.

- Oui…Totalement affamé de toi… Bouges Dean…

Dean obéit retirant son sexe de quelques pouces du corps de Castiel avant de le pénétrer à nouveau avec plus de vigueur. Castiel gémit fortement et releva les hanches pour l'accompagner. Dean le prit plus rapidement et Castiel en gémit de bonheur.

- Merde Cass ! Comment tu fais pour être encore si étroit. Si bon ! La chaleur du corps de l'oméga allait le faire mourir de plaisir et il augmenta la force de ses coups de rein.

-Ouiiii ! Dean ! Plus fort ! Ouiiii !

Dean sentait la sueur lui couler sur le visage, son sexe palpitait allégrement à l'intérieur de son amant et il gémit fortement sous les mouvements de bassin de celui-ci.

- Oui ! Cass ! Merde bébé tu bouges si bien ! Oui ! Cass !

Castiel semblait pris dans un monde à part, gémissant et bougeant sous lui avec frénésie puis sans avertissement il échangea brusquement leur position et Dean se retrouva sous Castiel, celui-ci le chevauchant violemment, les yeux fermés et son bassin ondulant fiévreusement tandis qu'il montait et descendait sur le sexe rigide de Dean, son propre sexe dur et palpitant dressé contre son abdomen.

- Merde ! Merde ! Cass ! Gémit Dean aux prises avec un plaisir dévorant. La vision de l'oméga en sueur sur lui, fou de plaisir ne faisait qu'augmenter ce plaisir. La minuscule partie de son cerveau encore en mesure d'avoir des pensées concrètes décida à ce moment même qu'il voulait avoir Castiel en lui, il le voulait violemment et passionnément. Puis l'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, lui arrachant un cri déchirant tandis qu'il éjaculait abondement contre les parois sensibles de Castiel. Celui-ci le chevaucha plus violemment, gémissant de façon si obscène que le sexe déjà hyper stimulé de Dean eut un soubresaut. Il prit le sexe de Castiel dans sa main et le caressa précipitamment. Castiel vint violemment en arquant le dos, la tête vers l'arrière et criant de façon si aguichante tandis que Dean lui tint les hanches en ne manquant rien du spectacle merveilleux devant lui. Son abdomen fut noyé de giclées blanches et il se demanda soudainement comment il avait fait pour vivre avant l'arrivée de cet ange dans sa vie.

.

Le lendemain, Rufus vint porter Adam vers les 17hoo. L'oméga semblait plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et resta silencieux et stoïque, même après le départ de Rufus.

Castiel et Dean avaient longuement parlé et avaient finalement décidé de ne pas démontrer trop d'affection devant Adam. Castiel demeurait certain que celui-ci ne parlerait pas à son maître de leur relation mais Dean préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Avant de partir, Rufus l'avait chaudement remercié pour le service et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait '' utiliser'' son oméga comme il le voulait. Dean réalisa alors à quel point sa mentalité avait changé. Il y avait quelques années de cela il aurait été fou de joie face à cet offre et en aurait probablement profité grandement mais maintenant elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Ça va Adam ? Lui demanda Dean mal à l'aise face à la docilité de l'oméga.

- Oui maître Dean Répondit calmement Adam et Dean grimaça.

- Heu…Dean simplement Adam et pas de vouvoiement.

- Je… Je ne peux pas. Je dois au moins vous dire '' vous'' Répliqua l'oméga.

- J'insiste. Je ne le dirai pas à Rufus.

- D'accord.

L'oméga demeurait tendu et Dean décida de mettre carte sur table immédiatement avec lui.

- Écoutes Adam. Je veux que tu sois bien ici ok ? Ce sont des vacances pour toi, en quelque sorte. J'ai… J'ai pas l'intention de te toucher. Tu dormiras ici, sur le sofa lit et… Et je veux que tu te détendes. Nous allons avoir un chouette week-end tous les trois. Et Cass est là… T'aimes bien Castiel non ?

Dean vit pour la première fois une émotion quelconque sur le visage de l'oméga alors que celui-ci regarda Castiel avec tendresse.

- Oui Dean. Si je peux me permettre. Je suis très content d'être ici.

Dean lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Parfait parce que je suis très content aussi de t'avoir avec nous ! On va souper tranquillement puis Cass et moi avons choisi quelques films que nous allons écouter en se gavant de pop-corn et de sodas.

Adam ouvrit de grands yeux mais se garda de dire quoi que ce soit. Détendre Adam s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Il était sans cesse sur le qui vive, incapable de rester immobile et reposé. Il regarda la télévision avec eux en donnant sans cesse l'impression de faire quelque chose de défendu. Dean décida de feindre la fatigue et alla se coucher tôt. Il voulait laisser Adam et Castiel seuls à seuls, sachant qu'Adam était à l'aise avec celui-ci. Castiel ne vint le rejoindre dans le lit que deux heures plus tard.

- Alors il va bien ? Demanda Dean tandis que Castiel s'emmitouflait sous les couvertures et se collait contre lui.

- Pauvre Adam. Il semble complètement à bout. Mais il est bien ici.

- Il t'a parlé ?

- Je crois qu'il va craquer bientôt. Faisons une autre soirée comme celle là demain. Je crois que j'arriverai à lui parler.

- Ok. Et je feindrai encore la fatigue.

Castiel l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- T'es super Dean. Est-ce que je te le dis assez souvent ?

- T'es surtout un démonstratif, bébé.

- Une image vaut mille mots.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil lorsque Dean posa une question qui le tracassait depuis des mois.

- Mon ange ?

- Oui Dean ?

- Je…réponds-moi honnêtement ok ?

Il sentit que Castiel avait relevé la tête vers lui quoi qu'il ne pouvait le voir.

- Je suis toujours honnête avec toi Dean… Je l'ai toujours été.

- Ok… Je… Tu serais avec moi si tu étais libre ?

-Je suis libre, Dean.

- Non bébé… Tu es libre ici, dans cette maison, dans notre petite bulle mais malheureusement nous ne vivons pas dans une bulle Cass. À l'extérieur de ces murs tu es un esclave sexuel. Même si ça m'arrache le cœur de le dire.

Castiel soupira contre la poitrine de Dean.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ta question.

- Si demain matin on annonçait que les droits de tous les omégas étaient restitués, tu resterais avec moi ou tu partirais ?

Cette fois, il vit clairement le visage de Castiel puisque celui-ci ouvrit brusquement la petite lumière sur sa table de chevet. Son visage était sérieux et ses yeux fixés aux siens alors qu'il posa délicatement une main sur sa joue.

- Dean… Crois-moi s'il te plait parce que c'est très important. Dès le moment où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'ai cessé d'être avec toi par obligation.

Les paroles de l'oméga étaient si crevantes de sincérité que Dean ne pensa pas un instant à les contredire.

- Ok Cass.

La main continua à caresser sa joue tandis que Castiel continua, d'une voix plus détendue cette fois.

- Tu sais Dean. Je crois que depuis notre rencontre je ne me suis jamais senti '' obligé'' de rester avec toi. Je l'étais, je le sais bien mais… On m'aurait donné le choix que je crois que je serais resté. Tu me procurais une sécurité que je n'avais pas connue depuis mon enfance. Je sentais que tu ne laisserais jamais personne me faire le moindre mal. Que tu étais un homme de paroles et je t'ai cru dès cette première fois où avant de me clamer tu m'as promis que tu serais un bon alpha pour moi. Et tu l'as été Dean. Je t'ai respecté en tant que personne avant de te respecter en tant qu'alpha.

Castiel eut un petit sourire.

- Non. Rayes ça. Je ne t'ai jamais respecté en tant qu'alpha. Tu as été un protecteur pour moi, puis un ami puis mon amour mais je me suis toujours fiché que tu sois alpha. Pour répondre à ta question Dean, si on me redonnait tous les droits que j'avais à ma naissance demain matin et bien je continuerais d'être ton amoureux, je voudrais continuer à vivre avec toi et à t'aimer. Mais je suis désolé pour toi mais tu n'aurais plus personne pour cuisiner tes repas parce que j'aurais présentement le cul sur un banc d'école.

Dean éclata de rire et serra Castiel contre son cœur.

- Mon Cass ! Je t'aime tu le sais ? Et parlant de ton joli derrière sur un banc d'école… Tu te rappelles de la surprise dont je te parlais hier ?

Castiel sursauta.

- Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié !

- Pas surprenant ! Tu es tombé endormi comme une bûche après ton orgasme ! J'ai dû nettoyer tes petits dégâts blanchâtres seul.

- Et qui est-ce qui laisse des petits dégâts blanchâtres en moi Dean ? Répliqua Castiel en souriant.

- Bah… Tu seras content le jour où je te mettrai enfin enceint !

Castiel fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec sérieux.

- Tu ne blagues pas Dean ? Tu… Tu le voudrais vraiment ?

- Oui. Contrairement aux autres couples gays on a la chance de pouvoir faire un bébé tous les deux.

Il caressa le ventre plat de l'oméga.

- Et j'aimerais bien que tu portes notre petite fille. Tu serais adorable avec un gros ventre tout bombé.

-Dean.

Castiel sembla réfléchir à ses mots.

- Dean… Je sais que la presque totalité des enfants portés par un oméga sont des petites filles mais… Tu as pensé au petit pourcentage que je porte un petit garçon oméga ?

Dean resta silencieux un instant. Non, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Sa propre réaction fut si inattendue qu'elle l'étonna lui-même.

- Oui, d'accord.

- D'accord quoi ?

- Un petit garçon oméga. Oui, ce serait bien.

Cette fois, Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Dean ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Même venant de toi c'est… C'est inconcevable !

- Que je sois un alpha ayant un fils oméga ?

- Et que ça ne te rende pas dingue rien que d'y penser !

- Cass. J'ai vu comment ton père parlait de toi. Je… Je comprends la douleur que tu as dû ressentir.

Castiel baissa les yeux. Dean semblait avoir vu juste parce que le regard de l'oméga se fit immédiatement brillant. Le rejet de son père était une plaie qui n'avait jamais cessé de saigner.

- Castiel. J'ai toujours voulu être père et… Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse rejeter son petit enfant pour quelque raison que ce soit. Encore moins parce qu'il est oméga.

- Mas Dean ! Cette fois la voix de Castiel était remplie de colère. Comment peux-tu dire cela? Imagines un père qui réalise que son fils n'est plus rien de plus qu'une putain servant à satisfaire les alphas.

Cette fois, c'est Dean qui sentit la colère l'envahir et il remonta sévèrement le visage de Castiel pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Parce que je ne laisserais JAMAIS mon enfant penser que c'est ce qu'il est !

- S'il était oméga il…

- Jamais Cass ! Je le protégerais et je ne laisserais pas un foutu alpha l'approcher ! Je lui engagerais un éducateur pour qu'il étudie chez nous et…

- Dean. Tu ne pourrais pas le protéger toute sa vie.

- Je me battrais pour lui Cass.

- Comme tu le fais pour moi ?

- Oui.

Castiel le serra fortement contre lui.

- Tu serais un père fantastique Dean.

- Toi aussi.

- Pas dans cette situation Dean. Je ne voudrais pas porter un enfant dans le ce monde tel qu'il est maintenant. Porter une petite fille pour me la faire arracher ? Ou un petit oméga. Je… Je ne souhaiterais pas mettre au monde un oméga Dean. Donner la vie, c'est supposé être un cadeau. Pas une malédiction.

- Ta vie est une malédiction ?

- Tu es ce qui m'a sauvé Dean. Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ?

- Et moi ?

- C'est pas pareil.

- Si ! J'étais rien avant toi Cass. J'étais malheureux, je voyais Sam vivre sa vie en me disant que moi je ne méritais pas de vivre la mienne. Je ne pensais jamais à moi, je passais toujours le bonheur de Sam ou de mon père. Maintenant je vis pour moi ! Tu es celui qui m'en a donné le goût. T'es si vivant Cass ! C'est ce qui m'a épaté chez toi les premiers temps. Ce désir de vivre qui t'habite est si intense bébé. Si un oméga devait mettre un autre oméga au monde Castiel, c'est bien toi.

- Non. Se défendre soi-même est une chose mais… Je crois pas que je survivrais à voir mon propre enfant être traité comme un esclave Dean. Je crois que ça me tuerait. Un jour peut-être… Un jour si nous sommes libres j'aurai le désir de mettre un enfant au monde.

Dean lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Je serai là. Tu veux ton cadeau ?

- Oui.

- Bon. Tu as maintenant une identité informatique Cass.

Castiel releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Ouaip. Une identité de bêta. Tu peux faire des études à distance dès cet automne Cass.

Castiel le fixa un long moment avant d'éclater de joie et de se jeter sur lui en hurlant de bonheur.

.

La journée suivante fut fantastique.

Dean amena les deux omégas au restaurant pour déjeuner et regarda avec plaisir Adam se goinfrer de pancakes au sirop. L'oméga était souriant au retour détendu comme Dean ne l'avait jamais vu. Castiel profita de la journée pour apprendre à cuisiner à celui-ci et Dean entendit l'oméga rire pour la première fois de sa vie tandis que Castiel lui racontait ses catastrophiques premières expériences culinaires. Dean les laissa tous les deux tandis qu'il furetait un peu sur le forum. Il préférait laisser Adam avec Castiel le sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi. Le forum avait regorgé de nouveaux membres et l'histoire de Christian et Hector circulait encore dans les médias tandis que des gens continuaient de dénoncer des atrocités à travers le forum. Hunter était plus présent que jamais et avait maintenant son propre site web où il dénonçait les '' atrocités faites aux omégas'', et où il invitait les gens à réagir. Dean s'était immédiatement inscrit à son site ainsi que Castiel. Il savait que les médias officiels tentaient de cacher les actions de Hunter mais celui-ci devenait de plus en plus doué et commençait à se faire connaître de plus en plus. Et à se faire détester.

.

Ce soir-là, Dean s'endormit devant la télévision et lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il tomba sur une discussion à voix basse entre les deux omégas. Il garda les yeux fermés.

-… Et c'est ce soir-là que je suis tombé sur Dean et qu'il m'a clamé.

- Oh… Tu dois avoir été dévasté de tout perdre ainsi. Tu aimais l'école ?

- Oh oui ! C'était facile et j'étais inscrit dans plusieurs comités.

- C'est vrai que les élèves doués se font tabasser ? Demanda Adam avec une curiosité et une voix vive que Dean n'avait jamais entendue de sa bouche.

- Oui… Mais j'ai toujours été têtu. Un dur a déjà voulu me narguer mais je lui ai répondu du tac au tac. Il est ensuite devenu un ami très proche. Les élèves populaires ont commencé à me respecter puis à m'apprécier. J'étais probablement le seul élève intello qui pouvait se vanter d'être amis avec les durs de l'école.

- Avec ta tête de mule ! Je te vois bien ! C'est dommage Castiel que tu sois oméga. Je t'aurais bien vu en politique.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Tu arrives à te faire respecter. Même par les alphas. John parle toujours de toi comme si tu étais le saint des omégas !

- John ? Mais il me déteste !

- Non. Lorsqu'il parle à mon maît... Pardon, à Rufus, il parle de toi avec respect et affection. Tu changes les gens Castiel. Tu es le seul oméga à m'avoir parlé comme tu l'as fait la première fois.

- Tu étais le premier oméga que je voyais ! C'est toi qui m'as aidé ce jour là.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

- Tu m'as écouté et ça m'a suffi. Tu étais comme un grand frère.

- Je pourrais être ton père !

- T'es plutôt bien conservé !

Les deux omégas rigolèrent silencieusement puis Adam reprit plus sérieusement.

- Je t'envie Castiel. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fort.

- Je ne suis pas né oméga. Tu en as plus bavé que moi.

- Au contraire ! Toi on t'a tout donné sur un plateau d'argent. Pour te l'enlever subitement en te disant que plus jamais tu n'aurais droit à cela. Je suis né oméga. On savait dès ma naissance que j'en étais un et j'ai été élevé comme ça. Et Rufus m'a acheté.

- Tu le détestes ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire à moi.

- Je… J'ai eu tellement d'espoir envers Rufus Castiel. Tellement d'années à lui obéir et à être parfaitement comme il le voulait en me disant qu'un jour il m'apprécierait. Mais un oméga n'est jamais apprécié Castiel. Au pire, lorsque nous devenons parfaits, nous devenons alors ennuyeux. Les alphas aiment le genre d'omégas que tu es. Ils s'ennuient vite avec un oméga comme moi tandis que toi tu es un défi.

- J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur Dean. Tu aurais toi aussi été heureux avec lui.

- Oui, il est effectivement exceptionnel. Les fils Winchester sont tous deux si bons et loyaux. Je les ai vu grandir.

- Ce serait bien que Sam t'achète.

- Je ne crois pas que Sam voudrait d'un oméga.

- Il le ferait.

- Tu sembles si bien avec ton alpha Castiel.

- Je le suis.

- Je t'ai entendu rire et parler avec lui cette nuit. Vous parlez souvent comme ça ?

- Toujours.

- Oh… Rufus ne me parle jamais. Mais je ne crois pas que je le regarde comme tu regardes Dean.

- Que veux-tu dire ? La voix de Castiel semblait plus timide tout à coup.

- Tu… Tu n'agis pas comme un oméga envers son alpha Castiel. Et Dean ne te regarde pas comme on regarde un oméga. Vous… Vous ressemblez à… Un couple.

- Oh…

- Je… Je crois que vous êtes un couple Castiel. Je crois que vous tentez de le cacher pendant que je suis là.

- Non. C'est seulement que…

- Castiel… Je sais ce qu'est l'amour. Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti mais je l'ai vu au cours de ma vie. Tu as peur que j'en parle ?

- Oui.

-Mes pensées sont la seule chose que Rufus ne peut pas toucher, Castiel !

La voix d'Adam vibrait d'émotion.

- Je… Merci Adam.

- Tu as entendu l'histoire de cet oméga et de son alpha ?

- Oui. Cette fois c'était la voix de Castiel qui vibrait de tristesse.

- Et bien…Toi et Dean vous ne finirez pas comme ça. Je crois qu'on va longtemps parler de vous deux. Mais que ce sera avec fierté et non pas avec des larmes.

.

Lorsque Rufus vint chercher Adam le dimanche soir, Dean en fut déçu. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé garder l'oméga avec lui. Il aurait aimé garder tous les omégas avec lui. Même s'il savait que c'était une tâche impossible. Adopter un oméga pour le protéger n'était peut-être pas la solution idéale mais il se dit que c'était peut-être un début. Rufus voulut évidemment savoir si Adam s'était bien comporté et Dean lui assura que l'oméga avait été docile, obéissant et très aidant ce qui ,il le savait, était ce que Rufus voulait entendre pour rehausser sa virilité alpha.

Castiel semblait également triste d'avoir perdu son ami et demanda à Dean si Sam pourrait envisager d'adopter Adam si Rufus voulait vraiment s'en débarrasser.

- Je vais lui en parler lorsqu'il viendra nous voir après nos vacances Promit Dean.

- Il viendra pour longtemps ?

- Il a dit quelques semaines. Il habitera chez papa mais au moins il sera proche ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était la remise de son diplôme. Dommage que tu n'ais pas eu le droit d'y assister bébé.

- Oui. J'aurais bien aimé. Mais ce n'est pas le premier endroit qui refuse les omégas et ce ne sera pas le dernier.

La mélancolie dans sa voix faisait mal à entendre et Dean l'embrassa sur le front.

- Viens dormir bébé. Deux magnifiques semaines de vacances nous attendent et je te traiterai aux petits oignons. Puis nous aurons Sam avec nous et toi et lui pourrez parler de vos trucs '' _geek_'' pendant que je vous nourrirai. Ça te va ?

Castiel posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean.

- Oui, ça me va parfaitement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

.

Cette première nuit de leurs vacances, Dean fut réveillé aux petites heures du matin par un doux gémissement. Castiel était dos à lui et poussait sensuellement son corps contre celui-ci. L'odeur ne trompait pas. Ses chaleurs venaient de débuter.

Dean n'avait encore jamais vu Castiel au tout début de ses chaleurs. Habituellement celles-ci commençaient alors que Dean était au travail et Castiel l'appelait pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Le temps de tout arranger avec Bobby, Dean arrivait souvent à l'appartement alors que les chaleurs étaient en cours depuis un moment.

Castiel dormait encore et Dean l'observa attentivement, curieux de voir les changements et les réactions qu'amorçaient les hormones sur le corps de son oméga. Le corps de celui-ci ondulait légèrement sous la force de ce qui semblait être une légère vague intérieure. La respiration était rapide mais non saccadée et une chaleur intense commençait à irradier du corps de Castiel. Et il sentait diablement bon !

L'oméga gémit faiblement en tournant la tête vers Dean, toujours endormi, et il arqua légèrement du dos, soulevant doucement le bassin du matelas. Il était magnifique à regarder et Dean posa délicatement sa main sur l'abdomen nu de celui-ci. Bon Dieu…Il était brûlant et si désirable.

Les phéromones qui attaquaient présentement le corps de l'oméga commençaient à agir sur son propre corps. Le désir grandit en lui et son pouls s'accéléra ainsi que sa respiration. Il était certain que ses pupilles se dilataient même s'il ne pouvait le constater lui-même. L'odeur de Castiel se fit de plus en plus enivrante tandis que le corps de celui-ci semblait réagir avec encore plus de désespoir au désir qui couvait en lui.

Dean descendit doucement le pantalon de coton de son partenaire et Castiel souleva les hanches instinctivement mais ne se réveilla étrangement pas. Il était en pleine érection et son sexe palpitait déjà. Dean retira vivement son propre boxer et alla rapidement chercher la boite de condom qu'il avait achetée pour l'occasion. Il détestait mettre un préservatif avec Castiel durant ses chaleurs mais se consola à la pensée que l'oméga n'était fertile qu'à ce moment-là. Il enfila un des condom sur son sexe dur et dressé et garda la boîte à disposition sachant qu'ils en auraient besoin durant deux jours. Castiel avait relevé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et gémissait plus fortement en relevant spasmodiquement les hanches complètement hypnotisé par le désir et Dean le regardait abasourdi par tant de beauté. Castiel était présentement le symbole même de la luxure.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il était judicieux de le prendre ainsi, pendant qu'il dormait, mais un nouveau gémissement de celui-ci le rendit presque fou lorsqu'il y reconnut la syllabe de son prénom. Il tourna doucement l'oméga sur le côté et se coucha contre lui, par derrière. Il le pénétra doucement en relevant précautionneusement la jambe de celui-ci pour lui faciliter l'accès. C'était bon, étroit et si plaisant malgré le condom qu'il lâcha un long soupir. Il agrippa fermement la jambe relevée de Castiel et s'en servit comme soutien pendant qu'il le pénétrait une nouvelle fois. Castiel gémit à la fois de plaisir et de surprise et Dean sut qu'il venait de s'éveiller.

- Oh Dean…. Ce fut tout ce que Castiel lui dit tandis qu'il agrippa le drap d'une main et qu'il poussa son bassin contre les coups de rein de Dean en gémissant d'extase.

Ce fut bref mais puissant et Dean vint violemment lorsque son nœud se forma en Castiel. Ils utilisaient des préservatifs spécialement fabriqués pour les alphas mais il avait toujours peur que ceux-ci se déchirent durant la formation du nœud ou durant les 20 minutes où Dean restait en Castiel.

.

- C'était tout un réveil… Haleta Castiel lorsque tous deux revinrent sur terre après leurs orgasmes.

- Mmmm…Tu étais trop alléchant Cass, je n'ai pas pu résister… S'excusa Dean.

- T'excuses pas, c'était formidable. Je suis tout de même désolé pour ces chaleurs. Ça tombe très mal en début de vacances, comme cela.

- Tu veux rire ! Je ne vois pas de meilleure façon de commencer des vacances Cass ! Je crois même que c'est le meilleur moment. Tu te serais vu être en chaleurs en pleine autoroute ?

- Tu as raison.

Ils s'endormirent tranquillement pendant qu'ils étaient encore soudés mais le repos fut de courte durée et Castiel se réveilla rapidement, complètement subjugué de désir et ils ne purent se reposer très souvent pour les heures à venir.

.

Les chaleurs de Castiel se terminèrent dans la nuit de mardi et mercredi et ils décidèrent tous deux de partir sur les routes le mercredi après-midi après une grasse matinée bien méritée.

Les vacances furent formidables et idylliques.

Dean était parfaitement heureux à conduire l'impala, au rythme de sa musique et son Castiel souriant près de lui. Ils s'arrêtaient quand bon leur semblaient et où ils voulaient, prenant une chambre de motel ou dormant simplement dans l'impala, collés l'un contre l'autre sur le siège arrière. Ils mangèrent dans de petits restaurants, Castiel se fichant, pour une fois, de la teneur vitaminée et de l'apport calorique de leurs aliments.

Ils se promenèrent en forêt isolés de toute civilisation et avaient même loué du matériel de camping. Ils dormirent à la belle étoile durant deux jours, grillant leur nourriture sur un petit feu et faisant l'amour sous les étoiles en toute liberté.

Castiel s'avéra être un fantastique campeur montant la tente avec facilité et allumant leur feu de camp d'un seul coup. Il avait déjà fait du camping dans son enfance et ça lui rappela de beaux moments qu'il partagea avec Dean.

Dean n'avait jamais fait de camping, il aima l'expérience mais était plutôt heureux de retourner sur les routes après deux jours.

Ils firent beaucoup de plein air durant ces vacances parce que ça les éloignait de la civilisation et donc des contraintes alpha/oméga et qu'en plus, Castiel s'avéra être un fanatique de plein air.

Ils réussirent à faire de la plongée sous-marine et un peu d'escalade. C'est un jeune bêta qui fut leur guide, il provenait d'une petite compagnie que Dean avait trouvé sur la route. Lui et Castiel avaient furtivement surveillé les employés et avaient constaté qu'il n'y avait que des bêtas parmi eux alors ils prirent le risque. Le jeune homme qui les guida pour la plongée et l'escalade les traitait comme s'ils étaient un couple gay comme les autres et ne sembla pas se douter un seul moment que Castiel était oméga. Celui-ci avait porté un chandail cachant son numéro d'identification et le jeune guide ne se douta jamais de quoi que ce soit. Il était si sympathique et prévenant à leur égard que Dean se demanda même si ça changerait quelque chose s'il le découvrait. Il ne fit tout de même pas le test.

Ils poussèrent leur chance à plusieurs reprises par la suite faisant passer Castiel pour un bêta dans des endroits interdits aux omégas en s'assurant bien sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alpha dans les environs pour le sentir.

Ça fonctionna à plusieurs reprises mais il y eut des moments où ils durent par contre se sauver à toutes jambes en ayant été pris en flagrant délit par l'arrivée impromptue d'un alpha. Ils finissaient toujours par en rire, amusés par le défi que ça leur apportait. Dean savait qu'ils agissaient avec imprudence, voire arrogance, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'offrir ce bonheur de faire un énorme doigt d'honneur à cette sale société injuste.

Ils écoutèrent peu la radio, préférant la musique, mais sur le chemin du retour Castiel demanda une trêve de _Heavy metal_ pour écouter les informations. Ils sourient en constatant que Hunter avait fait des siennes. Le mouvement défensif pour la libération des omégas de Hunter devenait de plus en plus dérangeant. Le nombre d'adhérents ne cessait de grandir et les idéologies du mouvement étaient maintenant mises sur papier et affichées sur les murs publics avant d'être arrachées par les policiers. Les émissions de radios parlaient de plus en plus de lui, la plupart le critiquant ouvertement et l'accusant d'être un agitateur public. On le mit au défi de sortir de l'anonymat mais Hunter ne fit que répondre via son site web ou par des communiqués qu'il publiait dans les journaux locaux. Les médias avaient cessé de le censurer sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait plus à rien. Hunter était devenu trop puissant et le censurer ne ferait qu'attiser son courroux. On le publiait donc mais on le lynchait sur la place publique, le dénigrant et l'accusant de tous les maux.

.

Dean fut tout de même heureux de revenir chez lui même s'ils avaient eu des vacances de rêves. Ils durent aller rendre visite à John et Castiel reprit son rôle de petit oméga soumis. John demanda des détails sur les vacances de Dean et celui-ci les lui raconta en omettant certains détails.

Le lendemain, Sam devait venir souper et Castiel passa la journée à lui préparer son plat favori de chili végétarien. Dean tenta de l'aider mais comme toujours ne faisait que lui nuire. Il trouvait l'oméga nerveux et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Mon ange ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

- Mais rien !

- Je te connais. T'es plus relax que ça quand tu cuisines. C'est Sam qu'on reçoit. Pas la reine d'Angleterre!

- Je préfère de toute manière la compagnie de Sam.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasses comme ça ?

Castiel soupira de dépit et releva enfin les yeux vers Dean.

- J'ai pas envie de lui mentir comme nous mentons aux autres. J'ai pas envie d'acter ce soir. Sam est trop important pour moi Dean. Il m'a traité comme un frère dès l'instant où je suis apparu chez vous. Il venait me parler en cachette, me réconforter, me prêter des livres et…

- Je le savais ! Sourit Dean.

-…Il m'a tant aidé…Tant rassuré… J'ai pas envie de lui cacher notre bonheur, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je crois aussi qu'on devrait le lui dire. Attendons seulement d'être certain que son opinion sur les omégas n'a pas changé.

- Tu crois ? S'étonna Castiel.

- Non. Mais soyons prudent. C'est plus mon innocent petit Sammy maintenant mais un avocat diplômé. Il a étudié les lois et qui sait ce que ces études lui ont fait.

-Ok… Mais si on constate qu'il est le même bon vieux Sam, on le lui dit.

- J'attends que ça, mon ange.

.

Sam arriva sur le coup de 18h00 et Dean se figea un moment en le voyant.

- Mais tu es gigantesque ! S'écria-t-il, surpris.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Dean ! Lui reprocha Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Salut Sammy !

- Sam !

- Allez ! Viens là frangin ! Ricana Dean en l'enlaçant férocement. Sam lui rendit son accolade avec force et Dean réalisa à quel point son petit frère lui avait manqué.

Castiel se tenait discrètement dans l'embrasure de l'entrée de la cuisine laissant les deux frères se retrouver après de si longs mois. Sam finit par le remarquer et alla rapidement vers lui en l'emprisonna à son tour dans une prise d'ours.

- Cass ! Je suis tellement content de te voir !

- Moi aussi Sam.

Lorsque Sam le libéra enfin il huma l'odeur de cuisson provenant de la cuisine et sourit largement.

- Du chili végé ? Tu m'as fait du chili végé ?

- Oui avec un gâteau aux carottes comme tu les aimes !

- Il n'a même pas fait de tarte ! Maugréa Dean. Ce qui lui valut un éclat de rire de la part de son frère.

- C'est moi l'invité ! Pas toi !

Il se tourna vers l'oméga et fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère tout de même que tu ne t'ais pas fait chier devant les fourneaux toute la journée, Cass ?

- J'aime cuisiner. Ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi !

Sam lui sourit et le regarda longuement.

- Tu as changé Cass. Tu sembles vraiment en pleine forme. Dean te traite bien ?

- Tu sais bien que oui.

- Oui, et si ce n'étais pas le cas je lui botterais le derrière !

- Merci de ta confiance, Sammy ! Lui dit Dean.

Castiel voulut entraîner Sam vers la cuisine mais celui-ci figea devant la photo encadrée dans le salon.

Dean déglutit péniblement. Cette photo était si importante pour eux et il n'aimait pas l'intensité avec laquelle Sam la regardait.

- C'est toi ? Demanda-t-il doucement à Castiel et celui-ci hocha la tête.

Sam resta songeur un long moment puis hocha la tête.

- C'est une très belle photo.

Le souper fut empli de rires et de ricanements amusés. Sam et Dean se racontant des bribes de leur enfance en mangeant avec appétit.

- C'était délicieux Cass ! Comme toujours ! Lui dit Sam en lui remettant son assiette vide. Et je remarque que Dean mange maintenant de la nourriture de lapin sans rechigner. Bon travail Cass. Tu l'as bien domestiqué !

Dean éclata de rire.

- Hé !

- Je vous sers le dessert Offrit Castiel mais Sam se leva.

-Non non non Cass. Assieds-toi et laisses nous faire. Tu en as suffisamment fait ! Ordonna-t-il en poussant l'oméga à s'asseoir. Castiel ne répliqua pas et laissa Sam couper le gâteau tandis que Dean préparait le café.

Dean savait que le moment était arrivé pour dire la vérité à Sam. Le comportement et les paroles de celui-ci prouvaient bien qu'il avait encore la même opinion envers les omégas. Ils mangèrent leur dessert et Castiel et Sam se perdirent dans une longue discussion à propos d'un fait scientifique dont Dean n'avait rien à foutre. Il entraîna enfin son frère au salon avec une bière, s'en servit une puis… En offrit une à Castiel qui la prit sans rien dire. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux sur le sofa.

Dean savait que le geste de donner une bière à Castiel parlait pour lui. Il était illégal de donner de l'alcool à un oméga. Et Sam le savait bien. Il ne dit pourtant rien et les regarda avec une sorte d'attente amusée.

Castiel brisa le silence.

- Heu Sam ? Tu comptes t'installer près d'ici ?

- Je cherche un petit appartement mais ce ne sera que pour de courtes périodes.

- Tu as trouvé un travail ailleurs ? Demanda Dean.

- Oui. Je suis présentement engagé dans un projet. Je vais travailler au Canada un petit moment et je reviendrai ici pendant quelques semaines par années.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Mais c'est quoi ton travail ? Et pourquoi le Canada ? Pourquoi c'est si mystérieux ?

- Je travaille pour une cause humanitaire que j'ai amorcé au Canada avec quelques-uns de mes confrères. Je suis rémunéré pour le travail d'avocat que j'y fais mais c'est probablement pas le travail renommé que papa aurait voulu pour moi.

- Moi je m'en fiche. Sur quoi tu travailles ? C'est quoi cette cause humanitaire qui t'oblige à rester si loin de nous ? Demanda Dean et Sam regarda silencieusement sa bouteille de bière. Castiel le regardait attentivement, ses yeux plissés par la curiosité, passant Sam aux rayons X.

- C'est dangereux ? Demanda doucement Castiel et Sam lui jeta un bref regard avant de hocher la tête.

- Oh…Dit seulement Castiel puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il répéta « OH » une deuxième fois, d'un ton empli de compréhension cette fois.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda impatiemment Dean mais Castiel et Sam semblèrent avoir oublié sa présence.

- Alors tu sais pour nous ? Lui dit calmement Castiel et Sam hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Hé ! Je suis là ! Cria Dean excédé.

Sam tourna enfin la tête vers Dean et le regarda avec un regard empli de tendresse.

- Dean… Ma cause humanitaire consiste à sauver les omégas de l'esclavage. Tu comprends ?

- Oh…oui… Mais comment tu y arrives ?

- Dean ! Castiel vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse et il le regarda avec attention. Dean… Sam est Hunter.

Dean prit un moment avant d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- Tu es Hunter ! Cria-t-il soudainement à Sam qui sourit largement.

- Ouais. Nous nous sommes souvent parlés sur le forum. Et tu es un militant très actif sur mon site. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir aussi rebelle et activiste Dean !

- Mais…Mais alors… L'histoire de Christian et Hector…. Tu l'as mise sur les sites officiels.

- Oh, ça c'est grâce à Castiel. Beau travail Cass en passant! Le félicita-t-il.

- Tout ce temps c'était toi ! Dean était stupéfait et abasourdi tandis que Castiel semblait digérer la nouvelle beaucoup plus facilement que lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon. Ça va m'épargner le devoir de t'annoncer que je suis un traître à ma race et que moi et Cass sommes un couple. Que nous sommes très très illégaux et vivons dans le mensonge.

- En effet… Puisque tu m'as déjà dit tout cela par clavardage.

- Et tu savais que c'était moi ! Tout ce temps ?

- Pas au début. Seulement lorsque tu as dit le nom de ton oméga. Des Castiel il n'y en a pas énormément.

Dean posa affectueusement son bras autour de Castiel et le colla contre lui.

- Il n'y en a qu'un… Un seul et unique.

- Ouais Approuva Sam. Et j'ai toujours su qu'il était spécial.

Castiel sourit de malaise.

- Félicitation pour tout ce que vous avez accompli, les gars Leur dit Sam.

- Et toi, tu es présentement l'ennemi numéro 1, Hunter !

- Je suis loin d'être seul. J'ai toute une équipe au Canada. On est plusieurs à se battre pour cette cause.

- Fais tout de même gaffe, petit frère !

- T'inquiètes. Ce sont les omégas qui risquent Dean et tu le sais bien.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Tu… Malheureusement Dean tu ne peux pas. J'ai piraté ton dossier et tu es sous surveillance. C'est trop dangereux. Tu vas devoir être prudent Dean parce que tu es surveillé. Ils n'attendent qu'un seul geste de ta part pour te retirer tes droits sur Castiel. Tu ne dois pas les perdre parce que vous savez très bien ce qui arriverait. Et je ne veux pas d'une autre histoire comme celle de Christian et Hector.

- S'ils me prenaient Cass… Je ferais comme lui… Dit Dean en serrant la mâchoire et Sam le foudroya du regard.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas la façon de se battre Dean ! Christian et Hector n'avaient pas le choix. Les évènements étaient contre eux et c'était trop tôt. Mais ils ont fait avancer les choses. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant et te tuer avec Castiel n'accomplirait rien du tout !

- Je sais ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras Sam !

- Moi non plus ! Dit Castiel. Je sais que la guerre a débuté et je veux y participer à ma manière ! Je veux être libre ! Je veux que les autres omégas soient libres !

.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment des amis qu'ils avaient en commun sur le forum de discussion et des dernières actions de '' Hunter'', en se faisant des cheveux blancs à la pensée de ce que dirait John s'il apprenait la vérité à propos de l'identité de ce '' fou'' qu'il critiquait tant.

Durant toute la soirée, Sam ne cessait de jeter des regards à la photo de Castiel accrochée sur le mur et Dean finit par l'interrompre.

- Tu sembles intrigué par cette photo, Sam.

- Elle est magnifique… Si symbolique en quelque sorte.

-Elle l'est pour moi. C'est en voyant ce petit garçon-ange que j'ai réalisé pour la première fois à quel point nous avions tort. Je la trouve si pure, si angélique.

- Je suis d'accord Dean. Elle fait énormément réfléchir. En voyant ce petit enfant déguisé en ange on a immédiatement envie de le protéger. Il symbolise la pureté à l'état pur. Je crois que ce serait une vraie gifle en plein visage pour les gens de constater que ce petit ange est un oméga. Une vraie bombe… Un réveil brutal.

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Oui. Il y a un moment déjà que nous cherchons une image, un symbole pour notre combat. Quelque chose vers quoi se tourner, quelque chose qui démontre pourquoi nous nous battons. Je crois que cette image est parfaite.

Dean regarda l'image de Castiel et comprit ce que son frère voulait dire. Ce petit enfant donnait envie qu'on se batte pour lui. Quoi de mieux que l'image d'un innocent petit ange pour une guerre si cruelle ?

- Je trouve que c'est le symbole parfait Sam. Mais c'est Castiel qui doit décider. C'est sa photo après tout.

Castiel les regarda avec sérieux, les mains serrées fortement autour de sa bière.

- Je…

- Tu n'es pas forcé, Cass… Le prévint Sam avec tendresse.

- J'accepte…Bien sûr… Je suis touché par ce que vous faite pour nous... Je…

La voix de Castiel se brisa et il éclata soudainement en sanglots. Dean en fut immédiatement alarmé et le serra contre lui.

- Bébé ? Bébé pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ça va Dean, je suis seulement reconnaissant. Pourquoi êtes-vous si bon alors que des gens peuvent être si cruels ? Pourquoi moi j'ai cette chance alors que d'autres omégas souffrent le martyr ?

Sam regarda tristement l'oméga et secoua la tête.

- Ce que Dean et moi faisons n'a rien d'héroïque Cass… Nous faisons ce qui DOIT être fait…. Ce sont les omégas qui ont le mérite de rester si forts après des siècles d'oppression. Je veux que ça se termine Castiel. Je veux participer à votre libération. Je veux que tu sois un homme libre. Et je veux libérer tous les autres petits anges comme toi.

.

.

Sam resta dans les environs tout l'été et passa presque tout son temps avec Castiel et Dean. Il aida grandement Castiel à choisir les cours qu'il voulait suivre à l'automne et passa également de longues heures à parler de son organisation et des gens avec lesquels il travaillait. Dean insistait pour y participer mais Sam le lui interdit. En se mettant en danger, il mettait automatiquement Castiel en danger aussi. Ce fut ce qui le convainquit de n'agir qu'indirectement pour la cause. Il s'occupa de fournir une copie de la photo de l'ange et trouva lui-même le slogan. Il y travailla une nuit entière, des heures à chercher la phrase clé qui réveillerait les gens comme il avait lui-même été réveillé. Des heures à contempler l'image de pureté de son oméga, son visage enfantin, ses boucles noirs et ses grands yeux bleus figés sur la fleur dans ses mains. Cet air d'innocence et de tendresse.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin, il sourit tristement.

Le lendemain il appela Sam et lorsque celui-ci arriva chez lui il lui tendit la feuille de papier sans rien dire.

Sam contempla longuement le travail de son frère.

L'image de Castiel prenait la majorité supérieure de la feuille. Puis en dessous les mots suivants :

_Ce petit garçon est un oméga_

_Il n'a plus le moindre droit_

_Ses ailes lui ont été arrachées_

_Et il est présentement un esclave sexuel_

_._

_Aidez-nous à libérer cet ange…_

.

- Libérer cet ange. La libération de l'ange. Dean je t'aime ! T'es super ! Lui dit Sam en le serrant fortement contre lui.

- Je crois aussi que c'est bien trouvé… Dit celui-ci avec modestie.

- Tu parles ! L'image et les mots sont parfaits Dean ! Et l'Union libératrice de l'ange sera parfait comme nom ! Je dois absolument aller envoyer cela aux autres membres !

- Hé ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda un Castiel aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Il était encore très tôt et il avait été réveillé par les acclamations de Sam.

- Ton copain est génial ! Cass ! Lui lança joyeusement Sam en souriant et Castiel lui rendit son sourire.

- Ça je le savais Sam… Dean peut parfois agir comme le plus parfait des idiots mais ça ne change pas qu'il est aussi génial. Tu me réveilles pour ça ?

Sam alla vers lui et lui tendit la feuille. Castiel la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Alors ? Lui demanda anxieusement Dean.

Castiel ne lui répondit pas mais alla plutôt vers lui et il le serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime…Dit-il seulement dans le creux de son cou et Dean sentit que son cœur allait fondre de bonheur.

- Vous êtes mignons mais le degré d'adoration de cette pièce va bientôt me foutre une ovulation alors je préfère vous quitter… Leur dit Sam avant que Dean ne lui lance l'un des coussins du salon.

.

La campagne pour '' _la libération de l'ange_' 'comme l'appelèrent les médias, commença au début de l'automne. Sam était retourné au Canada d'où sa campagne de sensibilisation massive débuta en même temps qu'aux États-unis. En quelques heures l'image de '' L'ange'' et son slogan fut affichée dans les stations de métros, les rues, les bâtisses et bien sûr sur le net. L'image, comme l'espérait Sam, ne laissa personne indifférent. Dean alla faire un tour en ville la journée où l'image fut lancée et se demanda soudainement combien de personnes travaillaient avec Sam. Parce qu'en une nuit, la ville avait été placardée de l'image de Castiel. Il s'amusa à observer la réaction des gens. La majorité restait estomaqué un moment, la conclusion finissait soit par les choquer ou bien soit les rendre furieux mais l'important était que personne ne restait indifférent. Il tomba même sur une vielle dame qui regardait l'image avec une main sur la bouche et des yeux emplis de larmes.

Castiel n'avait pas voulu sortir ce jour-là et Dean le comprenait. Même si personne ne le reconnaîtrait comme étant l'enfant de la photo, lui le savait.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement, Castiel n'était pas, comme il le croyait, devant son ordinateur à étudier mais bien assis sur le sofa, un coussin serré contre la poitrine et le regard triste.

- Bébé ?

- Bonjour Dean.

L'oméga avait un air épuisé et abattu. Dean alla s'asseoir près de lui.

- Pourquoi cet air ?

- J'ai suivi les informations. On parle de la photo de '' L'ange'' partout alors j'ai pas réussi à étudier.

- Tu te reprendras demain. De toute façon t'es un petit futé et tu as déjà accompli le travail de 6 semaines en une.

- Je… Est-ce que c'est vraiment bien Dean ? Je me demande parfois à quoi cela me sert d'étudier.

Dean fronça les sourcils et regarda sévèrement l'oméga.

- Toi ? Castiel ? Toi ? Tu oses dire quelque chose comme ça? Mais c'est quoi Cass ? Pourquoi tu te mets à penser des conneries pareilles ?

- Les gens parlent de cette photo.

- Et c'est le but, oui ! Dit Dean avec colère.

- Jamais les gens n'avaient autant exprimé leur opinion sur les omégas Dean et… Certains propos font mal à entendre.

Castiel semblait défait, brisé et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Cass…Tu en as entendu des saletés sur les omégas… En quoi c'est différent ?

- C'est différent parce que ce n'est pas seulement des médecins alphas ou des officiels auxquels on ne s'attend pas à autre chose que je te parle ! J'ai vu des vieillards, des mères de famille avec leurs enfants dans les bras, des vielles dames aux airs de grand-maman dirent que les omégas sont des parasites Dean ! Ces gens biens et innocents croient que je suis une merde qui ne mérite même pas de respirer le même air qu'eux ! Et moi je suis en train d'étudier clandestinement !

Dean resta silencieux un moment. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moment décisif, un moment important où il devait trouver les mots justes.

- Castiel. Écoutes-moi attentivement… Dit-il sévèrement de sa voix alpha qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent et Castiel le regarda avec attention et même avec une pointe de frayeur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit…Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses comme celles-là. Tu croyais que les petites mesdames et les grand-mamans étaient toutes gentilles et qu'il n'y avait que les alphas de méchants ? Il n'y a pas de gentils ou de méchants Cass ! On ne peut pas définir l'être humain en deux seules catégories ! Il y a des gestes qui sont biens et des gestes qui sont mal ! Détester les omégas et les considérer comme des parasites est un choix Cass ! Les gens choisissent de se fermer les yeux et de penser ainsi ! Même si ils sont de parfaits parents, de bons chrétiens et des gens généreux, penser ainsi est mal ! Une personne ne peut pas considérer les omégas comme des esclaves sexuels et les regarder se faire massacrer puis ensuite aller à l'Église en se disant que ça fait d'eux des gens biens ! C'est de la merde tout ça ! C'est une mentalité qu'on tente de changer Castiel ! Pas des gens ! Tu devrais avoir honte de penser que tu mérites moins que les autres pour ce que tu es ! Si tu penses maintenant que tu ne mérites pas d'étudier parce que tu es oméga tu rends toute cette démarche inutile ! Tu les laisses gagner ! Depuis quand baisses-tu les bras ? Depuis quand tu laisses l'opinion des gens remettre en doute ce que tu penses ?

Castiel soupira de dépit et regarda tristement Dean en haussant les épaules.

- Elle est où ma tête de mule, Cass ?

Castiel sourit légèrement.

- TU AS LES MÊMES DROITS QUE TOUT LE MONDE !

Castiel le regarda longuement, penchant la tête sur le côté et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu sais Dean. La première leçon que m'a apprise mon mentor lorsque je suis devenu oméga était justement de me faire répéter encore et encore que je n'avais plus aucun droit. C'est ironique, non…

- Ça t'a pris combien de temps pour le répéter ?

- Quelques centaines de gifles et une semaine plus tard… Sourit l'oméga.

- Et pour le croire ?

Castiel releva fièrement la tête et le regarda avec les yeux de fauve que Dean aimait tant.

- Je ne l'ai jamais cru.

- Alors pourquoi tu commencerais à le croire maintenant…Idiot ?

Castiel sourit largement, les yeux pétillants de vie.

- Je n'y croirai jamais… Imbécile !

.

La propagande de l'ange fit couler beaucoup d'encre et anima les émissions de radio et de télévision. Dean fut à peine surpris de recevoir un appel sur son cellulaire et d'y voir le nom de la mère de Castiel.

- Madame Novak ? Répondit-il de son ton le plus courtois.

- Je peux savoir, Dean Winchester, ce que fait la photo de mon enfant sur tous les murs de la ville ?

Dean ferma les yeux et jura silencieusement.

- Heu ? Vous parlez de la photo de l'ange ?

- Oui ! La même qu'il y avait dans ton salon !

Le ton de sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celui de Castiel lorsque celui-ci était furieux.

- Bien…

- Et ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, s'il te plait !

- Jamais je n'oserais…Belle-maman.

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et Dean serra anxieusement le cellulaire dans sa main.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Belle-maman. C'est le terme non ? Ok, moi et Cass ne sommes pas mariés mais bon.

- Toi et Cass ? Toi et Castiel ? Tu parles comme si vous étiez….

- Un couple oui.

La femme sembla s'être étouffée de surprise.

- Ça va ?

- Non ça ne va pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas être un couple !

- Si…

- Non ! Castiel est un oméga !

- Je suis au courant. Il n'est pas que cela vous savez. Il est aussi extrêmement mauvais perdant, il adore les sucreries à s'en rendre malade, il est pointilleux et perfectionniste sur le ménage mais n'a étrangement aucun problème avec le fait de laisser un carton de lait vide dans le réfrigérateur. Il a une peur monstre et stupide des abeilles et adore les chats, je crois même qu'il va bientôt me convaincre d'en adopter un. Il est rusé et sait obtenir ce qu'il veut, il est généreux et passionné et est-ce que je vous avais dit que je l'aimais à la folie ?

La mère de Castiel resta longuement silencieuse et Dean l'entendit soupirer avant de reprendre, plus calmement.

- Dean… Je… Castiel est mon fils et tu comprends que pour une mère… Pour une mère comme moi, il a été extrêmement difficile de concevoir que mon enfant n'était plus qu'un objet bon à la vente.

-Oui… Je me souviens de cette fois où je suis venu chercher les effets de Castiel. J'ai jamais oublié ce moment… Et j'ai tenu ma promesse madame… J'ai pris soin de lui.

- Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller jusqu'à être amoureux de lui Dean !

- Désolé… Ne pas aimer Castiel s'est avéré une tâche au-dessus de mon pouvoir. Je l'aime et je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

- Alors pourquoi le mettre en danger ainsi Dean ? Pourquoi afficher sa photo comme ça ? Et… OH MON DIEU ! Est-ce que tu es ce Hunter ?

- Non.

- Jures-le moi !

- Juré !

- Tu sais qui il est ?

Cette fois Dean hésita.

- Moins vous en savez et mieux c'est.

- Mon Castiel est en danger Dean ! Tu avais promis de le protéger !

- Personne à part vous ne sait que l'enfant sur la photo est Castiel.

- Moi, son père et ses frères et sœurs Dean ! Zachariah est dans tous ses états !

- Oh… Je crois bien que les états d'âme de Monsieur Zachariah Novak sont bien le dernier de mes soucis !

- C'est le père de Castiel, Dean !

- Son père ? Depuis quand ? Jamais il n'a cherché à savoir si Cass était heureux avec moi ! Dès l'instant où Castiel s'est avéré être un oméga il l'a violemment repoussé de sa vie. Il ne mérite pas de se faire appeler un père.

La mère de Castiel soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je lui dis quoi, Moi ?

- Rien ! Si vous lui dites que moi et Cass sommes un couple il nous dénoncera et vous savez très bien ce qui arriverait à Castiel !

- Pourquoi tu as mis mon petit garçon en danger comme ça ?

- Cass n'est plus un petit garçon ! C'est un homme qui a ses propres principes et qui prend ses propres décisions Belle-maman. Et il a une foutue tête de mule ! Vous devez absolument garder le secret !

- Je le ferai ! Mais Zachariah veut savoir pourquoi ce Hunter a une photo de mon fils !

- Dites-lui que nous en avons aucune idée. Oh ! Je sais ! Lorsque j'ai trouvé cette photo de Castiel elle m'a tellement plu que j'ai été la faire agrandir dans une boutique de photographie. L'employée a été très intéressée par la photo. Elle m'a même demandé la permission d'en faire une copie qu'elle mettrait dans sa boutique. Dites cela à Zachariah. De toute façon c'est la vérité.

- Bon… Je le ferai. Et je ne dirai rien d'autre. Pour mon garçon…

- Vous verrez. Ce cauchemar va bientôt se terminer… La consola Dean.

- Est-ce que je veux savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

- Non, vaut mieux pas…. Embrassez Anna pour moi.

- Et toi, embrasses Castiel pour moi et dis-lui que… Que maman est avec lui.

.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et Castiel fêta bientôt ses 20 ans. Dean organisa une petite fête où il invita Anna, la mère de Castiel, Ash, Charlie et Jo... Sam se déplaça même pour l'occasion. Les amis de Dean, sauf Benny, étaient tous au courant de la vie secrète de celui-ci avec son oméga. Dean trouvait triste de cacher cela à Benny mais il savait que celui-ci n'approuverait pas et il ne désirait pas créer de conflit entre eux. Il savait également que s'il devait choisir entre Castiel et Benny il choisirait Castiel. Même si Benny était un ami cher.

Dean avait envoyé Castiel avec Sam pour qu'il s'achète des nouveaux vêtements. Sam étant alpha, il avait le droit d'accompagner l'oméga. Pendant ce temps ses amis vinrent l'aider à organiser la fête. Dean avait acheté de la bière, des croustilles et le mets favori de son ange, des sushis. Il en était à tenter de confectionner un gâteau lorsque ses amis vinrent le rejoindre chez lui pour l'aider.

- Bon sang Dean ! Une bombe a explosé dans ta cuisine ou quoi ? Rigola Jo en constatant le désastre.

- Hé ! Te moques pas ! C'est plus compliqué que je le croyais de cuisiner un foutu gâteau !

- Pourquoi tu en a pas acheté un ? Les pâtisseries sont faites pour ça ! Lui demanda Ash en déposant une boîtes de bières sur la table.

- Bah… Je voulais lui faire moi-même son gâteau… Se défendit timidement Dean.

- Romantique, vas ! Ricana Charlie.

- Où est l'heureux fêté ?

- Avec Sam… Je lui ai donné de l'argent pour qu'il s'achète de nouveaux vêtements. Il a drôlement grandi.

- Je ne peux pas croire que notre petit Cass a 20 ans ! Je le revois encore avec sa petite bouille d'adolescent ! S'extasia Charlie.

- C'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir inviter Benny… Se désola Jo et Dean hocha la tête.

- Oui…Mais il ne comprendrait pas. Merci à vous d'être là. Vous savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi et pour Cass.

- Allez va ! T'es notre ami ! Et on adore Cass. Sans compter qu'on est bêtas ET donc plus intelligents que vous, les alphas !

- Hé ! Vas pas trop loin ! La prévint Dean en faisant écouler son mélange à gâteau dans le moule. Il avait choisi de faire un gâteau au chocolat parce qu'il savait que Castiel en raffolait. Il voulait que cet anniversaire soit parfait pour son ange, pour compenser tous les anniversaires qui étaient restés dans l'ombre.

- À quelle heure Cass devrait arriver ? Demanda Ash.

- Dans environ 2 heures.

- Alors grouilles toi à finir ce gâteau, triple idiot ! Ricana Charlie.

- Je m'en sors très bien, vas !

- On verra !

- Cass va l'aimer !

- Évidemment…. Cass est trop poli pour te dire le contraire même si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu avais bien dit que sa sœur et sa mère seraient-là ?

- Oui, en fait elles devraient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Et elles savent ?

- Que nous sommes ensemble ? Oui. Sa sœur le prend très bien mais disons que belle-maman a encore des problèmes à digérer la nouvelle. Nous allons être discrets disons.

- Tu as acheté quoi à ton petit ange ? Lui demanda Jo.

Ash sourit grandement parce qu'il avait aidé Dean pour cet achat.

- Un portable à lui.

- Avec toutes les nouvelles applications… Se vanta Ash. L'ordinateur de Dean était un vrai dinosaure et je lui ait fait acheter quelque chose de super classe, pour Cass, quelque chose qui va lui servir pendant ses études.

- Il en est où dans ses études ? S'intéressa Charlie et Dean sourit de fierté.

- Le petit génie a terminé son diplôme secondaire depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas trop quel cours il suit pour l'instant. Mais ça le tient occupé. Il a presque plus de temps pour son pauvre petit alpha délaissé.

- Je suis certaine qu'il en trouve ! Lui dit Jo.

- Je ne lui donne pas le choix !

- Oh, je serais intéressée de savoir comment tu arrives à lui enlever le nez de ses livres ! Dit Charlie mais avant que Dean ne puisse s'engager plus loin, la sonnette retentit et il accueillit la mère de Castiel et sa sœur.

.

Lorsque Castiel arriva, Dean sut à son visage que pour une fois l'oméga n'avait rien deviné. Castiel avait regardé le gâteau, les ballons et les gens présents avec un énorme sourire ravissant et les yeux brillants de larmes. Ce fut un anniversaire exceptionnel où la bonne entente et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. Castiel mangea deux parts de gâteau sous le sourire fier de Dean et jubila de bonheur en développant son cadeau. Malgré la présence de sa mère, il ne put résister et alla chaudement embrasser Dean pour le remercier.

- Si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte mon ange.

- Je suis heureux… C'est un anniversaire fantastique que tu m'as préparé Dean.

Les invités restèrent jusqu'aux alentours de minuit, Sam préféra aller passer la nuit chez John parce qu'il voulait _Laisser les deux tourtereaux finir de fêter ensemble_ Comme il l'avait dit à Dean.

Ils rangèrent brièvement et allèrent au lit, Dean passa par la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et fut joyeusement accueilli à sa sortie par un Castiel nu couché sur leur lit. Une légère couverture de coton recouvrant la partie inférieure de son corps.

- Oh ! C'est mon anniversaire ou le tien ? Demanda malicieusement Dean en retirant vivement sa chemise. Castiel sourit largement d'un regard invitant.

-Le mien mais tu es ce que je veux comme dernier cadeau.

Dean rigola en retirant son jeans manquant par le fait même de perdre l'équilibre.

Castiel se releva sur les genoux et l'attira férocement à lui, écrasant ses lèvres affamées contre celles de Dean. Castiel était particulièrement délicieux et si... Masculin ce soir.

Son corps était toujours aussi mince et souple et avait toujours cette sorte de grâce féline mais il n'avait plus la stature d'un jeune garçon. Il était un homme à présent et un homme drôlement appétissant.

Les yeux de Castiel étaient bleus vifs et brillants de convoitise. Son sourire était malicieux et teinté de petites fossettes mignonnes et il avait une légère repousse de barbe de fin de journée qui rendait le baiser rude mais à la fois encore plus excitant. L'oméga posa possessivement une main derrière la tête de Dean pour approfondir le baiser et Dean comprit que c'était aujourd'hui. C'était aujourd'hui que Castiel allait être celui qui lui ferait l'amour.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ni même jamais fait la moindre mention et pourtant… Pourtant il lui semblait que c'était la décision la plus claire et mutuelle qu'ils aient jamais faites.

Dean se retrouva sur le dos, Castiel l'embrassant avec fougue dans le creux du cou, ses mains parcourant avidement le corps de l'alpha et Dean se sentit envahi par une sensation exquise d'appartenance. Il avait l'impression que Castiel prenait possession de chaque parcelle de son corps et il le voulait ! Il voulait être à lui, contre lui. Son corps était complètement possédé par le désir et il gémit fortement en sentant le sexe de Castiel caresser le sien entre leurs abdomens. Il enlaça fortement l'oméga de ses bras et souleva ses hanches pour augmenter cette friction délicieuse. Castiel gémit de plaisir et cessa de l'embrasser pour le fixer de ses yeux emplis de passion.

- Dean…

- Je te veux Cass… Prends-moi…. Lui murmura Dean dans le creux de l'oreille et Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Dean… C'est…

- …La seule barrière que nous n'avons pas encore traversé… Je te veux en moi, Cass…

Castiel le fixa un long moment avec un regard indéchiffrable puis il finit par hocher doucement la tête.

- Je te veux aussi, Dean.

.

Ni Castiel, ni Dean n'avaient jamais eu à utiliser du lubrifiant. Dean n'ayant jamais couché avec un bêta mâle et Castiel lubrifiant naturellement étant oméga. Dean avait heureusement déjà acheté du lubrifiant, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois déjà, et il le sortit de la table de chevet sous le regard curieux de Castiel.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de se lubrifier seul Cass… Petit veinard…

- Tu appelles cela de la veine ? Rétorqua Castiel et Dean hocha la tête.

- Ouais… T'es magnifique lorsque tu es excité, bébé… Tout dur et humide… Pour me prendre tu devras te contenter de lubrification commerciale.

Il regarda le tube.

- À la fraise… Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi délicieux que ton goût naturel à toi.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas que tu puisses réellement me trouver bon à… Cet endroit! Dit timidement Castiel et Dean sourit en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu ES plus que bon, tu es délectable. Tu veux que je me prépare seul bébé ou tu veux t'en charger ? Lui demanda et Castiel rougit d'embarras.

- Bien… J'ai peur de te faire mal, Dean.

- Cass ! Je me doute que ça fera mal un moment !

- La première fois c'est affreux ! Lui dit Castiel avec des yeux subitement emplis de peur et Dean perdit son sourire.

- C'était affreux Cass ? Ta première fois ?

Castiel hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

- C'était qui ?

- Crowley… Mon mentor.

- Il t'a violé ? S'indigna Dean.

- Il n'y a pas de viol pour les omégas Dean.

- On a parlé de cela et tu sais ce que j'en pense Cass. Et tu sais que je me sens encore si mal et si abject d'avoir laissé mon père te violer.

Castiel soupira doucement et le regarda.

- Non Dean… Ce n'est pas pareil… Et… Et Crowley avait comme mission de me dompter, de m'apprendre à être un parfait joujou. Je sais donc que je peux te faire mal, tu comprends ?

- Ce Crowley y a sûrement été plus durement que tu vas y aller toi.

- Oui Mais…

- Et t'avais quel âge ?

- 15 ans.

- Quel dégueulasse ! Quand je t'ai clamé tu avais presque 17 ans et je me sentais comme un sale pédophile !

- Tu sais très bien qu'entre toi et moi c'était consentant ! J'avais envie de toi. Il n'y a pas une fois en 3 ans que tu m'a pris sans que je le veuille, Dean !

Dean l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Et bien maintenant je te veux TOI en moi… Prépares-moi Cass… Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui le fasse…

- D'accord Dean… Toujours prêt à t'obéir, tu le sais bien… Dit-il d'un air espiègle.

.

Castiel le caressa longuement de ses mains et de sa bouche avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Il prit le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche et le taquina un très long moment rendant Dean jubilant et pantelant de plaisir. Il sentit à peine le premier doigt le pénétrer trop concentré sur les mouvements de langue sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Il était étendu sur le lit, sur le dos et les jambes légèrement relevées tandis que Castiel était étendu sur le ventre, entre ses jambes et semblant parfaitement confortable et dans la capacité de l'agacer sexuellement ainsi jusqu'à ce que Dean le supplie désespérément. Le premier doigt réussit assez facilement à le pénétrer et à amorcer un mouvement de va et vient sans que Dean ne ressente autre chose qu'une sensation quelque peu étrange. Castiel avait utilisé des tonnes de lubrifiant dans sa peur de le blesser et une odeur douceâtre de fraise avait envahi la chambre. Après un moment, Dean sentit le bout d'un deuxième doigt se faufiler en lui et cette fois il ressentit une brûlure qui ne faisait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde. Il serra la mâchoire et son corps se crispa.

- Dean ? Tu veux que j'aille plus lentement ? Lui demanda anxieusement Castiel et Dean secoua la tête.

-Non...Ça va aller bébé…Continues…

Castiel releva son corps afin d'avoir son visage vis-à-vis celui de Dean et il l'embrassa avec passion tout en augmentant la vitesse et la profondeur des mouvements de ses doigts. La sensation de brûlure se propagea douloureusement jusqu'à son ventre et Dean dut serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il se demanda soudainement s'il arriverait vraiment à endurer cela plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Castiel faisait quoi que ce soit de mal alors peut-être était-ce seulement lui le problème. Il en était à se demander quelle serait la façon la plus polie de demander à Castiel d'arrêter lorsque celui-ci bougea ses doigts d'un autre angle et qu'il les sentit buter contre ce qui devait être sa prostate. Bon sang !

Castiel ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait que c'était merveilleux ! Un plaisir grandissant l'envahit faisant revenir à la vie son sexe qui avait quelque peu ramolli.

- Refais-le Cass ! Demanda-t-il et l'oméga obtempéra.

Les doigts massèrent cet endroit en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et la sensation de brûlure se dissipait graduellement ne demeurant que très légère et n'enlevant rien au plaisir grandissant qui commençait à le dominer. Il sentit les lèvres de Castiel sur son front et réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les ouvrit et tomba directement dans le regard bleuté figé à lui.

- Tu aimes, Dean ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

- De plus en plus Cass….Continues à bouger tes doigts comme ça bébé !

Le mouvement se fit plus intense, les doigts de Castiel entrant et ressortant de lui avec vigueur et lorsque celui-ci ajouta un troisième doigt, Dean gémit de plaisir en sentant son visage le brûler sous l'intensité du désir qui l'envahissait. Il ressentit un besoin en lui, un vide à combler et avait plus que jamais envie de sentir Castiel en lui.

- Prends-moi ! Supplia-t-il en agrippant les épaules de l'oméga mais Castiel secoua la tête.

- T'es pas prêt.

- Oui je le suis… Prends-moi Cass ! Il releva les hanches faisant pénétrer lui-même les doigts profondément en lui mais Castiel le lui refusa une nouvelle fois.

Il le prépara longuement faisant fi des supplications de Dean qui lui assurait qu'il était prêt. Castiel était véritablement une foutue tête de mule ! Lorsqu'il retira enfin ses doigts, Dean sut que le moment venait enfin. Il était envahi de désir, pantelant, affamé et couvert de sueur. Son sexe était durement dressé et palpitant. Et Castiel qui prenait son temps ! L'air calme et paisible !

- Cass merde ! Prends-moi !

- Sois pas impatient Dean ! La douleur reviendra quand je serai en toi alors ne te presses pas trop ! Lui dit calmement Castiel en s'installant entre les jambes de l'alpha.

- Tu parles ! Je suis à la limite de venir tellement c'était bon ! La douleur ne reviendra pas.

Castiel lui jeta un drôle de petit regard, le regard de quelqu'un qui sait avoir raison et Dean sentit l'extrémité du sexe de celui-ci taquiner son entrée.

- Oui ! Enfin ! Jubila-t-il.

- Détends-toi Dean… Lui murmura Castiel à l'oreille et Dean vint pour répliquer qu'il était très calme, MERCI BEAUCOUP, lorsque le sexe de celui-ci commença à le pénétrer. Il détestait avoir à avouer que Castiel avait eu raison. La douleur était revenue et il ne regrettait plus que l'oméga ait pris autant de temps à le préparer.

- Je te l'avais dit, Dean… Lui dit Castiel en ayant probablement deviné la douleur de celui-ci même s'il tentait de la cacher en serrant les dents.

- C'est que tu es un peu plus imposant que des doigts, mon ange.

- Un peu ? Demanda Castiel avec un ton faussement insulté.

- En vérité… Très très beaucoup plus… Immensément plus et…

- Oh ça va…T'es pardonné…

Castiel continua à pénétrer son sexe en lui lentement mais avec application et Dean ne reprit son souffle que lorsque l'oméga fut complètement inséré en lui. Castiel s'immobilisa alors un moment et Dean se demanda curieusement comment merde il arrivait à faire preuve d'autant de retenue ? La douleur se dissipa assez rapidement cette fois et Castiel commença à bouger lentement lui envoyant quelque vague de douleur mais surtout un plaisir de plus en plus grandissant. Dean prit le temps d'observer Castiel et fut ébahi par son calme et son assurance. L'oméga avait les yeux légèrement fermés et Dean l'entendait à peine gémir. Il était habitué à un Castiel beaucoup plus démonstratif et déchaîné au lit. Pour sa part, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à contenir son plaisir et s'agrippa fermement d'une main aux draps et posa l'autre dans le creux du dos de Castiel.

- Cass…. Merde Cass !

L'oméga gémit alors plus fortement et ouvrit les yeux.

- Cass c'est bon ! Cass ! Geignit-il et cela sembla débloquer quelque chose en Castiel qui commença à se laisser aller à de forts gémissements.

- Dean ! Oh Dean c'est merveilleux ! C'est bon en toi ! Oh…Merde !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si son corps était envahi de plaisir.

- Castiel qui blasphème ? Je dois être vraiment un bon coup !

- Cesses de plaisanter Dean ! Supplia Castiel en agrippant la jambe de celui-ci pour la relever légèrement.

Dean en cria d'extase et arqua violemment le dos en sentant le sexe de Castiel le pénétrer encore plus profondément et lui butant intensément la prostate.

- AH! Cass ! Là ! Là ! Oh Ouiiiiiii Merde !

Castiel en grogna de plaisir et ses coups de reins se firent plus frénétiques tandis que Dean lui martyrisait le dos de sa poigne de fer. Il sentait son corps à la limite, son sexe douloureux et lorsque la main chaude et douce de Castiel se referma sur lui il fut aveuglé par une intensité blanche et sentit son corps se soulever violemment tandis qu'un orgasme puissant le fit hurler et que son sexe éjacula en longues giclées. Les vagues de l'orgasme furent si puissantes qu'il perdit momentanément la notion du temps. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, Castiel était toujours en lui, le prenant maintenant avec puissance et avec désynchronisme. Il poussait de petits cris de plaisir et Dean savait qu'il allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se resserra autour de l'oméga et celui-ci en hoqueta de plaisir et il vint violemment en hurlant le nom de Dean. Il sentit la semence de celui-ci s'écouler en lui et curieusement il adora cette sensation.

.

Ils restèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Castiel caressant doucement les cheveux poissés de sueur de Dean.

- J'ai adoré, Cass. Lui dit-il calmement.

- J'ai aussi adoré…. Merci de m'avoir permis de le faire Dean. C'est inconcevable pour un oméga de pénétrer un alpha.

- Je suis ton Dean et tu es mon Cass. On se fiche de qui est oméga et alpha.

- Oui, tu as raison… Dommage que tout le monde ne s'en fiche pas.

- Ouais….

- Tu crois que ça nous vaudrait quoi comme punition ce que nous venons de faire ?

Dean soupira de fatigue.

- Je sais pas Cass. On est déjà tellement des criminels aux yeux de la société. Un crime de plus ou un crime de moins…

- Je t'aime Dean…

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange….

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre ignorant qu'ils vivaient présentement leurs derniers mois de bonheur avant que les évènements les précipitant vers leur séparation ne se mettent en branle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

**Bon...La majorité à parlé et je publie tout...Mais n'oubliez pas que j'adore avoir votre opinion sur chaque chapitre!**

**Vous êtes vraiment sympa pour tout vos commentaires et reviews et je tiens à remercier celles que je n'ai pu remercier par Pm parce qu'ils sont inscrites en guest...Et merci pour toutes les autres qui ont lues cette fic...**

**Prenez en note la différence des paragraphes en italique et en écriture standard...**

* * *

_._

Dean se retrouva dans une salle sans fenêtres et dont l'un des murs était couvert d'un énorme miroir. Il avait assez vu de films policiers pour savoir où il se tenait : une salle d'interrogatoire. Il soupira de dépit et posa ses poignets menottés sur la table devant lui. Les yeux lui brûlaient de fatigue, il était épuisé et complètement amorphe. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler un jeans et un t-shirt avant que les policiers ne défoncent sa porte pour l'amener et il commençait à avoir affreusement froid dans cette salle sombre et inhospitalière. Il aurait aimé un café, une couverture ou simplement quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un sur qui hurler. Et plus que tout au monde il voulait savoir si son ange allait bien.

.

.

_La journée avait été parfaite, splendide même. Tout comme l'avait été les mois auparavant. Castiel continuait ses études avec des mentions d'excellence et semblait complètement heureux de la vie qu'il menait. Dean lui apportait fréquemment de nouveaux livres qu'il croyait intéresser l'oméga et il se trompait que très rarement. Castiel continuait à demeurer à l'intérieur de l'appartement dans la journée, la carte-privilège lui ayant été refusée, mais il en profitait pour étudier, faire la cuisine et garder leur demeure propre et nette. Lorsque Dean revenait du garage, c'était la fête !_

_Ils mangeaient en discutant de leur journée, planifiaient leur week-end à venir, sortaient parfois pour marcher dans le quartier et étaient satisfaits de leur vie. Sam leur envoyait parfois de petites lettres anonymes qu'il faisait passer par des intermédiaires et Dean savait que si Sam faisait cela c'était parce qu'il croyait que ce n'était pas sécuritaire pour le moment de communiquer directement. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sam, c'était à Noël et bien que Hunter ait été plus actif que jamais depuis ce temps, Sam lui, demeurait silencieux et invisible._

_Il y eut une manifestation monstre au Canada pour la restauration des droits omégas et celle-ci avait dégénérée en véritable émeute, faisant plusieurs blessés et 3 morts. On compta plusieurs omégas participants à la manifestation et tout le monde se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient foutu là. Étaient-ils des omégas fugitifs ? Avaient-ils été amenés par des alphas ?_

_La peur d'une manifestation de ce genre envahit les États-unis et les règles se firent plus sévères de sorte que Castiel et Dean furent plus prudents que jamais._

_La colère et la révolte continuèrent à gronder chez leurs voisins canadiens, l'Union libératrice de l'ange avait cessé d'être pacifique et foutait présentement un bordel terrible dans les rues canadiennes. Le nombre de personnes y adhérant ne faisait que grossir chaque jour et l'opinion publique penchait de plus en plus en faveur des omégas de sorte que le premier ministre avait promis à l'association de libération de l'ange d'étudier sérieusement la question en chambre. Mais Hunter ne se calma pas pour autant. Il voulait que la cause soit étudiée IMMÉDIATEMENT !_

_Chaque jour, écrit-il dans un communiqué, des êtres humains étaient bafoués, torturés et tués. Une journée de plus, c'était une journée de trop !_

_._

_Aux États-Unis, l'humeur générale n'était réellement pas en faveur des omégas et ceux-ci étaient maintenant traités avec encore plus de cruauté et de violence que jamais. Le peuple se vengeait sur eux, comme si ceux-ci étaient responsables des tracas qui se produisaient au Canada. Castiel et Dean ne pouvaient même plus faire les courses tranquillement, Castiel devenant immédiatement la cible de jurons et de regards meurtriers. L'oméga commença peu à peu à vivre constamment dans la peur. Auparavant, il adorait défier la loi et passer pour un bêta sous le nez des alphas mais Dean devait maintenant le supplier longuement pour ne serait-ce qu'une sortie au cinéma. Il amena celui-ci au cinéma presque de force, un vendredi soir, prétextant qu'il en avait assez de rester terré de peur dans leur appartement et Castiel était resté tendu toute la première partie du film. Vers le milieu, un garde de sécurité leur avait sévèrement ordonné de sortir de la salle. Une fois dehors, Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent entourés de trois autres gardiens de sécurité qui ordonnèrent à Castiel de leur montrer son poignet droit. Se sentant pris au piège, Dean avait fermement empoigné l'oméga par le bras et avait couru vers l'extérieur et démarré en trombe dans l'impala. Dean avait eu très peur soudainement. Ce qui avait été un jeu de provocation enfantine devenait maintenant un jeu de la mort. S'ils étaient restés plus longtemps, on ne leur aurait pas simplement tapé sur les doigts cette fois-ci. Avec le climat anti-oméga actuel, on aurait probablement arrêté Dean. Il n'osait même pas imaginé ce qu'ils auraient fait de Castiel. À partir de ce moment-là, Dean ne cessa de se sentir épié et surveillé et commença à véritablement devenir paranoïaque. Il se souvenait avec angoisse, de ce moment où lui et Cass revenaient de l'extérieur et qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser devant la porte de leur appartement et du regard apostrophé de leur voisine qui sortait ses poubelles. Dean commença à imaginer des espions dans tous les passants et n'osa même plus sortir à l'extérieur sauf pour aller au travail. Le garage représentait son seul havre de paix avec son appartement et l'air doux et compréhensif de Bobby l'aidait toujours grandement._

_._

_Il n'avait pas parlé de ses peurs à Castiel mais il savait que celui-ci avait les mêmes que lui. Castiel ne semblait plus jamais à l'aise à l'extérieur et n'acceptait d'embrasser Dean qu'à l'intérieur de leur appartement et bien à l'abri des regards._

_- On devrait aller au Canada… Lui dit un jour Dean alors qu'ils étaient tous deux au lit. Castiel se tourna vers lui et lui caressa la joue._

_- C'est pas possible Dean. Et tu abandonnerais ton travail ? Tes amis ? Ton père ?_

_- Pour toi ? Oui. On ne sera jamais en paix ici Cass ! C'est pire que jamai s! Je sais que tu as peur toi aussi !_

_- Je suis habitué Dean. T'en fais pas pour moi._

_- Tu parles que je vais m'en faire pour toi ! J'ai pas l'impression que nous sommes en sécurité ici ! Je suis peut-être parano mais j'ai l'impression que la voisine nous observe !_

_- Je suis donc parano aussi._

_- Alors partons Cass ! Allons rejoindre Sam au Canada._

_- Il a dit lui-même que c'était dangereux ! Tu attirerais trop l'attention et n'oublies pas que l'identité de Hunter est encore inconnue. Sans compter que la frontière américaine est maintenant fortement surveillée. Les omégas n'ont plus le droit de sortir des États-unis Dean, même avec l'accord de leur alpha et accompagné par celui-ci. Ils ont peur que des gens tentent de sortir des omégas du pays. Ils sont en train de nous emprisonner ici. Il te faudrait un visa spécial pour me sortir et ils n'en délivrent jamais ! Tu ne pourrais pas non plus me faire passer pour un bêta, pas dans les conditions actuelles._

_- Alors on reste ici à se faire suivre comme des criminels ? Se fâcha Dean._

_- Je... Je sais pas Dean… Je crois sincèrement qu'ils ont un doute sur toi et que tu es surveillé. Tu… Tu sais que tu peux te débarrasser de moi si tu veux reprendre une vie normale._

_Dean l'embrassa avec force sur les lèvres pour le faire taire._

_- Moi qui croyais que tu étais un génie Cass… Je ne peux pas croire qu'une idiotie pareille sorte de ta bouche, bébé._

_._

_Leurs soupçons s'avérèrent fondés lorsqu'ils eurent la visite d'un représentant officiel du registraire oméga de la ville._

_C'était un samedi matin et Dean venait à peine de se lever alors que Castiel préparait joyeusement des pancakes à la cuisine. Ils avaient prévu ensuite de faire une balade à bord de l'impala._

_L'Homme portait un complet noir et le salua avec un accent britannique. C'était un alpha aux yeux perçants et au sourire ironique._

_-Monsieur Winchester ? Je suis envoyé par le registraire._

_Dean fronça les sourcils, soucieux._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Castiel sortit de la cuisine au même moment et se figea de terreur. Le sourire de l'homme se fit encore plus grand en apercevant l'oméga._

_- Castiel ! Tu sembles en pleine forme, petit._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Dean en se doutant de la réponse._

_- Je suis, comme je vous ai dit, un représentant du registraire mais il s'adonne que j'ai aussi eu la chance d'avoir été le mentor du petit oméga, ici._

_- Maître Crowley…. Dit doucement Castiel, les yeux exorbités par la surprise et Dean dut user de toutes ses forces mentales pour se retenir de soulever l'alpha par le collet et de lui en coller une. Il devait faire comme s'il ignorait qui était ce Crowley. Il devait faire comme si Castiel ne lui avait jamais parlé de celui-ci. Plus difficile encore, il devait faire croire que lui et Castiel vivaient présentement comme n'importe quel oméga et alpha. On lui avait envoyé un représentant chez lui. Merde… Il était plus surveillé qu'il le croyait._

_- Vous voulez quoi ? Pourquoi le registraire vous envoie ? Mon dossier est à jour et mon oméga a eu tous ses rendez-vous obligatoires… Se plaignit Dean avec la voix de quelqu'un qui a d'autres choses à faire._

_- J'ai été envoyé pour vous visiter et m'assurer que l'oméga va bien et que tout est en règle… Dit Crowley toujours en souriant._

_- C'est chez moi. Je suis vraiment obligé de vous laisser entrer ?_

_- Techniquement. Non. Mais le registraire voudra probablement savoir ce qui vous pousse à leur refuser une simple visite de routine._

_- Ça ressemble drôlement à un oui. Entrez… Gronda-t-il en ouvrant la porte plus grande. L'alpha pénétra dans l'appartement en regardant partout autour de lui._

_Dean avait depuis longtemps retiré le cadre avec la photo de Castiel et s'en félicita mais il se demanda tout de même s'il y avait des objets dans la maison qui pourraient trahir leur mode de vie. Castiel se tenait silencieusement dans la cuisine le regard baissé. Et Dean eut envie de le serrer contre lui. Crowley inspecta le salon mais ne vit apparemment rien d'intéressant. Il alla alors dans la cuisine, passa devant Castiel et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux._

_- T'as drôlement grandi, Chaton, mais tu es toujours aussi mignon._

_Castiel ne fit que baisser les yeux et Dean dut se retenir de ne pas écrabouiller le sourire de l'alpha sous ses jointures._

_- Tout va bien avec votre oméga ? Demanda l'inspecteur en se tournant vers Dean._

_-Oui. Je le possède depuis bientôt 4 ans. J'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème majeur avec lui._

_- C'est pas ce que dit son dossier._

_- Castiel a eu des problèmes de désobéissance lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais il a bientôt 21 ans et il s'est assagi avec le temps._

_- Donc il ne vous cause pas de problème ?_

_- Non._

_- Il m'en a causé à moi, pourtant, et j'étais un mentor plutôt expérimenté._

_- Comme j'ai dit, il a vieilli._

_- Je lui ai enseigné durant plus d'un an. Quelle petite peste arrogante il était ! J'ai tout de même eu l'immense privilège de l'éduquer sexuellement ce qui m'a récompensé pour tous mes efforts. Il avait déjà un talent inné pour le sexe. Une vraie petite chienne au lit._

_Dean se retint fortement, sentant le regard vif de l'alpha sur lui, semblant le scruter à la loupe. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment puis Crowley détourna enfin les yeux._

_-Bon. L'alpha se tourna vers Castiel. Que faisais-tu avant que j'arrive, Castiel ?_

_- Je faisais des pancakes à mon maître._

_- Je vois…Tu es heureux avec lui ?_

_- Bien sûr. Il est juste et bon._

_- Pas trop sévère ? Il lui arrive de te frapper ?_

_- Seulement quand je désobéi._

_- Comment te frappe-t-il ?_

_- En me giflant ou en me donnant des coups de ceintures._

_- Et tu as appris à prendre les punitions comme un vrai oméga maintenant ?_

_- Il m'arrive de discuter mais maître Dean n'aime pas cela alors je me retiens._

_L'alpha se tourna vers Dean._

_- Il y a encore une fibre de rébellion chez lui. Le registraire vous offre de vous débarrasser de cet oméga et de vous en offrir un nouveau. Gratuitement._

_Dean sentit la panique l'envahir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces foutaises ? Lui échanger Castiel ? Le registraire avait suffisamment peur de celui-ci pour vouloir l'éliminer ? Il savait que ses prochains mots pourraient décider de leur sort à tous les deux et il tenta de parler d'une voix sûre._

_- Je n'ai jamais particulièrement désiré avoir un oméga Monsieur Crowley. J'ai clamé Castiel par accident de jeunesse si je peux dire. J'ai eu de la difficulté avec lui, je l'avoue, mais ça fait maintenant presque 4 ans que je le domestique et il m'obéit maintenant au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne voudrais pas le voir partir alors que mes efforts sont enfin récompensés._

_- Je vois… Vous êtes-vous… Comment dire… Attaché à cet oméga Monsieur Winchester ?_

_- Autant qu'on puisse être attaché à l'une de ces créatures, oui. Il m'est familier, il connaît mes habitudes et il me sert bien. Et au lit il est extraordinaire._

_- Oui… Je vois._

_Crowley n'avait pas l'air d'un homme convaincu à 100 % mais avait toutefois quelque peu perdu de sa méfiance. Il visita le reste de l'appartement et Dean croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne remarque rien de compromettant. Si ce fut le cas, l'alpha n'en laissa rien paraître et repartit en disant à Dean qu'il ferait son rapport auprès du registraire. Dean espérait que cela mettrait fin aux soupçons à son égard._

_._

_._

_Le jour où tout sombra avait été un jour comme tous les autres._

_Castiel et Dean s'étaient mis au lit vers les 22h00 et avaient longuement parlé de tout et de rien avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Dean ayant posé affectueusement un bras sur l'oméga pour le serrer contre lui._

_C'est le son fracassant de l'ouverture de la porte de leur chambre qui le réveilla d'un coup. Il sursauta de surprise sentant Castiel s'agripper soudainement à lui de peur et la lumière s'alluma subitement._

_- Dean ! Vite ! Réveilles-toi !_

_Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que faisait Sam dans sa chambre et il secoua la tête de confusion._

_- Dean ! Vite ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps._

_Le visage de son frère était paniqué et Dean chassa immédiatement toute trace de sommeil. Sam circula rapidement dans leur chambre, ouvrant un tiroir et en retira des vêtements au hasard qu'il lança à Castiel._

_- Cass habilles-toi…Vite ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient encore bougé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Dean remarqua que Sam n'était pas seul. Deux hommes étaient avec lui, un homme mince au visage de petite fouine et l'autre grand, un manteau datant de la 2ième guerre mondiale sur le dos et des yeux bleus perçants.*_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? S'écria Dean._

_- Je suis désolé Dean ! J'ai tenté de te joindre mais tu es beaucoup trop surveillé. Vous êtes en danger, en ÉNORME danger et je dois amener Castiel au plus vite._

_- M'amener ? Paniqua celui-ci._

_- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! La police s'en vient Dean ! Ils viennent t'arrêter mais plus grave encore, ils viennent pour exécuter Castiel ! Ils rassemblent des preuves contre vous depuis des mois et c'est cette nuit qu'ils ont prévu de vous arrêter ! J'ai eu l'info il n'y a que quelques heures grâce à Jack._

_- Jack c'est moi, Bonjour…. Lui dit l'homme aux yeux bleus avec un petit sourire en coin mais Dean l'entendit à peine. Son cerveau marchait à 100 km/h, abasourdi par tant d'informations._

_- Alors j'étais BEL ET BIEN surveillé ! Je ne suis pas parano ?_

_- Non… Sam regarda Castiel qui était toujours figé de terreur dans le lit. Cass…S'il te plaît ! Habilles-toi ou je t'amène en pyjama dans exactement 5 minutes._

_Castiel secoua la tête, les yeux exorbités de terreur et Dean alla immédiatement prendre les choses en mains. Il attrapa un t-shirt et l'enfila rapidement à l'oméga puis il entreprit de lui mettre un jeans. Castiel se laissa habiller sans rien dire et ne fit que sortir de sa torpeur au moment où Dean lui passait des souliers. Il s'agrippa alors soudainement aux épaules de Dean._

_- Non ! Je ne veux pas partir sans toi Dean ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?_

_- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux… Expliqua l'autre homme avec un regard désolé. _

_Sam hocha la tête._

_- On y a réfléchi Dean et ce serait jouer avec le feu de t'amener. Tu ne risques qu'une interrogation par la police, sans Castiel ils ne peuvent rien contre toi. Sans compter qu'en restant ici tu brouilles les pistes parce qu'ils croiront que tu as caché Castiel près d'ici._

_- Et Cass ? Je risque la prison mais Cass lui ? Paniqua Dean et Sam vint poser une main sur son épaule et le regarda avec sérieux._

_- S'ils le trouvent Dean c'est fini pour lui… Tu comprends ?_

_Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer._

_- Tu peux le protéger ?_

_- Oui. J'avais prévu de tout organiser pour vous amener tous les deux mais… Le temps m'a manqué mais j'ai un endroit pour Cass. J'ai une façon de le sortir du pays et de le planquer à un endroit où il sera en sécurité._

_Dean sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes._

_- Et… Je le reverrai ?_

_Sam le regarda avec tendresse et Dean le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure._

_- Je ferai tout pour que vous soyez réunis le plus tôt possible._

_- Mais tu ne peux pas me le promettre ? _

_- Non…_

_- Non ! Dean ! _

_Castiel avait éclaté en sanglots et Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder Sam une nouvelle fois._

_- Tu vas me protéger mon ange Sam ?_

_- Comme la prunelle de mes yeux, Dean… Tu as confiance en moi ?_

_- Je te donnerais ma vie Sam. Et maintenant je te confie ce qui est encore plus cher à mon cœur. Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour le garder en sécurité. Même si tu dois l'assommer ! Il a une foutue tête de mule mais je l'aime comme ça._

_Il pleurait à présent et s'en fichait. Il alla vers Castiel qui sanglotait et lui releva le visage._

_- Écoutes-moi attentivement Castiel… Lui ordonna-t-il avec sévérité et l'oméga secoua la tête._

_- Castiel ! Écoutes !_

_Cette fois, il le regarda._

_- On a toujours su que le moment viendrait où nous devrions nous battre… C'est maintenant… Nous ne finirons pas comme Christian et Hector._

_- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi ! Gémit Castiel et Dean lui agrippa fermement les épaules._

_- Cesses de pleurer…Castiel, cesses de pleurer immédiatement ! T'es fort mon ange ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! T'es un survivant… Je souhaite de tout cœur qu'on se revoie très bientôt mais si c'est pas le cas TU VAS CONTINUER À TE BATTRE !_

_- Je ne veux pas te laisser Dean ! Supplia Castiel._

_- La vie se passe rarement comme on le veut Cass… T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais me défendre._

_- Il faut y aller ! Les pressa Sam en regardant sa montre et les deux autres hommes s'approchèrent de Castiel pour lui prendre chacun un bras. _

_Castiel vint pour les repousser mais Dean prit le visage de celui-ci dans ses mains et il l'embrassa passionnément._

_- Je t'aime Castiel… Je t'aime à la folie et tu dois partir d'ici si tu veux que nous nous retrouvions un jour… NE ME LAISSES JAMAIS AVOIR À LES REGARDER T'EXÉCUTER ESPÈCE DE SATANÉE TÊTE DE MULE !_

_Castiel ravala ses larmes et hocha la tête. Il prit visiblement son courage à deux mains et montra un visage décidé à l'alpha._

_- Je serai fort Dean… Je t'aime…_

_Il regarda les trois hommes disparaître avec son ange. Il écouta le son de la porte d'entrée se refermer puis une voiture démarrer. Il resta silencieux et ébahi dans son propre lit. Regardant la porte qui s'était refermée sur la dernière image de son Castiel. Il attendit dans le silence de son appartement. Attendit qu'on vienne l'arrêter. Ce qui arriva une heure plus tard alors que trois policiers firent irruption dans son appartement pour se jeter sur lui. On le menotta._

_- Dean Winchester… Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour outrage, parjure et violation de la loi éthique des omégas._

_._

_._

Et Dean était dans cette salle d'interrogatoire depuis qu'on l'y avait amené. Il aurait donné sa vie pour savoir si Castiel allait bien, si Sam et ses deux étranges compagnons avaient réussi à l'amener en sécurité et pour savoir comment allait son petit ange.

Il avait faim, il avait soif et il était épuisé. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était assis là, seul à se faire un sang d'encre face à cet énorme miroir derrière lequel se trouvait probablement des gens qui l'observait.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un homme noir alpha de haute prestance, veston cravate, s'approcha de lui avec une grande enveloppe dans les mains. Il s'immobilisa un instant devant Dean et le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du mépris et du dégoût.

- On va enfin me dire ce que je fiche ici ? Demanda Dean en foudroyant l'homme du regard. Et vous pouvez dire à vos petits amis de l'autre côté du miroir de venir nous rejoindre. Plus on est de fous et plus on s'amuse.

L'homme eut un sourire sans chaleur et s'assit tranquillement sur la chaise face à lui.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais pas de plaisanter.

- Oh…Pas de vouvoiement ? Plaisanta Dean.

- Pas avec des merdes comme toi.

Dean le fusilla de yeux.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Gordon et j'enquête sur toi depuis des mois.

- Vous avez fait un travail de merde si je peux dire.

-À oui ? Pourtant j'ai eu toutes les preuves dont j'avais besoin… Lui répondit l'inspecteur en ouvrant la grande enveloppe de papier où il en sortit une dizaine de photos qu'il lança sans chaleur sur la table devant Dean.

Des dizaines de photos où on le voyait, lui et Castiel. Sur certaines ils se tenaient la main, sur une autre ils s'embrassaient devant l'impala. Sur une autre Dean enlaçait amoureusement l'oméga devant la porte de leur appartement. Leur vie dévoilée. Leur petit pêché dévoilé.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais refusa de se laisser abattre. Il savait qu'on voulait qu'il se sente honteux de ces photos. Or ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même les seules photos qu'il voyait de lui et Castiel. Il pointa une d'elles de ses mains menottées.

- J'aime beaucoup celle-ci… Je peux avoir une copie ?

Ses paroles semblèrent choquer hautement l'inspecteur qui grimaça.

- Alors tu avoues.

- Difficile de ne pas le faire étant donné que vous avez tout notre album souvenir ici… Plaisanta Dean.

L'inspecteur se racla la gorge en le regardant avec sévérité.

- Alors tu avoues avoir entretenu une liaison avec l'oméga Castiel ?

Dean le fixa intensément en répondant.

- OUI

- Tu es un être abject et dégoûtant Lui répondit l'inspecteur avec un air de mépris apparent sur le visage.

- Je peux savoir en quoi j'ai commis un crime si affreux ? Il y a des centaines de criminels en liberté à travers le monde et vous me traquez moi ?

- Ce que tu as fait est un crime ! Un crime dégoûtant !

- Envers qui ?

Le poing s'abattit devant lui.

- Envers l'humanité !

- J'en doute… Lui dit ironiquement Dean.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Oui… Je crois que vous avez peur… Je crois que vous en pissez dans vos frocs tellement vous avez peur ! Vous savez ce qui s'en vient. Vous savez que l'union libératrice de l'ange va triompher. Les omégas seront bientôt libres après des centaines d'années d'esclavage et ça vous donne une sacrée frousse parce que VOUS SAVEZ PARFAITEMENT QUE NOUS AVONS EU TORT DE LES TORTURER AINSI ! Vous avez peur de ce que nous avons fait, des horreurs que nous avons commises ! Vous me faites penser aux nazis au lendemain de la 2ème guerre mondiale à tenter d'effacer toutes traces des chambres à gaz ! La guerre est presque perdue et nous aurons des comptes à rendre envers les omégas !

- Tu te fais des idées, pauvre idiot ! Lui cria Gordon mais ses yeux étaient si fous de rage que Dean savait qu'il avait frappé juste.

- Ça arrive présentement. C'est déjà déclenché et personne ne peut rien y changer.

- Ce sera tout de même trop tard pour sauver ta petite putain d'oméga ! Lui dit cruellement l'inspecteur en rapprochant son visage de celui de Dean. Dean tenta de ne rien démontrer mais son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine.

- Où est-il ? Où l'as-tu caché ? Lui demanda l'inspecteur avec autorité.

- Je ne sais pas…

- À d'autre ! À voir comment vous étiez tous les deux je sais qu'il n'est pas loin ! Où est-il ?

- Vous voulez la vérité ?

- OUI

- Je ne sais pas… Je lui ai dit de fuir, je lui ai donné de l'argent en lui faisant promettre de ne pas me dire où il allait… J'ai aucune idée où est Castiel mais il est suffisamment rusé pour ne jamais se faire attraper.

- Tu rêves ! Sa photo est partout… Dans les stations d'autobus ou de trains, les aéroports et dans tous les journaux… J'en fais une affaire personnelle Dean Winchester ! On le retrouvera.

Dean sentit la panique l'envahir. Il savait que l'inspecteur était sérieux et il savait que dans le climat actuel la meilleur chose à faire pour le gouvernement était de crever l'embryon de la rébellion dans l'œuf. L'arrestation de Castiel serait la meilleure publicité. Ils allaient tuer son ange pour en faire un exemple. Ils allaient exécuter son bébé par acte de vengeance et pour semer la terreur dans le clan des rebelles. Il eut envie de hurler à la mort.

L'inspecteur sembla avoir deviné qu'il avait fait mouche avec ses paroles puisqu'il eut un sourire cruel en se rapprochant de Dean.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Lorsque nous l'aurons attrapé, nous allons le faire longuement souffrir avant de l'achever. Je me ferai un plaisir personnel à le voir hurler à l'agonie avant de l'abattre comme un chien.

.

Après avoir tenté de lui faire avouer l'emplacement de Castiel toute la nuit, l'inspecteur finit par croire l'histoire de Dean selon laquelle il aurait lui-même demandé à Castiel de ne pas lui dévoiler où il allait.

Au matin on lui autorisa à appeler son avocat mais Dean refusa. À quoi bon ? Il plaida coupable à tous les chefs d'accusation presque avec fierté. On lui donna le choix entre payer une caution ou faire de la prison. Il choisit la prison.

Il était dans sa petite cellule depuis à peine une heure lorsqu'un policier vint le chercher en lui disant que quelqu'un avait payé sa caution. Il eut peur que Sam ne soit assez timbré pour être resté dans les environs mais c'était son père qui l'attendait. Celui-ci ne lui dit rien et Dean le suivit à l'extérieur du poste de police.

- Dis-moi que c'est une erreur, Dean ! Lui dit finalement John dans le stationnement en le regardant avec un regard suppliant.

- Pourquoi tu as payé ma caution ? Lui demanda simplement Dean.

- Mais parce que je sais que c'est une erreur ! Ils ont dit que tu avais plaidé coupable mais je n'y crois pas.

- Si aimer Castiel est un crime alors je suis coupable.

John le regarda avec horreur.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Toi et lui… Tu…

- Nous sommes un couple, oui.

- Mais comment peux-tu dire cela sans en mourir de honte, Dean Winchester ? Lui cria John hors de lui.

- J'aime Castiel et je veux la liberté pour tous les omégas.

- Tu es fou !

- Comme bon nombre de personnes.

- Où est Castiel ? Où est cette petite merde que je l'étouffe de mes propres mains ! J'ai toujours su qu'il était mauvais pour toi, qu'il t'influençait qu'il…

-Écoutes-toi Papa… Que Cass m'influençait ? Tu te contredis toi-même ! Ou bien les omégas ne sont que des animaux stupides ou bien ils ont une intelligence hors pair pour influencer les alphas ! Décides-toi à la fin ! Toutes ces histoires sur l'infériorité des omégas n'ont jamais eu de sens ! On les dit stupides mais on a une peur bleue qu'ils étudient. On dit qu'ils ne sont que de petites chiennes qui ne pensent qu'au sexe et on leur apprend à satisfaire un alpha dès leur enfance. On les traite avec violence et cruauté et on prétend les détester mais à la fois on se morfond de voir leur nombre diminuer et on a la peur atroce de les voir disparaître.

- Tu dis des sottises Dean !

- Non ! Je dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense ! Toi aussi tu y as déjà pensé ! Pourquoi tu étais si en colère contre Castiel ? Pourquoi il arrivait tant à te foutre en rogne ? Et pourquoi tu ressentais le besoin de le violer pour l'écraser ?

- Je n'ai jamais violé Castiel ! Tu t'entends Dean ? Tu es devenu complètement fou ! Ce Hunter t'est monté à la tête.

L'envie de lui hurler que Hunter était son jeune fils le prit mais Dean ravala ses paroles.

- J'aime Castiel papa. Et rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera changer. Et je ne te dirai jamais où il est. Je suis suivi et surveillé et je le sais parfaitement. Si tu n'arrives pas à changer ta perception des choses je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Dean ! Je suis ton père ! Comment peux-tu choisir un oméga contre moi ?

- Castiel n'est plus avec moi. Je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. Je le choisis tout de même lui mais aussi en le choisissant je choisis la liberté et le bien face à l'esclavage et au mal. Moi ou toi aurions pu naître oméga papa, n'oublies jamais ça !

.

Le retour à la réalité fut difficile pour Dean.

Il retrouva son appartement vide de Castiel, vide des rires de son ange et son lit dénudé des caresses de celui-ci. Il retourna au travail où il dut faire face au mépris de ses collègues de travail qui avaient eu vent de son arrestation. Il eut droit aux injures, aux regards meurtriers et se retrouva plus seul que jamais. Sauf en ce qui concernait Bobby qui resta toujours silencieusement de son côté, que ce soit d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule ou seulement par un regard empli de bonté et de compréhension. Il n'eut plus de nouvelles de son père et Benny vint un jour cogner à sa porte pour lui exiger des explications. La conversation fut froide et finale. Il venait de perdre un ami d'enfance.

Il lui restait tout de même Jo, Charlie et Ash et ceux-ci l'entourèrent énormément.

Dean avait l'impression d'avoir un millier de regards posés sur lui partout où il allait et ne tenta pas d'entrer en contact avec Sam. Il n'avait pas entendu parlé de Castiel et c'était le signe que celui-ci était toujours caché. Et en sécurité.

Il se désespéra tout de même d'avoir ne serait-ce une nouvelle de lui et ne fut récompensé qu'au bout de nombreux mois lorsqu'il reçut une enveloppe étrange dans sa boîte aux lettres.

Une plume blanche y était suivi de ce simple mot : ''L'ange t'embrasse…''.

Il éclata en sanglots. Tous ces mois de silence. Tous ces mois de solitude et de douleur.

Son ange allait bien. Mais il avait tant besoin de lui !

.

.

NDA: * Si vous trouvez que le personnage Jack ayant les yeux bleus et portant un manteau de la deuxième guerre mondiale vous fait penser à un certain personnage de série britannique nommée Torchwood… Et bien…Vous avez parfaitement raison….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

.

.

Le calme et le silence de la forêt étaient apaisants. Seul le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres venaient perturber la tranquillité de ce havre de paix. Castiel venait souvent s'y retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un moment à lui pour réfléchir et se recueillir mais surtout pour se remémorer les doux moments passés avec Dean.

Dean…

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à penser à celui-ci sans ressentir une déchirure atroce au niveau de son cœur. Il tentait de ne jamais s'attarder à la peine déchirante que provoquait son absence. En réalité, il tentait de ne jamais invoquer le nom de l'alpha, que ce soit à lui-même où à quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait éviter la peine et la douleur que ce nom provoquait en lui et gardait donc la bouche fermée la plupart du temps. La tête haute et le cœur verrouillé. Il n'y avait que ses moments de solitude lors de ses promenades solitaires en forêt qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son alpha. Et dans ces moments, il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

.

Voilà déjà trois mois depuis que Sam, Garth et Jack l'avaient amené à la base de l'union libératrice de l'ange.

La bâtisse était un vieil hôtel abandonné en plein cœur de la foret canadienne et l'union l'avait restaurée pour en faire leur base principale. Les nombreuses chambres servaient d'abris pour les réfugiés et le hall principal servait de lieu de rencontres pour élaborer les missions de libération.

Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, Castiel avait tenu à immédiatement se mettre au travail et à servir l'union du mieux qu'il le pouvait. On lui avait suggéré de prendre quelques jours pour se remettre mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Se remettre de quoi ? De la perte de Dean ? La seule pensée de ne plus jamais le revoir le mettait dans un état de panique proche de la frénésie totale alors mieux valait encore se jeter corps et âme dans le travail.

Au moment de son arrivée, ils étaient une trentaine de personnes à habiter la base. La plupart était des bêtas, hommes ou femmes, il y avait un petit nombre d'alphas que Castiel avait évité comme la peste au début puis quelques omégas réfugiés, comme lui.

L'union, au Canada, était beaucoup plus active et dérangeante qu'aux États-unis. L'image, _son image_, y était partout, sur tous les édifices, les murs, les lampadaires et même à la télévision où l'union y diffusait une publicité de propagande pour libérer les omégas. Avec la photo de l'enfant ange en arrière plan. Tout le monde parlait de '' l'ange'' ici, il était devenu la cause de l'heure et l'opinion générale prônait la libération. Le sujet y était très chaud et sur toutes les langues. L'union était également moins passive et Castiel savait qu'un petit groupe d'entre eux (Sam, Jack et Garth principalement) travaillaient sur des missions de sauvetage. Ils traquaient les omégas les plus en danger et les kidnappaient pour les amener ici ; ce qui était risqué et très dangereux. Son kidnapping à lui s'était passablement bien déroulé mais il savait que le sauvetage d'Alphie avait frôlé la catastrophe. Ils avaient arraché celui-ci à une mort certaine en le sortant in extremis de la clinique où on s'apprêtait à lui injecter une injection fatale (une sorte d'euthanasie lorsqu'un alpha voulait se débarrasser de son oméga). Des coups de feux furent échangés et Jack fut légèrement blessé mais Alphie arriva à la base sans la moindre égratignure. Castiel, après avoir entendu des bribes de l'incident, sortit quelque peu de sa coquille et cessa de regarder Jack avec appréhension. Cet alpha avait risqué sa vie pour un oméga et Castiel se devait de cesser de le regarder avec préjugés.

Au début, il n'avait fait confiance qu'en Sam, mais celui-ci était rarement sur place et lors de ses absences, Castiel ne parlait qu'aux bêtas, encore mal à l'aise de vivre en présence d'alphas. On lui avait donné comme tâche de faire les recherches informatiques pour les missions de L'union et Castiel en fût heureux. Il était le seul oméga de l'endroit à avoir une tâche. Les autres étaient encore beaucoup trop traumatisés et surtout ne possédaient aucune notion académique particulière, certains d'entre eux n'avaient jamais été à l'école. Castiel avait insisté pour avoir un travail et c'est Jack qui lui avait offert d'être leur '' informaticien'' après que Sam ait parlé de ses exploits. En travaillant, Castiel se changeait un peu les idées et apprenait à connaître quelque peu les gens de l'endroit.

Garth était un alpha à l'air innocent et ne ressemblant physiquement pas du tout à ce qu'on s'attend d'un alpha. Il était, sous ses airs enfantins, débrouillard et vif. Il avait tenté d'être amical avec Castiel lors de son arrivée mais Castiel l'avait tenu à l'écart. La perte de Dean et sa haine envers les alphas ne le rendant pas très amical. Garth n'avait pas semblé lui en tenir rancune et semblait attendre tranquillement que l'oméga s'habitue à lui.

Jack était extérieurement le symbole même de l'alpha. Grand, bien bâti, beau gosse et empli d'assurance. Il portait sans cesse ce manteau de style ancien datant de la deuxième guerre mondiale et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de malice. Tout, dans sa façon d'être, attiraient les regards et il était plus qu'attirant, surtout pour un oméga. Castiel s'était également fermé à ses approches amicales. L'alpha avait un ton séducteur et avait une tendance nette à flirter avec tout le monde, surtout les omégas qu'il ADORAIT. Castiel s'était méfié de lui dès le début. Il n'aimait pas se faire draguer. Trop d'alphas l'avait complimenté et regardé comme on le faisait d'un morceau de viande mais après des semaines, des mois à observer les agissements de l'alpha, il dut bien admettre que celui-ci était complètement inoffensif et que sa façon d'observer les omégas étaient plus idolâtre que possessive. Jack aimait les omégas, il les _aimait_ réellement mais n'avait aucunement envie de les _posséder. _Il préférait, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, les charmer. Il était d'ailleurs arrivé à la base en compagnie d'un oméga nommé John qu'il avait enlevé à son propriétaire, un homme politique riche, ce qui en disait long sur son courage et son audace.

Gabriel était probablement la personne avec laquelle Castiel avait le plus conversé. C'était un bêta qui avait été attiré et convaincu par les propagandes de l'union et s'était rangé de leur côtés. Il était plaisantin et adorait jouer des tours aux habitants de la base. Il avait surnommé Castiel '' Monsieur Grincheux'' à cause du silence et de l'esprit solitaire de celui-ci. Castiel en avait été tout d'abord insulté puis avait pris la chose en riant par la suite.

.

Il restait tout de même solitaire et, en dehors du travail ou de ses petites balades en foret, restait la plupart du temps cloîtré dans sa petite chambre.

Aujourd'hui, il était sorti en forêt plus longtemps que d'habitude à cause de la colère qu'il ressentait face aux évènements de la nuit. Un groupe d'omégas avaient été abattu à la frontière Canadienne et américaine pour avoir tenté de se réfugier ici. Dix omégas décédés pour avoir espéré se libérer de l'oppression.

Il avait senti une rage monter en lui. Quand cela allait-il se terminer ? Il avait quelque fois l'impression, en vivant ici, que les choses étaient sur le point de changer et lorsqu'il entendait des histoires comme celles-là, ça lui rappelait amèrement que la victoire était encore très loin. Tant de sacrifices et tant de vies perdues.

Il se mit à pleuvoir doucement et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Une pluie si douce lavant le sang de victimes innocentes. Il entendit son nom crié au loin et il se figea quelque peu.

- Castiel ? Castiel ?

Il reconnut la voix de Jack et vit bientôt celui-ci accourir vers lui. Il s'immobilisa devant lui en reprenant son souffle.

- Enfin ! T'es là ! Lui dit-il en lui souriant de ce même sourire charmant et dragueur.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Jack ne se laissa pas abattre par le ton belliqueux et continua à sourire comme si Castiel lui avait lancé des baisers.

- On était inquiet pour toi. On te cherche depuis des heures. Habituellement tu ne pars que pour une heure pour aller te morfondre seul dans la forêt.

- Quoi ? Castiel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se sentit piqué au vif. Me morfondre seul ?

- C'est bien ce que tu fais, non ?

- Pas du tout ! J'ai bien le droit de vouloir être seul ! Répondit-il de plus en plus irrité.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, beauté, t'es toujours seul ! Tu travailles seul, tu manges seul puis tu restes seul dans ta chambre. Gabriel a peut-être raison de te surnommer '' Monsieur Grincheux'' quoi que je préfère t'appeler '' mon petit ange''.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Jamais ! Lui cria soudainement Castiel hors de lui. L'alpha perdit son sourire et eut même un mouvement de recul.

- Oh… J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas hein ? Je suis désolé, mon cœur, j'ai l'habitude de t'appeler '' mon ange', parce que tu es le symbole de notre organisation. Tu ES l'ange dont tout le monde parle.

Castiel détourna le regard des yeux bleus pénétrant qui semblaient le scruter à la loupe. Jack hocha soudainement la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Je vois… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'appelais comme ça non ?

Castiel refusa de répondre et regarda fixement ses chaussures sans oser regarder l'alpha trop curieux et perspicace.

La pluie était devenue plus forte et Castiel était maintenant trempé des pieds à la tête. Jack lui prit alors le bras et même si le geste avait été doux Castiel y réagit avec violence et se dégagea prestement. L'alpha le regarda avec un air désolé.

- Castiel…

- Me touches pas !

- Je veux seulement que tu rentres. Il pleut et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre Jack ?

Il savait qu'il était injuste envers l'alpha mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir avec autant de violence. Il était en colère, Dean lui manquait et c'était ce pauvre Jack qui prenait parce qu'il était un alpha.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi Castiel… Que tu le crois ou non… Lui dit l'homme en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Je ne suis pas TON oméga Jack !

- Non, t'es l'oméga de personne. Et c'est pour cela que nous nous battons tous ici. Pour que plus jamais tu ne sois la propriété de qui que ce soit. Je veux seulement être ton ami.

- À ce que j'ai pu constater ici les gens que tu considères tes amis finissent généralement dans ton lit ! Lui dit l'oméga avec fiel et Jack ne fit que sourire malicieusement.

- Humm...C'est une invitation, joli cœur ?

Castiel soupira d'irritation et le foudroya du regard.

- Tu n'as aucune chance avec moi !

- Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Castiel gronda pour lui-même. La vérité était que Jack lui plaisait énormément. Il était naturellement attiré vers les alphas et Jack était plus qu'attirant.

- Contentes-toi des autres omégas ok ?

- Tu dis cela comme si c'était mal ! Alphas et omégas sont biologiquement faits pour aller ensemble. Où est le mal à ce que certains des omégas ici succombent à mon charme ? J'aime les omégas, je les adore, les idolâtre même… Comme n'importe quel homme bêta aime les jolies femmes… Mais si tu entends par là que je les FORCE à quoi que ce soit je te jure que même ton mignon petit visage ne m'empêchera pas de t'envoyer promener Castiel.

Castiel sentit, sous le ton léger, une légère irritation et il en fut quelque peu désolé. Jack avait sauvé John cet oméga qu'il avait amené ici et il travaillait d'arrache pied depuis à faire d'autres sauvetages et était impliqué à 100% dans l'union, venait même de prendre une balle en sauvant Alphie. Castiel était amer et injuste. La douleur de la séparation de Dean le rendait méchant et il le regretta.

- Je suis désolé Jack…

L'alpha sourit comme si Castiel venait de lui offrir un million de dollars.

- Amis, alors ?

- Ouais…

- T'as pas l'air convaincu, beauté…

- Arrêtes !

- Quoi ?

- De me donner des petits noms comme ça !

- Aussi bien me demander de ne plus respirer… Je suis comme ça…

- Et toute cette attitude est-elle réelle ou est-ce seulement un masque ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure regrettant immédiatement ses paroles mais Jack accusa le coup sans broncher et ne fit que lui jeter un petit sourire en coin.

- Et toi ? Cette attitude de sale petit connard cache-t-elle seulement la douleur et la peine que tu ressens?

-Je t'emmerde.

- De rien.

- Tu es vraiment impossible. Tu le savais au moins ? Lui dit Castiel en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, on me l'a souvent dit. Maintenant que nous sommes devenus de bons amis, je peux te suggérer de faire un peu plus attention à toi, mon cœur ?

Castiel commença à marcher vers la sortie de la forêt et haussa les épaules, agacé.

- Tu deviens déjà de plus en plus agaçant comme ami tu sais ? Que veux-tu insinuer par '' prendre soin de moi'' ?

- Tu manges à peine et à regarder les cernes qui assombrissent tes merveilleux yeux tu ne dois pas dormir beaucoup non plus. Il y a trois mois que tu es ici et si je ne m'abuse tu n'as même pas eu de chaleurs une seule fois.

Cette fois Castiel se retourna vivement.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Oh… J'ai touché un autre point sensible non ?

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Jack ! Mes chaleurs sont MON affaire !

- Oui mais tu ne les as pas eues non ? Pas une seule fois en trois mois… J'ai raison ou non ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. L'alpha avait raison évidemment et il avait encore plus raison d'affirmer que c'était un point sensible parce que Castiel était inquiet et ne savait pas du tout ce qui arrivait avec son corps.

- Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui. Vas voir le médecin Castiel. On croit tous que tu devrais y aller et Sam n'ose pas te le proposer. Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi. On s'inquiète tous…Tu travailles trop et ne te reposes pas assez.

- Je déteste les médecins !

- Balthazar est un excellent médecin. Sarcastique et suffisant comme deux mais…

- C'est un alpha ! Éclata Castiel dénonçant par le fait même la raison principale pour laquelle il ne voulait pas y aller.

- Ouais… Je sais… Mais il est ici Cass… Il est ici à se battre pour la liberté… Il a abandonné sa luxueuse maison, son travail et tous les bénéfices de la société pour se battre à nos côtés. Je comprends Castiel, je comprends que ça puisse être difficile pour toi de faire confiance à un alpha mais…

- Mais ? Le mit au défi Castiel et Jack soupira de dépit.

- Mais tu es le seul oméga ici à qui nous pouvons demander ce service. Aides-nous Cass…

- Je travaille ! Je…

- Et tu es le seul qui le fait parce que les autres omégas sont terrifiés Cass ! Ils ont peur de nous, ont peur de cette nouvelle liberté.

- Et moi aussi ! Dit Castiel sans vraiment le croire lui-même.

- Non, pas toi…Tu n'es pas comme les autres omégas ici Castiel, tu es avantagé.

- Avantagé ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule espèce de…

- TU VOIS ? C'est justement de cela que je veux parler. Ta répartie Cass ! Ta façon de nous envoyer paître comme tu le veux parce que tu n'as JAMAIS été soumis à qui que ce soit. Les autres omégas ici sont fragiles Cass. Ils ont besoin de douceur, ils ont besoin qu'on les aide un peu. Ils sont traumatisés et doivent être traités avec soin.

- Et pas moi ? Se fâcha Castiel.

- Non…Toi tu as besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière, Beauté. Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de douceur. Tu n'es pas une victime, tu es un survivant. Aides-nous à t'aider. Fais-nous un peu confiance et cela aidera les autres omégas à le faire aussi. Ils ont besoin d'un modèle à suivre Castiel. Ils connaissent le symbole de l'ange et celui-ci les encourage mais maintenant qu'ils sont ici ils ont besoin d'aide… De TON aide…Secoues-toi Cass… Je sais que Dean te manque mais …

- Ne parles pas de Dean….

-…Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça.

-Tu parles comme s'il était mort !

- Non, c'est toi qui agis comme s'il était mort ! Tu te terres tout seul depuis des mois comme si tu étais en deuil ! Bats-toi Castiel !

- Mais je le fais !

- Alors continues ! Je sais que ça peut sembler injuste de te demander cela au lieu de te permettre de te tenir à l'écart et à l'abri avec les autres omégas mais… Mais je le vois Castiel. Je vois tout le potentiel en toi et je n'ai pas l'impression que te tenir à l'écart de nos missions t'aide.

- Sam approuve-t-il ce que tu me dis en ce moment ?

- Sam ? Jamais de la vie ! Il m'étranglerait s'il savait que je te dis cela. Ce pauvre petit a tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit qu'il en devient malade.

- Il a promis à Dean de me protéger… Dit doucement Castiel.

- Ouais… Mais il tient également à toi comme son propre frère. Son propre _petit_ frère qu'il veut tant protéger.

Ils se turent un instant marchant côte à côte sous la pluie vers la base.

- Dean me manque…Dit doucement Castiel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et l'alpha posa délicatement un bras autour de ses épaules. Castiel ne le repoussa pas cette fois.

- Je sais beauté, Sam fait tout pour être en mesure de l'amener ici mais il est salement surveillé. On croit qu'il est soupçonné d'être en contact avec Hunter et que c'est pour cette raison que le gouvernement le surveille de si près. L'amener ici risquerait de tous nous mettre en danger.

- Je sais… Je comprends.

- Mais il te manque… Je sais.

Castiel soupira de dépit et la main de Jack lui pressa amicalement l'épaule.

.

Le lendemain, il se secoua un peu. Les paroles de Jack l'avaient tenu éveillé toute la nuit et au matin sa décision était prise : il devait être plus actif pour l'union, il devait tenter de faire quelque chose de sa vie et cesser de se lamenter sur son sort.

La première chose à faire était de prendre soin de sa santé. Il cogna à la porte du cabinet du médecin avec appréhension parce que les médecins ne lui rappelaient que de mauvais souvenirs.

Balthazar était un grand alpha aux cheveux blonds qui parlait avec un accent britannique et avait toujours ce malicieux et arrogant sourire aux lèvres. Castiel l'avait fui comme la peste dès le moment où il avait appris que celui-ci était médecin. Balthazar sembla énormément surpris de le voir et resta silencieux un moment.

- Castiel si je ne m'abuse ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement et Castiel hocha la tête. Il serra les poings et demanda :

- Je voudrais un examen médial… S'il vous plait.

Balthazar eut un curieux petit sourire.

- Le beau Jack t'a parlé toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisses… Allez, entres… L'invita le médecin en ouvrant grandement la porte. Castiel pénétra dans la pièce qui ressemblait à n'importe quel cabinet de médecin et alla vers la table d'examen.

- Je préfèrerais que tu viennes t'asseoir à mon bureau. Je crois que nous devrions parler… Lui offrit Balthazar et Castiel resta un moment immobile au milieu du cabinet avant de tourner les talons et d'aller s'asseoir devant le bureau. Le médecin approcha une autre chaise et vint la placer juste devant l'oméga et il s'assit sur celle-ci.

Castiel était mal à l'aise dans ce bureau mais au moins ce médecin prenait-il la peine de venir s'asseoir devant lui comme s'il était un patient très important.

- Alors Castiel. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je sais que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs alors je me demande pourquoi tu as décidé de venir.

Castiel en resta abasourdi un moment.

- Ne te méprends pas. Je suis très content que tu sois là. Tu es le seul oméga que je n'ai pas examiné et j'ai préféré ne pas insister en voyant le dégoût et la rage dans tes yeux chaque fois que tu me regardais.

Castiel vint pour répliquer mais le médecin leva une main devant lui pour le faire taire.

- Je comprends, tu sais… Je sais ce que mes confrères vous ont tous fait endurer. Je ne suis pas un médecin ici. Je suis un combattant comme toi qui s'adonne à avoir été médecin ok ?

- Vous traitiez des omégas ? Avant ? Demanda Castiel.

- Premièrement tu n'as pas à me vouvoyer, on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde ici et oui, j'étais un omnipraticien spécialisé dans la médecine appliquée aux omégas.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu en as tué ?

- Jamais. Je suis un ennemi public pour avoir refusé de pratiquer des euthanasies sur des omégas en disant que même s'ils appelaient cela de tous les beaux noms qu'ils le voulaient, ça restait des meurtres et j'ai aussi été accusé d'avoir pratiqué une césarienne sous anesthésie à un oméga.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement Castiel. Il ne voyait pas, ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme alpha si cultivé avait mis sa vie en danger ainsi pour des omégas. Balthazar leva les yeux vers Castiel et fronça légèrement les sourcils à son tour.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Et TOI ? Pourquoi tu as toujours refusé d'être un docile et gentil petit oméga Castiel ?

Castiel resta abasourdi un instant.

- Parce que c'est mal. Parce que je suis une personne à part entière !

- Exactement. Je suis moi aussi une personne à part entière et je ne veux pas être manipulé à faire ou penser des choses que je trouve injuste et mal !

Castiel hocha la tête. Il comprit que lui et Balthazar étaient du même avis. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemi dans cette salle. Balthazar sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées, il hocha la tête à son tour.

- Alors…. Demanda-t-il après un instant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Castiel ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas très en forme…. Bafouilla Castiel.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Tu as subi un stress énorme et une perte déchirante.

- Dean n'est pas mort ! Répliqua Castiel et Balthazar sourit.

- Ça je le sais chéri. Mais toi et lui êtes liés. Vous êtes biologiquement reliés. Le clamage entre alpha et oméga est utilisé de façon déshonorante dans notre société mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel des plus magnifique ! Toi et Dean êtes maintenant les deux parties d'une même personne et votre lien est probablement renforcé par des années de tendresse naturelle. Être loin de Dean est physiquement mauvais pour toi. Je t'offrirais bien de t'aider à briser le lien mais...

- Pas question !

-…Mais je sais pertinemment que tu refuserais.

- Je n'ai plus mes chaleurs…Avoua timidement Castiel et Balthazar hocha le tête comme s'il s'y était attendu.

- Lorsqu'un oméga se retrouve coupé de son alpha. Et surtout lorsque leur lien est très fort, il arrive fréquemment que les chaleurs soient déréglées ou tout simplement interrompues. C'est purement émotionnel Castiel. Ton corps n'est pas malade, il ne fait que réagir à ta peine. Est-ce que tu es sexuellement inactif en ce moment ?

- Quoi ? Mais oui !

- Bah…Avec Jack dans le coin qui fait tomber tout le monde.

- Je suis fidèle à Dean… Répondit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je veux simplement dire que lorsque tu reprendras une activité sexuelle, tes chaleurs reviendront naturellement.

- Elles ne me manquent pas !

- Tes chaleurs font partie de toi Castiel. La société traite les chaleurs des omégas de façon très péjorative mais ils ont tort. Et tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte ! Avoir des chaleurs vous permet de concevoir la vie et c'est un miracle en soit ! T'es pas enceint, tout de même ?

- Non… J'ai fait un test.

- Bon…Tu veux que je t'examine ? Rien d'intime seulement un examen général.

Castiel hocha immédiatement la tête. Balthazar avait déjà gagné sa confiance.

L'examen ne dura que quelques instants et Balthazar l'estima en bonne santé quoique très épuisé. Il lui donna des vitamines et lui ordonna de mieux manger et de tenter de dormir un peu plus.

.

Le lendemain, Castiel se présenta au hall d'entrée où discutaient Jack, Garth et un Sam fraîchement revenu. Celui-ci sembla avoir vu une différence qui lui plaisait en Castiel puisqu'il sourit largement en le voyant et alla l'enlacer amicalement. Castiel remarqua que Sam ne le regardait plus avec ce petit regard de pitié qu'il avait eu pour lui la dernière fois.

- Salut Cass… Le salua Garth.

- Salut Beauté… le salua Jack et Castiel les salua tous les deux.

- Je veux vous aider… Dit-il fermement et Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Mais…Tu nous aides déjà.

- Non. Je veux être sur le champ de bataille Sam ! Je veux participer aux missions et pas seulement vous aider à distance !

- Cass c'est…

- Dangereux, je sais ! Je ne veux pas rester à l'abri comme une petite bête à protéger ! Je veux me battre avec ceux qui se battent pour moi !

- Castiel… Je…

- Et je veux sauver Adam !

- Cass c'est…

- Si tu me dis encore une fois que c'est dangereux Sam, je jure de te faire avaler tes dents !

Il s'en suivit un long silence avant que tous éclatent de rire.

- Bon ! Ok ! Dean m'avait bien prévenu que tu étais une sale tête de mule !

- Et fier de l'être.

- Bon. Sauver Adam a toujours été dans mes plans Cass mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Sauver des omégas aux États-unis devient de plus en plus risqué.

- Vous avez fait quoi pour moi ?

- On a dû s'arranger avec un agent des douanes pour qu'il te laisse passer mais la frontière est devenue de plus en plus surveillée.

- Mais Adam est en danger Sam. Rufus parlait de s'en débarrasser.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment

- Alors il faut aller chercher ce petit… Décida immédiatement Jack.

- Oui. Après tout si ce qu'on fait n'était pas dangereux, où serait le plaisir ? Rigola Garth.

.

Après de longues heures de recherche, il s'avéra qu'Adam ne vivait plus avec Rufus. L'alpha l'avait abandonné au registraire de la région et celui-ci s'était occupé de le vendre à un autre alpha. Son nouveau propriétaire habitait New York et cela rendait la mission encore plus facile car il était plus aisé de disparaître avec un oméga en plein milieu de la foule d'une grande ville. Ils organisèrent la mission très attentivement. Castiel travailla d'arrache pied avec les trois alphas ainsi que Gabriel et une femme nommée Helen. C'est lui qui mit la majorité du plan sur pied. Ils allaient passer la frontière par le biais du chemin de fer ayant des contacts avec des gens travaillant dans la compagnie ferroviaire. Sam tenta de demander à Castiel de rester à la base mais celui-ci refusa et Sam n'insista pas. Il avait été décidé que Castiel irait chercher Adam avec Jack.

Le jour du départ, il fut nerveux mais le sourire de Jack au hall d'entrée l'encouragea.

- Prêt beauté ?

- Oui. J'ai un peu peur mais c'est aussi drôlement excitant.

- Ouais… Et très aphrodisiaque…. Si jamais l'envie de me prendre t'envahissait, saches que je suis des plus consentant.

- Jackkkkk !

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux être sérieux un moment ?

- Mais je suis sérieux ! Te draguer ne m'empêchera pas de faire efficacement mon travail tu sais. À moins que ça t'empêche de te concentrer. À moins que tu me trouves trop…

- Jack !

-Bon….Allons-y chéri !

Les autres habitants de la base vinrent leur souhaiter bonne chance. Gabriel, Garth, Helen et Sam se trouvaient déjà à des endroits stratégiques dissimulés à des points clés de leur trajet pour s'assurer que la mission se passe sans problèmes.

Castiel et Jack se mirent en route faisant le trajet jusqu'à new York à bord d'une voiture pour la première partie du trajet puis se cachèrent à bord d'un wagon de marchandises pour passer la frontière. Le tout prit plus de 12 heures de route car le wagon dut s'arrêter en route et Jack somnolait paisiblement sur le plancher de bois du wagon tandis que Castiel n'arrivait pas à trouver de position confortable. Jack ouvrit les yeux et sourit en le voyant pester sur le sol et lui ouvrit les bras.

- Tu seras plus confortable contre moi, joli cœur.

- Ça va…

- Allez Cass ! Je veux seulement que tu sois confortable. Où est le mal ? Tu crois vraiment que je te toucherais sans ton consentement ?

- Pas si tu tiens à tes dents, non.

- Tu vois ? En plus il fait froid ici. Allez… Fais pas la tête… T'es trop mignon pour ça.

- Tu sais que si Dean était là il te casserait la gueule ?

- Ouais… Mais t'as pas besoin de Dean pour te protéger. Je crois que tu es amplement capable de te défendre seul.

Castiel sourit. Jack lui était vraiment sympathique et il était vrai qu'il se les gelait sur ce plancher. Il se rapprocha de l'alpha et celui-ci le serra contre lui, l'emprisonna de ses bras puissants et protecteurs et Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer en réalisant à quel point les bras de Dean lui manquaient.

- Alors ? T'es au chaud là ? Lui demanda Jack dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Oui…Jack ?

- Mmmm ?

- J'espère sincèrement que ce que je sens dans mon dos est la dureté d'une lampe de poche quelconque dans ta poche !

- Heu…Non ?

- Jack !

- Hé ! Je suis un pauvre et faible alpha moi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre le charme irrésistible d'un séduisant oméga comme toi ?

- T'es vraiment un accro à omégas toi hein ?

- Vous êtes mes Dieux et je vous vénère, j'y peux rien !

- Timbré !

- Grincheux !

- Je ne suis pas grincheux !

- Oui

- Non

- Obsédé sexuel !

- Tu dis cela comme si c'était un défaut ! Petite agace omégale !

- Tu viens d'inventer ce mot !

- Et puis ?

.

Il dut s'endormir au milieu de leur argumentation puisque Jack le brassa légèrement pour l'éveiller.

- Hé ? Le beau au bois dormant… On est arrivé.

Castiel se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le train était immobile et la porte ouverte. Un homme était immobile à l'extérieur, leur allié.

- Vite, sortez.

Ils obéirent et l'homme referma immédiatement la porte.

- Le train repart demain à la même heure. Ne soyez pas en retard car je ne pourrai pas le retenir sans éveiller l'attention.

- Ok Marc et merci… Lui Dit Jack.

Le train s'était immobilisé sur une voie ferrée double à une intersection et allait être déchargé de sa marchandise avant de repartir le lendemain. Ils étaient dans un petit boisé entourant le chemin de fer et durent marcher une vingtaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la ville et de pouvoir appeler un taxi. Castiel s'était habillé d'un chandail de coton noir avec un capuchon et portait des lunettes de soleil. Il savait, pour en avoir fait des recherches sur le web, qu'il faisait partie de la liste noire des omégas recherchés. Jack lui assura que dans ce chandail et dans ce jeans usés il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un petit adolescent voyou et non pas à un oméga de presque 22 ans en fuite. Personne ne fit attention à lui dans les rues bondées de la ville et ils repérèrent rapidement la maison où habitait maintenant Adam.

Jack alla louer une voiture et ils stationnèrent celle-ci près de la demeure pouvant s'y cacher tout en suivant les allées et venues des habitants. Après quelques heures d'observation, la situation devint désespérée.

Adam était talonné par son maître, celui-ci le traînant partout avec lui. En ayant étudié l'horaire de celui-ci à la base, ils savaient que l'alpha se rendrait à sa partie de bowling hebdomadaire et ils avaient espéré qu'il laisserait Adam chez lui à ce moment-là. Ça n'allait apparemment pas être le cas.

- On va devoir l'enlever… Dit sombrement Jack et Castiel hocha la tête en étant lui-même arrivé à cette conclusion.

- On fait cela où ? À la salle de Bowling ou ici ?

- Ici. Il y aura trop de gens là-bas et cette rue est déserte et nous permettra de pouvoir nous enfuir rapidement en voiture.

- On procède comment ?

- Va falloir improviser, beauté.

.

Adam sortit de la maison à la suite de son maître. Il avait l'air encore plus pâle que dans les souvenirs de Castiel et marchait la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Castiel et Jack étaient cachés derrière un bosquet sur le côté de la maison et Castiel vit un sérieux jamais vu dans le regard de l'alpha lorsqu'il aperçut Adam. Une tristesse et une tendresse infinie agrémenté d'une lueur vive de détermination.

- Ok Cass. On suit le plan. Dès que l'alpha se retourne pour déverrouiller la portière de la voiture, tu fonces !

- Oui… Je vais assurer, t'inquiètes.

- Ça j'en doute même pas, mon joli.

Castiel se tint sur le qui-vive, les muscles tendus au maximum tandis que l'adrénaline et l'excitation l'envahissaient. Dès qu'il vit l'alpha tourner le dos, il fonça. Il attrapa vivement Adam par le chandail et l'entraîna dans sa course. Il entendit des hurlements de fureur derrière lui et sentit une main lui effleurer le bras avant que celle-ci ne soit durement repoussée. Il entendit des cris de douleur et des coups mais se força à continuer sa course. Adam l'avait rapidement reconnu et le suivit heureusement sans rien dire. Il le poussa sur le siège arrière de la voiture et se tourna enfin vers les sons derrière lui. Jack se battait avec le maître d'Adam mais avait heureusement le dessus.

- Jack ! Jack ! Appela-t-il.

Jack donna un dernier coup à son adversaire et courut vers lui.

- Je t'ai manqué, Beauté ? Lui dit-il rapidement en passant près de lui et avant d'aller se faufiler sur le siège conducteur. Castiel s'assit à l'arrière avec Adam et Jack démarra. Castiel sentit son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine tandis que la voiture filait au milieu des rues de la ville mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Jack lui jeta un sourire triomphant par le miroir de la lunette avant.

- Ça va Cass ?

- Oui.

- Et Adam ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Celui-ci était sous le choc et tremblait de peur. Il le serra contre lui et l'oméga s'accrocha désespérément à ses vêtements.

- C'est fini Adam. C'est terminé. Tu vas être libre maintenant.

- Tu es venu me chercher… Tu es venu me chercher Cass ? Tremblota-t-il .

- Bien sûr… Tu es mon ami, Adam.

Adam se détacha de lui et le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- C'est toi l'ange Cass ? Dis-moi que c'est toi.

Castiel hésita mais Jack répondit pour lui.

- Oui, c'est lui… L'ange libérateur à la mignonne petite bouille. Et moi je suis Jack, son ami alpha-mais-gentil.

- Je… Je suis Adam…Dit timidement celui-ci en baissant les yeux.

- Oui… Et tu sais que tu es mignon Adam ?

- Jack merde ! Contentes-toi de conduire idiot !

Adam regarda Castiel avec de grands yeux non habitué de voir un oméga parler ainsi à un alpha et Jack remarqua sa surprise et éclata de rire.

- Tu vas voir Adam, là où nous t'amenons, c'est lui qui fait la loi et nous, pauvres petits alphas, sommes à ses ordres.

Adam eut un merveilleux petit sourire. Le sourire le plus précieux que Castiel ait vu de sa vie. Mis à part ceux de Dean.

.

Ils furent pris en chasse quelques heures plus tard et durent abandonner la voiture pour se réfugier au milieu de la ville tentant de se rendre le plus rapidement possible vers le boisé où les attendait le train.

Adam lui parut si différent de lui et Castiel remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il était différent des autres omégas. Adam était terrifié et cherchait automatiquement réconfort et protection auprès de l'alpha présent : Jack. Celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas et assura réconfort à celui-ci en posant affectueusement une main sur son épaule. Ils devaient rapidement quitter la ville car contrairement à Castiel, Adam attirait l'attention. Son attitude et sa démarche étaient clairement celles d'un oméga alors que Castiel passait facilement pour un bêta. Ils arrivèrent en bordure de la ville et foncèrent vers la sécurité des arbres. Castiel savait que le train ne repartirait pas avant le lendemain matin et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en approcher jusque là, ce serait trop risqué. Ils allaient devoir passer la nuit froide de fin septembre à la belle étoile.

- Dormez, je vais monter la garde… Proposa Jack en sortant un pistolet de son manteau.

Castiel se trouva une position légèrement confortable contre le tronc d'un arbre et fut à peine étonné lorsque Adam vint s'étendre contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et le corps replié sur lui-même. Les omégas étaient éduqués jeunes à dépendre de quelqu'un pour leur assurer réconfort et sécurité et bien qu'Adam soit beaucoup plus âgé que lui, il était, en quelque sorte, beaucoup moins mature et indépendant. Castiel savait que si ils gagnaient leur lutte, ils devraient ensuite garantir une aide pour tous les omégas présents qui ne peuvent subvenir à leurs propres besoins. Ce sont les omégas de la prochaine génération qui profiteront le plus de cette lutte. Il passa son bras autour du cou d'Adam et celui-ci s'endormit immédiatement.

-Vous êtes mignons… Lui dit Jack avec un sourire et un petit clin d'œil.

- Je ne suis pas mignon !

- Je trouve que ce rôle de protecteur te va à merveille. T'es sexy comme ce n'est pas possible !

- Tu peux être sérieux un petit peu ?

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Amuses-moi !

- Bon. Il a l'air d'en avoir bavé, ton ami.

- Oui. J'espère vraiment pouvoir l'amener à la base sans problème.

- T'en fais pas.

Castiel se réveilla au milieu de la nuit et alla rejoindre Jack pour échanger leur tour de garde. Jack tenta de refuser et prétendre qu'il n'avait pas sommeil mais Castiel voyait bien qu'il était épuisé. Jack s'avoua donc vaincu et lui tendit le pistolet.

- Je ne sais pas me servir de ça ! S'objecta Castiel.

- Je vais te montrer.

Jack lui enseigna rapidement à se servir de l'arme et alla finalement se coucher. Castiel passa le restant de la nuit à faire le guet, l'arme fermement placée dans sa main. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Dean. Dean qui, il l'espérait, était heureux. L'avait-il oublié ? Avait-il repris sa vie en main depuis son départ ?

Vivait-il mieux depuis que Castiel était sorti de sa vie ? Il espérait à la fois une réponse affirmative et négative.

S'il allait revoir Dean un jour, il espérait alors que celui-ci ne l'ait pas oublié et qu'il attende son retour. Mais si le destin avait choisi de les séparer à jamais, alors il voudrait mieux que Dean l'ait complètement chassé de sa vie.

Il pleura sans s'en rendre compte cette nuit-là. Ses larmes lui firent du bien, le libérèrent en quelque sorte. C'est le lever du soleil qui le chassa de sa torpeur.

.

L'arrivée d'Adam à la base tint Castiel occupé pour de nombreuses semaines. L'oméga était craintif et si maladif qu'ils durent lui faire passer de nombreux examens. Balthazar le suivit de près et Adam n'avait confiance qu'en Castiel, Jack et de plus en plus en Balthazar qu'il voyait chaque jour. Castiel avait permis à l'oméga de dormir avec lui parce qu'Adam faisait de véritables crises de panique s'il restait seul. Il se méfiait de tout le monde sauf des personnes mentionnées et sa nouvelle liberté semblait lui faire très peur. Castiel savait que son attitude était normale même s'il avait parfois de la difficulté à comprendre certains comportements de celui-ci. Adam semblait attendre sans cesse qu'un alpha lui donne un ordre quelconque pour arriver à fonctionner et garda longtemps cette habitude de baisser la tête à l'approche de l'un d'eux. Adam semblait toujours plus à l'aise en compagnie de Jack et le charme de celui-ci lui faisait évidement de l'effet. Jack était toujours doux et attentionné envers les omégas (ses Dieux) mais il semblait particulièrement aux petits soins envers Adam. Il le saluait toujours avec bonne humeur, s'inquiétait de son bien-être, lui apportait des petites douceurs à manger. Et Adam passa bientôt de petits moments avec l'alpha à parler. Un jour il ne vint pas dormir avec Castiel et celui-ci devina qu'il avait passé la nuit avec l'alpha. Le lendemain, il vint rejoindre Castiel alors que celui-ci déjeunait et abordait un sourire ravissant.

- Tu étais avec Jack ? Devina Castiel et Adam hocha timidement la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mangeant en silence.

- Castiel ? Lui demanda alors doucement Adam.

- Oui ?

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

Castiel reposa sa fourchette et regarda l'oméga.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Bien… Coucher avec un alpha…Librement…

Castiel sourit. Jack et son putain de charme…

- Tu as aimé ?

- Oui… Je… C'est déroutant.

- Tu le voulais ?

- Oh oui ! Jamais je n'avais désiré autant un alpha. Mais il a été si… Doux… Attentionné… Il m'a… Bah tu sais.

Castiel sourit devant le malaise évident.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a touché et t'a volontairement donné du plaisir ?

- Oui. Dean était comme ça Castiel ?

- Oui Adam. Dès les premiers moments entre nous, Dean a toujours tenu et fait en sorte que j'éprouve du plaisir. Tu as DROIT au plaisir Adam. Une relation sexuelle c'est pour le plaisir mutuel. T'es un être humain Adam. Tu ne sera plus jamais traité en objet. Ta sexualité est à toi et tu la vis comme tu le veux avec qui tu veux !

- Je… J'aime beaucoup Jack.

- Oui. Il est une plaie parfois mais il a le cœur sur la main et est impossible à ne pas aimer. Mais ne vas pas lui dire que j'ai dit ça !

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Non.

- Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Il est charmant et oui… Il me plaît mais pas de cette façon… Je veux dire, si je n'avais jamais connu Dean je serais rapidement tombé dans son lit mais…

- Il te manque ?

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Oui Adam. Tu viens de découvrir ce que c'était de coucher avec un être qui te respecte mais… Imagine de le faire avec un être qui est profondément amoureux de toi… De faire l'amour avec lui, de te serrer contre lui pour dormir, de te réveiller dans ses bras… Et d'aimer cet être plus que tout au monde… Puis de le perdre.

Adam soupira. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla enlacer Castiel par derrière.

- Tu le retrouveras Cass. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je crois maintenant en la vie et plus que tout au monde je crois en vous.

.

Adam resplendit de bonheur durant les semaines suivantes. Jack, même s'il l'avait eu dans son lit, ne se désintéressa jamais de l'oméga et avant que Castiel ne l'ai compris, ils avaient formé un couple. La base au grand complet se réjouit grandement de leur bonheur et l'ambiance fut des plus joyeuses. Castiel était heureux pour eux. Adam et Jack se méritaient l'un l'autre. Adam ayant enfin trouvé un être aimant qui l'adorait et Jack avait enfin son _petit prince _à chérir. Les voir ensemble le réjouissait mais lui faisait également prendre conscience de l'absence de _son_ alpha à lui.

.

Castiel était à la base depuis bientôt un an et était maintenant un membre à part entière des missions de sauvetage ou de propagande. Il savait se servir parfaitement d'une arme et Sam lui avait appris à conduire. Ils avaient libéré une vingtaine d'omégas et ils avaient assiégé plusieurs bâtisses gouvernementales en exigeant la libération des omégas canadiens. Les manifestations en cette faveur avaient maintenant lieu presque chaque jour dans les rues et un comité spécial avait été mis sur pied afin d'étudier la notion.

Le jour vint enfin où la libération officielle des omégas arriva au Canada. La nouvelle les rendit fous de joie et ils tombèrent tous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sortirent dans les rues pour se joindre à la foule en délire qui fêtait en plein air. Ce fut un jour de gloire et d'immense bonheur. Les gens dansaient dans les rues, les omégas était sortis des maisons et enlacés au grand jour. C'était une grande victoire et malgré son immense bonheur, Castiel ne put que regretter une chose : que Dean ne soit à ses côtés pour fêter l'évènement.

.

Les jours suivants furent très occupés. Les omégas libérés avaient maintenant besoin d'aide et de support. Certains voulaient demeurer avec leur alpha et il fut difficile d'agir dans le propre bien de ceux-ci. Des familles vinrent prendre des omégas qui était leur frère ou leurs fils mais certains se retrouvèrent sans plus personne.

Castiel mit donc sur pied un organisme pour les recueillir et les aider. Le gouvernement du Canada avait déboursé des sommes astronomiques pour venir en aide aux omégas et tenter de compenser pour le mal ayant été fait. Chaque oméga reçut une somme d'argent importante mais la plupart de ceux-ci ne comprenait rien à l'argent et ne savait nullement comment se débrouiller seul. Castiel mit donc sur pied des centres d'aides où chaque oméga fut logé et nourri et où on leur offrirait une éducation de base et des cours pour les aider à devenir autonome. Par la suite, on les guiderait vers des études supérieures de leur choix ou un travail selon ce qu'ils désireraient. Adam l'aida à gérer ces centres et lui et Castiel passèrent la totalité de leurs journées en compagnie de ces omégas pour les guider, les réconforter ou simplement les écouter.

Castiel ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il n'avait pas eu, pour sa part, de somme d'argent compensatrice car il n'était pas citoyen canadien mais il profitait des cours se donnant au centre d'aide. Il était suffisamment connu et respecté au Canada. Il était _L'ange de la libération _et on ne lui demandait jamais de débourser pour quoi que ce soit.

Sam et les autres s'étaient maintenant tournés vers les États-unis et faisaient plus que jamais de pression pour y apporter la libération des omégas. Castiel ne participa pas à cette bataille. Il avait déjà amplement de travail et de responsabilité avec ses centres qu'il implantait dans toutes les villes canadiennes.

.

Il était de retour à la base après une longue journée éreintante.

Adam était avec Jack. Garth, Gabriel et Sam étaient en mission aux États-unis et il n'aspirait qu'à aller se coucher. Il passa à la cuisine pour y grignoter quelque chose et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il croisa Helen et celle-ci se figea en le voyant :

- Cass !

Il fronça les sourcils. La femme était habituellement impassible et sérieuse et cet air excité ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Castiel ! Quelqu'un est venu pour te rencontrer et je l'ai envoyé attendre dans ta chambre.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Vas ! Le pressa-t-elle et Castiel en resta abasourdi.

Il alla devant la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit celle-ci doucement, le cœur battant. Se pourrait-il ? Serait-ce possible ?

Sur son lit, il trouva une masse blanche qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Il s'approcha et son cœur se figea. C'était Boubou. Boubou sa peluche. Sa peluche qui était restée sous son oreiller. Dans leur appartement à lui et Dean. Il se retourna vivement, scrutant la chambre avidement.

- Dean ?

Son excitation se fana rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa q'il était seul. La déception l'anéantit. Il prit le mouton et le colla contre sa poitrine, le cœur gros. Une main se posa alors avec douceur sur sa nuque. Une voix chuchota tendrement dans le creux de son oreille :

'' Tu m'a tellement manqué, mon ange….''


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

.

Castiel avait rapidement perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace.

Tout ce qui comptait était ce moment. Ce moment merveilleux, étendu dans le lit avec Dean qui l'embrassait férocement. Il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit, ne se rappelait plus qui entre lui et Dean avait amorcé le baiser ni qui avait fait les premiers pas vers le lit. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Dean était sur lui. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, détachant, retirant ses vêtements tandis qu'il faisait de même avec des gestes précipités. Dean était partout autour de lui, ses cheveux contre ses paumes, son odeur, la saveur de sa bouche, son sexe dressé pointant contre lui.

Ils haletaient l'un contre l'autre. Castiel sentait son corps bouillonner, ses sens à vif, son désir débordant et il réalisa qu'il était en pleines chaleurs. Celles-ci s'étaient violemment mises en branle après presque un an d'absence.

Il brûlait. Il brûlait littéralement et l'odeur de Dean le rendait fou. Celui-ci sembla atteint de la même fièvre et l'embrassa avec fougue lui arrachant les vêtements restant de sur le corps. Castiel gémit en se cambrant, le désir allait lui faire perdre la tête. Jamais il ne s'était senti si avide, si sauvage. Si animal.

Il retira le jeans de Dean si violemment qu'il le griffa sur toute la longueur de la jambe droite. Dean ne sembla même pas le remarquer et gémit de désir en l'embrassant violemment dans le cou. Castiel releva les hanches et son sexe dur comme la pierre vint en contact avec celui de Dean et ils crièrent tous deux sous le plaisir immense qui les envahit.

Castiel écarta vivement les jambes. Son intimité était noyée de sécrétions, avide de recevoir son alpha. Dean se coucha sur lui et fit immédiatement glisser son sexe en lui. Castiel cambra violemment le dos en gémissant de bien-être et de satisfaction. Il se sentait enfin complet. Ce vide en lui, en son corps et en son âme, enfin comblé. Dean gémit fortement et il resta immobile en lui profitant lui aussi de la sensation parfaite et sensationnelle de cette réunion de leurs deux corps.

Lorsqu'il se mit à bouger, Castiel s'agrippa fortement à ses épaules en hurlant sous l'intensité du plaisir. Le sexe de Dean le massait si parfaitement, butant contre sa prostate et bougeant si merveilleusement bien contre les parois de son intimité. Son corps était électrisé de plaisir, son cœur battant fortement dans ses oreilles. Dean augmenta la force et la cadence de ses mouvements sans même que Castiel n'ait à le lui dire. Ils semblaient communiquer parfaitement par leurs simples mouvements et Castiel bougea ses hanches, son bassin en synchronisme avec Dean, le faisant pénétrer plus profondément encore, merveilleusement profondément. Il voulait garder Dean en lui à jamais. Bientôt le plaisir atteint son apogée.

Il n'en pouvait plus et tout son être lui criait de se libérer de cette pression insupportable. Il sentit la main de Dean se poser sur la base de son sexe et ses doigts s'enrouler autour de celui-ci avant d'amorcer un sublime va et vient. Il en hurla de plaisir et Dean joignit son cri au sien. Castiel sentit la base du sexe de l'alpha se gonfler, formant rapidement son nœud. Le sexe entrait et sortait rapidement de lui, le forgeant avidement et Castiel sentit son cœur s'arrêter tandis que l'orgasme le prenait violemment. Il sentit son sexe exploser et un plaisir intense se propagea de son ventre à la totalité de son corps dans une vague de plaisir aveuglante. Il sentit Dean éjaculer abondamment en lui et se sceller à son corps et il en soupira d'aise. Dean et lui étaient soudés. Exactement comme il le voulait.

.

Castiel reprenait difficilement son souffle. Son corps était en nage et il sentait parfaitement le sexe de Dean toujours en lui mais il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une main douce vint caresser tendrement sa joue et il sourit. Seul son Dean le touchait ainsi. Et il était là. Beau…Magnifique… Ses yeux verts forêt pétillants de vie et emplis d'amour.

Castiel posa une main sur le front de l'alpha.

- Dean…

Ce seul mot était empli de tant d'émotions. De la joie, de la peine, du désir, de la tendresse.

- Cass…

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, bougeant leurs langues avec passion, se savourant l'un l'autre. Dean le regarda alors en souriant.

- Tu as toute une façon de m'accueillir bébé.

Castiel sourit timidement.

- Je… Je n'avais pas eu mes chaleurs depuis notre séparation Dean.

Dean le regarda avec surprise.

-Non ?

- Non. Choc de la séparation selon Balthazar.

- Balthazar qui est ?

- Le médecin de la base.

- Oh… À ce que je constate, elles sont revenues en force.

- Oui. Tu avais des plans pour les prochains jours ?

Dean fit mine de réfléchir.

- Bah... J'avais prévu de te faire l'amour et de ne pas te lâcher une seule seconde alors je crois que ça ira. Et toi ?

- Je compte bien t'épuiser à mort.

- Quelle mort rêvée.

Ils restèrent longuement silencieux à la limite du sommeil. Leurs corps furent bientôt libérés et Dean se recroquevilla contre Castiel.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici Dean ? Lui demanda finalement Castiel et Dean lui caressa les cheveux avant de déposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.

- C'est la pagaille aux U.S.A Cass. Une vraie guerre civile. .Je suis sur les routes depuis des mois à tenter de passer la frontière.

- Tout seul ? S'horrifia l'oméga et Dean sourit.

- Non. J'étais avec Bobby.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

- Bobby ? Il est ici ?

- Oui et… Nous n'avons pas passé la frontière seuls, nous avons amené un oméga qui était en fuite.

- Quoi ? Tu as amené au oméga avec toi ?

- Avec l'aide de Bobby. Cet homme est un débrouillard ! Il va se plaire ici !

Castiel regarda son alpha avec tendresse et passion et grimpa sur le torse de celui-ci, les jambes de chaque côté de celui-ci. Ses chaleurs revenaient en force. Dean éclata de rire en l'observant.

- Oh Cass ! Tu as un regard gourmand ! On dirait que tu vas me manger….

- Humm…. Les héros ça m'excite, Dean…. Lui dit Castiel en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Répondit Dean en passant ses mains sur les hanches de l'oméga.

- Hé bien moi aussi. Et à ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'es pas resté inactif. T'as drôlement été _héroïque_, toi aussi. Et ça me donne énormément faim aussi.

Castiel gémit de désir et attrapa la base du sexe dressé de Dean et releva le bassin pour ensuite descendre sur la hampe. Dean en ferma les yeux sous l'intensité du plaisir et Castiel le prit profondément en lui avant de relever doucement les hanches pour redescendre sensuellement sur son partenaire. Il conduisit la relation, Dean ne faisant que le tenir fermement en lui caressant les hanches de ses mains. Castiel posa une main sur la poitrine de l'alpha pour se soutenir et amorça une cadence rapide et profonde qui les fit tous deux hurler de plaisir.

- Dean ! Dean ! Tu m'as manqué…. Gémit Castiel envahi par des sensations beaucoup trop fortes pour les garder à l'intérieur de lui. Dean posa amoureusement une main sur sa joue.

- Je suis là Cass… Je suis là bébé… Tout à toi et pour toujours.

Castiel gémit fortement et se laissa tomber sur l'alpha, ses bras de chaque côté du corps de celui-ci, son bassin toujours scellé au sexe rigide en lui. Il embrassa passionnément l'alpha en le prenant vivement en lui, de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que son orgasme éclate et qu'il en morde doucement l'intérieur de la bouche de son amant tandis qu'il se répandait entre leurs abdomens. Dean mêla ses gémissements aux siens en éjaculant à son tour en lui et ils restèrent merveilleusement collés l'un à l'autre, scellés de corps et d'esprit.

.

Les chaleurs de Castiel durèrent 5 jours.

5 merveilleux jours à faire l'amour avec Dean de toutes les positions possibles, à sentir celui-ci en lui, sur lui, dormant à ses côtés et toutes ces heures à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que parler, s'embrasser, se toucher.

Ce furent les seules chaleurs dont Castiel profita, les premières qu'il accepta de bon cœur et qu'il ne détesta pas. Ces chaleurs étaient une partie de lui, de ce qu'il était et de les passer avec son partenaire était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Ce n'était plus un phénomène intolérable et dégoûtant de sa nature d'oméga mais bien le phénomène naturel le plus sensationnel au monde.

Dean sortait quelque fois de la chambre pour leur apporter à manger et à boire et il annonça en riant à Castiel que tous les occupants des chambres de ce même étage avaient déménagé à des étages différents. Castiel en fut mortifié de honte et se cacha le visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant.

- Ils vont se foutre de ma gueule durant des décennies ! Se plaignit-il.

Dean vint se coller à lui par derrière en ricanant.

- Oui, probablement mais… Ils te font dire qu'ils sont contents pour toi et, un bêta dont j'ignore le nom te fait dire qu'il espère que tu ne seras plus aussi '' Grincheux'' après les parties de jambes en l'air que tu as maintenant.

- Gabriel ! Pesta Castiel.

- Grincheux ? Le nom est plutôt bien choisi.

- La ferme Dean ! Il m'appelle comme ça parce qu'il sait que ça me met en rogne !

- Mais t'es loin d'être grincheux maintenant non ?

- Pas lorsque je suis amplement satisfait comme je le suis à présent… Lui dit Castiel en se laissant glisser sur le dos.

- Et tes chaleurs ne sont pas terminées… Continua Dean en caressant doucement le sexe rigide de l'oméga.

- Nah…

- Alors occupons-nous de te rendre encore moins grincheux.

- Dean ! Je ne suis jamais grincheux ! Se plaignit fortement Castiel.

.

Dean s'adapta rapidement à la vie de la base.

Il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec Garth et Jack et travailla avec eux sur des missions visant à libérer les États-unis. Castiel gérait toujours ses centres d'aide et avait mis sur pied, avec l'aide de Adam, d'autres organismes et des centres de transition visant à venir en aide aux omégas de différentes autres façons telles que les aider à gérer leurs avoirs. Les centres de '' l'ange'' tels qu'ils furent nommés devinrent si utiles et populaires au Canada qu'ils durent commencer à ouvrir et gérer de nouvelles succursales. Et à planifier leurs implantations au sein d'autres pays. Parce que le mouvement était international et que bientôt, la France adopta elle aussi une politique de libération des omégas, suivie de la Belgique, l'Angleterre et la Suisse.

Dean travaillait de son côté avec Sam pour élargir l'union de libération de l'ange et pour communiquer et fusionner avec d'autres groupes comme celui-ci à travers le monde et de rendre le mouvement encore plus mondial.

Selon Dean, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les U.S.A capitulent. La plupart des pays de l'Europe avaient déjà libéré leurs omégas et l'Asie suivait de près mais les États-unis s'acharnait à continuer à refuser la motion et ce malgré la guerre civile qui divisait ses citoyens.

Castiel n'accompagna plus les autres combattants aux États-unis, c'était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux pour un oméga et de toute façon il ne suffisait plus à la tâche ici même avec ses organismes d'entraide.

Il arrivait à Dean de devoir quitter la base pour des jours afin d'accomplir une mission et Castiel avait sans cesse la peur immense de ne pas le voir revenir. Il lui semblait que leur lien était plus solide et puissant que jamais depuis leur réunion et l'absence de Dean le rendait malade d'inquiétude. Presque deux mois après le retour de Dean, Castiel dut retourner voir Balthazar. Dean était parti depuis 3 jours et son corps en souffrait horriblement. Castiel avait perdu l'appétit et le sommeil, avait des étourdissements inexpliqués et se sentait abattu de fatigue. Balthazar l'accueillit à son bureau avec un sourire ironique.

- Allez. Vas t'étendre sur la table d'examen avant de t'écrouler sur le sol. Pauvre idiot !

Castiel obéit en soupirant de dépit. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à un sermon pour avoir négligé sa santé.

-Alors ? Tu ressembles à un mort vivant mon petit Castiel. Tu attendais quoi pour venir me voir ? Moi qui croyait que tu avais fini de me considérer comme un croque-mitaine !

- C'est pas ça ! Je n'ai seulement pas eu le temps !

- Je sais très bien ce que tu fais de tes journées Cass. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout ! Tu ne peux pas tout faire, idiot !

- Les omégas ont besoin d'aide et de soutien !

- Tu ne leur seras d'aucune aide si tu tombes malade !

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! S'exaspéra Castiel.

Balthazar posa son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles et releva le chandail de l'oméga en lui jetant un regard sévère.

- Inspire…Expire….

Castiel obéit puis se laissa palper au niveau du cou prendre sa pression et son pouls.

- Ta tension artérielle est basse.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup.

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup non plus à ce que je vois. Tu as la peau sur les os !

- Pourtant je mange.

-Menteur !

- Non ! Vraiment ! Je mange mes trois repas par jour même si j'ai souvent mal au cœur. Je le jure ! De toute façon je suis en couple avec un alpha hyper protecteur qui me ferait manger de force si je ne le faisais pas.

- Connaissant Dean et son inquiétude pour toi, je n'en doute pas. Parlant de Dean, j'ai cru sous-entendre entre les branches que tes chaleurs étaient revenues en même temps que lui ?

Castiel rougit légèrement.

- Oui. Elles ont été puissantes et plus longues que d'habitude mais ça fait 8 semaines de cela et elles ne sont pas revenues depuis.

Balthazar fronça les sourcils.

- J'aime pas ce regard Balth…. Lui dit Castiel inquiet.

- Allonges-toi, je vais t'examiner… Et pas de discussion ! Lui dit le médecin d'un ton autoritaire.

Castiel soupira de dépit et s'allongea. Balthazar baissa légèrement le pantalon de l'oméga et commença à palper son abdomen. Ses touchers se firent de plus en plus prononcés, ses doigts palpant profondément dans sa chair comme s'ils cherchaient à localiser quelque chose. Castiel en grimaça de douleur, son ventre était fragile et sensible et les touchers du médecin lui faisaient mal.

- Ouille ! Mais tu cherches quoi là ?

Balthazar retira ses mains et regarda Castiel avec un regard pénétrant.

- Mon petit Castiel…Tu n'auras pas de chaleurs avant un bon moment, mon beau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas avoir un bébé.

-Hein !

Castiel sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine. Un bébé ? Il était enceint ? Lui ?

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la base il y a plus d'un an et qu'il n'avait pas eu ses chaleurs, la possibilité d'une grossesse l'avait effleurée et il avait fait un test. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

Balthazar le laissa digérer la nouvelle.

- Tu es certain ? Demanda enfin l'oméga.

- Les grossesses chez les omégas sont facilement détectables par le toucher mais je peux aussi te faire un examen interne.

- J'y tiens pas.

- Tu devrais tout de même Cass. Ce serait plus sécuritaire.

Castiel accepta. Il voulait être certain du diagnostic et il faisait maintenant complètement confiance à Balthazar. Balthazar pratiqua donc un examen interne qui ne fut pas douloureux mais Castiel resta silencieux et angoissé. Un bébé ! Il n'avait jamais même imaginé porter un bébé un jour.

Lorsque le médecin lui annonça que l'examen était terminé et qu'il l'invita à se rhabiller, Castiel le fit rapidement et alla rejoindre son ami qui était retourné à son bureau.

-Alors ?

- Alors tu vas bien être papa. Félicitations.

- Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire de papa abeille Dean et papa fleur Castiel ? Rigola Balthazar et Castiel lui jeta un regard boudeur.

- Tu peux être sérieux ? J'ai à peine 22 ans ! Les omégas ne conçoivent que vers l'âge de 40 ans ! Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, avant que Dean et moi décidions de mettre des préservatifs durant mes chaleurs nous l'avions tout de même fait des dizaines de fois sans protection et je ne suis jamais tombé enceint ! Pourquoi là ?

- Tu as dit que tes chaleurs avaient été très fortes au retour de Dean ?

- Oui… On n'a même pas eu le temps de se saluer… Elles se sont déclenchées immédiatement.

- Syndrome du choc de séparation. Ton corps a souffert de la perte de Dean alors lorsque tes sens ont ressenti sa présence, ton corps a déclenché des chaleurs immédiatement et tout ton système reproducteur s'est mis en mode d'alerte. Devant le choc qu'avait provoqué votre séparation, ton corps à eu si peur que ça se reproduise qu'il s'est arrangé pour concevoir un enfant le plus vite possible par peur que ton partenaire ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois. Instinct de conservation de l'espèce Cass. La nature est très bien faite. Et j'imagine que vous n'aviez pas mis de condom cette fois-là ?

- Non. Ni moi ni lui n'y avions pensé.

- Alors voilà. Tu as deux mois de fait Cass. Et tout semble se dérouler à merveille sauf que tu es trop maigrichon. La petite peste te sape tous tes nutriments alors tu vas devoir manger plus.

- Je croyais que c'était un mythe de dire qu'il fallait manger pour deux ?

- Ça l'est pour les femmes enceintes, pas pour les omégas. T'es chanceux que j'ai fait des études spécialisées dans le domaine de la gestation omégale. La grossesse d'un oméga et d'une femme est différente. Ton corps dépense beaucoup plus d'énergie à porter un bébé que celui d'une femme et donc TOI, il te faut manger pour deux. Je vais aussi te prescrire des vitamines et beaucoup de fer parce que les omégas enceints font tous de l'anémie. Et n'oublies pas que la gestation est de 37 semaines et non pas 40. La petite choupinette en toi a donc moins de temps que les autres bébés pour se développer alors donnes-lui une chance et manges comme un ogre ok ?

-… Petite… Je vais avoir une petite fille ? Demanda Castiel qui malgré la cohue présente dans son cerveau saturé de nouvelles informations avait tout de même retenu ce mot. Une petite. Une petite à lui et Dean.

- Bah… C'est presque certain à 99% que ce sera une petite fille. Achètes du rose tout de suite, les chances d'avoir un bêta mâle sont hyper faibles et celles d'avoir un oméga encore plus. Ça va Cass ? T'es tout pâle… S'inquiéta le médecin.

- Je… C'est tout un choc.

- Toi et Dean aviez déjà parlé de cette possibilité ?

- Oui. Mais c'était clair que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Comment je pourrais mettre un enfant au monde dans ces conditions Balth ? C'est le pire moment !

-Le pire ou le meilleur Cass… Une nouvelle vie durant un temps de lutte comme celui là est souvent le plus beau présage qu'on puisse avoir. Mais tu peux décider de mettre fin à ta grossesse si tu veux. Ça restera entre nous.

Castiel leva les yeux vers ceux de son ami. Il se sentait si désemparé, si seul. Mais mettre fin à sa grossesse ? Sans même en avoir discuté avec Dean ? Non. Ce bébé n'était pas là au bon moment mais il était là. Et Castiel n'allait pas lui refuser la vie.

- Non. Je la garde. C'est juste que je suis mort de trouille…Tu seras là ? Tu pourras m'accoucher ? Ou me faire une césarienne ?

- Bien sûr Cass. Et je vais te suivre et te talonner tout le long de ta grossesse.

- Oh… Et Dean aussi probablement.

- Tu n'as pas fini, mon beau.

.

Dean revint à la base le soir même et Castiel hésita un bon moment avant de le lui annoncer. Ils mangèrent avec les autres habitants de la base. Bobby s'était immédiatement bien adapté à la vie de l'endroit et était même de plus en plus proche d'Helen. Dean plaisantait souvent en disant qu'ils étaient tous deux si grognons qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Avec Adam et Jack déjà en couple et bientôt Bobby et Helen, Dean agaçait souvent Sam en lui demandant quand il allait lui aussi trouver l'âme sœur. Ils retournèrent à leur chambre sur le coup de 21 heures et Dean fonça immédiatement sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement après ces trois jours passés l'un sans l'autre. Castiel répondit au baiser mais probablement pas de la même façon que d'habitude puisque Dean le libéra après un moment et le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Ok bébé. Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils et lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

- Cass ? C'est… C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Non… Oui… Je ne sais trop… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Parles Mon ange…Tu m'inquiètes.

- Je vais avoir un bébé Dean… Notre bébé.

Castiel vit la nouvelle faire son chemin sur le visage de l'alpha. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, ses sourcils se froncèrent puis se haussèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma immédiatement.

- Un bébé…

- Oui.

- À nous ?

- Heu…Dean ? Tu es content ou tu es fâché ? Demanda Castiel ne pouvant plus endurer ce suspense plus longtemps.

-Quoi ? Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux et avant que Castiel n'ait prévu son geste il se retrouva entouré par les bras puissants de son alpha qui le soulevèrent de terre et le firent tourner violemment.

- Si je suis content ? Je crève de joie oui ! Un bébé Cass ! Un bébé ! Hurla-t-il de bonheur si fortement que Castiel doutait qu'il ait besoin d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres par la suite.

- Dean ! Déposes-moi je vais vomir ! Le mit en garde l'oméga qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

Dean le redéposa immédiatement et l'embrassa avec passion sur les lèvres, puis les joues, puis les paupières jusqu'à ce que Castiel le repousse en riant.

- Ok ! Tu es content. J'avais compris.

- Et toi Cass ?

- Je crois que oui… Avoua-t-il après un moment puis la question fit son chemin et il sourit plus largement.

- Non, je ne le crois pas… Je le sais… Je suis vraiment heureux…. Ajouta-t-il.

Ils fêtèrent vivement l'évènement en faisant passionnément l'amour et le lendemain la nouvelle de la grossesse de Castiel fit le tour de la base. Tout le monde se réjouissait de leur bonheur et de la pensée de voir un enfant naître d'un oméga dans un pays enfin libre.

.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent puis les mois et Castiel dut bientôt abandonner l'idée de travailler sur le terrain. Il était en pleine forme et sa grossesse ne se voyait à peine même si elle était plutôt avancée mais Balthazar lui avait ordonné de diminuer ses activités et de se reposer pour les dernières semaines. Castiel profita de ces moments pour diriger les opérations des centres à distance, lire, préparer l'arrivée de l'enfant et quelque fois se reposer.

Ils avaient été passés une échographie dans un hôpital non loin car Balthazar ne possédait pas cet équipement et Dean lui avait fermement tenu la main en voyant la première image du bébé.

- Un bébé en parfaite santé… Leur annonça l'échographiste. Elle était jeune et sympathique et ne semblait porter aucun jugement sur eux. La liberté avait peut-être été accordée aux omégas mais la mentalité des gens ne changeait pas aussi rapidement. Castiel et Dean avaient eu droit à des regards noirs en circulant dans l'hôpital et ils savaient que bon nombre d'omégas avaient encore droit à de la violence physique et verbale lorsqu'ils étaient dans des endroits publics. Castiel avait monté une série de publicité visant à changer l'attitude des gens envers ces omégas qui étaient autrefois leurs esclaves mais il savait que parfois, le temps était la seule chose qui pouvait donner des résultats. L'échographiste elle les avait accueilli avec un merveilleux sourire.

- C'est une fille ? Voulut s'assurer Castiel. Il n'avait pas, en réalité, de problème à avoir un garçon mais il s'était tellement imaginé une petite fille qu'il allait probablement être légèrement déçu si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Oui, une belle petite fille.

Dean l'embrassa sur le front en jubilant de bonheur.

.

Ce soir-là, ils parlèrent longuement avant de s'endormir.

- Dean… Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? J'adore cet endroit mais on ne pourra pas y élever notre fille. C''est une base, pas une maison.

- Sans compter qu'Helen nous la gâterait. Je l'ai déjà vu acheter des petites robes. Elle attend le moment propice pour mettre la main sur notre fille et la transformer en princesse.

- Tu ne veux pas d'une princesse ?

- J'en ferai une mécanicienne. On se bâtira une compagnie de rénovation de voitures anciennes_ Winchester et filles._

- Et filles au singulier ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est pas toi qui les porte mon vieux ! Se plaignit Castiel en posant une main sur son abdomen.

- Tu les portes bien. Moi j'aurais l'air d'un gros imbécile.

- C'est pas parce que mon ventre ne se voit pas beaucoup que je ne le sens pas ! Balthazar t'a expliqué que les bébés ne sont pas placés comme dans un utérus femelle et que…

- Je sais Cass et je compatis à ta peine.

- Tu parles comme si je me plaignais tout le temps ! S'irrita Castiel et Dean rigola en posant une main affectueusement sur son abdomen.

- Tu te plains seulement lorsque tu veux être chouchouté par ton petit alpha.

- Chouchouter ? Non mais tu veux que je te frappe Dean ?

-Hum… Intéressant.

- Dean !On peut revenir à notre discussion ?

-Qui était ?

- Notre avenir. J'aime cet endroit mais ce n'est pas un foyer pour Alyssa.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas un foyer pour Melody.

- Hé ! Tu avais accepté pour Alyssa, sale traître !

- Me faire accepter un nom pour notre fille tout en prenant mon sexe dans ta bouche est une façon totalement malhonnête de conduire une négociation.

- Bah…Tu as dis oui tout de même.

- À deux doigts d'éjaculer. Sale petit mafioso.

- Je réussirai bien à te convaincre.

- Ça je le sais. T'es sale en affaire Cass.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On monte la chambre du bébé ici ?

- Je crois que ce serait mieux de rester ici jusqu'à la naissance Cass. Balthazar est tout proche et tu sais comme moi que les accouchements d'omégas sont sujets à complications. Une fois la petite née, on pourrait se trouver un chouette endroit pas trop loin.

- Au Canada ?

- Pourquoi pas. Tu y as le statut de réfugié politique et tu es connu et aimé ici. Et tu as tous tes centres et tes organismes.

Castiel sentit une chaleur de tendresse l'envahir pour son Dean. Il est vrai qu'il aimait cet endroit. Il y était bien, il y était accepté et aimé et il y était reconnu.

- Mais toi, Dean ?

- Bah… La mécanique y est la même. Je trouverai bien un travail. Sans compter que je suis en train de me faire une tonne de contacts et d'amis ici.

- Et tu ne t'ennuierais pas de ton pays ?

- De mon pays qui m'a arrêté ? Qui a voulu te tuer ? Qui refuse encore de libérer les omégas ? Je l'emmerde mon pays Cass ! La petite sera canadienne et c'est tant mieux !

-Attention ! Elle deviendra peut-être une fanatique de Hockey.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnn ! C'est la seule chose que je ne peux blairer ici !

- Moi j'aime bien. C'est passionnant comme sport et…

- Cass ! Tu es devenu un vrai canadien bébé.

-Ouais… Je… J'aimerais bien vivre ici Dean.

- Bobby va rester et je ne crois pas que Sam retourne aux U.S.A.

- Sans compter que cette fille, Ruby, semble lui tourner autour…

- Oh ! C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. J'ai encore plus d'instinct depuis que je porte une fille.

.

Castiel était terrifié face à l'accouchement. Totalement terrifié même. Il avait lu tout ce qui parlait du sujet et s'était longuement entretenu avec Balthazar. Il avait de la difficulté à concevoir que son enfant sortirait de son corps par ce passage, disons-le, plutôt malpropre. Balthazar lui avait longuement expliqué que le passage ne serait plus malpropre parce que le corps se nettoyait lui-même quelques heures avant le début du travail. Le tunnel anal se lavait et sécrétait ensuite une substance antibactérienne pour protéger le bébé et fermait son accès aux intestins jusqu'à la fin de l'accouchement. Le bébé pouvait alors sécuritairement passer dans le passage spécialement préparé pour lui. Il sécréterait également une hormone qui rendrait la peau et les muscles extraordinairement souples de sorte que, même si ce serait loin d'être une sinécure, l'accouchement n'avait rien du film d'horreur que Castiel s'était imaginé.

Il en était au tout début de sa 37ième semaine lorsqu'il sentit son corps commencer à se préparer. Il fut pris de diarrhées terribles puis son corps sécréta cette étrange substance qui ressemblait à de l'eau mais avait une légère odeur de vanille. Il n'en parla pas à Dean et se mit au lit. Il ne voulait pas que l'alpha soit sur le qui-vive toute la nuit, surtout si Castiel se trompait. Il se réveilla soudainement aux petites heures du matin aux prises avec une douleur fulgurante au ventre. Il gémit fortement et Dean s'éveilla immédiatement.

- Cass ? Cass ? Mon ange…

- Le bébé arrive Dean ! Haleta Castiel en tentant de se retenir de hurler.

Dean fut hors du lit en quelques secondes arrachant les couvertures du lit et en prenant délicatement Castiel dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller mon ange… Je t'amène voir Balthazar.

Castiel voulut parler mais une nouvelle crampe lui coupa le souffle. Bobby sortit de sa chambre au moment où Dean circulait dans le passage avec Castiel dans les bras.

- Ça y est Dean ? Demanda-t-il et Dean hocha la tête.

- Je cours prévenir le doc.

- Oui. Parfait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cabinet, Balthazar et deux infirmières avaient déjà aménagé la pièce et Dean put poser confortablement Castiel sur le lit du petit hôpital de la base. Castiel sentit des mains partout sur lui mais rien ne lui a importait. Seule cette douleur comptait.

- Calmes-toi Cass… Tout se déroule parfaitement.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il. Je suis certain qu'elle ne va pas bien ! Ça va trop vite et ça fait trop mal.

- Je t'avais prévenu que le travail se faisait à 80% de façon indolore Cass et que ça irait vite mais que ce serait intense.

- Là-dessus tu n'as pas menti… Cria-t-il à bout de nerf en sentant la douleur augmenter d'un cran.

- Donnes-lui quelque chose ! Ordonna Dean apeuré.

- Je ne peux pas Dean ! Ça cesserait le travail. Il est trop avancé.

Castiel hurla et il sentit Dean perdre les pédale près de lui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ! Cria-t-il fortement et Castiel dut retenir ses cris de souffrance et faire preuve de concentration pour prendre la main de l'alpha dans la sienne pour le calmer.

- Chut Dean ! Calmes-toi. Je sais que tu penses à cette fois à l'hôpital où je m'étais cassé un bras mais c'est pas pareil. J'ai mal mais je vais bien et tout le monde ici sont nos amis. Et je vais mettre notre fille au monde.

Sa phrase se termina en gémissement et il sentit Dean se rapprocher de lui et lui caresser ses cheveux noyés de sueur.

- Je t'aime Cass.

- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

- Bon. Non pas que vous n'êtes pas mignon mais est-ce qu'on la met au monde cette petite ? Les interrompit Balthazar.

.

Castiel perdit la notion du temps par la suite.

La douleur était terrible en lui mais en même temps il savait qu'il tiendrait bientôt sa fille dans ses bras et l'excitation était à son comble. Il sentit le bébé descendre en lui, l'écarteler, le martyriser et il poussa de toutes ses forces pour le libérer. Une infirmière lui épongeait le front et l'aidait à contrôler sa respiration tandis qu'une autre préparait une couverture propre et que Balthazar lui criait de pousser. De pousser une toute dernière fois.

- Tu dis cela depuis 20 minutes ! Lui hurla Castiel hors de lui.

- Cette fois, c'est vrai.

Castiel agrippa alors la main de Dean et de l'infirmière et poussa à nouveau, sentant un liquide sortir de lui suivi d'une masse chaude. Il reprit son souffle avec peine tandis que Dean jubilait que le bébé soit sorti. Il disparut d'à ses côtés et Castiel devina que c'était pour couper le cordon ombilical.

- Elle va bien ? Haleta-t-il difficilement.

- Mais oui ! Le rassura Balthazar.

- Alors pourquoi elle ne pleure pas ? Paniqua-t-il devant le silence du bébé.

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi grincheuse que son père ! Répondit Balthazar et Castiel sentit la peur le quitter. Si Balthazar plaisantait autant c'était qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il entendit soudainement un gémissement puis un cri aigu suivi d'un pleur strident de bébé.

- Bon… Content Cass ? Maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux tu passeras les prochains mois à souhaiter de tout cœur qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

- La ferme et donnes-moi mon bébé…

- Pfff, les femmes sont beaucoup plus polies après un accouchement…. Se plaignit le médecin puis Castiel vit Dean tenant une couverture dans ses bras en souriant largement. Il se pencha vers Castiel et lui mit le bébé dans les bras puis il s'assit contre son amoureux et le regarda faire connaissance avec leur fille.

Castiel regarda attentivement le poupon. Elle hurlait comme si on l'avait personnellement insulté et faisait danser ses petits poings rageurs. Ses jambes battaient l'air et son petit visage était plissé. Elle avait quelques petits cheveux bruns et un mignon petit nez.

- Bonjour…Lui dit doucement Castiel et au son de sa voix l'enfant cessa immédiatement de hurler. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sembla chercher l'auteur de la voix douce et familière. Ses yeux presque aveugles se figèrent sur le visage de son père et le poupon le regarda avec intérêt. Castiel sourit de tendresse et posa un doigt contre la paume de l'enfant qui agrippa le doigt d'une poigne ferme.

- Hola…Quelle poigne ! ….Tu feras une excellente joueuse de hockey.

- Écoutes pas ton papa, c'est un idiot ! Rigola doucement Dean.

Castiel regarda la petite fille et sentit son cœur déborder d'amour. C'était au-delà de l'amour… C'était au-delà de tout. C'était l'amour à l'état pur. Un amour éternel et inviolable. Il était père… Il était père à jamais.

.

Dean était fou de sa fille et ne cessait de la prendre, de la bercer, de la cajoler.

Castiel avait accouché depuis 2 heures et oscillait entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Il venait de donner le premier biberon à l'enfant et s'apprêtait à se laisser aller à un sommeil bien mérité. Selon Balthazar, son accouchement avait été un accouchement parfait !

Maintenant qu'il était au chaud et au sec, fraîchement lavé et dorloté, Castiel était prêt à admettre que ça c'était bien passé.

On cogna à leur porte et Castiel soupira en sachant que la ronde des visites allait commencer. Dean lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Je vais leur dire d'être bref.

- Ça va. Je comprends qu'ils veuillent voir la petite, c'est juste que j'ai hâte de dormir un peu.

Sam, Bobby, Adam et Jack entrèrent dans la chambre, une bouteille de champagne à la main.

- Il faut célébrer ! Rigola Jack en ouvrant la bouteille et en servant des verres à la chaîne. Castiel garda le sien dans sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cass ! Dean….Commença Sam en levant son verre. J'ai la merveilleuse chance de vous annoncer que votre petite fille est née sous un jour extraordinaire. Les États-Unis ont enfin déclaré la libération de tous les omégas. Et les autres pays qui ne l'avaient pas fait ont suivi. C'est terminé les gars. Tous les omégas de la planète sont libres. Et c'est le jour de la naissance de ma petite nièce. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux.

Castiel était sous le choc et tendit les bras pour avoir sa fille. Dean la lui posa délicatement dans les bras et Castiel regarda le visage heureux et satisfait du bébé.

- Dean… J'ai trouvé le nom parfait pour elle.

Dean vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le serra contre lui.

- Quoi, mon ange ?

- Faith…. Parce que sans l'espoir il n'y a pas de vie, pas d'amour, pas d'amis et pas d'enfants. Elle est ma bouée, mon espoir en des jours nouveaux à tes côtés. Mon espoir en la vie et mon espoir pour que plus jamais on sacrifie à nouveau des anges.


	20. Chapter 20

Épilogue

.

7 ans plus tard

.

Dean regardait avec affection Castiel tenter d'endormir leur fils et sourit de tendresse.

L'enfant de 2 ans avait une légère fièvre et pleurnichait avec caprice dans les bras de son père. Le petit garçon savait parfaitement qu'avec Castiel il récolterait câlins et réconfort tandis que Dean était plutôt du genre à être plus strict envers les caprices de ses enfants.

- Cass… Nicolas t'exploite sans pitié en ce moment… Lui dit Dean en souriant.

Castiel continua à bercer l'enfant contre lui.

- Il a mal aux oreilles, Dean.

- Pas du tout ! Il a mal aux oreilles qu'au moment d'aller au lit ! J'ai passé la journée avec lui et il était en parfaite santé. Étrangement dès que tu as passé la porte il s'est mis à se plaindre. Cet enfant est un petit manipulateur de première.

Il fit un clin d'œil au petit garçon qui eut un bref sourire.

- Hein Nico ! Dis-le à papa que tu n'as pas vraiment mal aux oreilles !

- Non Dada ! J'ai bobo aux oreilles ! Répliqua le bambin en cachant ses yeux verts forêt dans le giron de son père.

Dean pouffa de rire.

- Pfff ! Dada en a vu d'autres. Tu es aussi mauvais acteur que papa, Nicolas.

Cette fois Castiel leva les yeux vers l'alpha.

- Hé! Je te ferai remarquer que cet enfant est ton portrait tout craché Dean ! Et pas seulement au niveau physique ! Qui est-ce qui est à l'agonie à la moindre grippe ?

- C'est Dada ! Se mêla le bambin.

- Nicolas ! Si tu continues à être un faux jeton comme ça tu peux dire adieu à cet piste de course que j'avais promis de t'acheter.

Le garçonnet eut un regard effrayé et ne dit plus rien. Castiel continua à le bercer contre lui et l'enfant s'assoupit doucement.

- Cass. Pour la millième fois, tu le gâtes trop !

- Mais non !

- Tu gâtais aussi Faith à la folie mais elle n'avait pas l'instinct d'en profiter, elle !

- Tu es jaloux Dean ? Tu veux que je m'occupe un peu de toi aussi ? Lui demanda malicieusement Castiel.

- Je ne suis pas contre. Vas coucher le petit monstre que je m'occupe de toi.

Castiel se leva avec l'enfant maintenant endormi et se rapprocha de Dean. Dean embrassa son conjoint puis donna un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de son fils. Castiel disparut vers la chambre de l'enfant et Dean alla s'étendre sur le lit avec un soupir de bien-être.

.

La vie était parfaite. Parfaite et douce.

Dean avait véritablement l'impression de vivre sur un nuage blanc depuis la naissance de Faith. Il avait réalisé dès ce moment-là à quel point être père avait été sa destinée. Il avait redécouvert la vie à travers les yeux de ses enfants. A travers chaque découverte de ceux-ci, chaque rire et chaque pleur. Castiel était un conjoint et un père fantastique et il l'aimait toujours plus de jour en jour.

Ils s'étaient tous deux fait une vie confortable au Canada et avaient passé les premiers mois de la naissance de Faith à voyager à travers leur pays d'adoption pour en découvrir toutes les beautés. Ils s'étaient par la suite établis dans une petite maison près de l'ancienne base de « L'union de la libération de l'ange ». Castiel avait continué à travailler à la gestion de ses centres d'entraide à travers le pays et avait par la suite été élu à l'unanimité pour être porte-parole et représentant officiel des omégas canadiens.

Castiel devait donc se présenter régulièrement au parlement canadien et avait suivi un cours avancé en politique à l'université afin de mieux représenter les omégas. Castiel était devenu un homme politique très connu et respecté au Canada et aux États-unis. Il était intransigeant, strict et avait acquis plusieurs avantages aux omégas à travers les années. Il était sans cesse en demande pour donner des entrevues à la radio et la télévision et était une personnalité autant connue au niveau politique qu'au niveau culturel. Il continuait à être responsable des centres d'entraides et les maisons de transition pour oméga mais avait laissé Adam et Jack diriger ceux-ci. Il donnait également des conférences dans les écoles et entre sa vie politique et sa popularité culturelle, il avait tout de même le temps de demeurer un amant attentionné, un conjoint aimant et un père affectueux.

.

Avec la vie intrépide et occupée de Castiel, Dean s'était volontiers retiré de la grande scène pour travailler dans un garage spécialisé en restauration de voitures anciennes. Son bonheur à lui. Castiel était une personnalité publique extrêmement populaire car tout le monde connaissait_ L'ange de la libération _et Dean préférait garder sa petite vie intime à lui. Sa vie était idéale comme elle l'était et il se sentait choyé avec Castiel. Celui-ci le faisait toujours passer, lui et les enfants, avant le travail.

La condition des omégas avait, bien sûr, été difficile après leur libération. Ceux-ci faisant encore face à de nombreux préjugés mais Dean savait que plus les années allaient passer et plus les choses allaient s'améliorer.

Faith avait été une enfant calme et facile et choyée par ses deux parents. Castiel s'avéra être un père doux et affectueux et le seul défaut que Dean pouvait lui reprocher était d'être passablement un peu trop protecteur. Mais il savait que c'était là une caractéristique des omégas. Castiel était un père poule incomparable et Dean dut se résoudre à être le parent sévère de la famille. C'est Castiel qui avait pris la décision de tenter d'avoir un deuxième enfant et Dean en avait été surpris mais heureux. Il ne fallut que deux cycles de chaleurs pour que Nicolas arrive dans leur vie. Il savait que lui et Castiel étaient extrêmement chanceux. Avoir un enfant était déjà quelque chose de rare. En avoir deux frôlait le miracle. Lui et Castiel n'utilisaient plus la moindre protection depuis la naissance de Nicolas. Leur chance de concevoir un troisième enfant était quasi nulle. Mais ne sait-on jamais.

Ils avaient su dès le cinquième mois de grossesse qu'ils auraient un garçon et donc un petit oméga et Castiel en avait été atterré au début. Il lui avait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'affection et d'écoute pour qu'il fasse enfin face à ses démons personnels. Il avait fini par accepter le fait que la vie de son petit garçon oméga pourrait être fabuleuse et il avait passé le reste de sa grossesse dans la joie et l'attente. Son deuxième accouchement s'était aussi bien effectué que le premier ce qui était encore une fois une chance en soit. Nicolas s'avéra être un bébé un peu plus difficile que Faith mais Dean avait l'impression que c'était parce que Castiel le couvait un peu plus. Il savait que son ange serait à jamais hyper protecteur envers son fils. Dean avait, pour sa part, tendance à le traiter avec un peu plus de sévérité que Faith. Premièrement parce que le bambin semblait avoir SA personnalité à lui et deuxièmement parce que son fils étant oméga, il voulait que celui-ci développe le plus de confiance en lui possible. Avoir un fils oméga ne lui causait aucun problème. Il savait seulement qu'il allait être extrêmement vigilant envers ses futurs prétendants. Comme il allait l'être envers ceux de sa fille.

.

Lui et Castiel s'étaient forgés un merveilleux réseau social. Leurs meilleurs amis demeuraient Jack et Adam (qui attendaient enfin leur premier enfant après des années d'attente) ; Garth, qui était maintenant en couple avec un oméga sympathique ; Helen et Bobby (maintenant mariés) ; Sam et Ruby (les heureux parents de deux jumelles hyperactives de 3 ans) sans compter les nouveaux amis que Castiel s'était fait au fil des années. Ash, Jo et Charlie étaient demeurés très proches d'eux et ils se voyaient fréquemment. Dean avait repris contact avec Benny après que celui-ci eut fait les premiers pas et Dean en était très heureux. Il avait passé 5 années sans la moindre nouvelle de son père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui téléphone pour son anniversaire. Les premiers contacts furent froids et impersonnels. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus aisées avec le temps et Dean entrevoyait le moment où il se sentirait prêt à revoir son père. Castiel l'y encourageait fortement mais Dean attendait que l'homme fasse les premiers pas.

Castiel voyait fréquemment sa sœur Anna (mère de 2 enfants) et sa mère (maintenant divorcé de son mari). Il était très proche de celles-ci et Dean en était heureux. L'un de ses frères, Michael, avait repris contact avec lui de sa propre initiative et les deux frères se voyaient quelques fois par années. Uriel et Zachariah ne donnèrent, pour leur part, jamais signe de vie.

.

Castiel revint dans leur chambre et Dean sortit de ses pensées. Castiel était toujours aussi magnifique et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer d'amour pour lui. Cet être merveilleux qui lui avait donné deux enfants fantastiques.

- Nicolas s'est endormi. Et oui, je sais que je le gâte trop. Pas besoin de me le dire…Lui dit doucement Castiel en venant s'étendre à ses côtés.

Dean sourit.

- Père poule !

Castiel posa une main douce et tendre sur sa joue.

- Tu es aussi père poule que moi. Mon bel alpha au cœur tendre. Personne n'a intérêt à toucher le moindre cheveu de l'un de tes enfants ! Gare à celui qui le tenterait !

Dean prit la main de son conjoint et y posa un baiser.

- Eux ou toi. Vous êtes toute ma vie.

- Je t'aime Dean.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et l'embrassa doucement.

- Moi aussi mon ange. Plus que hier et moins que demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, Dean passa sa main sur le corps de son conjoint s'apprêtant à lui retirer son chandail lorsqu'une petite voix l'interrompit :

- Papa ? Dada ?

Dean releva la tête et vit sa fillette de 7 ans, ses cheveux brun en bataille et ses yeux bleu emplis de sommeil. Une enfant magnifique, le portrait craché de Castiel tandis que Nicolas était son propre petit sosie.

- Faith ? Demanda Castiel en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Tu ne dors pas ma chérie ?

- Non… Dit tranquillement la fillette et Dean lui ouvrit les bras.

- Allez, Galopine. Viens là.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et alla se réfugier entre ses deux pères.

- Qu'est-ce qui te chicote, Faith ? Lui demanda Dean après un instant et la fillette soupira de dépit. De la même manière dramatique que Castiel.

- À l'école il y a un garçon qui a parlé de toi, Papa… Dit-elle enfin.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur la tête de la petite.

- Il disait quoi, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il… Il t'a vu à la télévision… Et son papa a dit que tu étais un esclave avant… Il dit que tu avais été l'esclave de Dada.

Dean pouvait sentir à la voix de sa fille, que celle-ci était confuse et troublée et que la pensée que son Papa adoré ait été un esclave l'avait tenu éveillée.

Castiel resta calme et détendu.

- Tu sais ce que c'est un esclave Faith ? Lui demanda-t-il et la fillette hocha la tête.

Dean prit la relève.

- Et tu sais ce que sont un alpha et un oméga ?

- Oui Répondit l'enfant. Je sais que mon petit frère est un oméga. Patricia, dans ma classe, dit que les omégas ont été sauvés mais qu'avant les alphas étaient des méchants. Mais Dada. Tu es un alpha et tu n'es pas méchant alors je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a pas d'omégas ou d'alphas méchants ma chérie… Commença Castiel. Les gens choisissent d'être ce qu'ils sont. Peu importe qu'ils soient des alphas, des omégas ou des bêtas.

- …Et toi et Dada vous vous aimez ? Voulut s'assurer la fillette et Dean sourit tendrement.

- Oui Faith. J'aime Papa et Papa m'aime. Et on vous aime tous les deux, toi et Nicolas. Mais c'est vrai que les choses étaient difficiles avant. Il y a eu une grosse guerre pour libérer les omégas comme papa et Nicolas. Je vais te raconter une histoire, ma belle, une histoire triste et pleine d'aventure. Une histoire qui fait rire mais qui fait aussi pleurer. Mais tu vas voir qu'elle se termine bien.

La fillette sourit et se positionna plus confortablement entre ses deux pères.

- Il était une fois un petit ange nommé Castiel….

Les yeux bleus magnifiques de celui-ci se relevèrent du visage de leur fille pour le regarder avec tendresse et amour et Dean poursuivit.

- Le petit ange avait des yeux bleus et était la plus grosse tête de mule qui soit…..

_FiN_


End file.
